Seto Kaiba's Sister: Season 1
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: what would happen if Seto and Mokuba Kaiba had a sister? thats where 17 year old duellist Sophia Kaiba steps in. Seto's twin sister arrives from Egypt. what would happen if she fell for Setos rival? would trouble arise for the couple? Yami/OC
1. Arrival in Domino City Redone

_Chapter One: Arrival in Domino City_

Home, love, family. Most people grow up with a loving family and with a place to call home. Sure I had a family, and a home, with loving parents, and a few siblings. But to tell the truth… they weren't my real family. I was a foster child, and I had been for the past six years. For the past six years I've lived with a foster family all the way in Cairo, Egypt. Why you ask? Better sit down, cause this might take a while to explain…

My name is Sophia Kaiba, and I'm 15 years old. I have long, waist-length brown hair, and piercing blue eyes; and I was born in Domino City, Japan. My parents were the best a kid could ask for, and I had two brothers. There was my older twin brother Seto, and our little brother Mokuba (we liked to call him Mokie) who was four years younger than us.

Our family was real close-knit. Whenever bullies picked on Mokuba, I'd step in and tell them off, and whenever I couldn't, Seto always came and helped out. I remember when we played together in the park or building sandcastles on the beach. They were my best friends. And our parents loved us with all their hearts. Our father taught us about determination and to never give up. Our mother taught us about compassion and was always there when we had a problem and needed a shoulder to cry on. We all had this incredible bond that could never be broken. We understood each other, and always helped one another out. But all that changed when Seto and I were 8 and Mokuba was 4. Something happened that would change our lives forever…

It was our parents anniversary. They had gone out for a special night to celebrate and hired a babysitter to look after me and my brothers. They said that they would be home by at least 10 o'clock. 10 o'clock came and went, but they still hadn't come home. We were getting worried. At 11 o'clock, the doorbell rang. The babysitter went to the front door and we followed, thinking that it was our parents coming home. We were all ready to greet them (and give them a reprimand about being late. What can I say, it's not often that kids can tell their parents off instead of the other way around), but when the sitter opened the door, it wasn't our parents.

It was a police officer… and he had terrible news. Our parents were on their way home, but a drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and crashed into their car and sent it right into the river. Paramedics took them to the hospital and the doctors did everything they could, but they died soon after arriving.

If you've lost someone important to you, then you know how it feels. If you haven't, then you can't possibly imagine it.

Words couldn't describe how we felt after receiving that horrible news. Our parents, the two most important persons in our lives, our best friends, the ones who had raised us. . .were gone. . .forever. We were all alone. Me, Seto, and Mokuba.

After our parents were buried, child services debated about what would happen to us. We didn't have any living relatives, and our parents didn't leave a will. That's how we ended up in the orphanage. I hated it there. The rooms were cold, it was overcrowded, and the teachers were the very definition of harsh. The kids weren't any better. No one bothered to get to know us, and some kids bullied us worse than before. At least the food was decent, that's all I can say for that place. All we had were each other, and we clung to the hope that we would be adopted and would never have to see the orphanage again.

Some couples that came had wanted me and Seto. Seto was a genius and he knew how to use his head. Not to mention he was pretty athletic. I wasn't at the same level of intellect as Seto was, but I was smart, and shared his athletic skills. There was one problem though: none of them wanted Mokuba. As far as they were concerned, Mokuba was just an ordinary kid. It was either they couldn't afford to take Mokuba, or didn't want him. Me and Seto couldn't leave Mokuba alone, so we refused to leave until we could all go together.

A year passed after our parents died, and we were still stuck at the orphanage. It looked as if we would be stuck there till we came of age. That is, until _HE_ came along. Who you ask? Gozaburo Kaiba, that's who. Yeah, _THAT_ Gozaburo Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp., the largest weapons manufacturing company in the world. Whoop-dee-dingle-doo.

He had come to the orphanage to make a donation. He smiled and was kind towards the other children as he gave them numerous toys, but me and Seto could see that it was just an act. He was just doing this to keep his public image up. Still, Seto saw this as an opportunity to leave the orphanage together.

Seto managed to "convince" Gozaburo to adopt all three of us. I'd love to get into the details, but we're running short on time. Anyway, we had finally managed to leave the orphanage for good. But unfortunately, we didn't know what we were getting into when Gozaburo adopted us.

I know I said that he was acting all kind and compassionate at the orphanage, but we had no idea just how cruel and ruthless Gozaburo really was. Especially to Seto. My poor twin brother was forced to study all hours of the day, to the point of exhaustion. If he made any mistake, he was punished harshly. Me and Mokuba had studies too, only they weren't as hard as Seto's was. To this day, I don't really know why our stepfather pushed Seto so hard. I can only suppose that since Gozaburo didn't have children, he didn't have an heir to his empire. As the eldest, it was natural that Seto would inherit our stepfather's company when the time came. Still, that was no excuse for how he treated my brother.

A while after we were adopted by that tyrant, I couldn't take it anymore. That power-hungry bastard was pushing Seto to his limits, he had even taken his weekend breaks away! I just couldn't stand how my twin was being treated! I marched right up to our stepfather and demanded that he'd stop overworking Seto. He outright refused and. . .well . . .let's just say I have a _teensy_ problem with my temper. I'd rather not say what happened.

Seto and Mokuba had been passing by and came just in time to see our stepfather backhanding me so hard that I fell to the ground. Poor Mokuba was terrified, and Seto rushed right to me and helped me up. I could tell that Seto was furious at Gozaburo, but was smart enough to keep his composure. He didn't want to provoke him into doing worse than what he'd done already.

After that incident, Gozaburo decided that as punishment for defying him and as a way to ensure Seto's cooperation, Gozaburo decided to send me far away to a family that would "teach me some manners" as he put it. He ordered his right-hand man Roland Isono to find a suitable family to stick me with. Fortunately, Roland knew a nice family in Egypt that would be willing to take me in. Knowing Gozaburo he would've preferred I be placed with a hardcore military family, but since it was Egypt and halfway across the world, he went with it.

When our tyrant of a stepfather told us about putting me with a foster family, we were horrified. Mokuba started crying and it tore my heart to see my baby brother like this. I just wanted to go up to him and teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget and I could tell Seto wanted to do the same. But we couldn't. For one, he was a full-grown adult against us two kids, and we didn't want to provoke him into doing something like he had to me to each other. I had no choice but to accept my fate.

The servants had all my belongings packed within a few hours. I was leaving first thing in the morning. It was the last night that I was going to be with my brothers. We didn't know if we would ever see each other again. During that night, me and Seto played a friendly game of Duel Monsters while Mokuba watched. All three of us loved that card game and we put our hearts into it. Seto was always the better duelist, but I didn't really mind losing to him.

All to soon, it was time for bed. Before we separated, I gave Seto one of my rarest cards: Fiend's Sanctuary. It was a powerful magic card that only a high-level duelist could use properly. He promised that he would find out how to use it and become one of the greatest duelists in the world, for me and Mokuba.

Early the next morning, I was rudely awakened by one of Gozaburo's goons. He told me to get dressed ASAP. When I was ready, he practically dragged me through the mansion to the limo waiting for me outside. I didn't want to go, not until I said good-bye to my brothers, but he ignored me, even when I practically threw a tantrum. He pushed me into the limo where Roland was waiting inside. He was going as an escort to Egypt. Apparently my tantrum woke up my brothers because they came rushing out of the mansion toward the limo. We all thought that I was leaving later in the morning.

Just before they came up, the limo started driving down the road to the airport. Seto and Mokuba tried to keep up, but they couldn't. My face was pressed against the window as I watched my brothers, tears running down my face. I could hear Mokuba screaming my name and telling me to stop. He was crying, and even Seto had tears in his eyes. They kept running until the limo passed through the gate. I'll never forget the heartbroken looks on their faces as they watched me leave. The morning that I left, six years ago, was the last time I saw my brothers.

* * *

I arrived in Egypt safely, and my new foster family did their best to make me feel at home. They treated me like their family, but it just wasn't enough. They just couldn't fill the void in my heart that my brothers did. My foster siblings were also interested in Duel Monsters, but they weren't at the same skill level as me and Seto.

About three years after I arrived in Egypt, there was a news report that Gozaburo had lost control of his company and vanished without a trace. And if _that_ wasn't surprising enough, my twin brother Seto had taken over as CEO. Not only that, he was converting Kaiba Corp. from a military manufacturer to a gaming company. I couldn't believe it! My brother was in charge of one of the largest companies on earth! And Gozaburo was _gone!_

A week after I saw the news report, a letter came in the mail for me. It was from Seto! For some reason, I hadn't received any mail from my brothers in the three years I was gone, even though they promised that they would write. Seto confirmed it in his letter that Gozaburo had intercepted all the letters they sent along with all the letters they would've gotten from me. That bastard.

Anyway, Seto told me that he would be busy rebuilding Kaiba Corp., and that I could come home once he was sure that everything was in place. Not to mention there might've been some employees that might be bearing grudges against Seto for driving our stepfather away that would be willing to do harm to me or Mokuba. He wanted me to stay where it was safe until he was sure that his workers could be trusted. I understood, and wrote back saying I'll be waiting for the day that our family would finally be reunited.

* * *

Another three three years later and here I am on an airplane flying back to my home country of Japan. I can barely keep myself still from the excitement. After _six years_ of separation, I was finally going to see my brothers again! I'm resisting the urge to jump up and scream it into the sky!

The plane _FINALLY _lands at Domino Airport, I grab my bag and hightail it out of the plane before you could say "card game". I made my way to the waiting area to wait for Seto. Seto had said in his letter that he would come and bring me home personally. It was very crowded and I couldn't see anyone resembling my brother.

'_Where is he?'_ I asked myself. I reach down my shirt and pulled out the pendant that I always wear. My parents gave it to me a while before they died. Seto and Mokuba have similar pendants. It looked like the back of a Duel Monsters card and opened to reveal two photos. One was of my parents' wedding and the other was of me and my brothers at school, smiling at the camera. It was one of the few things I had to connect me to my brothers.

'_It's been so long since I've seen either Seto or Mokuba. Will I even recognize them after all this time? Will they even recognize __me__?'_

Then I heard a voice to my left. It was deeper than I remember, but it was very familiar.

"Sophia Kaiba?" I spun around and gasped silently, my eyes widening.

There he was. Taller, yes. More mature, yes. But I still recognize him instantly. It was my older twin brother, Seto Kaiba.

"S-Seto?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. He smirked.

"Who else?" That did it. I felt tears run down my face as I totally crush him in a hug. After all these years, I was finally reunited with my brother. Just one problem…

"Sophia, I know you're happy to see me," Seto said in a strained voice. "But you're breaking my back, and I can't breathe." I let go of him, blushing.

"Oops, sorry bro," I apologized. He shook his head while smirking.

"Guess I forgot how excited you can get," he said. I giggled than looked around for a certain someone.

"Where's Mokuba?" I asked. "He's at his friend's house doing some schoolwork," he replied. "He would've been here, but he had to finish some report. He'll be home in a few hours though."

"Oh, that's okay, I understand," I said with a smile. "School's important. I'm just happy that I'll get to see him tonight. Though I can't help but wonder if he'll even recognize me after all this time." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Please, the chances of Mokuba not recognizing you are pretty much slim to none," he replied. I smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right." He smirked.

"You guess?"

"Okay, I _know_ you're right," I said. "Smug brother," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I said smirking. "Just that you're smug, as always." He smirked again.

"You haven't changed one bit sis," he remarked. "Now let's head on home."

"Aye-aye captain," I said while saluting him. He just chuckled again. We exited the waiting area but we passed right by the luggage claim.

"Uh, aren't we going to get my stuff?" I asked. Seto just smirked again. "Don't worry Soph," he replied. "I had some of my lackeys pick it up while I got you. Your stuff's on it's way to the mansion as we speak." I smiled but then something popped up in my mind.

"Uh, about the mansion," I muttered. "Is it-?" I started but he cut me off. "No, it isn't Gozaburo's. I sold it as soon as Gozaburo was out of the picture and got a new one. Neither me or Mokuba had any desire of staying in that dump."

"Smart move," I curtly replied. "After what happened there, I'd rather end up in a homeless shelter than go back that hell-hole." Seto chuckled. "Funny, Mokuba said he'd rather go back to the orphanage than stay at, and I quote: _that terrible haunted house of nightmares._" I had to suppress my laughter at that statement. "Couldn't have said it better myself." By that time, we had exited the airport and were in front of a limo.

"Did you really need to get the limo to take us home?" I asked. Another smirk. "Why not? It's a momentous occasion."

"True." The chauffeur opened the door for us and we entered the limo. And soon, we were on our way home.

After about half an hour of driving, the limo pulled up at the Kaiba mansion. Unlike Gozaburo's mansion; which was unnecessarily large and flaunted his wealth, it was blue-colored, a modest size, and had a homey look to it. I liked it instantly.

"Nice choice bro," I said. "Beats Gozaburo's place by a mile."

"I figured you'd like it," Seto said.

I smiled as he took me inside the mansion and I gazed around the place in awe. "Oh Seto, this place is amazing!"

He smiled back. "I'm glad you think so. Come on, I'll show you your room."

I followed Seto upstairs and down the corridor until Seto stopped by a door. "Here we are." He said as he opened the door and stepped back so I could step in.

I walked inside and was gaping at the room in awe. The walls were painted lavender, I had a four poster bed with brown and lavender sheets, lilac curtains, a dresser, wardrobe and a separate on-suite bathroom. "Wow. I love it Seto!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you do. I'll leave you to unpack." he brought my luggage in and left the room shutting the door behind him.

I sighed as I had another look around the room. "My new room. And i'm finally back with my brothers." I smiled to myself when I said that and got to work on unpack my things.

About an hour had passed when a knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

Seto walked in. "How's the unpacking coming?" he asked.

"Good thanks. I've nearly finished."

"Good. Mokuba's on his way home if you want to wait at the front door for him."

I smiled. "That'd be great!"

Seto also smiled as we both went downstairs to wait for our little brother. After about five minutes, a car pulled up by the gate and out of the back stepped Mokuba! He had grown a lot in six years, but he was still the same as ever, albeit his hair was still a messy as it had been when he was little.

I heard him say goodbye to his friend before turning back towards the mansion as the car drove away. He saw us by the door and stopped as he saw me.

"S-Sophia?" He called out.

I smiled. "Hey Mokie."

I then saw a big grin appear on his face as he ran towards us. I ran towards him and we met halfway down the drive where Mokuba fell into my arms as I knelt on the ground to hold him close.

"Sophie! You're here! You're finally here!" Mokie cried out, his voice muffled as he cried into my shoulder.

"It's alright Mokie." I said as I kissed his head as tears of my own fell. "Everything's going to be alright now. I'm home."

We stayed that way for a while when Seto joined us as he held us both in his arms. I smiled to myself as I felt myself become whole once again, my once broken heart now finally repaired. It was at this moment, as I held my two brothers close I finally realised what it was that was truly missing from my live. . .my brother Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

* * *

**Well, there's the improved chapter 1. I would like to thank Atem's Sister Atea who really helped me out with this chapter, I couldn't have done this without her. Please let me know what you think about the new chapter 1. xxxx**


	2. The Tournament

**yay! chapter two is finally up! i know that this is a bit short, but i promise that they will get longer as the story goes.**

Sakura Kaiba: Sister of Seto Kaiba: Part 2: Duellist Kingdom

Previously

I had just arrived at the Kaiba mansion, happy to finally be back with my two brothers. I had also received the invitation to the Duellist Kingdom tournament along with Seto. And Seto has had a duel with this kid called Yugi the other day but since then he hasn't been feeling himself.

I am in my room getting my stuff packed for the tournament.

"Hey Sophia." Mokuba said as he came in my room.

"Hey Mokuba. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Are you getting ready for the tournament?"

I nodded. "Yep. I can't wait. Hopefully Seto and I will be able to catch up on things while in the tournament."

He smiled. "Yeah you will do."

After I put the last of my stuff in my back pack I said, "Well. Let's go see if Seto's ready."

He nodded and together we went out of my room and into Seto's.

"Hey big brother." Mokuba said as we entered.

I looked and saw he wasn't getting ready. "How come you're not getting ready for the tournament?" I asked standing with him.

"Because I'm not going. I'm in no condition to duel anybody." He replied while throwing his cards across his desk.

"What are you talking about? You're always saying cards are about power, and you've got all the strongest cards!" Mokuba protests.

Kaiba then explains, "Since I lost that duel with Yugi, I don't know what I think any more. It's like I lost a piece of myself that day."

Mokuba protests, "But you're the best! You're the champ!"

Seto stands up, pulling a card out of his coat, which he tosses to Mokuba, telling him, "I'm going away for a while. Keep the card; I know it was always your favorite."

"But why are you leaving?" I ask.

"It's because I don't know who I am any more." He leaves, with Mokuba still begging him not to go.

"What do we do?" He asks me.

I just walked out and ran after him. "Seto wait!"

He didn't stop walking.

I finally managed to catch up to him and stood in front of him to stop him from walking. "What do you mean you don't know who you are anymore?"

"It's like I said. It feels like I lost a piece of myself during that duel. I need to go away to find out who I am."

"That's easy. You're Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. Older brother to Sophia and Mokuba Kaiba. That's who you are." He managed to give a small smile.

"I know that. But it feels like there's more about me that I need to find out."

"But couldn't this wait till after the tournament?"

"I'm afraid not Sophia." He sighed.

"But, who's going to help me?"

He just smiled. "I know you'll be fine without me. Don't worry."

"I won't be though. I'll be worried about you more than anything because I don't know where you are or what you're doing."

He just gave me a hug to which I replied. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He let go. "Just look after yourself and Mokuba." He then walked off and out.

I sighed and went back up to my room. I just sat on my bed and thought about what was going to happen to Seto.

"Sophia?" I heard Mokuba say at my door.

I looked and saw his head creeping in. "Come here."

He came up to me and sat on my bed. I put my arms around him in a hug which he replied.

"What's going to happen to Seto?" He asked me.

"I don't know little guy. But he'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

After a while of us sitting there and talking it finally came to when I had to leave for the tournament.

"Well Mokie. I'd better get off now."

"Do you want Roland to take you?"

"No thanks. I'll be alright. I can get a look of the town for when I come back."

He nodded.

I picked up my bag. "Come to see me out?"

He smiled. "Of course."

He took my hand and we went to the front door.

"Take care of yourself Mokuba." I said while hugging him.

"Same to you Sophia. Don't miss me too much."

I chuckled. "Of course I'll miss you. And don't worry about Seto ok. He'll be fine."

He nodded. "I won't."

"Well, I'll see you soon kiddo." I said while kissing his head.

"Bye sis." I then walked down the drive and out of the gate while waving bye.

* * *

I started walking down the streets aimlessly. "Ok. Maybe I could've done with that lift after all." I said to myself.

Just then, as I was looking around, I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's ok don't worry." A male voice said.

I looked and saw a boy that was shorter than I was with spiky black, yellow and purple hair with violet eyes. He also had a strange upside down pyramid necklace around his neck.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here a few days ago from Egypt."

"Really? What's it like in Egypt?"

"It's cool. A bit hot but cool."

He chuckled. "Cool. I'm Yugi by the way."

"Sophia."

"So where are you going?"

"To the pier. I've been entered in a tournament and I'm kinda lost."

"Well I'm going there too. I can show you if you like."

"That'd be great thanks."

"No problem. Lets go."

We then went to the pier talking about ourselves to one another, with me leaving the bit about me being Seto's sister out since Yugi's the one that dueled him.

**well theres part 2. i hope you all enojyed it and hope you'll come back to see what happens next.**


	3. Journey to Duellist Kingdom

**Hey guys. i am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. i have had a lot of things on my mind, and now with some free time i have finally updated part 3. sorry again for the wait. hope you enjoy.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Part 3: Duellist Kingdom

Yugi and I make it to the docks after talking and getting to know each other better. We look around at all of the duellists waiting to board the ship. "Wow. There are a lot of duellists around. Didn't know there was this many." I exclaim.

"Yeah. Near enough everyone's a duellist here." Yugi replies.

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"Aren't there a lot of duellists in Egypt?"

I think for a minute. "I think my step siblings and I were the only duellists as far as I could tell."

"Ah. So all these duellists are pretty much new to you?"

I nod. "Yeah. But I'll get used to it. Hey it'll be fun."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah it will."

I notice the smile fade from his face and know he's thinking about his Grand-father. I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry about your Grand-father Yugi. If you want, I'll help you get him back."

"You will?" He asked looking up at me.

I nod. "Yeah why not. I mean you are the first friend I've met here and you've helped me. I would like to return the favour."

He smiled. "Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

Just then, one of the members of staff on board the ship started talking. "Welcome all duellists! You have all been given two Star Chips which will grant you entry into the tournament. You are all elite duellists who have been invited because of your performances in past Duel Monsters contests. You all have an equal and fair chance to win, so board the ship and proceed to Duellist Kingdom!"

We all then start to get in line to board the ship. While we are waiting there is some commotion at the front. We look and see a blond hair guy getting dragged by two goons.

"Joey what the!" Yugi exclaims running forward.

I follow him.

As we get closer we hear them arguing. "Come on lets get you away."

"No way man! I'm came here to duel and I'm gonna duel!"

"Let him go." Yugi says to the goons as we reach them.

"Hey there pal."

"Joey what are you doing here?"

"What you didn't think I'd let you fight Pegasus without me did ya? Now give me a hand here will ya pal?"

Yugi then says to the goons. "Joey's with me. You've gotta let him on."

"Only duellists with a Star Chip may board the vessel."

"But Joey has a Star Chip didn't he tell you?"

"I do?" Joey asked sounding confused.

"Yeah. Here." Yugi then gave Joey one of his own Star Chips.

_'wow, they must be close to each other if he's willing to do that.' _I think to myself.

"What's this?" Joey asks.

Yugi then takes out a card that was given to each duellist. "According to this card, a Star Chip is proof that one is a duellist."

One of the goons then warns Yugi. "With only one Star Chip you'll be at a disadvantage."

"Maybe. But I'd rather take that risk then go to the tournament without my friend. I need him."

"Yugi..." Joey said obviously not knowing what to say.

"What do we do?" One of the goons says to the other.

The other goon takes out his cell phone and dials a number. "Mr. Pegasus sir. We have a problem."

After a while the three of us are granted permission to board the ship.

When Joey and I are properly introduced we lean against the railing of the ship talking.

"I'm glad that they let you on board Joey." Yugi says.

"They only let me on board because you sacrificed one of your Star Chips for me. But if any of the other duellists finds out about this, they could try to take advantage of us."

"Then be quiet about it." I say to him.

We carry on talking until a voice from behind interrupts us.

"So you're the guy that beat Kaiba?"

We turn around and we see a girl with blond hair, mini skirt and a shirt that is revealing.

Joey starts to drool.

I roll my eyes and continue to look out.

Joey then starts to try to impress her. "Hi I'm Joey Wheeler and I'm best friend to the Master Duellist and-"

I roll my eyes again. _'Man no offence to Yugi but if they think defeating my brother makes them the Master Duellist they have another thing coming.'_

"Look!" The girl says starting to get annoyed by the sound of it.

I turn.

She then says to Yugi. "You're either a champ or a chump. Cut these two loose by the looks of it they both deserve to be crushed."

I just glare at her as she walks away.

"Please crush me." Joey says which nearly makes me gag.

"I'll crush you all eventually. The names Mai." She then walks out of sight.

"Finally. Thought she was never going to leave." I say looking back out again.

"Oh come on. She was cute." Joey said still going googly eyes.

"Oh please. We deserve a good crushing? I'd like to crush her."

Yugi chuckled. "Come on Sophia. We're supposed to be having fun remember? Cheer up."

I just smiled. "Yeah you're right. I'm sorry."

He smiled back. "No need to be sorry. Come on lets go inside." The three of us headed inside.

Joey starts to complain about the living accommodation we were getting. One of the goons came over and threatened to throw him off if he wasn't quiet.

"Joey come on calm down. Its only temporary until we get to Duellist Kingdom."

He soon calmed down after.

Then a voice from behind us says. "The private rooms are reserved for finalists in previous championships, like us."

We turn and see Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Yugi congratulates Weevil for winning the Regionals while Joey starts bragging about how the three of us are going to win this tournament.

"Well I wont consider myself a champion until I defeat the duellist who beat Kaiba. But I'm sure I'll end up facing you in this tournament Yugi."

Yugi then says cheerfully. "I'll be looking forward to it."

I just look down sadly. _'Great. Is everyone now thinking that Seto lost that easily to Yugi? Do they now think they can steal some sort of championship from him so easily?'_

"Sophia are you alright?" I look up and see Yugi looking at me worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get some air." I start to make my way out.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asks again.

I look back and smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I walk out.

I lean against the railing looking across the ocean while thinking of Seto. _'I hope he's ok. He was acting really strange when he left.'_ I think back to when he was leaving to find out who he is. _'What did he mean who he is? He knows who he is. Unless...'_ I then think back to when I was living in Ancient Egypt and when my step-sister was telling me about the great Pharaoh that could banish the bad parts of people souls away with his Millennium Puzzle. _'Wait, the Millennium Puzzle? That's what Yugi has. Does this mean that the Pharaohs soul is in the necklace of my best friend? So that explains why Seto's finding the part of himself that he lost. But Seto's not bad.....is he?'_

"Sophia?"

I look behind me and see Yugi. I smile. "Hey there."

"You alright?" He asks standing with me.

"Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Yeah so have I. I'm just worried about my grandpa. I hope I can save him in time."

I look at him sympathetically. "We'll save him. Don't worry Yugi. Together we'll be able to do anything."

He smiles at me. "Yeah you're right. So, who's on your mind?"

I look at him for a second and look back out again thinking of an easy way to tell him. "My brother. I think his work has finally made him crack." I smile a little while holding my Duel Card locket holding pictures of Seto and Mokuba.

"Who is you're brother if I may ask?"

I hesitate for a moment. "You're the only person I can trust with this Yugi. I don't know how Joey or the other duellists would react if they heard this piece of information."

"What information?" He asked sounding confused.

I sigh, look to him and say in a quiet voice, "My brother is the person you won in a duel and now everyone calls you champion because of it."

He thinks for a moment then his eyes go wide. "Seto Kaiba?" he says quietly.

I just nod as I look back out again.

"I didn't know he had a sister." He says sounding shocked.

"He probably won't talk about me. Bad memories."

"Oh. What happened to him after the duel?"

I continue to look out as I say. "I don't know what you did to him that day Yugi. But now, he's lost it. He keeps going on saying that he's got to find out who he is, but I'm not too sure what he means by that."

Yugi is silent for a moment then he says, "You know. A lot of strange things happened in that duel. I'm not quite sure what happened during that duel myself. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you Sophia."

I smile at him. "It's ok Yugi. I just hope he's not doing anything stupid."

"So do I." Yugi says while looking out at the ocean.

A while later Joey joins us. "Hey there guys."

"Hey there." We say to him.

We got to a nearby table and sit down. "Hey Yugi look at these I traded; Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon and Shield and Sword."

"That's great Joey. With these new magic cards, you'll have a real strong deck." Yugi says.

I smile. "Let me guess, when you first started all that your deck contained was monster cards?"

"Yeah. How did ya know?"

I smile and take out my deck. "Because that's what I did when I first started duelling. And now thanks to my brother, I've got a deck that will hopefully take me to the finals."

"Well I'm sure we can all get to the finals together." Yugi says.

Joey and I nod.

"Yeah, and with this deck I'm ready to win every duel I play." Joey says confidently.

"It might be a little harder than that Joey. Here, add this to your deck." Yugi says taking a card out of his gold case. We look and see its the Time Wizard. "This card can be helpful when you're in a tight spot."

Joey takes it saying. "Thanks Yuge. You're always helping me out."

"How sweet." A voice says from behind us. We turn around and see Weevil Underwood.

"Oh. Hey Weevil." Yugi says.

As we were talking Weevil says to Yugi. "Did you trade for any good cards?"

"Nah. I'm going to stick with the cards I brought." Yugi replies.

"I figured as much. Now, those Exodia cards you have. I was wondering if it would be possible if I could see them?"

As Weevil asks this, I get a strange feeling that says don't trust him.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with them ok?" As Yugi turns to get the cards I quietly say to him.

"Be careful Yugi. There's something about him that I don't trust."

"Don't worry so much Sophia. I think he's alright." Yugi says as he gets his cards out.

He then passes them to Weevil while I look on anxiously. "For a long time I've been thinking of a strategy that will help me to defeat Exodia, but I couldn't come up with anything...until now that is."

I give him a look.

He then goes to the edge of the ship. "Yugi watch it!"Too late.

Weevil throws the Exodia cards overboard and walks away laughing. "Now there's no one who can challenge me!"

The three of us rush to the edge and see the cards floating on the water. "Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me!"

Yugi says sounding distraught.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Joey says.

And before we have a chance to stop him, he jumps into the ocean.

"Joey!" Yugi and I shout.

"Joey come back! The card aren't worth drowning over!"

"No Yugi! This time it's my turn to help someone I care about!"

As he gets some of the cards he's suddenly swept away.

"Joey no!" I yell out as I dive in.

"Sophia!" I hear Yugi yell.

As I swim towards Joey he sinks under the ocean. I dive under, grab his hand and pull us both back up to the surface.

"Sophia! Come on up here!" I hear Yugi yell from the ship.

I look up in time to see a ladder thrown down. I look and see Yugi at the top with a boy and a girl.

"Climb up!" The girl yells down.

I swim to the ladder, and keeping a firm grip on Joey I climb up.

Yugi and the boy helps to take Joey from me and the girl helps me get on.

I sit down leaning against the edge of the ship trying to get my breath back.

"Are you ok Sophia?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get all of your cards Yugi." Joey says.

"It's alright Joey."

"No. It's not alright. I can't help anybody" He then goes on to tell us about his sister, Serenity....she's losing her eyesight, and without an expensive operation, she'll soon go permanently blind. He's hoping to win the prize money to pay for her eye operation.

I smile at him. "Don't worry Joey. We'll get that prize money for your sister. We'll get to the finals."

He smiles back. "You're so full of confidence aren't you?"

I just nod. "Well someone has to be."

Joey and I then get dried off as best as we can.

I then get introduced to Tea and Tristan and I thank them for helping Joey and I up.

As the sun starts to rise, the five of us are stood at the front of the ship looking out.

"We'll both do our best Joey," Yugi says. "You for your sister, and me for my Grandpa."

"What are you here for Sophia?" Tristan asks.

"At first I was just here for fun. But now....I'm mostly here for my brothers." I see Yugi give me a knowing smile from the corner of my to which I reply.

I continue to look out as Duellist Kingdom comes into sight. _'Seto. I'm doing this for you big brother. Keep safe.....wherever you are......'_

**Well thats the end of part 3. i hope you have enjoyed this one and hopefully part 4 will be updated shortly. please comment. bye xx**


	4. Yugi vs Weevil part 1

**Hey guys. here's part 4, hope you enjoy. Now, with this story, there are some episodes that i will be skipping which are the duel with Joey and Mai, Joey and Rex, Yugi and Bakura? still deciding, Joey and Bones and Yugi and Joey vs the bald twins. everything after that is getting included. if you've already seen these episodes then you know what's going to happen. if not i'd suggest watching them or emailing me to ask wot happens. sorry i'm skipping these but its going to be too long otherwise and i really havent got the patience and in my eyes they arent really that important. all you need to know is that Yugi and Joey win. anyway enough bambling on plz sit back and enjoy.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Part 4: Into The Hornest's Nest

We are all stood in the bow of the ship watching as Duellist Kingdom comes into sight.

"Duellist Kingdom looks like its a big place. Finding you're grandpa wont be easy Yugi." Joey says.

"Well we have to start somewhere." Yugi replies.

"And we'll finish with your grandpa safe at home." I say looking at the Island.

Yugi smiles at me and I reply the smile.

The ship finally arrives at the dock and me, the gang and the rest of the duellists are getting ready to get off.

Tristan then starts to panic. "Tea what if one of those suits recognises us as stowaways? Maybe we ought to try to swim back while we can."

"We're in the middle of nowhere lamebrain. If you just act cool then we'll be ok."

As we were walking down the plank Tristan was trying to 'play it cool'.

But as we reach land a goon says to Tristan. "Hey you there."

We turn and I see Tristan's face hold sheer panic.

"Don't be so nervous, you're our guest here."

"That's right. I'm your guest." Tristan says, bowing then runs back to us.

As he's trying to get his breath back he says, "I almost had a heart attack."

"Nice playing it cool Tristan. That wasn't suspicious at all." Tea said to which I laughed.

Joey then starts to get excited. "All right! We all made it-Achoo!" he then sneezes.

"You wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." Yugi says as we remember him throwing the cards over board.

"Speaking of our slippery friend. He just slithered off the boat and is now looking to cause more trouble." I say as we see him.

"Man would I like to wipe that slimy smirk off his face." Joey says as we watch him.

"I think we all would Joey. But we haven't got time for that." Yugi said.

As Joey was about to reply, one of Pegasus's goons addresses everyone to make our way up and meet our host.

* * *

As we are on our way up the steps Tea says, "Hey, isn't that Bakura?"

"Bakura? You mean Bakura from school? Where?" Tristan says as he, Joey, Tea and Yugi look.

I also look but there's no one there and we carry on.

"Maybe it was all in my head." Tea says.

When we finally reach the top, duellists are gathered in front of the castle gates. Mai is already there along with Weevil and Rex. Some kids excitedly point out Weevil, Rex and another guy named Mako Tsunami who are all third-ranked duellists. Some of the best duellists in the world according to some.

"But where's the world champ Kaiba?" I overhear one of the kids say.

"It seems like he was beating on his own turf by some kid." Another kid says.

"No way! I thought Kaiba was the best."

"Not anymore. Yugi's the one to beat now." another kid says.

I see out of the corner of my eye Joey nudging Yugi with a smile.

I just look down. _'Does EVERYONE think Seto loosing a duel is some sort of competition now? A competition to see who can take some title first? Its madness! while Seto is out somewhere ill and loosing his mind, everyone here thinks its some sort of game!' _Tears come to my eyes as I think this.

As I quickly dry my eyes, Yugi gives me a sympathetic look, which I don't see.

Just then, Pegasus comes out onto the balcony wearing a red suit and a ruffled shirt.

"Man how I would like to get just 5 minutes alone with that guy." Joey seethes.

I believe he's saying this for Yugi's grandpa.

Pegasus then starts to talk. "Welcome to Duellist Kingdom. You're the world's greatest duellists," he says, "but come the end of the tournament, only one of you will be crowned King of Duellists, so you must assemble your decks with care. To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a duelling glove and two Star Chips. You must wager Star Chips on each duel you compete in, must use your duelling gloves to collect the Star Chips. Whoever wins ten Star Chips will be allowed to enter the Castle for the finals, and the chance to face Pegasus himself in one final duel. There are state-of-the-art duelling arenas that cover the entire island, and new rules will be in effect which the duellists will discover as you play. I admonish you to play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one hour to prepare. Fireworks will mark the beginning of the tournament." He then walks back inside.

_'Well Seto, this is it. I'm gonna make you proud big brother.'_

"Come on then. Lets go." Yugi says as we walk away.

* * *

A while later, while standing in a field Joey says to Yugi, "I don't know if I can win, here, take back your Star Chip."

"No Joey. You keep it. Your little sister is counting on you." Yugi replies.

"You can do it Joey. Just stay clear of the more experienced duellists first." Tea says.

"It's just a matter of working your way up. Not everyone here's a pro Joey." I say.

Joey nods. "Yeah. Between Yugi's grandpa and my sister, we won't have any room for mistakes Yuge." Yugi agrees.

Just then the fireworks go off. "It's started." Tristan points out.

"Lets go!" Yugi says excitedly.

* * *

We start to then walk through a forest.

"So. Who are you thinking of taking on first Yuge?" Joey asks.

"Well first I'm thinking about Weevil. After all he and I have a score to settle."

I look up and spot Weevil up ahead. "Look there he is."

"Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi challenges. Weevil just laughs and runs off.

"Why is he running for?" Tea asks.

Yugi then runs after him to which we follow. Swarms of moths fly out and around our heads as we run.

"What's that punk up to this time?" Joey asks.

I have a feeling i know what Weevil is doing but I'm not too sure.

At last, Weevil leads us to a meadow, where he turns and tells Yugi he's come right into his trap.

Yugi says "It's time Weevil to answer for what you did on the boat!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see the Millennium Puzzle glow. _'Yugi's tapping into the powers of the Millennium Puzzle? Can he really do that in such a short amount of time?'_ As I thought this, the glowing stopped and there stood in front of me wasn't Yugi, but who I believed to be the Pharaoh of Egypt himself! _'It's him!' _

"It's time to duel." He says. 

_'Even his voice sounds powerful enough to be Pharaoh.' _

Weevil accepts his challenge.

As this challenge has been accepted, the ground starts to tremble as a huge arena rises up from the ground.

"These aren't going to be like the duels back home." Joey says.

Weevil then jumps onto one of the dulling platforms, which rises into position. Yugi steps onto the other platform.

"Ah I see that you only have one Star Chip Yugi. I'll eliminate you from the tournament in this one duel. Everyone else will be easy pickings after that."

"I will eliminate you Weevil...this will be an all-or-nothing match for us both. I offer to put up my duelling deck along with my single Star Chip against your two Star Chips." Weevil agrees.

_'Whoa...how is he able to sacrifice his ENTIRE deck like that!? The stories about him being extremely confident are true.'_ As the duel gets started, other duellists arrive to watch.

"Hey there's Weevil Underwood! But who's the other guy?"

Joey then starts to gloat. "That is Yugi Muto, he beat Kaiba. And I'm Yugi's best friend. And these three....they're trespassers." Joey says.

As he says the last part, Tea, Tristan and I aren't pleased.

The duellists settle down eagerly to watch the match.

Weevil begins the duel by summoning Killer Needle (1200 ATK) to which Yugi counters with Mammoth Graveyard which also had 1200 Attack points thinking that will even points with Weevil.

"Yugi don't attack!" I yell out knowing what's going to happen. Too late.

Yugi's Mammoth Graveyard attacked Weevils Killer Needle. Mammoth Graveyard is destroyed while Killer Needle survives.

"I don't understand it....it should have been a stalemate." Yugi says.

Weevil then goes onto explaining about the field power bonus that Weevil would get for his insect monsters for playing them in the forest area.

"Maybe if you has been smart enough to steal the tournament's rule book like I did, then you'd be the one getting a field power bonus!" Killer Needle's attack point rise to 1560.

"Hey that's cheating! Weevil's got an unfair advantage!" Joey exclaims.

"Did you know that Sophia?" Tristan asks as the three of them look to me.

"I had an idea when Weevil lead us through that forest. Depending on where the duels are being held, that duel arena will have a power boost whether it'd be forest, wasteland or water. And by the looks of Yugi's smile," As soon as I say that Killer Needle is also destroyed. "His Mammoth Graveyard also had a power boost from a wasteland area."

"How do you know so much?" Joey asks.

I smile. "Pegasus was a friend of the family and he told my brother and I about the rules." They nod and we continue watching the duel.

Weevil grumbles as his Killer Needle is destroyed then Yugi explains that as soon as he saw the field display, he understood.

"Each type of monster has a field that it does best on, and the island contains every type of field imaginable. When you led us to this spot, I realized it was to gain a field advantage."

Weevil congratulates Yugi for putting it together, but says it won't be enough. He plays Hercules Beetle (1500 ATK, raised to 1950 by the field bonus).

Yugi's in a tough spot. Even though he now knows about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild his deck to take advantage of it. He plays Feral Imp (Gremlin) (1300 ATK), and powers it up with the magic card Horn of the Unicorn, adding 700 points to its attack. But Weevil's Hercules Beetle destroys it—monsters with a field power bonus are resistant to any type of magic attack. Yugi's life points are reduced to 1350.

Joey worries that even Weevil's weakest bugs are going to be tough to beat with that field power bonus. Tristan adds that the field can't just be turned off, and Tea says Weevil's a no-good cheat.

Yugi plays his next monster face-down in defence mode. Weevil plays Basic Insect (500 ATK, raised to 650 by the field bonus), then powers it up with Level 3 Laser Cannon, and Level 2 Power Boost. Yugi knows he's in trouble.

'_Weevil's Basic Insect is so powerful, his defence monster won't stand a chance!' _I think worriedly.

Weevil attacks, and Yugi's defence monster is destroyed.

Yugi plays another card face down.

Weevil sets his own face-down card, he says, "The instant you attack, it will activate my face down card. Now you're is completely powerless against me!"

Yugi slips a face-down card into the spell and trap zone, thinking he'll set a little trap of his own.

The boasting Weevil continues to summon monsters, saying, "I can attack at any time, while you can only draw and wait."

Tea says, "Just look at Yugi, he's so confident up there!" Joey agrees.

"When Yugi's duelling, it's like he becomes a totally different guy."

_'boy if they only knew the half of it.'_ I think with a smile as I watch the Pharaoh.

Weevil laughs. He's down to his last insect monster, and Yugi's about to be exterminated.

Yugi plays Dark Magician in defence.

Weevil attacks with the powered-up Basic Insect.

Yugi laughs. "You're not the only one who can set a trap Weevil! While you were loading up your field with bug monsters, I was preparing a special surprise, my Mirror Force trap card!"

Weevil tries to call off his attack, but it's too late. Mirror Force reflects Weevil's attack back on him, and destroys all of Weevil's monsters, reducing Weevil's life points to 555.

We all cheer, while Weevil fumes.

"How dare you obliterate my army of beautiful bugs!"

Yugi then tells Weevil "You're a liar and a cheat, but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Now your life points are low, and you've used up all your monsters."

Weevil laughs. "I lied about that too," he says, "I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings!"

**Well there's part 4. hope you've enjoyed it. stay tuned for part 5.**


	5. Yugi vs Weevil part 2

Seto Kaiba's Sister: part 5: Yugi vs Weevil part 2

Tea, Joey and Tristan congratulate Yugi on wiping out Weevil's monsters. 

_'The duel's not over yet. I'm sure Weevil's got more than one plan up his sleeve.'_ I think to myself.

"Ha. Yugi doesn't have a chance against the Regional Champion." A familiar annoying voice rings out.

We turn and Mai's stood behind us. "Weevil's got moves your little shrimp couldn't even dream of."

I can now tell that Tea is getting pretty steamed with Mai, and to tell you the truth, so am I. "Look! Nobody asked you so why don't you just take a hike!"

Mai strides past her. "And miss the chance to see a champ like Weevil turn this around no way."

Joey agrees with Mai. "Weevil really came from behind to win the Regionals."

Tristan nods. "Weevil's pretty tough and sneaky."

"Whose side are you on anyway!" Tea asks sounding angry.

"I'm just saying. This is Yugi's first official duel and he's fighting a champ."

Mai just chuckles.

Weevil tells Yugi "I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

To which Yugi replies, "You've done a lot of buzzing throughout the duel, but I'm still waiting for the sting."

"Since you're new to this tournament thing, I'll make things easy for you." Weevil says while picking a card, "This little bug won't stand a chance against all your powerful monsters, oh well. I'll put it into defence mode."

Yugi won't bite, knowing Weevil's got a trap card waiting that can destroy his monsters as soon as they attack. Instead, Yugi plays the magic card, Monster Recovery, which recalls all his monsters to his deck.

Yugi draws a new hand, then summons Kuriboh (300 ATK) and attacks with it, knowing he won't lose much when the weak monster is destroyed.

Weevil's trap, Parasite Worm, is activated, destroying Kuriboh, and lowering Yugi's life points to 1050.

Yugi smiles, telling Weevil that trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise. He tells Weevil not to give his plan away next time.

But Weevil laughs, saying, "I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap! It was only a trick to get you to recall your monsters, so I could safely play Larvae Moth." Which he flips up into attack mode. The Larvae Moth is weak by itself, but then Weevil plays the Cocoon of Evolution (2000 DEF), which he equips onto the Larvae Moth. We all watch in disgust as the Larvae Moth squelches around, becoming encased in the cocoon.

Weevil says that in five turns, his Larvae Moth will undergo a startling transformation, becoming the Ultimate Great Moth!

Yugi says "I'll crack the Cocoon before that happens."

But Weevil points out that the Cocoon of Evolution gains a field power bonus from the wilderness, raising its defence to 2600 points. In just five turns, his Great Moth will fully evolve and finish Yugi off.

Yugi plays Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300 ATK) and attacks, but it's too weak to destroy the Cocoon of Evolution, and Yugi's life points go down to 750.

"That's one turn down," Weevil says. "You know that my Cocoon will be tough to crack!"

Joey tells Yugi to hang tough, but Mai laughs, "All that stupid cheer leading you're doing makes it sound like Yugi still has a chance."

Steaming, Tea insists that of course he does! Joey holds Tea back, telling her not to listen to Mai, but Mai says "Every duellist who's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon has been totally trashed."

Tea protests "But Yugi's got us to help him beat it."

Mai laughed. "With you dorks cheering him on I doubt that he'll last another 5 minutes."

I just growl inwardly. _'Come on Pharaoh, teach this girl a lesson. Show us all that you are able to win this duel.....I believe in you.'_ I think to myself as I watch the Pharaoh.

Yugi knows he has to come up with something quick, or he'll not only lose the duel, he'll lose his only chance to save his Grandpa. He has to win!

Weevil draws, telling Yugi he only has four more turns before the Great Moth emerges.

Yugi draws and places a card face down in defence.

Weevil draws, saying nothing will save Yugi once his moth is out.

Then Yugi draws again, thinking he has to find a way to turn this duel around. There must be some way to pop that thing open!

Tea tells Yugi to hang in there, and Joey says Yugi has to win for his Grandpa. Yugi says he knows, and Joey tells him he's got to get fired up! Yugi suddenly gets an idea.

Mai is disdainful of their cheering, telling us we're only distracting Yugi from the game.

Tea asks "how would you know? I'd bet no one's ever cared enough to cheer you on."

Mai says, "friends haven't helped Yugi any, he's losing."

I start to get mad at Mai as I turn to her and finally speak. "Look Mai! Do us all a favour and shut the hell up! Just because Yugi actually has friends doesn't mean that you can be all negative about Yugi! So back off and shut up cause Yugi's going to win."

"Sophia!" I hear the Pharaoh say.

I turn and he gives me and the others the thumbs-up. But Mai is startled, and Tea makes faces at Mai, saying, "Well from the look on Yugi's face, we just did help him. So there."

I smile. _'Good going Pharaoh. Now squash that overgrown bug.'_

Yugi summons Curse of Dragon (2000 ATK), and then combines it with the magic card, Burning Land, and attacks. But his attack isn't against the Cocoon—Curse of Dragon's flames destroy the forest, eliminating Weevil's field power bonus, and reducing the Cocoon of Evolution's defense points back to its original 2000. Now Yugi can attack and destroy it with Gaia the Fierce Knight.

We all cheer. But Weevil laughs, and we hear sounds from the Cocoon.

We all watch in astonishment as a creature emerges. Joey realizes that it must have evolved enough to survive, and Mai says "I told you Weevil was good.

Weevil says Yugi wasn't able to stop the evolution of Weevil's ultimate insect, the Great Moth (2600 ATK)! Even though Yugi stopped its evolution one turn early, the Great Moth is still strong enough to beat him. "I'll find a way to squash that oversized bug." Yugi says.

Weevil orders his Great Moth to take flight, thinking that Yugi's dragon is no match for the Moth, and none of Yugi's land monsters can attack it in the air. Which one should he destroy first? He tells Yugi it's high time his Knight pays for demolishing Weevil's Cocoon.

Weevil prepares to attack, and Yugi plays a magic card. Weevil attacks and destroys Yugi's face-down Beaver Warrior.

The Great Moth's attack continues, enveloping Gaia the Fierce Knight in its vapours.

Weevil tells Yugi his Knight will be totally blown away!

Yugi smiles, holding up the Polymerization card, and telling Weevil, "You were so busy fawning over your Moth, you didn't notice that I played it." Yugi explains that if he has two compatible monsters on the field, he can use Polymerization to fuse them into one ultimate creature. Curse of Dragon has joined with Gaia the Fierce Knight to create Gaia the Dragon Champion. Its attack is 2600, the same as the Great Moth.

But Weevil tells Yugi to look again—the Dragon Knight is losing attack points. Weevil explains that the Great Moth's attack has left poison particles in the air which erode the Dragon Knight's attack.

Yugi watches as his Dragon Knight's attack decreases, knowing he's in trouble, and there's nothing in his hand that can help him. But he knows his Grandpa's deck won't let him down. He draws the magic card, Makiu the Magical Mist, and uses it to wash the poison away.

'I saved my Knight,' Yugi thinks, 'but that's not all I did.'

Weevil attacks with the Great Moth and destroys the weakened Dragon Knight, lowering Yugi's life points to 50.

It looks bad, but Joey tells Yugi to keep fighting.

Mai says they're all delusional, but Tea says Joey's right. "Yugi never gives up, and we never give up on him."

Mai says "Yugi's lost his best monster combo, and he's down to 50 life points, he can't win, so you might as well stop yapping."

Tea tells her to get lost, but Joey tells Tea to just ignore her, Yugi's in trouble.

But what can we do? Tea says she wishes we could trade Mai for life points.

But Mai says, "I told you all along Yugi never had a chance of winning. He wastes too much listening to you losers, while Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

I then smile as I look at Yugi. "Then why didn't Weevil see this coming?"

"Huh see what coming Sophia?" Tristan asks as everyone looks to me.

I look at them with a smile. "Check out Yugi's face."

They do. "He's smiling?"

We all watch in astonishment as Yugi begins to laugh, saying, "I'll win this duel because I play with honour, and that makes all the difference." He plays Summoned Skull (2500 ATK), telling Weevil that his Moth won't withstand his next attack.

Weevil thinks Yugi's losing it. Summoned Skull is strong, but the Great Moth is still stronger.

But Yugi points out that his Magical Mist is still dampening the field, and the Great Moth is soaked, while Summoned Skull attacks with electricity. The water boosts Summoned Skull's attack by 1000 points, raising it to 3500. Yugi attacks, and the Great Moth is destroyed, wiping out the rest of Weevil's life points.

We cheer Yugi's win, while Mai stands with her mouth open. "Impressive," she says. "I didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil."

I smile as I watch the Pharaoh. _'That's the way to do it.'_

Yugi stands over a snivelling Weevil, telling him he won his duels by lying and cheating, but a true champion plays with honour. He takes Weevil's Star Chips, and Joey relieves him of his dueling glove. Yugi has three Star Chips now. But he still needs seven more to gain entry into the castle, where his grandfather is being held prisoner, and he'll battle Pegasus once and for all!

**And thats the end of Yugi's duel with Weevil. hope you enjoyed it and yes this is when Sophia starts falling for the Pharaoh. But that love will soon develop. please rate and review for more.**


	6. Seto and Mokuba

**hey there guys. i'm so so so so so sorry this has taken a long time to update but i've been really busy with college and everything. but now i've finished college i should hopfully be updating more often now. well heres part 6, hope you enjoy. oh and i will be skipping some of the duels that happen on here because i dont really find them interesting lol. and to me there not really that important.  
**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: part 6: Everything's Relative

The gang and I are walking through the woods and are congratulating Yugi for winning five Star Chips already.

"I wish I had more Star Chips." Joey says.

"Don't worry about it Joey. You're doing fine and you'll be able to help your sister out soon." I say.

"I sure hope so. My sister's counting on me and I won't let her down."

I smile at him. _'Wow he must really love his sister. He's able to risk anything for her. Wonder if Seto feels that way for Mokuba and I? I'm sure he does.'_

I then hear someone calling for help. I look up to see a boy being carried by one of Pegasus' goons. We run up to them to try to help the boy. Tristan grabs and throws the goon, Kemo, but Kemo just as quickly bounces back and knocks Tristan down. The boy tries to run for it in the confusion but he's quickly recaptured. When we ask what's happening Kemo tells us the boy lost all his Star Chips and is being kicked off the island according to the rules.

"But I didn't lose my Star Chips, they were stolen from me along with my deck."

Kemo isn't interested. "Rules are rules and without Star Chips you're out of the tournament."

We then follow Kemo to where he's taking the kid. Kemo leads us to the ocean where he tosses the kid into a rowboat with the other duellists.

Yugi then asks the boy, "What did the guy who stole your Star Chips look like?"

He then tells us it was a little guy, he couldn't see his face because he was wearing a bandanna and he challenged him to a duel in the meadow. "But as soon as I put my Star Chips and deck down the kid snatched them and took off."

"Don't worry. We'll get your Star Chips back."

"The boat leaves in exactly 30 minutes, no matter what." Kemo says.

"We promise we'll be back before then." Tea says.

"We won't let you be bullied out of the game." Tristan follows on.

"Yeah. We'll catch that thief and bring him to justice." Joey says.

"Who are you?"

"We're the guys whose going to being your Star Chips back. Don't worry, the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler is on the case and I always get my man."

We all groan as we follow Joey back to the duel arena.

* * *

"So Sherlock. What's your brilliant mind telling you?" I ask as we reach the meadow.

"All my brilliant mind is doing is giving me a brilliant headache." he replies to which I laugh.

"I think we should stake out the scene of the crime," Yugi says as he sits in front of the duel arena. "The thief might come back and we can plan what to do in the meantime."

"Yeah you're right. That's all we can do for now." I say as I sit with him and the others join us. Suddenly, as we are talking, the boy with the bandanna leaps out from the bushes telling Yugi he's been looking for him.

Realizing this is the thief Tristan jumps up. "I can handle him."

"I should hope so, you're twice the kids size." Tea says as we get up.

Tristan and Joey demand that the boy hand over the Star Chips he stole, however, Yugi tells them to hold on. "I think he wants to duel me. Is that right?"

The boy seems to have cheered up. "Oh boy do I." so they duel.

"I don't get it. Why is Yugi going to the trouble of duelling the guy when we can just take the Star Chips from him?" Joey asks.

"Sometimes I don't even think Yugi knows why he does what he does." Tristan replies.

"I wonder if it's got anything to do with the Millennium Puzzle." Joey wonders.

_'Well, the Pharaoh always did love his duels.'_ I think to myself as I see the puzzle glow again and the Pharaoh taking over.

The Pharaoh takes over again and asks the boy how many Star Chips he wants to wager. The boy says five, to wipe Yugi out, and Yugi agrees, but only because he thinks he knows why the boy is doing this. Throwing out five Star Chips, the boy says he doesn't care what Yugi thinks, because he thinks Yugi is going to lose.

Tea wonders what Yugi sees about the kid that they don't.

Joey says, "I don't know but all I see is that the kid is going to get his butt kicked."

Tristan worries about getting the chips back to the boat in time, but Tea says, "Yugi will win the chips and we'll get back to the dock with time to spare."

I just look at the kid. _'There's something familiar about that kid. But I can't seem to place who he is...'_

"Sophia, you ok?" I hear Joey.

I smile at him. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry."

The kid starts by playing Man-Eating plant (800 ATK) to which Yugi counters with Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400 ATK). The kid still thinks his Man-Eating plant will win, but the Winged Dragon destroys it bringing the kid down to 1400 life points.

The Pharaoh then tells him, "You can't win with cards that don't belong to you. How could your heart live in cards that belong to someone else?"

Then the kid says, "I don't believe in that "heart of the cards" stuff. Cards are all about power." _'Now where have I heard that sentence before?"_ I think. And then it finally hits me as a gasp. "Mokuba?" I ask.

The others look to me. "Mokuba? As in Mokuba Kaiba?" Tea asks.

The boy pulls of his cap and bandanna to reveal that he really is Mokuba. "That's right. Seto Kaiba is my older brother and the best duellist there ever was. But now, thanks to you Yugi, my brother has gone away and Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp."

I gasp at that last bit. "Why would he want too?" I asked. I knew I was probably going to give a lot of information about who I am out but at the moment I don't care. All I care about right now are my brothers and the company.

"I don't know. I also don't know what you did to Seto when you duelled him that day Yugi, but ever since that defeat, Seto hasn't been the same since. He ran away because of you! And with Seto gone, Pegasus moved right in."

I looked down. "That's awful." I said as a few tears came to my eyes.

"That's not the half of it." I heard Mokuba say. I looked up as he said, "Some of Kaiba Corp executives invited Pegasus to a secret board meeting." He then went on to tell us the conversation he overheard Pegasus and the executives talking about taking over the company then how he got captured by Pegasus.

Mokuba then looked up to Yugi. "It's all your fault Seto deserted us."

"Us?" Everyone apart from Yugi asked. I just stay quiet watching.

"Your brother hasn't deserted you Mokuba. He's searching for himself."

"Tell that to my monsters." Mokuba says as he plays Krokodilus (1100 ATK), however that is also destroyed by Yugi's Winged Dragon which takes Mokuba down to 1100 life points. _'Come on Mokuba...listen to us please...'_ I plea in my mind.

Yugi then tries to convince Mokuba that we should be working together. "I want to stop Pegasus just as much as you do. Pegasus has taken my grandfather prisoner."

"I have to protect my brother's company, and you are the one Pegasus has to beat to take it over Yugi."

"That must be it. If Mokuba can defeat you Yugi, then Pegasus won't be able to duel you and the plan to take over Kaiba Corp will fail." I say to Yugi.

The Pharaoh agrees with me. "That must be it." He then looks to the other side of the duelling arena, Mokuba's gone. "Where did Mokuba go?" he says aloud.

I gasp and say "Yugi watch out!" as I see Mokuba sneak up behind Yugi, but too late.

"If I can't beat you in a duel, I'll have you disqualified." Mokuba says as he takes two of Yugi's Star Chips and runs off.

"Mokuba stop!" I say as I try to grab him, but he's too quick. We chase after him.

"Mokuba! You'll never save Kaiba Corp that way!" Yugi calls out making Mokuba stop just as I get about 10 feet behind him. I also stop and look to Yugi.

Yugi then goes on to explain, "Kaiba's just confused. After I defeated him, I opened his mind and removed all the dark influences that were making him evil. Now Kaiba's struggling to find himself."

I then remember something Seto said to me just before he left. **'I don't know who I am anymore Sophia. I'm going to find out' **

_'So that's what he meant when he said that.'_ I think.

"I realize my way wasn't the right way and Kaiba's searching his heart for answers."

Mokuba understands, "But I don't know what to do."

As Yugi opens his mouth to say something, I shake my head. "Let me handle him." I mouth to him.

He smiles knowingly and nods.

I walk to Mokuba and kneel in front of him. I smile. "Mokie. I know you don't know what to do little guy, believe me neither do I. But what I do know is that we can defeat Pegasus by working together. I promise you that I'll help you and Seto, along with Yugi and the others. But you need to help us by returning the Star Chips and the cards to the boy you stole them from. Ok little guy?"

Mokuba looks to me and I could tell he was going to cry soon as he nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry Sophie." He choked.

I smiled as I pulled him into an embrace, to which he replied. "It's alright Mokie. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." We just stayed like that for a little while longer until Yugi came up to us and said,

"Come on. We haven't got much time before the boat leaves. We have to be quick."

I nod as I look to Mokuba. I dry his eyes. "Come on. We can help Seto by doing this." I say as I stand. He nods and we all run off to the dock with three minutes to spare.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house on a steep cliff by the sea, Seto sits at his desk, still desperately trying to figure out how Yugi, a kid out of nowhere, was able to beat a champion like him. He's run computer simulations, probability scenarios, and quantum analyses, and still doesn't have the answer. He'd clearly been dominating the match, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon ripping through Yugi's forces, and he was on the verge of winning, when Yugi somehow drew the one card that assured his victory! He's always believed that Duel Monsters is a game of sheer power, but Yugi claims that the cards have a heart. _'Could Yugi be right? Is there really a heart of the cards? I know the only way to find out is to face Yugi again, and these new Duel Disks I've been developing will allow me to challenge Yugi wherever I find him, if I can just get to him.' _

Suddenly, someone's pounding on the door, and Pegasus's goons burst in, as Kaiba's closing his Duel Disks in his briefcase. The goons point menacingly at Seto.

"You're coming with us." One of them says as the other replies.

"Mr. Pegasus would like to have a few words with ya."

But Seto says, "You'll never take me alive!" he then kicks his chair at them and dives out of the window after grabbing his briefcase.

"Get him!" One of the goons say as they go to the window.

"No one could've survived a fall like that." One of the goons says as they look at the crashing waves below.

"No matter." The other says as they see Seto's deck on the table. "Mr. Pegasus wants the deck with the deadly Blue Eyes White Dragon." He takes the deck and they both leave.

* * *

We all arrive at the dock where we see the boat has already left.

"Oh no. we didn't make it." I say as we see the boat drifting off in the distance. We reach Kemo and start protesting that the time wasn't up yet.

"Tough luck." He says.

Mokuba walks forward and holds out the stolen Star Chips.

"You gotta call the boat back. I've got to return these Star Chips to the boy."

But what happens next shocks us all. Kemo knocks the Star Chips out of Mokuba's hand and into the water. We're all horrified.

"Hey! Some of those Star Chips were Yugi's!"

"I'm so sorry Yugi." Mokuba turns to apologise.

I put my hand on Yugi's shoulder in comfort as he's looking down. Then I here a little commotion and Mokuba shouting. I look up and see Kemo's got his arm around Mokuba's neck and pulled him off the ground.

"You're coming with me back to Pegasus." Kemo says.

"Mokuba!"

He looks to me. "Sophie, help please." Mokuba whimpers as he's shaking.

I start fuming as I step forward. "Let him go now!" I order.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

_'He's taunting me.'_ "If you don't let him go now, I'll beat you to a duel for his freedom."

"I don't know why you would waste your Star Chips on this brat."

"I'll tell you why. Because that brat you have in your arms just so happens to be my little brother so you either hand him over the easy way or the hard way."

I hear the others gasp behind me when they hear Mokuba's my little brother. Kemo chuckles.

"Ah so you're the third Kaiba Pegasus told me about."

"You bet I am. So are you going to give Mokuba to me now or make it harder for you?"

He thinks. "You know what. I'm going to make it harder for you. Meet me at Arena 146 in four hours. We'll duel and if you win you get the brat. If I win, he comes back with me."

I growl. "Fine. But it'll be no use since he WILL be coming with me."

"Sophie.." Mokuba whimpers in fear.

"Don't worry Mokie. I will rescue you. I promise." Then I glare at Kemo. "In four hours then." I smile at Mokuba and push my way though the gang and walk into a near by forest steaming.

* * *

"Why that no good...how dare he handle my little brother that way! He's going to so pay in our duel! I'll make sure he gets eliminated!"

"Sophia?" I turn and see the gang.

"What?" I say say as I start pacing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joey asks.

"Tell you what?" I reply still pacing.

"That you're Kaiba's sister."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yeah it does. It's a big thing for us to know that our friend's brother is a first class jerk."

I stop pacing and glare at him. "Don't EVER call him that again!"

"Well he is. If you've seen what he's done and called us in the past you'd understand."

"For your information Joey Wheeler, my older brother is NOT a jerk as you say he is! He's the most caring person I know! Apart from Yugi here who understood me and accepted me for who I was not who I'm related too."

He turned to Yugi. "You knew?"

He nods. "Yeah. She told me on our way here."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I told him not to tell you because I knew you were going to react like this!"

"Well what do you expect. I knew there was something wrong with the way you were speaking to Mokuba. I thought you were his friend or something but this is just beyond what I expected."

"Why? Why is it so hard to believe that Seto can actually be so caring?"

"Because he never is! He hurt Yugi's grandfather and he's hurt us along with a lot of people!"

"I already know about Yugi's grandfather, and I've apologised for his behaviour, whatever my brother did is his problem, not mine. So get over it monkey boy."

Joey got mad. "What did you say!?"

I smirked. "Oh did I strike a cord."

He just steamed. "If you wasn't a girl I'd pound you."

"Do it then if you think you're so great."

Tea then got in between us. "Pack it in now both of you. All this fighting is not going to do Mokuba any good."

I just glared at Joey for a little longer before starting to calm down a little, for Mokuba's sake. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Tea."

She just smiled.

I looked to Joey. "Next time you want to make a comment about Seto in front of me again, you'd better think twice. Because you don't even know him." I turned to walk through the forest.

"Where are you going Sophia?" Yugi asked.

I stopped and turned to him. "To get ready for my duel with Kemo, get Mokuba back and go against Pegasus. I hope you succeed in getting your grandfather back Yugi. And Joey, as much as I hate your guts right now, do the right thing for once in your pathetic life and get to the finals....you're sister needs you." I then walk off into the forest.

* * *

As I get half way through, I stop. I leant against a tree as thoughts ran through my head. _'Does Seto really care for me? Is he really the jerk Wheeler says he is? Why can't people accept him for who he is? Is he ok? Where is he? Is he looking for Mokuba and I?'_

"I need to win that duel. I need to get Mokuba back, for Seto and for myself. And no one is going to get in my way!" I then lodged my fist into a nearby tree in anger. "I can't let Seto and Mokuba down....I can't." I said as I cried.

"Sophia?" I turned around and saw Yugi. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied while drying my eyes.

"What did you do to your hand?"

I looked and saw it was bleeding a bit. "I lost a fight with a tree."

He gave me a small smile. "Come here. Let me fix it up for you." He said as we sat down. He took out a first aid kit from his backpack and started to mend my wound.

"Thanks Yugi." I said as he bandaged it.

"No problem." He replied as he put the kit away.

I sighed as I leant against a tree.

"Sophia. Don't listen to what Joey says. To be honest I think he was a little harsh with what he said."

"But what if he's right Yugi? I know Seto has a hard time with people. The only ones he get along with are me and Mokuba. I know for a fact he's not keen on you or the others. And I know Joey's right. I just wish my brother was someone different." I said while looking down.

"Would you like him to be different?"

"Maybe a little nicer. I would like for him to actually get along with you and the others instead of being cold towards you. The three of us never had an easy childhood. We were orphaned when I was 12. Mokuba was 8 at the time. I was adopted a couple of months later. Unfortunately I had to loose contact with Seto and Mokuba because I lived in Egypt since then. So, whatever happened to Seto for those 5 years must've affected him badly for him to be like this. Seto was never harsh to anybody. He was so the opposite of what he is now. The only time he showed anger was when Mokuba or I got teased at school or at the orphanage."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that." Yugi said.

"It's alright. I've gotten over it now. Obviously Seto hasn't." We grew quiet after that.

Yugi then finally broke the tension between us. "So, so you want to have a little practice duel before you go against Kemo?"

I smiled at him. "I would like that very much."

He smiled as we got our decks out and began duelling.

A few hours later the duel ended with Yugi winning by 50 life points.

"You're really good." He said as we put our cards away. "You'll have no problem defeating Kemo."

I just smiled at him. "Thanks Yugi. My brother always said I had a good strong deck."

"You have. I'm surprised that you didn't beat me to be honest."

I laughed. "I'm not that good Yugi. I don't think anyone could defeat you Yugi."

He looked down. "Pegasus defeated me. That's how he got my grandfather in the first place."

I looked at Yugi sadly. "Don't worry Yugi. I promise you I'm going to help you get him back. We started this tournament together. And we'll finish it together and make sure your grandfather is safe at home." I say placing my hand on top of his.

He looks to me and smiles to which I reply with a smile of my own.

"So. What's you're favourite monster card?" Yugi asks me.

"Hmm. Well I do love them all. But if I had to choose, I'd say my all time favourite would be....This one" I say taking a card out of my deck.

"The Dark Magician Girl huh. Nice choice. My favourite is the Dark Magician."

I smile at him. We then hear a beeping. I look to my watch, where the beeping is coming from, and notice that I have half an hour to get to Arena 146 for the duel.

"Oh crap. I'd better go." I say as I put my deck away and stand.

"I'll come with you." Yugi says as he also stands.

I looked to him. "What about the others?"

"I'm going to come with you to cheer you on. Besides, I don't think Joey's cruel enough to hold a grudge against you. I believe he'll be at the duel."

I smile. "Well lets go then."

We then make our way to Area 146. When we get there we see that the others are already waiting.

"Hey there! It's about time you two showed up. We've been waiting here for an hour." Tea said as we reached them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked sounding shocked.

"Well we weren't going to let ya duel without us." Joey said with a smile.

I looked to him. "You want to watch me duel? So you're not bothered about me being Seto's sister?"

"I am bothered but there's no point in me not being friends with you. I mean you cant help who you're related too." He replied.

I smiled. "No you can't. Thanks Joey."

"No problem." he replied to me with a smile.

After a while of waiting, Kemo finally arrives with Mokuba.

"Alright Kemo. Give Mokuba to my friends and lets duel!" I say.

"Oh didn't I mention? It won't be me who you'll be duelling against. There is your opponent." Kemo says while pointing to the stands. "It's an old friend of yours who met an unfortunate end earlier today."

I looked and gasped at who I saw. "Seto!?" But it wasn't my Seto for he had dark lines under his eyes, an evil look dawned on his face and everything about him was strange.

"Yes Sophia, it's me Seto. And this time you and your friends don't stand....a ghost of a chance"

**Well there it is. please stay tuned for part 7 and the duel between sister and brother**


	7. Sophia vs Seto part 1

**Hey there guys, i am so so so so so so sorry that it has took this long to post this chapter i have been so busy with everything that i havent had time to do this. plus i kept having writers block everytime it came to update lol. well, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and plz let me know wot you think.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Part 7: Duel With A Ghoul

We all stand beside the duelling arena where the ghoulish Seto lookalike waits.

Kemo, still holding onto Mokuba, laughs and tells me, "You don't stand a ghost of a chance against Kaiba, because this time, Kaiba _is_ a ghost!"

I'm hardly listening as I star at Seto not believing my eyes.

Mokuba tells Kemo to stop it, but Kemo says, "it's a fact, witnesses saw Kaiba fall to his doom."

We all gasp in shock, while Mokuba calls Kemo a liar and demands that he take back what he said.

Kemo tells Mokuba to get used to it. "All that's left of Kaiba is a cranky ghost looking for revenge."

"But it can't be Seto." I finally say. "He's nothing but a fake, a trick by Pegasus. Don't worry Mokuba, I'll win your freedom, and together we'll find Seto."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pegasus and Croquet are watching the confrontation on the computer screen from the castle hall.

Pegasus laughs, saying, "I just love reality TV."

Croquet asks, "Who is Sophia duelling anyway?"

Pegasus says "it _is_ Kaiba or what's left of him."

Croquet is astonished "how did you do that?"

"I can't take all the credit. I had help from Yugi. And now, to return the favour, I'm going to teach Yugi a lesson about the real power of the Millennium Items."

* * *

As we take our places, the Ghost taunts me, saying, "Sophia you look as though you've seen a ghost. I am no longer of this world, and it's all because of Yugi." I look to Yugi as he continues. "I could have had it all, but when Yugi beat me, he took more than just the match. He took my life, and destroyed my soul."

I turn back to the ghoul and say "You're nothing but an impostor, so stop the lies and start the duel. You may look like my brother, but there's no way you can imitate his deck!"

Ghost Kaiba says "But it is my deck."

Mokuba calls out me, "Beat this guy Sophia he's nothing but a fake."

The others agree.

Ghost Kaiba grins evilly at me, thinking that this time he has nothing to lose. He tells Kemo that once he beats me, Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporation. All he wants is revenge.

Kaiba bets 3 star chips, to which I agree too and the duel gets started.

Kaiba begins the duel by playing Hitotsu-Me Giant(1200 ATK).

I gasp in horror, remembering that this is the way he began the duel with Yugi.

Mokuba is stunned, too, saying, "There's a card just like that in my brother's deck."

But Joey tells him "that doesn't mean it's the same deck."

'He's trying to confuse me by making the same opening move that Seto did, but it will have the same result.' I think as I counter with Dark Magician(2500 ATK) and destroys the Hitotsu-Me Giant, reducing Kaiba's life points to 700.

Ghost Kaiba laughs, telling he's as strong as ever. But then he says, "You must have realized by now that you'll never win—I really am Kaiba, and I'll win this time. Yugi barely beat me last time, and this time, Yugi no longer has his Exodia cards so I doubt he would've given you those cards to help you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Kaiba is lurking outside his mansion, hiding from guards who have his place staked out.

Flashbacks show what really happened when Seto jumped out the window, he caught himself on the edge of the cliff and climbed back up to safety.

Now, he climbs a fence onto the grounds of the mansion and pulls up a hidden trap door which leads down an underground stairway into the mansion. Entering a library, he pulls out a book to cause a hidden door to be revealed, accessed by a retinal scan. Inside is a control room, where he powers up his computer and verifies his identity by voiceprint analysis. Seto then gets an update on what's been going on.

A sassy computer voice tells him, "while you was off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun. At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his Duelist Kingdom tournament. If Pegasus or his representative can defeat Yugi, the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised to turn over control of Kaiba Corp to him."

"Pegasus can't beat Yugi," Kaiba says. "He has Exodia." But the computer tells him that Yugi's lost his Exodia cards, then goes on to say, "Pegasus knows about the corporation bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal. Mokuba is Pegasus' prisoner, and with you out of the way, Pegasus will exert pressure to make Mokuba do what he wants."

"And what of Sophia?" He says worriedly.

"As far as I know, shes gone to the Duellist Kingdom Tournament." The computer tells him.

"Pegasus will try to go after her next.....and I cant let that happen." Seto says to himself.

"So what are you going to do?" The computer asks him.

"Pegasus will keep Mokuba safe, at least until after the takeover is complete. And im sure Sophia can take care of herself until the tournament is over or at least until I get there. So I have to make sure Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel, no matter what. I'm not going to give up Kaiba Corporation without a fight, It's takeover time—by me! I'll hack into Pegasus' mainframe. Next stop: Duelist Kingdom."

* * *

Back at the duel, I ask Kaiba, "Are you here to play head games or Duel Monsters. It's your move."

Ghost Kaiba says this card is a blast from the past and plays the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The others and I are shocked, and Joey says, "only one deck has that card!"

Mokuba wonders if what they say could be true.

Kaiba laughs, and I think, _'This really is Seto's deck. Does that mean that Kaiba is really...?'_ I lean forward onto the platform. "no....he cant be gone....." I say to myself not willing to believe it.

"Admit that you were wrong Sophia." Ghoul Kaiba says to me. "Not having a real body isn't so bad. I still get to savor the finer things in life—like revenge!"

Mokuba cries out for him to shut up, and begs someone to make him go away.

Ghost Kaiba says "it almost breaks my heart—if I had one."

I finally snap as I glare at him. "Shut up you! no matter whether Seto is alive or not I have still got one brother with me" I stand up straight, "and I'm going to win this duel and win back his freedom!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Seto has cracked the Duellist Kingdom computer easily, and is now on the search for Yugi's duel. But then Seto and the computer run into the systems security, which means Yugi's data is protected and Seto's computer can crack it.

Seto smiles saying, "Give it your best shot Pegasus. There's not a computer system in the world I can't break into. Every computer has a back door." Seto then takes over manually. "The data from all the duel is being beamed from the island to an orbiting Industrial Illusions satellite, and back into the mainframe. The systems are higly encrypted, but if we can force the mainframe offline, the backup systems won't have as much security."

"Well how are we going to make Pegasus's computer crash?" The computer asks.

"A crash is just what I had in mind, and I'm going to use Pagasus' own satellite to do it."

"But I've already tried to hack into his satellite"

"My idea is different, be ready with a search for the Dark Magician. If Yugi's dueling, he's sure to use that card. My plan is to bring down the Industrial Illusions satellite, all the way down."

The computer takes control of the satellite's navigation systems, and they change its course so that it crashes right into the building where Pegasus' mainframe is located.

* * *

Back at the duel, Ghost Kaiba says he won't attack just yet. Instead, he sets a card face down.

I then switch my Dark Magician to defense mode, and plays Curse of Dragon in defense as well.

But Ghost Kaiba activates his trap card, Defense Paralysis to force my monsters into attack position, and destroys Curse of Dragon with hisBlue-Eyes. I am now down to 1000 life points.

* * *

Seto and the computer are searching the Duelist Kingdom arenas for the Dark Magician, with no success, until Arena 146 is the final active duel.

"Yugi must be there." But when they try to access the duel, the computer crashes. Kaiba takes over to investigate, and discovers a virus, activated by a search for the cards.

"Yugi must be inside." Seto says, and he tells the computer to get ready to go in.

He blows up the access door with some virtual TNT, only to find a virtual fortress blocking the data.

"You won't blow past this door, it's impossible to penetrate without the password." Seto's computer tells him.

"I guess that Pegasus wouldn't think anyone could get this far, and that the password is something easy, like "Pegasus.""

* * *

Back at the duel, I'm wondering how I can defeat Ghost Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kemo laughs, saying, "For a stiff, Kaiba's got game."

Mokuba still insists the Ghost isn't really his brother. "I know our brother Sophia," he says to me, "and he's not mean like this. Our brother is my best friend in the world, and that thing's not him!"

_'I wish I could be as sure as you are Mokuba, but I don't know what to believe. One thing I do know though, this duel's not over yet.'_

I then play the magic card, Magical Hats, to conceal my Dark Magician inside one of four top hats. "Dark Magician is under one of them, but which one?" I say to Ghost Kaiba.

He laughs, "You must be desperate to be playing hat tricks."

"Well why dont you do the math? With four hats, there's only a twenty-five percent chance you'll find the Dark Magician when you attack. The real question is, what else is hiding beneath those hats?"

"Way to go Sophia!" Joey exclaims

While Mokuba says, "all right! You show him Sophie!"

"You were right about the password. We now have access to Yugi's data, and it was just his turn." Seto says "I'm back."

Ghost Kaiba says, "I know where the Dark Magician is hiding." And he launches an attack on one of the Magical Hats.

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!! Cliffhanger!!!! sorry guys but you'll have to wait till i get the next chapter updated. bye guys love you!!! please Rate and Review!!!!!**


	8. Sophia vs Seto part 2, Mokuba missing

**hey there guys, i am so so so so so so so so sorry that this chapte is sooooo late. i'm also sorry about all the confusion you've all had with the update. i was trying to sort something out with the previous chapter cause it went wrong and ended up confusing a lot of people. so for those of you that got confused i am so sorry. I'm hoping that this will make up for it.  
**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Part 7: Give up the Ghost

Ghost Kaiba attacks with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying one of my Magical Hats. His attack misses the Dark Magician, only destroying an empty hat.

The gang celebrate, and Mokuba says I will beat that faker.

"Your guess was wrong." I say as I hide a trap card under one of the remaining Magical Hats. "If you guess wrong again, it will cost you. There are three hats left."

Joey says "She's taking a big chance here."

Tristan adds "If Kaiba guesses right, it's over."

Tea turns to Yugi and says, "Do you think she can do it Yugi?"

Yugi then looks to me and says, "I have every confidence that she will be able to win."

I smile. _'Thanks Yugi, that's just what I needed to help me out.'_

Kaiba tells his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack the middle hat, activating my trap, Spellbinding Circle, which lowers the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack to 2300. Now it's no match for my Dark Magician, which comes out of its hat to destroy the Blue-Eyes. Bringing Kaiba down to 500 life points.

But Ghost Kaiba promptly plays another Blue-Eyes White Dragon and destroys the Dark Magician. Now we're even at 500 life points each.

Ghost Kaiba laughs, "There are only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in existence, and they're all in my deck. Yugi's Grandpa had the fourth, but I ripped it up. But how could I know that if I weren't really Seto Kaiba? I couldn't believe it when Yugi beat all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Exodia, but without Exodia, there's no way either you or Yugi can win against me."

I just stand there in shock and horror at what he said.

Mokuba says to me, "everyone knows about Yugi's duel with our brother by now. That's how this loser knows about it. I'm sure that's not our brother."

_'I wish I could be as sure as you are Mokie. But I don't know what to believe anymore.'_ I think sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Seto is still in his secret underground computer room.

His computer tells him, "I'm rerouting the data from Arena 146 so we can confirm whether Yugi is dueling there."

"I'm sure he is." Seto says.

The computer shows him the duel on screen. "oh....Yugi isn't the one that is duelling." The computer tells Seto.

Seto looks at the computer and sees the name 'Sophia Kaiba' written. "But I was so sure Yugi was duelling...."

"The most interesting thing is Sophia's opponent." The computer says to him.

Seto looks up and sees the name 'Seto Kaiba' "But that's impossible!"

"I assure you it's true, and the opponent is using your deck."

Seto then says, "Pegasus must have taken my deck."

"The duelists are tied, but the impostor has his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field, after Sophia destroyed the first one with the combination of Dark Magician and Magical Hats. Sophia currently has no cards in play, and it's her move."

"Sophia can't win against the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. She has no other cards in her deck strong enough to stand up against the Blue-Eyes, let alone two of them. She'll lose on her next turn.... unless I can decrease the Blue-Eyes' power from here. Prepare to upload a virus into the Blue-Eyes' holocomputer to weaken it."

The computer wants to know if they shouldn't wait to see Sophia's next move, but Seto says they can't afford to risk Sophia losing the duel, and orders the viral injection upload.

* * *

Back at the duel, I'm stood looking at my hand thinking,_ 'I don't have any monsters that can stand up to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This could be it.'_

Kaiba says, "This duel is over. I still have Defense Paralysis active, so whatever monster you play won't be able to defend itself."

I play Feral Imp(1300 ATK) in attack mode.

* * *

The real Seto, watching the duel on screen, says, "I wish Sophia had waited a few more seconds before making her move. Can't we get that virus uploaded any faster?"

"We're already halfway there and this is as fast as it goes. The viral implant is at sixty percent, but it doesn't seem to be working, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack is still at 3000 points." The computer says.

Seto worries that something is wrong.

* * *

Ghost Kaiba laughs, saying this is almost too easy.

Tea tells me to hang on, while Tristan says "Sophia can still win." Ghost Kaiba orders the Blue-Eyes to attack, but the dragon doesn't move. The virus has finally started to take effect.

Seto watches the Blue-Eyes' attack points drain away, down to 2900, then to 2800, but it's still too strong. "It has to get weaker, or it will still beat Sophia."

* * *

We all watch the Blue-Eyes' attack go down, wondering what's going on. The dragon begins to melt, its hologram breaking up.

Kemo contacts Pegasus on his radio to tell him they've got a real problem.

Pegasus is in his dining hall, watching the duel on the computer screen.

Croquet asks "how did Sophia do that?"

Pegasus says, "it wasn't Sophia it was Seto Kaiba! It seems, that the real Seto Kaiba is still very much alive."

* * *

Seto's computer tells him that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is dropping rapidly. As the dragon's attack approaches 2400, Seto tells his computer to get ready to go to work on dragon number three. But just then, his screen starts to break up.

The computer says, "we've been locked out by a remote terminal, looks like we've been hacked!"

Then Pegasus' cartoon rabbit appears on the screen, saying, "Hey, Kaiba!" Seto realizes it's Pegasus.

* * *

Back at Pegasus' castle, Pegasus laughs and sips his fruit juice, while his goons move in on Seto's mansion, breaking in the front door.

* * *

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack strength holds at 2000. Seto protests that this should have worked, as the computer tells him that it's launching its attack.

Ghost Kaiba tells his dragon it's time to obliterate, and the gang all watch in horror.

I shut my eyes getting ready for the attack when all of a sudden I hear a voice call out, "SOPHIA!!"

I gasp and snap my eyes open as I recognise the voice, "Seto..."

The attack stops, and the dragon disintegrates. The Blue-Eyes has heard its real master's call, and destroyed itself.

* * *

Seto's computer tells him that the dragon is destroyed, but the virus wasn't responsible.

"Then how?" Seto asks. "Did Sophia somehow do this?"

The computer asks, "How could she? It's your deck."

"It's the heart of the cards. Yugi was right." Seto says as he notices his door lock being activated. Pegasus' goons are about to break in.

* * *

Ghost Kaiba goes mental, asking why him?

"I'll tell you why. Because my brother, the REAL Seto Kaiba is still alive." I said to him.

"But I am Seto Kaiba!" Ghost Kaiba still insists.

Mokuba celebrates that our brother is alive.

Téa asks what's going on, and Mokuba explains, "When Seto and Yugi duelleed, Yugi showed our brother the heart of the cards. This faker may have taken his deck, but the real Seto Kaiba is alive and well."

"The real Seto Kaiba stopped you. I should know because I sensed and heard him call out to me when the attack happened. So its about time you showed us who you really are." I say angrily.

Just then, the Ghost Kaiba reveals its true form, as a monstrous clown, "But I am Seto Kaiba. Or at least the evil part of Kaiba that was banished to the Shadow Realm by Yugi, brought back by Pegasus."

Mokuba says the creature's not a part of his brother any more, and the gang shudder in horror at its grotesqueness.

Joey says, "I thought that the duel might turn ugly, but not that ugly!"

* * *

Pegasus's goons storm Kaiba's computer room, but they're too late—Kaiba's already gone.

Croquet orders the goons to search the grounds, while Pegasus muses that this is one twist even he didn't foresee. Croquet then reports the bad news to Pegasus that they've lost the real Kaiba again.

"That's two escapes Croquet, must I lock you away? Again? Get Kemo on the radio."

* * *

Mokuba taunts the clown, "You'd better start worrying about what my brother's going to do to you when he catches up with you."

Kemo gets a message from Pegasus telling him that Kaiba's gotten away, and not to lose the little one, no matter what.

"I don't know what to call you now. I was thinking of monster, but I don't want to insult the cards. It's your move and you've got a whole deck to go through, and only one Blue-Eyes left." I say to the clown then think, 'And hoping that he doesn't summon him any time soon.....'

The Clown draws, and plays Grappler (1200 DEF) in defense mode.

'He's just biding his time until he draws his last Blue-Eyes.' I then draw Celtic Guardian, 'I'd play him in defense, but he still has Defense Paralysis on the field.' So I then set a card face down and plays Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK) in attack mode, using it to destroy Grappler.

The Ghost then plays Mystic Horseman (1550 DEF) in defense mode, and also sets a card face down.

I counter with another face-down card, and play Mystical Elf (800 ATK) in attack mode, equipping her with the Book of Secret Arts to raise her attack and defense by 300 points. Then I end my turn.

The Ghost tells me it will soon be all over. He thinks, 'Sophia has two cards face down and three monsters, she must be trying to strengthen the Mystical Elf somehow. But if I draw my final Blue-Eyes and attack any one of Sophia's monsters, it will take her life points down to zero.'

Joey then says, "I'm liking the look on that guy's face even less than I did before."

"Wipe that smile off that clown's face Sophia!" Tea says as Mokuba calls the Ghost a loser.

Finally, the Ghost draws, it's the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Mokuba says, "Don't worry Sophia, Seto will help out again just like he did last time."

But Kemo knows Kaiba's no longer at his computer. "Look at the Blue-Eyes, its attack strength is the full 3000 points. We found Kaiba's hiding place, and now he's on the run."

Tristan says, "Does that mean Kaiba is alive?"

"No you idiot it means don't expect another miracle, this duel's about to end!" Kemo laughs.

The Blue-Eyes attacks, but I activate my trap card, Mirror Force, to reflect the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack back on itself.

The Ghost counters with Negate Attack and stops the reflected attack.

Mokuba thinks it's all over, until I start to laugh, which gets everyone's attention.

"It's time to finish this duel." I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to revive any monster from either player's graveyard. I bring back Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The Ghost says, "That won't do you any good. The two Blue-Eyes are evenly matched."

I smirk the famous Kaiba smirk. "Their powers are not the same. I've still got Mystical Elf, who is chanting a spell that allows her to transfer her attack power to any monster I choose. This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself, who showed me that you can alter the power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But I'm raising mine to 4100 rather than lowering it, as Seto did to yours."

The Ghost starts to panick.

I look to the ghost with tears in my eyes as I say, "Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba you lose! Now my dragon, obliterate!" My Blue-Eyes destroys the Ghost's Blue-Eyes, winning the duel.

Yugi then uses his Mind Crush on the Ghost, sending it back to the Shadow Realm again. Yugi then issues a warning to Pegasus, who he knows is watching. "Nothing will stop me," he says. "I'm coming for you, Pegasus!"

* * *

Pegasus' wine glass shatters in his hand. Pegasus chuckles grimly, saying, "Yugi has developed his Shadow powers quite a bit in such a short time. But when we finally duel, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle will be mine!"

* * *

I go over to the other side of the duelling platform where I retrive Seto's deck. I look at the top card and see it's the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Tears start to form as I think of him. _'Seto, thank you. Keep running wherever you are. I'll find you.....I promise.'_

I then hear the others talking. "I knew the real Kaiba was alive the whole time." I hear Tristan's voice.

"What's wrong Tea?" I hear Joey ask.

I look over and see Tea's looking over. Just then she gets a horrified look on her face as she looks to me. "That creep took Mokuba!"

"WHAT!?" I literally scream out. I look around and Mokuba has indeed gone missing. _'No....Mokuba....' _"MOKUBA!"

**well there it is. please rate and review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. The Duelling Monkey: Joey vs Rex part 1

**Hey there guys. i'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry this has taken a long time to update. but i have been having problems at home and i haven't been able to get anything sorted out. but here it is at long last. hope you enjoy.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: The Duelling Monkey

After splitting up in search of Mokuba for 1 hour I run back to the designated meeting place where the others are waiting.

"Anybody seen him?" I ask with a hint of hope in my voice.

They all shook their heads. "We looked everywhere Sophia, but there's nothing to say where he is." Yugi said sadly.

I just collapsed to my knees. "No....first Seto now this...." I cry silently.

I then feel someone kneel next to me and put their arms around me. "It's ok Sophia. We'll get them back." Said Tea's voice.

"They now have Yugi's grandpa and Mokuba too." I heard Tristan say.

After a bit I feel someone kneel in front of me and someone's hand go under my chin to raise my head up. My eyes stare into those of the Pharaoh's, my heart felt as though it skipped a beat. "I promise you Sophia. We will get your brother's back. You've been helping me get my grandpa back, and now I'm going to help you get your brother's back. Pegasus is not getting away with this." He said to me.

I just nod slowly. He gives me a sad smile and helps me onto my feet. He then changes back into Yugi.

Just then, Joey notices some Duel Monster card on the floor, he bends down to pick them up saying, "Awesome! Today must be my lucky day!"

Tristan suddenly says, "Hands off those are mine."

"I didn't know you were into Duel Monsters Tristan." Yugi says.

"Well I figured if a guy like Joey can hold his own in this game I'd probably be an expert at it."

Joey picks up one of Tristan's cards, saying it looks familiar.

Yugi says, "I've seen that card in your deck."

"It's not exactly the same, but I think I have something like it." Joey says as he pulls out his own card, Swamp Battleguard. "The two Battleguards look like long-lost brothers, but your Lava Battleguard doesn't pack the same wallop as mine."

"His wallop is just fine! My Lava Battleguard has never let me down and you should try it out sometime."

Joey thanks him, and says it does say they work best together.

Tea then says, "I can see a resemblance between Joey, Tristan and those muscle heads."

I laugh as Joey takes it as a compliment.

* * *

As we stand in the meadow, we watch the other duellists wandering around.

"It's nice to see some normal kids for a change." Tea says.

Tristan nudges Joey, asking him if any of these tykes are puny enough for him to take on, or does he want to go looking for some three-year-olds.

Tea then tells him to be nice, "Joey's just biding his time until he finds a duelling monkey to challenge."

"Come on guys leave Joey alone." I say as Joey gets steamed. But before he can get worked up even more, Mai shows up which annoys me.

Mai asks Joey, "Is Yugi still fighting all of your battles for you? We all know that if Yugi and Sophia hadn't been there to hold your hand you would've never beaten me in that duel."

"That's not true at all." Yugi and I say.

"I think that Joey should step out of both your shadows here and now. If Joey thinks he's tough well let's see him duel for himself."

Mai challenges Joey to fight the duellist she's arranged for him.

Rex steps up, saying that he's duelling for Mai.

Joey thinks Rex doesn't look so tough,

"But Joey, Rex placed second in the regional's." I remind Joey.

"It's my fight" is Joey's reply.

But Tea asks him what he's trying to prove, and Tristan agrees, urging him to pick his battles.

"Oh and if little Yugi or Sophia do any of there back-seat duelling, Joey will automatically be disqualified, and the duel will go to Rex. This is Joey's big chance to prove himself, Or will he back out?" Mai says.

"Of course he's going to back off!" Tea says.

But before she could say anymore Joey puts his hand up. "That's how I want it. Just me and Rex. It may cost me all my Star Chips, but I don't deserve to keep them if the only reason I'm winning is because of Yugi and Sophia. All my life people are trying to help me because they think I can't help myself. I don't need to be babied this time."

I smile at Joey. "I think I'm beginning to understand Joey. And I just want to let you know, what ever you choose, I'm behind you 100%" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

He turns to me and smiles "Thanks Sophia. Glad to know you're ok with it." I just nod.

Tristan however thinks differently. "You've lost it. Both of you. Joey, you can believe what you want but I won't stand here and watch you throw your chips away." Tristan then turns to Mai and says, "Joey won't be coming out to play today. Maybe once he grows up we can arrange a play date."

I'm about to say something, but too late, as we watch in horror, Tristan is on the ground after Joey shoved him. "What shove me for?" Tristan asked angrily.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking they have to come to my rescue!" Joey says equally as angry.

"That's not it at all Joey. We're all friends, and friends look out for each other." Yugi explains calmly.

But Joey just turns around and says, "Keep out of this Yugi. Just let me do what I have to do."

But Tristan stands up saying, "Let him go ahead and do what he has to do, even if it means losing the chance to help his sister."

Tea tells them to cool off, but Tristan walks away in disgust, saying if Mr. Macho wants to lose, he can do it by himself. Still determined, Joey accepts Rex and Mai's challenge, telling me and Yugi he wants us to keep out of this one. Reluctantly, we agree.

A duelling arena rises out of the ground, and the players take their stations.

"We believe in you Joey. don't forget what you're fighting for." Tea says.

Mai reminds Rex of their deal, "beat Joey, and you get to duel me."

Joey accuses Rex of being Mai's attack dog, but Rex says at least he's no duelling monkey, which makes Joey burst into flames.

Joey bets two Star Chips, all he has.

Rex is happy to accept that bet, saying, "I bet you are't even prepared for the fields we'll be playing on."

Joey thinks, he still has a hard time telling one field from another, let alone using them in any strategic way. His best bet is going to be to hit Rex hard and fast with his Baby Dragon–Time Wizard combo. It worked on Mai, and he hopes it will do the trick again.

As the duel begins I think, 'This isn't right. Joey needs all 4 of us cheering him on. He's not going to feel as confident as he would without Tristan.' I then turn to Yugi and Tea saying, "You guys keep cheering him on. There's something I need to do." They nod and I run off.

~Joey's P.O.V~

I draw my hand and end up being in luck, as I've drawn both Baby Dragon and Time Wizard in my opening hand. I giggle happily, but then notice that Sophia's gone as well as Tristan. 'Where did Sophia go? Oh well wait till she see what I did all by myself.'

I then play Baby Dragon(700 DEF) in defence mode, thinking I've got it in the bag, but then Rex plays Two-Headed King Rex (1600 ATK) andattacks, destroying Baby Dragon before I have the chance to play my combo.

Tea calls out encouragement to me, saying everybody makes mistakes, but Mai says my big mistake was in agreeing to the duel in the first place, to which I ignore.

With my Baby Dragon crushed, Rex says, "My Two-Headed King Rex can terrorize the field for the rest of the match."

I play Leogun(1750 ATK), a lion monster, and attacks, not realizing that Two-Headed King Rex is powered up to 2080 points by the wilderness field bonus. My monster is destroyed, and I'm down to 1670 life points.

I say, "I've still got plenty to serve up, assuming I've got this field power bonus thing figured out." The last bit i say quietly as I play Axe Raider(1700 ATK), which gets boosted to 2210, and destroys the Two-Headed King Rex, taking Rex down to 1870 life points.

Rex Raptor comes right back with Sword Arm of Dragon(Sword Dragon) (1750 ATK, boosted to 2275) and destroys Axe Raider, taking me down to 1605 life points.

I've lost three monsters in three turns. 'Even with the field power bonus, I can't beat Rex.'

"Joey, don't let that dino dork intimidate you. Remember, we're all right behind you." Tea tries to urge me on, telling me they're all right behind him,

'yeah right. That's right Sophia and Tristan ditched me.' I think sadly to myself.

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

Meanwhile, I finally find Tristan sitting at the edge of a stream, splashing some cold water on his face, and calling Joey a nimrod and a big dumb jerk.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." I say as I walk up to him.

Tristan turns around, sees me and asks, "What are you doing here? You should be helping Joey."

"Joey made it pretty clear he didn't want either Yugi's or my help on this one, and since you left, I thought maybe I should, too." I say to him.

Tristan protests, "Me being there and you being there are two totally different things. Without you and Yugi coaching him, Joey won't last two minutes with that conniving little freakazorus. I don't care what Joey says, you have to go back there and help him."

But I then say, "I can't do that. Joey has to fight this duel on his own, and Yugi and I have to let him."

Tristan grabs me by the collar, but I stand my ground, unfazed as I remind Tristan, "If Yugi and I go back on our promise and helps Joey, Joey will be disqualified. We have to believe in Joey, so Joey will believe in himself."

Tristan lets go, turns away, saying, "Maybe I don't think Joey can win."

I gently put my hand on his shoulder saying, "It's not about winning, it's about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his sister. Even though Joey doesn't need our help, he needs our support."

* * *

~Joey's P.O.V.~

I try to pull myself together, reminding myself, 'My little sister is counting on me. There has to be something in this hand I can play.... '

I then notice my Time Wizard. 'Too bad I don't have my Baby Dragon to play it with any more, but I think it couldn't hurt to put it out on the field, anyway.' I sets Time Wizard face down, announcing it as I do so.

Mai calls out to Rex to watch that Time Wizard. But Rex isn't worried, 'Without Yugi's or Sophia's help, that chump doesn't even know how to use it." Rex says. 'Joey will play a monster next, and he'll be in for the prehistoric pounding of his life!" Mai thinks maybe Rex is right. Joey only beat her Harpie Ladies because Yugi coached him.

I then play Rock Ogre(1200 DEF) in defence. Rex Raptor counters with Megazowler(1800 ATK, raised to 2340 by the field power bonus), and destroys Rock Ogre.

Next, I play Flame Swordsman(1800 ATK, also raised to 2340 by the field power bonus), and attacks Rex's Megazowler. The two monsters battle, Rex's monster is destroyed, to Rex's great surprise, taking Rex down to 1330 life points. How could a swordsman could beat a dinosaur?

I'm just as surprised. Mai thinks, 'there's no way Joey could have known that dinosaurs are especially vulnerable to fire. I think Joey lucked out on that one.'

I laugh, saying, "It looks like I found the secret to beating your dinos after all."

Rex then plays Sword Arm of Dragon in defence mode, and Flame Swordsman destroys it, along with the next two monsters Rex puts out on the field.

Yugi and Tea cheers, but Rex says it's far from over. One card won't win this for me. So I play my Swamp Battleguard(1800 ATK, raised to 2340 by the field power bonus). Rex says he has a beast that will wipe that smirk off Joey's face permanently, and draws, smiling at the card in his hand. He plays Serpent Night Dragon (2350 ATK), telling Joey that this rare card is awarded to the elite few who reach the finals of the regional championships. Serpent Night Dragon destroys Flame Swordsman.

'I've lost my best monster, and I don't know what to do. There's not a monster in my deck that can save me now.' Then he draws Tristan's Lava Battleguard (1550 ATK), and thinks 'Tristan always shows up somehow.'

* * *

~Flashback~

I'm at a warehouse defending a little kid against a group of punks.

"Hey, this dont concern you hairjob." said one of the punks.

"Yeah, did anyone ever teach you not to mess with other people business?" said another.

"Did anyone ever teach you not to mess with little kids half your size?" I said.

"Then how about we pick on you instead?"

Just then Tristan shows up. "Hey. Everything alright Joey?"

Just then the punks started to come for us and we fought them off. Afterwards after the punks have gone, Tristan says, "You ok there Joey? You should have called me. I would've been here earlier man." He extends his hand to me to which I slap away.

"What are you doing here Tristan?"

"What are you talking about?"

I stand, turn to Tristan and say, "I could've taken those guys. I appreciate you helping me out. But i dont need to be babied." Then I walked out.

~End Flashback~

* * *

'Man, all this time it finally hits me. Tristan always been looking out for me.' "Not because he thinks I always need his help but because he's a true friend."

"Yo Joey." I suddenly hear Tristan's voice. I look down and see Tristan there with Sophia as well. "We're here for ya buddy. So how about it? You gunna take that card of mine for a test drive or what?"

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

"You got it pal." Joey says as he slaps Tristan's Lava Battleguard onto the field.

Tristan thinks it's cool that his card is on the field.

While Rex says, "What a touching reunion." then he tells his Serpent Night Dragon to attack the green one, Swamp Battleguard. But the attack fails, and Serpent Night Dragon is destroyed! "How was my dragon's attack repelled?"

Then Tristan realizes, the red one blocked for the green one. Joey says "Your card was there, just when I needed it the most."

To which I agree. "Of course. Those two monsters are like best friends, so when they're together on the field, they help power each other up." I then look to Tristan. "Just like how you and Joey watch out for each other in real life huh Tristan?"

Tristan turns to Joey on the playing field, saying, "That's what being a buddy is all about."

Joey tells him "thanks for everything man, I owe ya." and Tristan gives him thumbs up.

"What a team!" Yugi says. "Not only did they take out Rex's monster, they made a nice dent in his life points, too." Rex is down to 840.

Joey says, "Right and now that we're together again...,"

To which Tristan finishes, "there's not a monster Rex has that can stop us."

But Rex Raptor thinks, 'they'd better celebrate while they can, because their party's about to be crashed.'

**And there it is. i hope you all enjoyed it. hopefully the next chapter should be up soon R&R plz**


	10. Trial By Red Eyes: Joey vs Rex part 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. sorry if my stories have been going out of control lately, i had to change something in another chapter, accidentally deleted one and sort everything out. sorry again if it caused any confusion. But, here is the latest chapter. enjoy**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Trial by Red Eyes

"Your horned freaks may have control of the field, but now it's time to see if you can hold that control" Rex says as he plays Trakodon(800 DEF) in denfece mode.

Joey attacks with Lava Battleguard and destroys it.

"Look at the Battlguards glow! Those guys are some kind of tag team." Tristan says to which Yugi agrees too.

"The power bonus that they both get from being on the field at the same time makes them a tough duo to beat." He says.

"Joey's already took out Rex's best monster card, the rest will be a piece of cake. Finish him off Joey!" Tristan exclaims.

But Rex says, "who said that Serpent Night Dragon was my best card?" He draws, then smiles. "My supreme monster is a different dragon, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK)!"

We all gasp in awe, and even Mai is astonished, as the mighty dragon appears on the field. Rex tells Joey his pair of primates are no match for Rex's beast.

"Joey had better watch out for that card." I say. "Seto told me all about it. Its powers nearly rival those of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Mai says, "It's about time Rex played a card that would put Joey in his place."

Then Rex powers up his Red-Eyes even more with Dragon Nails, increasing its attack to 3000. He attacks, and both the Battleguards are destroyed. Joey and Tristan are both shocked—how could he torch them both with one shot?

Rex says, "Those that defend together are destroyed together. Their little clubs weren't enough to save them from his dragon's wrath."

Joey's down to 235 life points, and he's really sweating now. Mai tells Rex he's a good boy, and Rex continues to gloat, telling Joey, that odor in the air is the stench of his defeated Battleguards. "Who's up next for the roast?"

Joey tells himself he has to stay calm, and Tristan tells him to hang in there.

Tea asks Yugi, "Tell me that dragon isn't as tough as it looks. There must be something Joey can do to stop it."

But Yugi can't answer her.

I think. 'There is one last move that could save Joey, I just wish I could give Joey some advice. Joey's just going to have to figure it out on his own.'

Rex tells Joey, "Play every monster you've got, my dragon will turn your whole deck into a smouldering pile of ash."

Joey thinks, 'Rex is right. There's not a creature in my deck that can stand up to that thing. I guess this is where I get my butt handed to me.'

But Tristan calls out to him that he may not have the monster to beat that thing, but he's got the smarts. Yugi tells Joey not to give up, and I remind him that duelling's more about heart than strength.

Joey draws, and Rex tells him to go ahead and slap down another monster for his Red-Eyes to fry up. But then he notices Joey's face-down card, and reminds himself that Joey still has his Time Wizard on the field. That's the card he played to clobber Mai and her Harpies, with Yugi's help, of course. It's a shame he's too much of an amateur to know how to use it himself.

Mai starts to yell at Rex, asking him if he's going to nab her the victory he promised, or is he going to sit around with that dumb look on his face. He's not thrilled with the way she's pushing him around, and can't wait to wreck that arrogant attitude of hers when they duel. Then he gets an idea—if he can snag Joey's Time Wizard, it would be a perfect way to shut her up. She can't win against that card. He suggests to Joey, "Hey Joey, how about we make the duel more exciting and stake the cards we currently have on the field on the duel."

Joey at first doesn't remember that he has any cards on the field, then he sees the Time Wizard.

Rex says, "I'll put up my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Mai chews Rex out some more, telling him he's there to take Joey out of the tournament, not to improve his deck. Rex tells her to stay out of it, but she keeps on harping, calling him a double-crossing snake.

While they go on sniping at each other, Joey thinks, 'The Red-Eyes Black Dragon could really improve my chances of winning the tournament and getting the prize money to help my sister, but I'd hate to risk the card Yugi gave to mm like some bargaining chip. Wait a minute... what am i talking about? maybe I don't have to.' He then tells Rex he's got a deal, Rex's Red-Eyes against his Time Wizard.

Joey flips the Time Wizard (500 ATK), and activates its effect, to Rex's horror.

Yugi says "Joey's just figured out the best possible move."

Mai tells Rex this wouldn't be happening if Rex had just obeyed her commands.

Joey says, "I hope you've packed your bags Rex. If the spinner's arrow lands on a Time Machine, you will be on the next boat off this island."

Rex asks Joey if he knows what will happen if the arrow lands on a skull, but Joey says it's a risk he has to take, and tells Time Roulette to go!

The arrow spins and spins and spins. Tea asks what happens if the arrow lands on a skull, and I explain "It will self-destruct and take a chunk out of Joey's life points."

Tristan says, "All he's got is a chunk!"

The arrow spins some more. We all watch nervously.

'All we can do now is hope that arrow doesn't land on a skull.' I think to myself as I watch the arrow.'

And the arrow goes on spinning. Joey thinks, come on Time Machine! Rex thinks, come on skull!

The arrow begins to slow. And slow. It stops for an instant on a skull. Then takes one more little hop. it's a Time Machine! We all cheer, and Joey tells the Time Warp to go. The Time Wizard does his thing, while Rex complains that the entire space-time continuum is speeding out of control! Aeons are passing like seconds.

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is fossilized. Mai insists he's fine, and tells Rex to attack. Rex tries, but the Red-Eyes' head falls off, as Rex wails, "No!"

Yugi explains, "The millions of years that Joey's Time Wizard made pass have turned the Red-Eyes into a brittle shell of dust."

Rex's life points drain away to zero, and says, "I guess you won my Star Chips."

"Wait a minute, Not only your Star Chips," Joey reminds him, "but I won your Red-Eyes, too, fair and square!" Rex cries.

"And he did it all by himself." Yugi and I add in.

Triumphant, Joey leaps down from the duelling platform and runs to us friends, calling out that he did it! Joey and Tristan rush together, shouting "You're the man!" "You know it!" "Give me some skin!" "Up high or down low?" and meet with a crash! Joey's on the ground, and Tristan's standing over him, looking pleased with himself, saying, "I guess your down low."

"You shoved me! After all I went through you go and shove me!" Joey protests.

Tristan says, "now we're even for when you pushed me."

Joey jumps up, saying, "Two wrongs don't make a right" then Tristan asks if he wants to make it three.

Yugi tells them, "Come on guys, there's no need to fight about it."

But Tea says, "Maybe we should stay out of this. I think this is their bizarre way of showing each other they care."

As Joey and Tristan continue to wrestle and grab and insult each other, Yugi says "okay, I just hope they don't care about me that much!" To which I laugh at.

* * *

Later that night we're walking through the woods in the dark.

"Maybe we ought to set up camp somewhere for the night." Tea suggests.

"You girls shouldn't be afraid. You've got us protecting you." Tristan pipes up.

I then say with a smile, "Yeah but who's protecting you?"

"Good point. Lets set up camp" Tristan says as I laugh.

"Relax, there's nothing in these woods but crickets and squirrels." Joey says as we set up camp.

We all sit in a circle under a tree telling ghost stories. "And when they finally pulled over to look and see what was in the back seat of the car, it was over 20 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs!" Tristan said.

"Oh please. What kind of ghost story was that supposed to be Tristan?" I said.

"AHHHH! If I don't get any into me soon, I'm going to turn into a ghost!" Joey complains

"Those two and their stomachs hey guys?" Tea says to us.

Joey finds himself a big fat mushroom growing near a tree, but Tristan grabs him before he can stuff it into his mouth, while Yugi warns him that wild mushrooms are poisonous.

"So does us all a favour and let him eat it." We all turn around and see Mai stood there.

"Now what do you want Mai?" Joey asks.

She doesn't answer, all she does is takes a bite out of a snack.

Angrily, Joey tells her, "That's it! you can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eating in front of me!"

"You're that hungry are you? Ok then, just give me your Star Chips and I'll give you some food." Mai says.

"Forget it! Potato Chips, I mean Star Chips are priceless!" Joey corrects himself.

"I was just kidding Joseph. I'd be more than happy to share if you'd ask politely like a gentleman." Mai says.

"Right. So you can go make fun of me for that too?"

"Look by this time tomorrow, I'll have won entrance into the castle, so there's no point in hanging onto an entire knapsack full of food."

"It'd be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach." I say.

"How do we know this isn't another trick? Give me one good reason to trust you." Joey says still not convinced.

"Cause it's either me or that poisonous mushroom." She simply replies. We're convinced.

Mai spreads her bounty out on the grounds, and we're all amazed by all the food.

"Look at all this stuff. Candy bars." Yugi says.

"Dibs on the candy bars." Says Joey.

"Potato Chips."

"Dibs on the chips."

"Canned fruit."

No reply.

"Soda."

"Dibs on the soda."

"Oh sure leave nothing for us Joey!" I mock glare at him.

"Sorry boys no dibs on anything yet. At least not until you complete your chores. I want Yugi to go look for some firewood." She says turning to Yugi.

"Sure." He replies.

Then she turns to Joey and Tristan. "And you two boys can go fetch us some water."

"You bet." Tristan says.

Joey's not thrilled "Man if she's not slinging in subs then she's barking orders."

But Tristan pushes him along, saying, "I'm willing to swallow my pride if it means swallowing some food."

"I'll go get us some of the firewood." Yugi says as he walks away.

"Ok." Tea and I reply.

"What are your names? Tea and Sophia isn't it?" Mai asks us.

"Mhm." We both reply.

"Well girls if you two want to freshen up a bit there's a make shift shower just over there." Mai says to us.

"Er thanks Mai." I say with a smile.

"Hanging out with those boys is no reason to smell like them." Mai says to which I chuckle at. "you ok?"

I stand with a smile and say. "I've got two brothers at home so I'm used to smelling like boys."

She smiles and takes us to the shower where Tea offers for me to go in first.

"Joey I don't think we should cook the candy bars." I hear Yugi and Joey say as they start cooking.

"Just back off I know what I'm doing." Joey says in reply. I smile and start to get changed.

'Mai is such a hard gal to read. One minute she starts trouble with us the next we're sharing a camp fire.' I think as I take off my shirt.

"Look at you go Joey all that's missing is a chefs hat." I hear Mai say to Joey. I hear Joey giggle slightly. "And a cute apron."

"Geez alright already." Joey says sounding down.

"Now keep cooking!" Mai orders.

"You're tough Mai!" Tea says to her.

"Us gals have got to look out for each other. Especially with a bunch of bozos like them around. I don't even see why you two even bother hanging around with them."

"That's easy Mai. They're my best friends." Tea says.

"Same here. Yugi was the first person I became friends with when I moved to Domino, then he introduced me to Tea and the others and we've been best friends ever since." I explained.

"Those goof balls? In my experience, there type is only good for moving furniture or fixing cars."

"Hey Mai...." I being but stop as I hear a rustle. I yell a bit.

Mai comes in as I wrap a towel around me. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something moving around right outside." I say with a hint of fear in my voice. Tea comes in and comforts me as Tea pokes her head out to look around.

"Well it's gone now." Mai says as she comes back in. She and Tea leave and I shower, dry and dress then Tea does the same. We then rejoin the boys as they finish cooking.

"Wow! It sure smells good!" Tristan exclaims.

"Time to dig in!" We all say as we eat.

"Mmm tasty." Tristan says through a mouthful of food.

"Thank you very much!" Joey gloats.

"Mm not bad. How are yours girls?" Yugi says turning to me and Tea.

"Mm 4 stars!" Tea and I say.

"Speaking of stars. I hear you've won a few Mai. How many do you have? 8 or is it 9?" Yugi asks. "How ever many it sounds like you're in the zone."

"Ha. Don't think you're going to fool me with your nice guy routine Yugi. Its only a matter of time before you-" Mai starts but she's interrupted by Tea.

"Cant we forget about the tournament for one night?"

"Ok let's make fun of Joey instead that's more fun" Tristan suggests.

"Ok just as long as everyone's crystal clear about one little thing. Any duellist in my way is going down." Mai says.

"What?" we all say.

Mai stands and says, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go for a walk." She turns and then leaves.

"Man. She can really ruin a meal." Joey says as we watch her leave.

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

Standing by the sea, I think 'I should never have sat down with those losers, even if they do seem like nice losers. No I can't afford to go soft now.' "I'm a due'list first, and that means everyone is an enemy. No friends for me. I want to win, and I'll do it all alone."

Just then, a hand, wearing a duelling glove, sneaks around and claps itself over my mouth so I can't scream. The huge, shadowy figure drags me away into the bushes.

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

"Man oh Man." Joey says as he yawns and stretches. "I'm fading fast here."

"Don't you think we should check on Mai?" Tea asks.

"Good idea. She has been gone for a while." I say.

"It's probably some trap." Joey says.

Just then from behind us there's a rustle in bushes to which we scream at. The boys jump up instantly.

"What was that?" Yugi asks.

"Bet she's been waiting there the whole time. Come on out Mai." Joey says.

But it wasn't Mai who stepped out of the bushes. It was a boy about our age with brown eyes and white hair.

"It's Bakura." Yugi says.

"See! I told you!" Tea exclaims. "I haven't just been seeing things!"

"What are you doing way out here Bakura?" Joey asks.

"Same as you guys I guess." Bakura says with a British accent.

"You gave us all a scare sneaking around those bushes." Tristan says.

"Yeah for a minute there we thought we actually had something to worry about. Pretty silly huh?" Joey says with a chuckle.

A few moments later we're all sat by the camp fire, after Bakura and I had been introduced, Joey looking at his cards.

"Joey you've been staring at the card for an hour man what's up?" Tristan asks.

"I'll tell ya just don't laugh. Sometimes when I'm in a duel I pretend that it's me out there on the field swapping blows with with whatever card my opponent has out. Isn't that dumb?"

"Well if you were, what card would you want to be Joey?" Bakura asks.

"This one." He holds out the Flames Swordsman card. "The Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt." He stands up to slash an imaginary sword as if to prove his point.

Tristan also stands up. "Not my guy, the Cyber Commander." he says as he holds up his card.

"You boys and your cards are hilarious." Tea says with a laugh.

"I think everyone has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can pick one for yourself Tea." Yugi says.

"Ok." Tea says as she looks through her cards. "I pick this one Magician of Faith."

"What. You gotta be kidding me." Tristan says shocked.

"More like the Magician of freaks if you ask me." Joey says.

"Shut up!" Tea tells them and they clutch each other grinning foolishly. I laugh.

"Tell me which one you identify with Yugi." Bakura says to Yugi.

"Oh that's easy Dark Magician Hands down." Yugi says with a smile.

"Hey, what about you Sophia? Which one's your favourite?" Joey asks me.

I take out a card. "Dark Magician Girl is my favourite."

"Maybe I'm just a little loop but don't you guys think it's silly to be comparing ourselves with playing cards?" Tea asks.

"Maybe a little. But it's like Grandpa says, it's not about the playing cards it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about you know?" Yugi says to which we all nod.

"So which card do you care about most Bakura?" I ask him.

"This one is my favourite." He says as he takes out a card with a fairy half evil but half light.

"Isn't that the Change of Heart card?" Yugi asks.

"Yes it is." I reply.

"Kinda weird looking picture dontcha think?" Joey asks.

"Hm. If you'd like to see how it works, we can have a duel right now. Not for Star Chips, just for a little fun." Bakura suggests.

"Sure. I'm down with that." Joey accepts. "After all this Star Chip stuff it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached.

"I agree. I think just a regular duel sounds like a great idea." Yugi says happily.

"Why don't you guys each put your favourite card into Yugi's deck so it'll be like we're all playing." Bakura suggests again.

"That's a good idea." Joey says.

"Great. But I should warn you that with this all star team of cards we'll be tough to beat." Yugi says as we all put our cards into middle.

"True. But maybe I'll surprise you." Bakura says.

"This'll be fun." Tea says as we put our cards into Yugi's deck.

Yugi and Bakura set up a duelling mat on a tree stump and get ready to play.

"All right. I'm all shuffled." Yugi says.

"Now are you sure you don't mind playing alone?" I ask Bakura.

"Don't you worry about a think Bakura. We'll go easy on you." Joey says.

"Thanks." Bakura says.

"All right. Now lets get this show on the road." Joey says.

"Before we get started there's a little something I'd like to share with you all." Bakura says, but I notice that it isn't Bakura's voice anymore. "And especially with you Yugi."

"What's that?" Joey asks.

"You'll see."

"What's he doing?" Tea asks.

"This is getting freaky." Joey says as he starts to get spooked.

As we watch wondering what's going on, Bakura holds his hands in front of his chest in a circle and suddenly a necklace appears around his neck.

I gasp as I recognise it. "The Millennium Ring!"

"Very observant Sophia. Now the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us all to the Shadow Realm." Bakura says.

"Man, I hate magic." Joey says as the surroundings fade out only to be replaced by darkness.

"Why are you doing this Bakura?" Yugi asks.

"You've got something I want Yugi. And I aim to take it." Bakura says as the magic of the Millennium Ring begins to activate splitting our souls from our bodies and sealing them inside the cards.

~3rd person P.O.V.~

The gang all collapse, and Bakura goes over to Yugi, saying, "That wasn't too difficult. There souls have been locks away, and now, after countless centuries, the legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine!" He reaches for it, but just as he's about to take it, the Puzzle glows, and the spirit of the Puzzle takes over.

"No! It can't be!" Bakura says as the spirit of the puzzle stands.

Yami Yugi tells Bakura, "You want my Millennium Puzzle, then your going to have to duel me for it. But if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back."

Bakura laughs. "I agree to your ridiculous terms Yugi. But I promise you, there is more at stake here than you comprehend. And this is one Shadow Game you cannot win!"

**hey again. hope you enjoyed it. for the next chapter, it'll be in Yami's P.O.V. until Sophia comes back into action. just thought i'd let you know in advance. plz R&R**


	11. Evil Spirit of the Ring

**hey there guys. here's the next chapter. hope you all enjoy**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Evil Spirit of the Ring

~Yami's P.O.V.~

"Bakura. What have you done? Why have you taken us to this Shadow Realm?" I ask.

He chuckles and says. "Bakura? Bakura is no longer here."

"If you're not Bakura then who are you?"

"I am a thief and a stealer of souls. And I have done terrible things in my quest for the Millennium Items. You remember the legends don't you? Whoever so wields all 8 Millennium Items will posses power unimaginable. And before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine."

I clutch my Millennium Puzzle and say, "That's not going to happen. Whoever you are."

"Then let the Shadow Game begin." We begin to play. "The first move is yours."

"Then my first card, Cyber Commander. Tristan's favourite." I place his card face up in defence mode.

As soon as the card is placed, the Cyber Commander is brought forth but, its Tristan dressed as the Cyber Commander!

"Tristan!" I say in shock, fear and surprise.

"Huh? What a weird dream. Where am I? What's going on here?" He says then he turns around, sees me and screams.

"Bakura must've used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favourite card." I say finally understanding the situation.

"Who's your little friend Yugi? He looks pretty tough but can he deal with this. The White Magical Hat." He says as he places a card in attack mode. The White Magical Hat appears on the field.

"Oh man. I must still be dreaming." Tristan says as the White Magical Hat moves towards him. "Yeah that's it, this is all a really bad AHHHHH!" He yells as he's attacked and destroyed.

"NO TRISTAN!" I yell out.

Bakura chuckles. "Aww looks like that cards been defeated and your poor friends soul was trapped within it."

"Where is he? What have you done with Tristan?" I ask angrily.

"Your friend has gone. On his way tot he discard pile or the graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters."

"It can't be....Tristan can't be gone...." I sadly.

* * *

~Tristan's P.O.V.~

I am walking through a graveyard still dressed as the Cyber Commander. "Man, this place is creeping me out big time. But how did I get here? I remember being attacked then the next thing I know I'm wondering around this graveyard." I then come up to a grave stone right in front of me. "Huh, what's this?" I kneel down and wipe the dust of it and the name reads 'TRISTAN TAYLOR' "No! According to this tombstone I'm dead! But this can't be!"

* * *

~Yami's P.O.V.~

Bakura chuckles. "When you duel in the Shadow Realm the stakes are always higher Yugi. You've made a sloppy move and now your friend he paid for it with his very soul. Now, which of your friends will you sacrifice next?"

I look through my cards and see the Flames Swordsman. 'I'd avoid using the cards that have my friends souls trapped in them if I could. But to save my friends, I have to win. And I only have one card in my hand that can beat his White Magical Hat.'

I pick a card from my hand saying, "Joey's favourite card, The Flames Swordsman." I then place his card in attack mode and he appears on the field.

"Hey, what gives? Hey Yugi-" He screams. "What the- you're a giant. Oh man I've finally cracked."

"Joey listen to me. Your soul has been sealed inside your favourite card. You've become the Flames Swordsman." I try to explain as calmly as I can.

"I'm the who!?" Joey says getting pretty freaked out.

"If I can't win this duel I can't restore you to normal. But if you're defeated in this battle, you'll be carried off to the graveyard just like Tristan was."

"Graveyard!?"

"In order to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies and get us out of the Shadow Realm I'm going to need your help."

"You want my help you got my help." Joey says with a smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I ask concerned.

"Ok? I figured I lost my mind but I'm gonna go with it. Now who wants a beating huh." He turns and screams when he sees Bakura. "Giant Bakura!? Now I know I'm nuts. I'm like 6 inches tall, wearing a dress about to fight my giant friend!"

"That's not really Bakura. An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over."

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about but here goes nothing." He then runs over and destroys the White Magical Hat with a yell. "Say goodbye to the cat in the hat."

Bakura's life points go down to 1200.

"Woah man. I did it Yugi. Now what?" He asks me sounding pleased with himself.

"Now it's his turn." I say as I look to Bakura.

Bakura growls. "Your little swordsman got lucky last time Yugi. But not this time." he then places a card face down.

"Huh, why did he place that face down?" I ask in confusion.

"Because he's afraid of what Joey the Swordsman will do to him." Joey says overconfidently

"Hang on Joey it could be a trap." I say to him.

"I'm going in." Joey says as he runs off.

"WAIT!" I yell out but its too late as he runs forward and destroys Morphing Jar.

Bakura chuckles. "What a dolt."

"It was a Morphing Jar."

"Huh a Morphing Jar? Did I screw up?" Joey asks.

"When a Morphing Jar is attacked all cards in both players hands go to the graveyard. We're just lucky that I didn't have Sophia's or Tea's soul card in my hand right now." I say sadly as I look to my hand.

Joey then gets down on his knees. "I'm sorry Yuge." He apologises.

I put my hand in the discard pile and draw 5 new cards. I see the Dark Magician. 'The Dark Magician, he's my favourite card. But is it also my soul card? What happens when I play it?'

Bakura chuckles. "With a new hand. Comes a whole new perspective. The game, ever shifting. New dangers surround every turn."

'He's trying to freak me out but I can't figure out what he's up too. I'm just going to have to risk playing.' I then play the Dark Magician, announcing it as I place the card on the field. Yugi then appears on the field. "And then I'll play a magic card that lets me revive monsters from the graveyard. Reborn the Monster." Tristan then gets brought back.

He looks around. "Huh, Joey? Yugi? You guys dreaming this too?" He asks.

"No this aint no dream Tristan. This is just me going insane, some one big dillusion." Joey replies.

"But just one second ago I was up there." Yugi says.

"Yeah, if you're down here, whose that up there?" Tristan asks as they all turn to face me.

"I don't know." Yugi says.

"Don't you?" I ask.

"Well I have noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels as thought someone is guiding me." he replies to which I nod. "And sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle. An ancient powerful voice."

"Huh really?" Tristan asks.

"I'm not sure what it's all about guys. But I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is." Yugi says.

"Hey, if the big guy is ok in your book then he's ok by me." Joey says to which Tristan agrees too.

"So now what?" Yugi asks.

"Maybe we should try and find Sophia and Tea." Tristan suggests.

"They must still be in the deck." Yugi says.

"Then we should try and win this thing before their cards get played." Joey suggests.

"Good idea." Yugi agrees.

"I'm gonna bash me some Bakura." Joey says holding his sword up.

"Hang on Joey I was just played so i have to move. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi says as he attacks. The card ends up being a Morphing Jar. "No! Another Morphing Jar!" It's destroyed.

Bakura chuckles. "We'll have to send all the cards in our hands. To the graveyard again."

I put my cards into the graveyard. "I'm sorry." Yugi apologises.

"It's ok man I did the same thing." Joey says.

I draw my cards and to my dismay, Sophia's card is drawn. "No! The Dark Magician Girl!"

"Hmm. Isn't that Sophia's favourite card? Do you suppose that her mortal soul is trapped within it?" Bakura says. "Hmm, I wonder. Maybe you should play it and find out? But then again. You don't know what I'm laying here, so you might be putting her in danger. A dilemma. And while you decide, I'll just have to activate this trap card."

"NO!"

"Just desserts. I think you'll find it'll help you come to grips with your present situation." Bakura says as my life points drop to 500. "Just Desserts takes 500 points from each of your monsters of the field. And you'll feel each and every point has been ripped from your beating heart."

"Big Yugi, are you ok?" Tristan asks as I grip my chest in pain.

"Yes. But one more attack like that...and it's over!" I say.

"Woah, that trap card's just nailed Yugi's life points, or should I say our life points." Tristan says as Joey gulps.

'Another hit like that and it could be over for all of us. Sophia's soul card is not safe in my hand. I'm going to have to play it. But, I can't risk playing her card and loosing her.' I think to myself as I look at her card.

Just then, I hear Sophia's voice in my head, "Yugi, I know you're worried about Summoning me to the field, but don't worry about me. I'll be alright, all that matters is helping our friends. You have no other choice."

'Sophia's right. I don't have any other option. My only option is to play her card.' I take her card out of my hand and summon her to the field. "I play Dark Magician Girl." She appears on the field.

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

I appear on the field dressed as the Dark Magician Girl, staff in hand. "Hey there guys. What's happening?"

Joey turns to me. "What's happening? Well let me see. We're 6 inches tall, fighting our friend and being at risk of being defeated. So yeah I'd say everything's happening."

I just chuckle. "Yes I know Joey. To be honest, I had a feeling something like this was going to happen when we saw the Millennium Ring."

"You know about the Millennium Items?" Yugi asks me.

I nod. "Yes I do. I'll tell you about it later, at the moment we need to win this duel before Tea gets played." I step forward and attack Bakura's face down card which happens to be Headless Night.

Bakura then places one more card face down on the field.

I then look up at Big Yugi as he draws and I can tell that he's drawn Tea's card. He places a card face down after some thought, and it turns out to be Tea's card as she pops her head out.

"Hey! What's up!" She says as she sees us.

We all sweat drop. "Oh boy." Joey says. Then we all shield around her.

"Er guys." She starts.

"Stay quiet." Joey says but Tea continues.

"It's a little early for Halloween don't you think?" she then gasps. "What the, what's this?" she says as she sees her staff.

"Shush. Bakura and Yugi are big duelling giants and are fighting for our souls." I say to her.

"But Yugi's right here." Tea says as she looks to Yugi.

"Yeah well the big guys not really me but he's not really not me uh-" Yugi tries explaining but fails.

"Huh?" Tea says sounding even more confused then I was.

"I know it's complicated but it has something to do with the Millennium Items Bakura and I have. It's some kind of magic." Yugi says.

"Magic? So then I'm not going crazy." Tea says to which I reply,

"Not unless we're all going crazy."

"Just think of it this way Tea. There are two Yugi's, the cool one up there, and the puny one down here." Joey says to which I laugh at as Yugi falls.

He then gets mad. "That's not how it works at all!"

"Just a joke relax." Joey says waving his arms in front of him.

"You forget that here I have powers of the Dark Magician." he then walks forward.

"Er Yugi I wouldn't do that if I were-" Tristan starts but Yugi interrupts.

"I'll show you whose puny around here." Yugi says as he points his staff at Bakura's face down card which reveals to be Electric Lizard.

"YUGI WAIT!" Big Yugi and I yelled out, but it was too late as he used Dark Magic Attack on Electric Lizard destroying it.

"Alright!" "Great job Yugi" Joey and Tea said.

Just then Yugi gets a shock running through him and he falls to his knees.

"What! No!" Tea yells.

"What was that?" Tristan asks.

"Whatever it was it's making me go numb." Yugi says in pain. I kneel beside Yugi placing my arms around him "Hang in there Yuge." I say to him.

Bakura chuckles. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without getting a rather shocking feedback. A lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget."

Big Yugi then places a card face down. "All right soul stealer I'll play my next card face down. And it's your move."

Bakura then looks to Tea so Joey and Tristan tries hiding her. "Don't bother you fools I can see her perfectly well. Now I have all 5 of you right where I want you. Helpless on the field easy pray for my Man Eater Bug."

"Man Eater Bug? Glad I'm a girl." Tea says as she stands.

"Yugi, Sophia, what does that card do?" Joey asks.

I decide to answer as Yugi is in pain. "The Man Eater Bug can automatically destroy one creatur on the field as soon as its flipped up."

Tea gasps. "Well that's certainly not good."

"Guys. I really do not want to go back to that graveyard." Tristan says.

"Don't you worry Tristan. None of us are going back. We'll destroy that back before he has the chance to play it." Joey says.

"That won't work." I say. "The moment we make an attack. That card will activate."

"Graveyard here I come." I hear Tristan say.

"What are you saying Soph? That one of us is going to end up worm food?" Joey asks me.

"She's saying that there's only one way out of this." Yugi says as he turns and look at the face down card Big Yugi put down. "And we're standing on it."

"Right. The trap card that Big Yugi put down." Tristan says.

"Yeah but I'm afraid to use it. The card requires that we sacrifice a creature." Yugi says fearfully.

"You mean, one of us?" Tea asks.

"Don't worry Tea I'll go." Tristan says.

"No way Tristan!" Tea says.

"Think about it. That Man Eater Bug's going to take one of us out no matter what we do. At least this way I'm taking it out too." Tristan suddenly gets a sharp pain in his gut as I hit him with my staff.

"I guess you disagree." He says as he collapses.

"You just got back from the graveyard. If anyone's going it's me!" I say as I run towards Man Eater Bug.

"Sophia wait!" Yugi yells out.

"It's too late!" Tea says too him.

I finally reach the face down card. As I use my staff to attack the card activates and the Man Eater Bug appears, throwing me into the air and I land on it's back.

"Yugi! Use the trap do it now! Please, I don't want my new friends to get hurt! Sacrifice me!" I say as I struggle to keep my grip on the bug.

Big Yugi nods. "I'm activating a trap. Sacrificing my Dark Magician Girl to do so. The Horn of Heaven. Blasting its celestial tune straight at your Man Eater Bug obliterating it from the field once and for all!"

The Man Eater Bug begins to glow.

"But Sophia." Yugi says as he weakly stands up.

"What's happening to her?" Tea asks.

"She's disappearing!" Tristan replies.

"Don't worry about me!" I say as the Man Eater Bug is destroyed, me along with it.

* * *

~Yami's P.O.V.~

I watch helplessly as Sophia is destroyed along with the Man Eater Bug.

The other 4 are crying on the field.

"She's gone. Just like that, our best buddy's gone." Joey says.

Bakura chuckles. "Don't worry, you'll soon be joining her in the graveyard. You can spend an eternity together."

I just growl at him.

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

I'm standing in the middle of the graveyard. "The graveyard. Pretty spooky. But they got Tristan back so maybe-" I can then feel that something isn't right. I look around and scream as I notice a monster coming towards me. "The Reaper of Cards! And It's coming for me! Oh no!" I yell out.

* * *

~Yami's P.O.V.~

"I hope you don't harbour any illusions of saving your friend Sophia from the graveyard. You've already played Reborn the Monster, the only way to get her back. And soon the Reaper of Cards will claim her soul forever." Bakura says.

Tea cries. "Poor Sophia. She sacrificed herself. And she hardly even knows us."

* * *

Back in the graveyard I'm running as fast as I can away from the Reaper of Cards. "Stay away from me!" I yell back, but then I trip over a rock falling onto the ground. I turn around and scream as the Reaper of Cards is literally onto of me.

* * *

~Yami's P.O.V.~

"She can't be gone." A single tear falls from her eyes and lands on her card. Her card and her body glows brightly.

"Tea?" Yugi turns around. "Wait, she's the Magician of Faith. Teas tears activated the magic effect of her favourite card."

"That's right. And the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one Magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand. And the card I choose is Reborn the Monster which I play now!" I say as I play the magic card.

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

As the Reaper of Cards swings his scythe to me, I suddenly feel myself vanish from the graveyard and I find myself back with the others.

"Sophia! You're back!" The others exclaim happily.

I smile. "All right!"

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals." Bakura says.

"My friends are never a waste of time. Make your move." Big Yugi says and I smile up at him as I stand.

Bakura chuckles. "Oh I'll move. And you will lose. This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle. First I will play the Lady of Faith in attack mode and then the card that will turn your friends against one another. The Change of Heart."

"Change of Heart? But isn't that Bakura's favourite card?" Yugi asks.

"And a very magical card it is. With this card I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy."

"No! I refuse!"

"You won't have a choice in the matter. The Change of Heart card allows me to control any opposing monster and I choose you little Yugi." Bakura laughs.

"Leave the young one out of this!" I hear the other Yugi say. When I hear that, then I know that definitely isn't Yugi as he wouldn't say that.

"Why should I? By simply destroying him might defeat you as well. You're here to guide and protect him! Then protect him against this!" Bakura says as he activates the Change of Heart card and a bright light glows against Yugi.

"YUGI!" We all yell out.

As the light dies down we see that the Change of Heart is Bakura.

"It's Bakura, the real Bakura." I say.

"Bakura! So your soul was sealed into your favourite card too!" Yugi says.

Bakura nods. "I want to help but we must act quickly Yugi." He then takes over the Lady of Faith. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours. I'll control her while you attack me. You can win against the evil Bakura."

"I can't. I'd be destroying you sending you to the graveyard." Yugi says.

"I don't care. It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit. DO IT!"

"BE QUIET!" Evil Bakura yells out.

"I have a better idea." The Pharaoh says. "If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back."

We all look up and see that Bakura is back to normal.

"All right! Our Bakura is back where he belongs." Joey says.

"But where's the evil dude?" Tristan asks.

We look and see that the evil Bakura's spirit is trapped within the Lady of Faith.

"This can't be!" He yells out.

"Listen closely Yugi. Use the power of the Dark Magician, send him to the graveyard NOW!" The Pharaoh orders.

"You got it, Dark Magic attack!" Yugi says and sends the evil Bakura all the way to the graveyard where the Reaper of the Cards gets him.

* * *

Meanwhile our souls finally return to our bodies and the Shadow Realm disappears. I awake and sit up just as Bakura is telling Yugi of the story of how his father gave him the Millennium Ring.

"Well he obviously must not have known it's powers other wise he wouldn't have given it you." I say startling them as they turn to me.

"Sophia, are you alright?" Yugi asks me as I stand up.

"I'm fine. Are you two?" I ask going to them.

"We're fine. But how do you know about it's powers?" Bakura asks.

"I used to live in Egypt, and while I was there, I was learning about the Millennium Items and there powers. That's how I expected what the evil Bakura was doing when we got sent to the Shadow Realm." I reply.

Yugi's about to say something but the others begin to waken.

"I just dreamt that Bakura went totally mental." Tristan says yawning.

"Same here. Last time I snooze with duelling cards under my pillow." Joey says wiping his eyes.

Bakura goes up to them. "Sleep well guys?"

"BAKURA!" Tristan and Joey yell as the grab onto each other. They then realized who they were hugging.

"Hands off." Tristan says.

"You grabbed me." Replies Joey.

They then look at each other for a few seconds then fly apart from each other while me, Tea, Yugi and Bakura laugh.

"I dreamt, we were dressed as duel monsters and they were two Yugi's." Tea says.

Yugi sweat drops and Bakura and I don't know what to say. All of a sudden we hear a loud scream.

"What was that?" Joey asks.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, we'll face it together." Yugi says as we run off.

**Well thats the end. God the amount of times i got fed up of putting Bakura chuckles like every two minutes, i was about ready to attack him myself. anyway, hope you enjoyed it. plz R&R**


	12. Sophia vs Panik part 1

**Hey there guys. Now, i've been getting quite a few requests to mention what Sophia actually looks like. i'm sorry i didn't mention anything before, but Sophia is just shorter than Yami, brown waistlength hair, blue eyes, same as Seto and i'll let you guys decide what she wears, unless i mention something about her clothes. Sorry for not putting anything in before. but, here's the next chapter, part one of my fav episode so please enjoy.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Light at the End of the Tunnel

As we're running through the woods following the scream.

"That scream sounded like Mai!" Joey says to which I agree.

We finally reach where Mai is a while later to see that she's just finished a duel with a man.

"Mai! Are you ok?" Yugi asks as we reach them.

"You're too late." She says to us.

"Too late for what?" Tea asks.

"This side show freak giving you a hard time?" Joey asks as well.

"That's right, just like Pegasus pays me to do. Route out all the duelling filth on this island and dispose of it." The man says.

"Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" Tristan asked.

"This is no joke. Panik's one of the islands eliminators. And if you don't get out of here. He's going to do to you what he did to me." Mai says.

"Eliminator? What's that Mai?" I ask.

Panik lifts Mai's arm with her duelling glove on into the air. "Look, this is what she means right here. Check out her duellists glove. Not a Star Chip left."

"But that would mean she's been disqualified." Tea says.

"You're out Mai?" Yugi asks.

"I am. It all happened so fast. The way Panik duels, I just, lost it." She explains sadly.

"This isn't right." I say.

"Ha! She was one of my easiest victims yet." Panik laughs as he shoves Mai away.

Joey get pretty steamed. "You creep!" He says as he begins to run forward but Tristan and Bakura stop him. "Move it! There's no excuse for pushing a girl!"

"Calm down Joey I know how you feel. But that guy is more than twice your size." Bakura says trying to reason with him.

"I can take him." Joey says overconfidently.

I then step in. "No Joey, fists aren't the answers. Violence won't solve anything. My brothers and I have dealt with a lot of bullies in our lives and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them." I then walk forward glaring at Panik as I do so.

"What do you mean Soph?" Joey asks me.

"You have to stand up to them."

"But Sophia...." Mai tries to protest but I don't listen to her.

"Now, let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me Panik. I don't scare so easily especially when I'm standing up for my friends. So let's duel." I say.

Panik raises Mai's arm again. "You twerp. I'll eliminate you from the tournaments just like I did her. Tell her how I trounced you."

"Please Sophia." Mai begs.

"Let her go Panik. If you're looking to bully someone. Try bullying me. Playtime is now over Panik. It's time to duel."

As we take our places on the arena I hear Joey yell out, "Alright Sophia, no problem! Show Panik how we deal with thugs like him!"

"Sophia huh? Must be my lucky day. Pegasus has offered a generous bounty to the eliminator who defeats two duellists on this island. And I'm afraid one of them is you." Panik says.

"Oh yeah, who's the other duellist then?" I ask.

"A little dweeb named Yugi Moto. I can deal with him later, but right I wonder, think Pegasus would throw in some extra cash for inflicting bodily harm? Not that I'd do it for free." he replies.

"You'd better start thinking of other ways of making money Panik. Because after I get done with you, not only will you be out some Star Chips but you'll be out of a job." I say to him.

"Whoever said I was an eliminator just for the money Sophia? I've made enough cash to have retired long ago, but I won't quit because there's no better thrill than braking weak duellists like you. So get ready Sophia, I'm about to take you into a world of hurt."

"I won't be bullied by the likes of you Panik. I play with my heart. That's why I'll always win against your type." I say to Panik remember the times I defeated the bullies at the orphanage while using my heart.

"You've never faced my type before. When I'm in a match with someone, there's a lot more to it then sheer duelling strategy."

"Meaning?" I ask confusingly.

"Panik's ruthless Sophia! He had me totally terrified!" Mai shouts up to me as I look to her.

Panik laughs. "That's right. And she's not the first either. We eliminators have built our career on stalking weak players like her and strong arming them into duelling us. You see when you're as good as I am you'll learn to appreciate the hunt just as much as the duel itself. And now I'm gonna take you down like I did Mai." He finishes laughing.

I just smile. "I see how you work Panik. Sneaking up on unsuspecting duellists because you haven't the courage to challenge them face to face."

"Watch your mouth you insolent cur!" Panik yells to me.

"True duellists fight with honour and respect! Not the underhand tactics of a poacher!"

That got him mad as he growls.

I hold up my hand with my duelling glove on. "And to prove it, I wager all the Star Chips I have to win back Mai's."

"It's a deal. If you win, I'll give you all 8 of her Star Chips. The bet makes no difference to me."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What I mean little Sophia, is that when you duel against Panik, you're putting much more than measly Star Chips on the line. Much more!"

All of a sudden I feel something clamp against my ankles. I look down and see metal shackles coming out of the sides of the arena and around my ankles. Just then, fountains fire emerges from both sides right in front of me.

"Sophia!" I hear Tea shout up to me.

"We got to get her out of there!" Yugi says.

I then hear Panik laugh as I try to dodge the flames. "What's the matter Sophia? Can't take the heat? Well get used to it, because your strapped in for the long hall."

"Turn it off Panik!" I hear Joey yell to Panik.

"Panik used those on me too." Mai says to the others.

"Stay strong Sophia." Bakura says.

The flames finally vanish as I stand straight and glare at Panik.

"I can see the fear glowing in your eyes Sophia. I can hear you quaking in your boots. Your beginning to realize the nightmare you've stepped into, I do believe you're beginning to panic!" Panik says as he laughs.

"Get a life you psycho!" Tea yells to him.

"Forget this guy Soph. This wasn't part of the job description." Joey says to me.

"Yeah no joke. Come on let's get you down from there Sophia, what do you say?" I hear Tristan trying to reason with me.

But I don't listen to any of them as I look to Panik. "Are you finished blowing smoke Panik?"

I then hear the others gasp. "What does she think she's doing?" Joey asks.

"It'll take much more than cheap pyrotechnics to make me loose my cool."

Panik laughs. "The last time someone had the nerve to talk to me like that, I broke them in half. Now lets duel." The duel finally begins.

"Fight time." I hear Joey say.

'Sophia's good, but she's never faced an eliminator before. When Panik gets inside her head its all over.' Mai thinks.

"Seeing as how the blaze of my fire didn't faze you, let's turn down the lights. My Castle of Dark Illusions will turn this duel into your darkest hour Sophia. It's magic shrouds the field with a veil of shadows and the castle itself is extra fortified thanks to the field power bonus I get for playing it at night." Panik says as a castle appears on the field.

"I'm not afraid of the dark Panik." I say a darkness erupts from the castle and covers his half on the field.

He laughs. "You would be if you only knew the fearsome nightmares within its shades. The blanket of shadows casts over my side of the field, making it impossible for you to see the creatures I summon. Which leaves your entire side exposed vulnerable to my attacks. Unnerving isn't it Sophia? How the darkness prays on your fears, on your mind. Until you're too scared to think too terrified to fight." He finishes laughing like a madman.

"Don't listen to him Sophia!" Mai shouts to me. "This is exactly how he threw me off my game!"

"Now you tell us." Joey says to her.

"And if you can think storm my castle with the help of a field power bonus of your own think again. Because just as my shadows block the light from above, the block the field power bonus from the ground below. Only the night grants bonuses here." Panik says.

'without any idea of what's waiting for me in those shadows, I can't risk an attack. I'll just have to play it safe for now.' I think as I place Celtic Guardian in defence mode announcing as I do so.

"Not a very bright idea." I hear Panik's voice say.

I then heard the sound of him placing a monster. 'I can't see what monster her played!' I think.

"Attack, Dark Grasp of Fury!"

I gasp as the monster envelops my Celtic Guardian in darkness and destroys him.

"Our first victim of the night." Panik says causing me to growl.

"That's cheap. How do you defend yourself against what you can't see?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, or defeat a monster you can't find." Yugi replies.

"Anybody got a flash light?" Tristan says.

Panik laughs again. "Even your friends have lost hope for you."

'I need to get his monsters out of the shadows. But the only way I can do that is by destroying his Castle of Dark Illusions, but with its defensive points at 2500. I've only got one card in my dark that's got an attack power high enough to destroy it, but I can't risk playing him. Not now anyway. Boy, I'm beginning to understand why they call him Panik. The game's just started, and I'm already flustered. Oh I wish Seto was here. He'd know what to do.' I think to myself.

"Play any monster card you like. The creatures within my veil will consume them all."

"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in defence mode." I say as I place it on the field.

"This defensive manoeuvring is keeping your life points safe form one monster Sophia. But not two." Panik laughs as he summons another monster.

'I hate to admit it but he's right. Defending alone won't win this duel for me.' I think.

"You're terrified aren't you Sophia? All your courage has been devoured by my shadowy fog. All that's left is a trembling little duellist powerless to defend herself."

"So how's Sophia able to take this guy out Mai?" Tea asks her.

"If I was able to figure that out we wouldn't be in this situation." She replies.

'There's got to be a way to neutralize Panik's veil shadows. But its generated by his Castle of Dark Illusions and that things virtually impregnable. Wait a minute, I may not be able to attack Panik's castle, but what if I attacked the darkness itself?' I think to myself as I switch my dragon into attack mode.

"Guardian of the fortress, take flight!" I say to my dragon as he flies into the skies. "Fireball attack!" Fireball's erupt from the dragon's mouth and into the darkness. A bit of the darkness dissapears revealing the two monsters. "His monsters." I say just before they disappear again.

Panik laughs. "So you saw my creatures. But I doubt it gives you the foresight to see what's coming next. Dark Grasp of fury." he says as he attacks my dragon destroying him. "Lights out for your guardian of the fortress"

I growl as my life points go down to 1606.

"My creatures hungry eyes are on your remaining life points Sophia, and I'll see to it that they'll feed again quite soon. Has it sunk in yet wimp? Standing up to bullies leave you no where to go but down."

'Down is right. My life points are way down. While Paniks haven't even been touched. His shadows have destroyed two of my best monsters, while I still can't see what I'm up against. He's got me out-manoeuvred and over powered. But I'm still going to find a way to put that big bully in his place.' I think as I glare at Panik.

"The night has eyes Sophia. And all of them are on you." Panik laughs.

'As long as Panik's Castle of Dark Illusion shrouds his side of the field in that shadow, it's impossible for me to see any of his monsters. But panicking about it will only make things worse. So I gotta do my best to not let him see me sweat.'

"Keep struggling Sophia. Bullying's so much fun when you resist." Panik laughs.

"Tough talk Panik. Coming from someone who makes all there attacks from the safety of shadows." I say to him.

He then sends one of the flame fountains to me. "Sophia look out!" Yugi yells as I dodge to one side.

"You ok pal?" Joey asks as I straighten up.

"Perhaps you should think twice before you insult someone who can scorch you with the push of a button. You're afraid Sophia, you're lost and alone in the dark and I'm the big bad bogeyman about to leap out and give you the scare of your life." I laugh. "Huh? If you could see what I have in store for you, you wouldn't be laughing."

"That's why I'm laughing. Because I can see. Right through you." I say to him making him panic this time.

"What? What are you talking about you little runt?" He asks.

"You are the bogeyman Panik. Scaring children into being afraid of the dark. Until they realize, the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Like you. One a person conjures up the confidence not to be fearful of the unknown they disarm the only weapon the dark has."

"You wish it was that simple-" Panik starts but I interrupt.

"But it is that simple. I have the card to prove it."

"What card?"

I hold up a card. "A card that'll expose you. And lift up that veil of shadows you cower behind."

"What's that!?"

"It's just a little something that'll teach you a tough lesson in broad daylight."

"Hey Mai, why would Sophia tell Panik her strategy?" Tea asks Mai.

"It's panic. Same thing happened to me. You start making amateur mistakes." She replies.

"I don't know Mai. She doesn't like like she's panicking." Yugi says.

Panik laughs. "You almost had me there. But we both know that card is nothing but a big fat bluff. Prove me wrong Sophia. Lets see you give me my tough lesson."

I laugh. "Why should I show you my card after you've gone to such lengths to keep yours in the dark?"

"I think you're stalling." Panik says.

"You don't trust me Panik? Believe it or not but not all duellists are lying dogs like you." He growls. "And yo prove it I'll show you. After all I wouldn't want you thinking I was some kind of liar."

"Show me."

"You don't need to prove anything to that slime Sophia." Tristan says.

"Ready Panik? Here it is. The Swords of Revealing Light." I say while revealing the card.

"Huh? Revealing light?"

"The blinding light of the Swords of Revealing light not only stall enemy monsters for 3 full turns. But it bathes the entire field in a light so luminous that even your lurking shadow creatures will be exposed. Soon Panik, the monsters within your dark empire will have nowhere to hide. But rather than play it now I'll take a page from your book and let you worry about when and how I'll use it. Just like you do with the monsters you hide in the dark. You're going down in 5 turns. 5 turns Panik. Then my monsters will finish you off. Curse of Dragon. Defensive mode." I say as I play him. "and of course, the card that'll make you see the light. Your 5 turns start now Panik. It's your move."

'She's taunting me. That must be the Swords of Revealing Light.' Panik thinks.

"What's the matter Panik? Has bullying lost its thrill?" I ask.

"I'll teach you about bluffs, just you wait."

"Hey Mai, why is Sophia keeping that card out if she isn't going to play it yet?" Tea asks.

"I hate to say it guys, but it's not a good sign." She replies. "I was able to keep it together for about this long too. But after a while Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up."

"Not my pal. She knows what she's doing." Joey says in reply.

"I sure hope so." Bakura says.

"She does." Yugi and Tristan say.

"Listen I know Sophia's good. But fighting Panik isn't about being good. It's keeping a level head while your lost in the dark or being attacked by fire. Sophia's gonna need guts to win this duel. Not skill."

"Guts huh? Well she's got heart." Tea says.

"You got that right." Tristan says in reply.

"Yes but she did just leave her best card out fully vulnerable. You don't make those kind of mistakes unless you're nervous. And Panik's not one to let a mistake like that go unpunished." Bakura says.

"Make your move Panik." I say to him.

I then hear him laugh. "I must say, it was a daring move to illuminate me with the presence of that card little Sophia. But it was a critical mistake to leave it on the field completely exposed." I smile a little. "You thought idle cards were safe from attacks, you are dead wrong. Reaper of the Cards!" He says as he summons the monster.

"The Reaper?" I say. 'Oh no, not this card again.' I think as I remember the graveyard.

"When The Reaper is summoned all magic cards hear the ghostly call of doom. He'll be sending your Revealing Light card to the discard graveyard, leaving you defenceless. Reaper attack."

The Reaper then moves towards my magic card.

"Sophia!" The gang yell out.

"But that card was Sophia's only chance!" I hear Mai yell.

The Reaper moves closer towards the card and swings its scythe down as it reaches the card.

"You're fate belongs to me now Sophia. Call of the graveyard."

The scythe stops an inch or so away from the card.

"What's going on?" Panik asks. "It can't finish its attack."

I laugh.

"It should've destroyed your card!" Panik yells. "The Swords of Revealing Light!"

"I said my Swords of Revealing Light is the card that will illuminate your monsters. I never said it was the card I placed on the field, you just assumed that." I explain.

"But if that's not!-"

"The card I placed on the field was a different card, The Spell Binding Circle a trap card." I say revealing the trap card I placed.

"A trap card!?"

"Yes a trap card that snares your Reaper stopping him dead in his tracks. Encircling him in a magical prison. In duel monsters one must be wary of the Reaper of the Cards and it's ability to send magic cards to the discard pile. I figured that you probably had one stalking around in your deck somewhere. But now that he's frozen, unable to damage my deck, I'm free to lay whatever magic cards I want on the field." I say.

"Great thinking!" Tea yells.

"Way to putting one over on him Soph!" Joey says.

"What is it with this kid? I can't even keep up with her here on the side line." I hear Mai say.

"She's doing good. But it's not over yet." Bakura says.

"How dare you! You fooled me!" Panik yells.

"Humph. You fooled yourself Panik, and wasted quite a powerful card too. But now that the coast is clear, I'll really lay my Swords of Revealing Light." I say as I placed it on the field face down. "And a second magic card. Both face down."

"Face down? Why?" Panik asks.

"Now what's up?" Joey asks.

"I don't know. But I bet we're going to find out soon enough." Bakura replies.

"So what? You've captured my Reaper. But he's only one of my powerful monsters. The one's that remain will destroy you!"

**well there it is. hope you all enjoyed it. plz R&R**


	13. Sophia vs Panik part 2

**Well, here's part 13. One of my favourite chapters to write yet. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Winning Through Intimidation

"Woah smooth move. Sophia caught one of Panik's most powerful monsters and now she's got 2 magic cards on the table to boot" Joey says.

"So what? You've captured my Reaper. But he's only one of my powerful monsters." Panik says.

"Getting nervous Panik?" I ask. "I may yet to launch an effective attack against you and your night creatures, but that will all change very soon."

"Ridiculous. What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I made you a promise that in 5 turns I would teach you a lesson that you would never forget and I intend to make good. You only have 4 turns left Panik. 4 more turns before I drag you from your shadows and show you up for the bully that you truly are."

"You dolt. Have you forgot who you face here?" He activates the flames which appear on either side of me. "I am Panik. The Eliminator."

"Is that supposed to scare me? Or are you running scared?" I ask as the flames flicker on either side.

Panik growls.

"Sophia's playing with fire. I sure hope she know's what she's doing." Tea says.

"Yeah. This Panik nut job is playing for keeps." Joey replies.

"Oh yeah. Panik enjoys bringing people down. Making them sweat, watching them squirm. For him, duelling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty." Mai informs.

"You can't stall forever Panik. Sooner or later you'll have to make your move." I say to Panik.

"Silence." He says as he draws. He then laughs. "This beast will win the entire match for me. King of Yamimakai(2000)." He summons it to the field. "But don't take my word for it. Powered up with the field power bonus that all my monsters get from the night, my King of Yamimakai is far more powerful than your pitiful creature."

"Oh no!" Yugi exclaims.

"King of Yamimakai! Destroy her Curse of Dragon!" Panik orders. "King of Yamimakai, Electroshock attack."

I smile as his monster goes in for the attack. But then, his attack veers to the Reaper of the Cards.

"What? It's veering away! Instead of destroying Sophia's Curse of Dragon, it's attacking my Reaper of the Cards." Panik says as his Reaper is destroyed.

"Your Reaper of the Cards is vanquished." I say with a smile.

"All right! Panik messed up!" Joey says.

"NO!!! My life points!" Panik exclaims as his life points go all the way down to 494. "Curse you and your Spellbinding Circle! It's light drew in my energy blast and destroyed my precious monster!"

"They don't do well, when they dare step out of the darkness. Now let's bring all your monsters into the light. I dispel all of your darkness, with the Swords of Revealing Light!" I say as I activate the Magic Card.

A bright light then illuminates the entire field which dispels Panik's darkness revealing all of his monsters.

"Stop! Stop it! I can't stand the light!" Panik says as he shields himself.

The swords then appear trapping all of Panik's monsters. "You're monsters are revealed!" I say as we see his monsters.

"Ha! No one keeps Sophia in the dark!" Tristan yells out.

"Even Panik's cards are revealed now." Tea say as they appear on the monitor.

"No more hiding Panik." I say. "Your darkness will shield you no longer. 3 turns left and then your finished." Panik growls. "I didn't use the Swords just to illuminate your monsters, it also causes all your monsters on the field to be frozen for 3 turns, starting right now. That means you can't make any attack while I implement my strategy."

Panik's getting a little twitchy now as he thinks, 'Does this upstart think she can panic me? She may be planning an attack on her next turn, but the only monster she has on the field is Curse of Dragon, while I still have three mighty monsters, Barox (1380 ATK, raised to 1794 by the field power bonus), Dark Chimera (1610 ATK, raised to 2093), and King of Yamimakai (2000 ATK, raised to 2600). Despite Sophia's Swords of Revealing Light my monsters still get a power bonus from the night. And after 3 turns they'll be free once more and Sophia will beg me to end this duel.'

"You're stalling Panik. Afraid to draw your next card?" I ask.

'Sophia continues to goad me. Usually, my opponents are sobbing and broken by now, but she's not like the others. I'll relish crushing her spirit.' Panik thinks as he draws. He then laughs. "And this is the card to do it. Sophia, you can forget your foolish delusion of defeating in just 3 turns. I've drawn a Chaos Shield card!"

"Oh no. That affects all the monsters on the field. It puts them all in defence mode and raises their defence points." I say.

"You're thinking too small you fool. Or don't you realize I can combine my Chaos Shield with my Castle of Dark Illusions?"

"This is bad." Mai says.

"With this combination, I can project a defensive shield over my entire area!" Panik says as the shield erupts from the castle and down over his monsters.

"Now Sophia can't get anywhere near his monsters!" Mai informs the others.

"What's that mean?" Tea asks.

"Panik's untouchable while Sophia is a sitting duck." Mai replies.

"As long as the Chaos Shield is in place, you can't touch me. Do you still think you can defeat me in 3 turns? You impudent shrimp, admit defeat now, you can see how the shield raises the defence points of my monsters."

'he's right. That shield protects his monsters from any of my attacks. Even from my strongest monsters.' I think.

Panik just laughs.

"I hate to say it. But Sophia really doesn't stand a chance, breaking duellists is what Panik does for a living. Panik is brutal, ruthless, everything the ultimate duellist needs to be." Mai says.

"Mai, you've become so cynical about duel monsters. And you don't understand Sophia at all. Really, there is much more to her than meets the eye." Bakura says.

"Yugi, Sophia can win this right?" Tristan asks Yugi.

"I wish I could tell you Tristan. But after the way Panik beat Mai, I've got no idea what Sophia's chances are." I hear Yugi reply.

"Give up! Admit defeat. I'm going to crack you like an egg!" Panik yells to me.

I smile. "You'd like me to crack wouldn't you Panik? Because it's worked for you before, winning through intimidation not through skill." I say.

"You mock my skill?" Panik asks. "My skill is what's defeating you."

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You think you're winning. That your tactics are taking me by surprise. But I saw your strategy when I saw what kind of man you are."

"You're talking nonsense."

"I knew you were going to use Chaos Shield. Cowardly bullies like you always try to hide behind something."

"Shut up! I'm in no way a coward! And I never try to hid behind anything!"

"Your whole strategy is nothing but hiding and cowering."

Panik growls. "You dare to call me a coward? You insignificant little worm. Nobody talks to me that way! I am Panik the Eliminator!" He says as two shots of fire fly from either side of me.

The others gasp and I just calmly lean back and let the flames fly past. "Are you finished? Or are you going to continue hiding behind your blustering battlements like a big coward?" Panik growls again. "The truth hurts doesn't it Panik? Facing up to your true self is usually more than you bullies can bare. So you hide in the shadows."

"You will taunt me no longer!"

"Sophia! He's dangerous! You've just got to stop stirring him up!" Tea shouts up.

"Don't interfere." Mai interrupts. "Sophia's just using Panik's own tactics against him. It's psyche-out warfare."

"I will burn you to a cinder!" Panik threatens.

"That would prove your a coward. If you're not afraid then you should stop hiding and play this game with honour. Or I will rip your pathetic fearsome façade away." I reply to him.

"You bluff."

"There's only one way to find out for sure. Play out this game. After all we'll know in two turns. Can you last? Just 2 turn, do you have the courage?"

"Do I have the courage? Panik fears no duellist. I will crush your spirit and wipe out your life points."

"Boy, Sophia really shook Panik up. Psychology is half the game." Mai says.

"And now it's my turn." I say as I draw. I smile. "And my card is Gaia the Fierce Night." I say as I summon him to the field.

"Idiot, do you really think a monster with an attack power that weak can break through my Chaos Shield?"

"Maybe not by himself, but I also have a magic card. Read it and weep." I say as I turn it over revealing it.

"A Polymerization card?"

"And with this card, I combine them to create Gaia the Dragon Champion." I say as they fuse together and the knight appears on my Curse of Dragon instead of his horse. "Now my combo creature's attack power is raised to 2600. My turns over, but finished as well."

'Finished? What's he mean by that? She knows, that even with an attack power of 2600 the Dragon Champion is still not strong enough to break through the Chaos Shield. There's got to be more to his plan than that. Other wise she wouldn't be so confident. I can't risk attacking. But if I wait just one more turn the paralysing effects of Sophia's swords of Revealing Light will wear off, and I'll deactivate my Chaos Shield and my monsters will be free to attack her all at once winning it all!' He then draws. "Ah perfect."

"Hm?" I look up.

"Little Guardian in defence mode. He will further shield my creatures and the field power bonus raises his defence power to 2795. With him on guard, any attack against my monsters is totally impossible."

"Figures. You're cowering again."

"Insolent dog."

"Your strategy is nothing but putting up defences, your showing how weak you are."

"Silence. In the next turn the Swords of Revealing Light will be extinguished, and I'll hit you with everything at once."

"It'll be too late. I've already led you deep into my trap."

"What?"

"The stronger you make your defences the more you lock yourself into defeat."

"That's a joke. You're nothing but talk."

"The time for talk is over. That, was your last turn. The end is now Catapult Turtle." I say as I summon the turtle to the field. "Slow and steady wins the duel Panik. For I can use the turtle's catapult to launch Gaia the Dragon Champion and shatter your defences. Catapult launch raises Gaia's attack points all the way up to 3200. You weren't expecting that were you?"

"My monsters defence power is still is still much too strong for you. Protected by the Chaos Shield you still can't touch them. You can only watch helplessly as they prepare to assault you next turn." Panik laughs.

"Who said anything about attacking your monsters? What I'm attacking is, the castle."

"You fool. My castle is still unassailable. It's walls are still invincible to any of your attacks. So I won't take any damage at all."

"We'll see about that. Turtle, catapult launch my Dragon Champion!" The catapult then launches my dragon causing him to fly through the air, straight for the castle where he attacks. My dragon is destroyed and my life points drop to 300.

"Woah, Sophia flushed a lot of points with that manoeuvre." Tristan says.

"She sacrificed her Dragon Champion." Joey says sounding disappointed.

"That's an awful big loss. Both for monsters and life points." Bakura speaks up.

"Yeah. And if this attack doesn't bring down that castle, then next turn Panik will wipe out the rest of Sophia's life points." Yugi pipes up.

"I hope this works."

"It has to work."

"I can't see a thing." Tea says as cloud covers the field. "Wait."

The cloud vanishes and I look up watching as the ring around the castle falls leaving the rest to float.

"No! It's still floating!" Tea exclaims and Panik laughs. "The castle survived!"

"Fool! for all your threats my castle is unharmed! Your attack simply knocked it's flotation ring off! And now that your attack has failed, I'll eliminate you once and for all! It's been 5 turns and I'm still standing Sophia! My monsters are still contained and protected within the Chaos Shield, when this turn is over, the paralysing effects of your Swords of Revealing Light will vanish. Then on my turn I'll attack you with all of my monsters and wiping you our forever."

I just smile. "There is no next turn for you. This duel has already ended."

"It's not over."

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that a castle that has lost it's flotation ring is somehow still floating? What if the Swords of Revealing Light had locked in place not only your monsters but the castle as well? Then what would happen next?"

"It can't be!"

"Right now the only thing holding up your castle are the Swords of Revealing Light. And when this turn ends each and every sword will vanish."

"That means...!"

"It's over. And now your world's about to come tumbling down."

Panik yells. "No! No one defeats Panik!"

"My turn. Is over." I say while giving Panik the thumbs down. Right on cue the swords vanish and the castle slowly starts to fall.

"Run monsters! Get out of the way!" Panik yells.

"It's no good. The Chaos Shield is keeping them from escaping. You've trapped them all inside." I say as his monsters try clawing they way out but are trapped as the castle crushes them all dropping Panik's life points to zero, winning the match for me.

"She won!" Tea yells.

"And Panik's not taking it too well!" Joey yells out after.

"I'll say. Panik's having a panic attack." Tristan says.

"Nobody beats Panik, nobody." Panik says as he's haunched over. 'look at her. That smug little worm. Still she mocks me.' "I may have not defeated you Sophia! But I can still eliminate you!" He then slams his fist down breaking something. Suddenly fire erupts from either side and behind me.

"Sophia!" Yugi yells out.

"She's trapped by the fire!" Joey yells. "And she can't escape!"

"We'll see whose the coward now. Fire!" Panik says as fire comes rushing towards me.

'Oh no, now what have I got myself into?' I say as I duck down as the fire blazes above me. Sparks of flame fall from above burning into my clothes and whatever skin is left exposed. I gasp as I realise my deck is at risk of burning. I lean up to grab it burning my wrist in the process. I just bite my lip so I don't show Panik my fear.

I close my eyes waiting for the fire to diminish. Suddenly, I hear someone's feet next to me and feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I look up and see the Pharaoh. "Are you alright?" He asks in his deep voice. All I can do is nod. He smiles and stands facing Panik, the fire not burning him at all.

"Who are you?" Panik asks.

"My name is of no importance to you." The Pharaoh replies.

"But, how are you still living?"

"My Millennium Puzzle protects me and Sophia from your cowardly assault. But nothing will protect you from, Oblivion!" He says as he raises his hand to him.

'The Mind Crush.' I think as I realise what he's done.

The fire finally dissipates and the shackles finally vanish releasing my feet. The Pharaoh then gently lifts me up and helps me walk over to the others.

"Sophia are you alright?" Tea asks as she and the boys come over.

I smile at her. "I'm fine. A little sore but I'll be alright."

"That's good." She says in relief as she gently hugs me to which I reply.

"Your Millennium Puzzle is more powerful than we thought." Tristan says to Yugi.

"Not only did it protect him and Sophia, but it saved all of us from the flames too." Joey says.

I gently pull myself away from Tea and walk over to Mai.

"Sophia, I don't know what to say." She says as I reach her.

I open my hand revealing the Star Chips that she lost. "Here. These Star Chips are yours."

She hesitates to take them.

"They're yours. Take them." I insist.

"Go on" Tea also insists.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept them. I fight my own battles." She says.

"Mai, Sophia battled for you. She risked her life in this duel for you." The Pharaoh says.

"I know but-" She starts but then Joey interrupts.

"There's no point in arguing. She's way too thick headed." Joey says. I then feel him come up behind me and take the Chips out of my hand. "But if she'd rather be booted of the island then I'll take them." He then laughs to which Mai gets mad at.

"YOU THINK ME LOOSING ALL MY STAR CHIPS I FUNNY JOEY WHEELER!?" She positively screams at him.

"I thought you didn't want em Mai?" Joey says. He then raises his hand away from Mai as she tries to get them.

"Give them back!" She says.

"Of course you can have them. They're yours." Joey says cheerfully as he high-fives her placing her Star Chips back in her hand.

"Er, really Joey?" Mai asks sounding shocked.

"Didn't you learn anything from this duel? You can't always keep your defences up. Because it'll get between you and the other people who are trying to be your friends. So can't ya let ya shield down, just this one time?" Joey says to her to which I nod at.

Mai just stands there lost in thought.

"I'm such a sensitive guy!" Joey exclaims as we walk away.

"Yeah, when you're not being a pain." Tristan says.

"Which is most of the time." Tea finishes to which we all laugh at.

"Sophia! Wait!" I hear Mai yell out.

I stop and look at her. "I'll repay you for what you did today. You're the one who won these for as I'm concerned I still owe you. More than I ever owed anyone. And when we finally do meet up in a duel. It'll be an honourable one."

"Sounds good." Tea says.

"Yes. An honourable one." I say as I turn back around again and walk with the Pharaoh. 'That's a duel I'll look forward too Mai.' I think as we walk.

**Well there it is. hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for part 14, which will defo be my favourite chapter. R&R plz **


	14. Seto vs Joey

**FINALLY!!!!! chapter 14 is finally up!!!! i am so so so so so so sorry to keep you guys waiting. but i've had a lot of things on my mind and i've had a MAJOR writers block. please please please forgive me.**

**I would also like to ask a favour. At the moment i am struggling whether to add in the other duels that lead up to when Seto and Yugi face each other again in a duel. please help me out and tell me whether you want the other duels in because i am really not sure. **

**Well, lets no get on with the show!!!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Sister: The Scars of Defeat

"With Kaiba still reeling from his loss with Yugi, it's the perfect time to seize control and restore the company's reputation back to what it once was." One of the Big 5 says to Pegasus on a big screen.

Pegasus sits sipping his fruit juice. "Have patience. Once I defeat little Yugi, Kaiba's company will become ours."

"Of course had you disposed of Kaiba as you promised we would have already assumed power. But don't worry, we'll finish what you started."

"No. No one lays even a finger upon Seto Kaiba."

"But if he succeeds on rescuing his younger brother we'll loose our only tie to the Kaiba name."

"Mokuba's future roll as figurehead will not be jeopardized by his older brothers presence. And even if Kaiba could rescue little Mokuba, there's still one Kaiba left. Sophia Kaiba, the middle child, and luckily for us she's right here on this very island."

"Well if anything should happen to the Kaiba brothers, you know what to do with the girl."

"Trust me gentlemen. I have plans for Seto Kaiba and the technology he posses."

"Don't fail us."

"Gentlemen. Kaiba Corp is about to enter a new era or prosperity you are all about to become obscenely rich." Pegasus then walks to window after the screen turns black. "As for you Seto Kaiba. Our partnership is just beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba is sat piloting a helicopter towards the island.

'I can't believe all my business associates would turn on me after a single defeat. Then again loosing to Yugi has shaken my self-confidence too.' Seto thinks as he remembers the day Yugi summoned Exodia, defeating him in the duel.

Then he remembers Yugi telling him, "You play only for power Kaiba and that is where you went wrong. But if you put your heart in the game there's nothing you can't do."

'Maybe Yugi was right, but I can't start second guessing myself now. Not when Pegasus has kidnapped my little brother Mokuba, and with Sophia still in danger. No, if I'm going to face of against Pegasus, I have to rely on my own duelling instincts. That's the only chance I have of freeing Mokuba. And once Mokuba and Sophia are out of harms way, I'll unleash my wrath against the vultures who desire to take over my company. If Pegasus thought I would sit by idly by as they dismantled my lives work, he was wrong. I'll see to it that they all regret ever crossing Seto Kaiba.'

* * *

The gang and I have camped out at a clearing at the edge of a cliff and me and Tea have climbed into the tent to sleep. While Tea is fast asleep beside me I lay wide awake staring at the roof of the tent, while listening to Yugi and Bakura talking about Bakura's Millennium Ring. I start to think about Seto and Mokuba. _'Seto, I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. I have no idea where you are, Mokuba's been taking. I'm worried about you both.' _

After a while I hear Yugi and Bakura go to bed, I get up, go out of my tent and sit by the cliff edge thinking.

"Sophia? Are you ok?" I hear the Pharaoh's voice.

I turn around and see him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem lost." He says as he sits with me.

I just look at the horizon. "I am lost. I don't know what's happening to Mokuba, I don't know where Seto is, I don't know if he's ok. I just wish I knew where he was and if he's ok."

I then feel his hand on my arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's alright."

I smile at him to which he smiles back. All of a sudden we here a humming across the horizon. I look and see something with two lights heading this way. "Yugi what's that?"

"I don't know." He replies as we stand up.

The lights come closer and we see that it's a helicopter. It eventually reaches us, lights shining on us and the blades whirring causing a bit of wind which is enough to wake the others up.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to get some shut eye here you insensitive jerk!" Joey yells.

"What is that?" Tea asks as she gets out of the tent.

We all stand away as the helicopter lands. The power then gets cut out, the doors open revealing Seto.

"It's Kaiba." Tea says.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asks.

"I don't know. But it looks like he means business." Tristan replies.

I just smile, run up to him and hug him. "Seto, you're here. You're ok. I was so worried about you."

He just hugs me back. "It's alright now." He says to me.

I look up at him. "Seto, that creep Pegasus has Mokuba."

"I know. That is why I'm here so I can get Mokuba back." He says.

"Oh. I almost forgot." I reach my hand into my pocket and take out his deck. "I've been keeping it safe for you." I say as I hand it to him.

"Thanks." He says as he takes it.

I nod. "Thanks for helping me win that duel as well. Even though it ended up being for nothing." I look down.

I feel a hand gently take my face and lift it up, I see it was Seto. "It may have been in vain, but I will get Mokuba back, for both of us." I nod.

"Hey Kaiba, why don't you stick with us since we're all heading up to Pegasus's castle anyway. Of course, you'll need some Star Chips. And I'm sure Sophia would like having you around." Yugi suggests.

I look up at Seto to see his reaction, which isn't a very good one when he speaks next.

"Don't be so naïve. This isn't just a game for me Yugi. I'm going after Pegasus to save our brother. Not so I can win some silly prize. Have fun with your tournament." He then walks off.

"Seto wait." I say as I run to catch up to him. "Why don't you come with us? I know you don't like the gang that much. But I would really love it if you could come with us."

"It's not about that I don't like them Sophia. Its about me finding Mokuba right now. Pegasus has to pay for what he's done to us all." He explains.

I nod. "I understand."

Just then Joey runs up and stops Seto by grabbing the collar of his jacket. "Hey, I understand in you wanting to get your little brother back, but don't go thinking you're the only one here with a noble cause capiche? We've all got something worth fighting for so if you want a piece of Pegasus get in line or deal with me. That's right hot shot I aint scared of ya."

I look between Joey and Seto nervously.

"Nice grip, let me show you mine." Seto says as he grips onto Joey's hand hard and throws him on the ground towards the others.

"Seto! That's enough!" I yelled to him.

"That was uncalled for!" Bakura yells as Yugi runs to Joey.

"Is he alright Yugi?" I ask worriedly.

"Check his pulse Yugi." Bakura says.

"Hey relax, I'm fine." Joey says as he gets to his knees, I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you and this little tournament your in delay me from finding Pegasus?" Seto says sounding annoyed.

"Forget Pegasus, now you got me to deal with so bust out ya cards and lets get it on." Joey says.

"I can't tell if Joey's being really brave or nuts." Tea says.

"Forget it. Why don't you go look for an opponent you can actually beat, like an infant. Or a monkey." Seto says which gets Joey wound up.

"What you say!?"

"That monkey thing gets him every time." Tristan says.

"I don't have time for your nonsense. Loser." Seto says as he turns and walks away.

I just watch him not believe what I've heard. "Seto...."

"Go ahead and run. Everyone knows you're nothing but a washed-up has-been."

I just glare at Joey as Yugi says, "Joey, be careful what you say. Kaiba may be a creep but he's still considered pretty much the top duellist in all the world."

"Not anymore." Joey says, which causes Seto to stop and look at him. "That's right tough guy, I bet ever since Yugi mopped the floor with ya, you can't even lay a trap card without flinching!"

"Ok Joey let it go." Tristan says calmly.

"This is really the wrong guy to pick a fight with." Tea informs him but he ignore them

"What do ya say moneybags? Care to prove me wrong?" Joey asks.

I just turn to Joey and say, "That's enough Joey! My brother doesn't have to prove anything!"

Seto just places his hand on my shoulder and says, "It's ok Sophia. I'll duel but on one condition. We play using my newest innovation of holographic duel technologies."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asks.

"It means that if Joey's really that eager to duel me then he's going to have to go it using my latest holographic system." He then holds up his briefcase. "It's a new high-tech duelling device that gives duellists the realism of arena matches in any setting."

"looks just like a regular old briefcase to me." Joey says which causes me to slap my head.

"It's in the briefcase you moron." Seto says as he sets his case on the ground, opens it, takes one of the duel disks out and throws it to Joey who catches it.

"It's technology is unprecedented." Seto says as Joey looks over the duel disk.

"It looks like a flying saucer." Joey says.

"Don't be an idiot. This is the most state of the art display modulator ever built, so if you think you have what it takes to handle it, just strap it on."

Joey puts on his duel disk as well as Seto. I hold Seto's case so it doesn't get in the way.

"Ok. Now what happens?" Joey asks as he straps the duel disk on.

"First insert your dulling deck into the display drive recogniser. A life point count will light up and keep score for you the entire match." Seto says demonstrating as he does so. Joey does the same. "Then choose a card to play and set it on the digital card reader. I think the rest will explain itself." Seto says as he places a card on the card reader.

"Cool." Joey says as he gets ready.

"All set?" Seto asks. "Then lets duel."

"You got it!" Joey says sounding confident.

"Now brace yourself, for my Battle Ox!" Seto says as he throws the disk recogniser like a Frisbee where it stops and spins.

Suddenly bright sparks rise up and circle around.

"Woah! Check out all those lights! It's like raining glitter!" Tristan says sounding amazed.

"Yeah, it's like something from an enchanted dream." Tea starts, then she sees Battle Ox. "Eek! Or nightmare!"

"No way! That's a hologram?" Yugi asks.

"it's a hologram of unprecedented realism. It breathes, it snarls, my new Duelling Disk technology even simulates its odour!" Seto replies.

"You're telling me. That thing really stinks. Good thing he wont be around for much longer." Joey says as he places a monster on his disk. "Alrighty, here goes nothing!" Joey says as he throws his disk to the middle. "Go Armoured Lizard!" the lizard appears.

"Go Battle Ox. Axe slam attack." Seto orders his monster. Battle Ox swings its axe into Armoured Lizard's neck.

"Yes! He withstood your attack!" Joey exclaims excitedly.

"Oh did he? Look again." Seto says as Battle Ox's axe drives right through Armoured Lizard neck destroying him.

"Ok, that's real enough to me." Joey says as he breaks a sweat as his life points drop to 1800. "I can't believe it. That ugly overgrown ox, he cut my lizard in half."

"This new technology isn't for the faint of heart Joey. It's intended to force duellists to think of their feet. If it's too much for you maybe you should give up now." Seto says.

"Fat chance!" Joey says as he pulls the duel disk back to him. "Don't you worry Kaiba I'm a quick learner. Watch, set the card, spin the disk, and bingo! The Flames Swordsman ready to slaughter that sirloin of yours. Attack! Flaming Sword of Battle!"

"But Joey! The Battle Ox is resistant to all fire type creatures!" I yell out to him.

"Now she tells me." Joey says as his Flames Swordsman is defeated dropping Joey's life points to 1600.

"Why am I not surprised that you would make such an amature mistake. Maybe from now on you ought to let my sister pick all of your moves for you. Or better yet, why don't I teach you some of the advance moves of the game the hard way?" Seto says as he places to cards on his disk. "Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox, merge into Rabid Horseman."

Battle Ox dissapears and Rabid Horseman appears on the field. "You think I'm afraid of that deformed pony? I'll show you something that you should be afraid off!" Joey says starting to act cocky now. "Swamp Battleguard attack!" It's destroyed reducing Joey's life points to 1400. Joey then sends in Axe Raider, Battle Steer, Garoozis, Smashing Rock, and Rude Kaiser, all of them meeting the same fate as his other monsters. Joey ends up having 500 life points left.

'Come on Joey. You're not thinking right. I know you can defeat my brother and show him what you're made off. You just need to think.' I think to myself as I watch Joey fall to his knees from pure exhaustion.

"That's right Joey. Fall to the dirt like a whimpering dog." Seto says to him which I get annoyed at.

'Man it took Exodia for even Yugi to beat this guy, I need to come up with a kick-butt card.' Joey thinks.

"Come on Joey. You're the best at finding ways to come back from behind." Tea says to which Bakura agrees too.

"Now get up. Noway Kaiba gets away with calling you a canine." Tristan says.

Joey gets up. "You're right Tristan. No one calls me a whimpering dog. And once he sees what I got in-store for him, he's gonna be the one in the dirt. Check this out Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He says as he summons his new dragon.

I smile. 'That's it Joey. Now you're thinking straight.'

"Joey's best card!" Tea exclaims.

"Kaiba's in big trouble now!" Tristan says.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey orders his dragon. Red Eyes attacks Rabid Horseman and destroys him taking Seto's life points down to 1600. "Take that!"

"It's just like a novice to rejoice when there's no reason to celebrate. True the round maybe yours, but the duel is about to become mine." Seto says.

"Say what!?"

"Your Red Eyes is a powerful dragon but its ferocity pales in comparison to my beast." Seto says as he holds up a card.

Yugi and I gasp. 'Uh oh. Joey's in trouble now!'

"The legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto summons him. "Blue Eyes White Dragon. White Lighting Attack now!"

Blue lighting shoots from the dragons mouth and destroys Joey's Red Eyes taking his life points to zero.

Joey falls to his knees again. "No. I lost."

"That's right Joey stay down. Stay down like the snivelling defeated dog I've turned you into."

"Are you alright Joey!?" Yugi asks as him and the others rush to him.

"It's ok kiddo." Tea says trying to reassure him.

"I'd say my Duel Disk program has proven quite effective, not only did its stunning realism jar Joey into submission, but now he's moping like a dog with his tail between his legs. Which is exactly the way I intend to leave Pegasus." Seto says coldly.

I get really annoyed as I blurt out. "But Seto this is Joey we're talking about not Pegasus! Did you really have to take Joey's confidence away with his dragon? His was just starting to believe himself as a duellist. Beating my friends doesn't give you the right to humiliate them!"

"Quiet Sophia! Don't give that creep the satisfaction!" Joey says to me and I can tell he was annoyed. Whether it was at me or my brother I didn't know.

"Look kid, do you honestly believe that if you were duelling Pegasus he would've been any less merciful with you than I was? I understand that the 'Heart of the Cards' is a powerful verlocify and that it all works well for you. But I need to duel my own way now. I can't risk trying something new. And maybe Joey shouldn't either. Unless he likes life as a dog scrounging on the scraps of past victories and begging for mercy from true duellists."

"Wait Kaiba, that's just not true. And you know it." Yugi says.

Seto just looks over his shoulder at the castle and says, "Oh yeah? Well that's the attitude you have to take if you want to stand a chance against Maximillion Pegasus. You don't understand Yugi. This is the man who created Duel Monsters. He has every card that's ever been made at his disposal, he's mastered every strategy that's ever been played! Pegasus always makes sure he has every possible advantage working in his favour. If I'm ever to stand any chance against him at all, I'll have to play by my own ruthless rules. Not his." He then turns to Yugi. "Open your eyes. Even with your prodigious talents Yugi, you'll be defeated like all the others. Because when Pegasus duels, he uses much more then mere skill. I've seen him use a magic that's stronger than any card."

He then goes on to explain about when he was at the Intercontinental Tournament in New York City as Pegasus's guest. Some Duellists called Bandit Keith had made it to the final against Pegasus. After some words from Keith Pegasus just stared into his eyes with unnerving confidence. Then he scribbled something on a piece of paper, and called over some kid from the crowd. Keith summoned Garnecia Elefantis. Then the kid played Flying Elephant in attack mode defeating Keith.

Seto finished his story and started to put the duel disks back in his brief case, me, Yugi, Tristan and Bakura stood with him while Tea stayed with Joey.

"I still don't know how he did it." Seto says, "I only hope my new duel disk system will give me the edge I need to beat him once and for all."

"That story. It reminds me of when I faced Pegasus." Yugi says. "It's like Pegasus was able to see all my cards. But Kaiba that's still no excuse to take it out on us and turn Joey into your new systems guinea pig."

"Perhaps. But that system could be my only way to beat Pegasus, so I had to test it. This is war for me Yugi! Your friend was a casualty." He then turns and starts to walk away.

"Kaiba, we may not agree with each others methods, but at least we both understand that Pegasus must be stopped." Yugi says which makes Seto stop. "I hope you succeed in reassuring your brother." He says to which I smile at.

"And I hope you succeed in your ventures. Let's just hope our paths don't cross again until this is all over." He turns and walks off.

I walk with him to the edge of the wood to talk with him. "Seto, I understand why you did what you did, but I still did not like the way you treated my friends. It's just not the Seto Kaiba I once knew."

"I know I've changed Sophia and I'm sorry for upsetting you. But I had to make sure that the new system works. And to be frank, your friend was asking for it."

I just sigh and nod. "Yeah, you're right there. He was asking you to duel him when the others warned him not too. But that still gives you no reason to humiliate him."

"Perhaps. But like I said, that's the way I need to be to face Pegasus and stand any chance of rescuing Mokuba. I hope you can understand that."

I nod. "I do Seto. Please be careful. I couldn't bare loosing you as well as Mokuba."

He gives me a small smile and pulls me into and embrace to which I return. "Don't worry. I'll rescue Mokuba and bring him home. Go with your friends and enjoy the tournament while you can. Don't worry about me."

"You're my brother. Of course I worry about you."

He chuckled. "See you later sis." He ruffled my hair and walked on while I watch with a smile.

* * *

Pegasus is stood on his balcony looking out. He chuckles. "I can sense you Kaiba. But are you hunting me, or am I hunting you?"


	15. Yugi vs Seto Part 1

**hey here guys. i am so so so so so so so so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so sorry about this chapter being late. as i explained in the Author Note i started running out of inspiration to continue with my stories. but tonight i finally found it. and here is the next part. oh by the way, i've skipped the duels with Bonez and the twins. all you need to no is that Joey beats Bonez and gets his Star Chips, Yugi and I teamed up against the brothers and beat them winning their Star Chips. beat anyway, plz enjoy this chapter**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: The Face Off Part 1

In the dungeon, Pegasus asks Kaiba whether he cares enough about his brother's life to try to save his soul. Pegasus holds up the card in which he's imprisoned Mokuba's soul, saying how lifelike Mokuba looks in it, but Kaiba probably preferred him in the flesh.

"You're not human!" Kaiba growls.

Pegasus tosses five Star Chips towards Kaiba, saying that Kaiba will need them for his duel with Yugi. They clatter to the floor at Kaiba's feet.

Kaiba asks him "why are you doing this?"

"My reasons are none of your concern." Pegasus says as he unties his string tie, Pegasus pulls the strings back and forth, saying, "Maybe I just enjoy watching the constant tug of war between you and little Yugi. Or maybe I want something you're incapable of comprehending." Retying his tie, he says, "It's something you will deliver to me all tied up in a bow."

Twitching with anger, Kaiba demands that Pegasus talk straight. What does he want?

"I want to see if you're capable of defeating Yugi in a duel. Only if you succeed will you get the opportunity to duel me. If you beat me, I promise to restore Mokuba's soul."

"For now," Kaiba admits, "I have no choice but to play your game. But as soon as I beat Yugi I'll be back. And then you'd better make good on your promise to restore my brother. Otherwise I'll take great pleasure in separating your soul from your body in my own way!"

Pegasus just laughs at Kaiba's threats.

* * *

Meanwhile we all finally manage to make it of the tunnels. Joey flings his arms out in celebration. "We're out! Fresh air at last!"

"Alright!" Yugi exclaims.

"What's this?" I hear Bakura say.

"What's wrong Bakura?" I ask as I go over to him.

"My Millennium Ring is pointing...." Bakura starts.

"Straight to Pegasus's castle!" Tea finishes exclaiming as she points to the castle.

"Right where we're heading." Joey says. "Cause Yugi, Sophia and I have enough chips to get into the castle now. Isn't that right guys?"

"Yeah." We both say.

"Finally!" Tea exclaims.

The boys and I start to make our way up the stairs. As we climb the second set of stairs I look around and notice Yugi and Tea still at the bottom. "Hey guys. We're missing two people."

They look around and also notice Yugi and Tea at the bottom.

"Hey you two what's the hold up?" Joey asks.

"Hurry up or we'll go inside without ya!" Tristan yelled to them.

"You know since none of us are supposed to even be here, maybe we should wait for him." Bakura informs Tristan.

"Yeah good point." I chuckle slightly as we continue up while chatting.

Half way up I look around and see Yugi and Tea still at the bottom. "Hey! Do we need to carry you guys up!" I yell down.

The boys stop and notice them. "Yeah what's the problem? Come on!" Tristan yelled down to them.

They both then finally get to us.

"What was the hold up?" I asked as they reach us.

"We were just talking." Yugi said as we continued up. I just nodded and we continued talking.

"Man, you'd think someone as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator." Joey complains as we near the top.

"Hey guys, look. You wouldn't believe whose blocking our way into the castle." Tristan says.

We look up and see Seto standing there looking really serious.

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi exclaims.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Joey asks sounding annoyed.

"I can't let you pass Yugi." Seto says to Yugi.

"I've won 10 Star Chips. So stand aside." Yugi informs Seto.

"You may have won enough Star Chips to qualify for the Duellist Kingdom play-off's Yugi. But I can't allow you to face Pegasus. He's mine. You and I are going to have one final duel, you will loose and I will win. The winds of change are blowing Yugi Moto."

"He's so smug up there!" Tea says with a hint of disgust.

"Step aside Kaiba." Yuig says as we get closer.

"Not until you agree to duel me." Seto says.

"I'm not duelling you. I don't have too."

"So, no longer confident your so called heart of the cards can help you win? Or are you afraid you can't beat me without Exodia? That's it isn't it Yugi? You're just afraid you cant beat me a second time you coward."

I can't believe the words that are coming out of my brothers mouth. _'The others we're right. Seto is heartless and cruel. He only thinks of himself.'_

"You back off! He doesn't have to prove anything!" Tea yells to him.

Joey growls. "You wanna duel smart mouth? I'll take ya come on lets duel!"

Seto laughs.

"Don't laugh!"

"Joey down boy!" Tristan says as he and Bakura grab hold of him as he's about to rush to Seto.

"Don't forget when you battled him before he smothered you!" Bakura says making Joey calm down.

"Like you could do any better?" Tea says making Bakura and Tristan smile sheepishly at her, which makes me chuckle a little.

"Ha! I can't believe the little barking Chihuahua already has 10 Star Chips. Did you earn them yourself or did Yugi throw you a few bones?" Seto mocks.

Joey growls. "Don't call me a Chihuahua!"

Seto laughs again. "Don't let him snap his chain. There's no challenge in humiliating you again. There's only one player whose ever beaten me at Duel Monsters, and that's Yugi. Yugi, you said you won by tapping into the Heart of the Cards. After a long time I didn't know what that meant, but now, I think I do. And it took Pegasus to show me." He then reaches into his shirt and pulls out his Duel Monster locket that has a photo of Mokuba and I in it. "He gave me a reason to put my Heart in the Cards."

Just then, as I hold my locket in my hand I hear a small voice calling out to me "Help me big sister!" I realize its the voice of Mokuba and I feel a sharp jolt in my heart which makes me gasp.

"Sophia, are you ok?" Yugi asks worriedly.

I just look up at Seto. "Mokuba, is he ok?" He looks away. "Seto answer me, where is he? Is he alright?" I ask again.

"Mokuba is the reason I am here Sophia." He then turns to Yugi and says, "For the first time Yugi i can duel with fire and passion in my heart."

"I can feel it." Yugi says.

_'So can I. Maybe I was wrong before. Seto isn't only thinking of himself. Something awful must have happened to Mokuba for him to actually believe in the Heart of the Cards.'_

"Yugi, you can't accept this duel!" Bakura exclaims.

"You've already earned enough Star Chips to get into the castle." Tea reminds him.

"I've change. I deserve a rematch. Give me a chance to play you now Yugi. Let me play you for the right reasons."

_'Seto sounds like he really has changed. But Bakura's right. Yugi can't accept the duel. It's not right on Yugi to risk the chance of loosing his Star Chips....as well as his Grandfather.' _I think to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see the Millennium Puzzle glow. _'No....he's going to duel.' _ I think as the Pharaoh appears.

"Kaiba, I accept your duel. We'll see what you've really learned. You just name the place." Yugi says as Seto smiles.

"Our duelling field has been prepared. Follow me." Seto says walking off.

As we follow him I manage to walk ahead of the gang with Yugi. "Yugi, are you sure about this? If my brother really has changed, he could've become more stronger and you'll loose the chance to save your Grandfather."

He looks to me. "I won't loose. I've come this far, I won't loose at the last minute. As long as you believe in me then there's nothing I can't do."

I blush slightly but manage to hide it as we reach our destination.

Seto and Yugi take their places as we stay on the sidelines to watch.

"Alright Kaiba. It's time to duel."

* * *

Meanwhile Bandit Keith reaches the entrance to the castle. "I'm here for the duellists play-off's. I need 10 Star Chips right? Well I got them." he says showing his glove to Kemo whose standing guard.

"You qualify. But the real fun is on the annex roof. You gotta check it out."

"Some action on the roof huh? Thanks dude, maybe I will." Keith says as he walks inside. "Wonder what's shaking."

* * *

"Yugi, here's the deal. We'll each wager 5 Star Chips on this duel and the winner will be the only one who earns the right to enter the main castle." Seto says to which Yugi immediately agrees too. They both throw the chips to the centre. "We'll use my Duel Disk system. Insert you shuffled deck into the card recognition slot. Yugi does so as does Seto. "Life points automatically set to 2000."

"Take him! You did it once Yugi! So we know that you can do it again!" Joey encourages Yugi.

"Yeah!" "That's right!" Tristan and Tea agree.

* * *

Keith arrives on another tower to look onto the duel. "Looks like It'll take a while for the other finalists to catch up playing by the rules. So I might as well kill some time while watching this duel." He then looks to see where the duel is taken place and sees us. "Huh, it's those punks I trapped underground! But how did they get out!? I thought I trapped them underground so that they'd never get out! Whose that?" He asks looking to Seto. "Is that Seto Kaiba? Kaiba's in a rematch with Yugi, this I gotta see. For the duel of the century I need a ring side seat." He then runs off.

* * *

"Alright, are you ready to duel Kaiba?" Yugi asks.

"This is it Yugi, who ever wins faces Pegasus and whoever looses well, you'll be left a broken man."

"We'll see who gets broken Kaiba! I will defeat you once and for all!"

The duel begins.

"Stand back and prepare for battle!" Seto says as he spins his disk. "I play Ryu-Kishin(1600ATK) in attack mode." 4 Cards suddenly appear around Seto.

"Look! The cards!" Tea exclaims.

"They're holograms, just like the monsters are." I say.

"On you're guard." Yugi says as he spins his disk. "I play Curse of Dragon(2000 ATK) in attack mode."

"Well done. A formidable card Yugi and a play I would expect from a Duellist of you calibre."

"Don't patronize me." Yugi says sounding annoyed.

"Yugi, I know from playing you you're a talented duellist, but you're just not as good as I am. Listen up, only one duellist is going to challenge Pegasus and that's me!"

"Wrong!"

"Then attack and find out. What's the matter Yugi no faith in your monster?"

"You'll see. He's mightier than yours. Go Curse of Dragon! Attack Ryu-Kishin! Dragon Flame!" A flame of fire erupts from Curse of Dragon's mouth and destroys Ryu-Kishin. "There, Ryu-Kishinis no more."

Seto's life points drop to 1600. "You're good, but you're also predictable. Don't you think I expected that attack? And once again you've played right into my hands Yugi."

"He's bluffing! You've already got Kaiba on the ropes! Go Yugi!" Joey exclaims happily.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon Joey. I don't think Seto's bluffing at all." I say calmly.

"Just whose side are you on anyway?"

I look to him. "I'm on no ones side here Joey. All I'm saying is that if you've known Seto for as long as I've have you've got to expect the unexpected. There's no need to celebrate until there's something to celebrate about."

Joey says no more and we continue watching the duel.

"Sophia is right. It's not a bluff as you will all soon see." Seto then plays Sword Stalker(2000ATK) in attack mode. "Sword Stalker gathers the life force of a fallen ally raising his own attack power by 20% watch." Sword Stalker's attack raises to 2400, plenty enough to destroy Curse of Dragon. "Attack now Sword Stalker! Vengeance Strike!" His monster attacks Curse of Dragon, but it disappears.

"What! You're Curse of Dragon disappeared!"

"That's because I laid a monster replace magic card on the field. This card switches the monster on the field with the monster in my hand with the highest attack power. And you know what that means. The creature with the highest attack power in my hand is the Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician attacks destroying Seto's Sword Stalker. Taking Seto's life points to 1500. "The Dark Magician vanquishes your Sword Stalker."

"Alright! Hey Kaiba, Yugi put the moves on you again!" Joey exclaims.

"Clueless. If those fools only knew. What I have in store." I hear Seto say.

_'What's he planning now?'_ I think to myself as I watch him.

"Now I can replay Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Yugi says as he summons him. "You're move Kaiba!"

Seto pulls back the disk making the cards disappear. "I'll take on your magic. With a magician of my own! I summon, La Jinn The Mystical Genie(1800 ATK) !" The monster appears in attack mode. "My wish is his command."

Yugi sends Dark Magician to attack.

"You're attack activates my Trap! The Ancient Lamp! First it protects my Genie by drawing him into the lamp."

"What!?" Yugi exclaims sounding stunned.

"Then the lamp deflects you're attack turning it back on your monster." The attack flies to Curse of Dragon destroying it. "Which lowers your score to equal mine. Reflect upon me incredible defensive power of my ancient lamp."

Yugi pulls his disk back, sets another card and throws it back out. "My deflective attack may have destroyed my Curse of Dragon, but I still have the Dark Magician." Dark Magician appears. "Kaiba. For all you're bragging the score is tied. We're evenly matched."

**Well there it is. i hope you enjoyed it. plz R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter xxx**


	16. Yugi vs Seto Part 2

**hey there guys. well, here's the next part. i hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: The Face Off Part 2

The gang and I are watching the duel from the sidelines.

"This is way too intense!" Tristan says.

"Remember Tristan, Yugi beat Kaiba once before." Bakura reminds us.

"I'd like to beat Kaiba alright." Joey says sounding annoyed.

"What's with Kaiba anyway?" Tea wonders.

_'Seto says that's he's changed.....but he's still the same guy that I saw him to be the other day....I don't like this one bit. I just hope Yugi can win before something awful happens.'_ I think sadly to myself.

"What's the matter Yugi? You look a bit worried. Finally realizing that without your precious Exodia cards, that you don't stand a chance against me?" Seto taunts.

"I won't need Exodia to defeat you Kaiba!" Yugi says.

Seto reels in his duel disk. "If I keep drawing cards like this you will. I arm my Genie with the De-Spell card. The De-Spell card can deactivate any magic card. And that's a loss I'm quite sure you can't afford Yugi."

His Genie then activates the De-Spell magic card and destroys Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light.

"That's a tough loss Yugi." Seto says sounding quite pleased. "Your swords could've paralysed my monsters for 3 turns but I guess you'll just loose 3 turns sooner."

"Ha. Don't count on it Kaiba." Yugi says reeling the Duel Disk back to his hand.

"That Genie's big trouble but as long as he has the lamp to hide in Yugi can't touch him." Bakura says.

"Is there anyway to destroy the lamp?" Tea asks.

Yugi then summons his Dark Magician.

"I'm surprised you put your magician at risk Yugi. But you have no idea what I have in store for you."

"Then perhaps before I attack I'll have to see what you're planning for myself." Yugi says as he activates his magic card Eye of Truth. "So called because the Eye of Truth knows all sees all. And it will reveal every card in your hand."

Seto's cards flip around to reveal De-Spell, Ancient Lamp, Saggi the Dark Clown, and lastly the Blue-Eyes White!

"What's this? You've got a Blue Eyes White Dragon in your hand but you haven't played it?"

"You can always count on Kaiba to have a Blue Eyes White Dragon or three up his sneaky slimy sleeves." Joey says.

"Kaiba sure loves his Blue Eyes." Tristan pipes up.

"Three Blue Eyes White Dragons? That's got to be near enough impossible for Yugi to beat!" Bakura exclaims.

"Yeah well Yugi's beaten three Blue Eyes before and he'll do it again!" Tea says sounding confident.

_'I wish I could be as confident as Tea is, but if Seto hasn't played his Blue Eyes yet....has he actually found out a way he can create a stronger monster from the three?'_ I think worriedly. I then look to Yugi. _'Please Yugi...defeat my brother soon. I know you can do it.'_

"So Yugi, the Monday Magic of your wimpy Eye of Truth allowed you a sneak peak at my hand. But what good does it do you? The fact still remains that your Dark Magician can't do anything against my Genie La Jinn. Not while he has his lamp to protect him."

"Then I'll extinguish it! Through the magic of my mystic box. Now watch closely Kaiba as my Dark Magician is sealed inside the box."

"A trick!?"

"It's much more than a mere magic trick, as you're about to find out Kaiba. Now watch and be amazed as the Mystic Box is skewered." Swords then impale the box. "But have I destroyed my own Dark Magician? Or have I magically extinguished your Ancient Lamp just as I promised?"

Seto's Ancient Lamp has been destroyed. "No! You destroyed my Genie's lamp!"

"And the magic's only half done Kaiba. For my Dark Magician emerges from the Mystic Box unharmed." Yugi continues as his Dark Magician appears.

"But how?"

"You know a good Magician never reveals his secrets." Dark Magician shakes his finger at a frustrated Seto Kaiba. Which inwardly makes me giggle. Dark Magician then destroys Seto's Genie taking Seto's life points down to 800. "It's just as you said Kaiba. The Ancient Lamp may have protected your great Genie La Jinn, but once it was destroyed your, Genie was no match for my Dark Magician."

"Your little magic show may have been entertaining. But lets not loose perspective. You know I've got a Blue Eyes waiting in the wings and I know you have nothing that cant stand against it."

"You know nothing. The Eye of Truth showed me your hand. Not the other way around."

"I don't need to see your hand. But I think you need to be taught a lesson. And I'd be happy to make my next play as painfully instructive." Seto then summons Saggi The Dark Clown in defence mode(1500DEF)

Yugi reels in his Duel Disk and draws another card. "And he will defeat Saggi once again. Gai The Fierce Knight!" The knight emerges on the field. The knight then goes in and destroys Saggi the Dark Clown. "Your Dark Clown has been vanquished Kaiba!"

"Vanquished and sacrificed different things Yugi. Look again."

"No! What's happening?" Yugi's Gai the Fierce Knight is fazing in and out, then is suddenly destroyed "Gaia!"

"Not just Gaia Yugi."

"No! My Dark Magician! What have you done Kaiba!?"

"It's really quite ingenious actually. Knowing that you couldn't resist attacking my Dark Clown I infected him with the Crush Card virus. By destroying the infected Saggi you released the Crush Card virus. A virus that is so highly contagious in Duel Monsters, that even as I say these words, it is infected all but the weakest cards in your precious duelling deck."

"No! My cards!"

Seto laughs. "The only monsters that aren't infected by the Crush Card virus are those with an attack power weaker than 1500. Looks like I've broken the heart of your cards Yugi." He laughs again.

"Well played. But it will take more than a virus to win this duel Kaiba!" Yugi says after he stares at his virus deck.

"Yes I expect that it will Yugi. Actually, I'm really looking forward to subjecting you to a wider way array of debilitating cards."

"Keep talking the talk big mouthed Kaiba! Just don't forget that Yugi beat you last time!" Joey says.

"Yeah and now Yugi's an even better duellist." Tristan says confidently.

"Yes but last time he didn't have the Crush Card forcing him to play just magic cards and weak monsters." I finally speak up.

"You're kidding? You mean he's only allowed to play magic cards and his wimpy creatures?" Tristan asks.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"He'll still win!" Tea pipes up.

"You're turn Yugi. Let's see how your diseased written deck serves you now." Seto says.

"You may have infected the body of my deck Kaiba! But it is the Heart of the Cards that will see me through this contamination." Yugi says as he draws.

"Face it Yugi. To continue playing this duel, you'll have to serve up your weakest monsters."

Yugi then placed Silver Fang(800) in defence mode. "It's attack points are low enough to make him immune to your virus. Your move."

"Ironic that a wolf will be the first of your sacrificial lands but so be it." Seto draws. "Battle Ox awaken. And let loose the dogs of war." Battle Ox destroys Yugi's Silver Fang. "Your puppy has been put down."

"It's cool! Just a minor set back! No big deal!" Tristan calls out.

Seto laughs. "You're pitiful defences can't even withstand the assault of my Battle Ox! How do you expect to protect your life points when your defences are demolished and you have nothing left to shield you against my more powerful monsters? I guess we'll find out soon enough. You should accept your fate for now Yugi. After all you'll have the rest of your entire life to brood over this defeat."

Yugi then summons his Griffore (1200 ATK). "Lets see you deal with this attack Kaiba."

"A Griffore? I think you've made a grave miscalculation Yugi. It's pathetic defences are no match for my Battle Ox."

Yugi chuckles. "whoever said about that I was going to be placing him in defence mode Kaiba?"

"What do you mean?" Seto asks.

"I'm attacking with my Griffore, with the help of my Horn of the Unicorn. Magic Lightning Combo Attack!" Yugi's Griffore attacks and destroys Seto's Battle Ox. "You're Battle Ox has been destroyed."

Seto's Life Points go down to 600.

"Alright! I'm feeling a comeback in the works!" Joey says excitedly.

"Stellar move!" Tea yelled out.

"Good show that was a great play and a brilliant junction." Bakura says.

"Yeah Yugi great move!" Tristan exclaims.

"Good going Yugi! Keep it up!" I yell out.

"Impressive Yugi. Using a combo attack to combat the perils of my virus. But I'm afraid there are some hazards in my deck that simply inevitable." Seto says as he draws. "It's my turn now. Prepare yourself for ultimate inhalation Yugi. But first I'm devoking the Mystical Elf. You see Yugi, if there's one thing I've learnt in my matches with you is that you have an uncanny ability of snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. But I won't give you that opportunity today. Which is why I've summoned the Mystical Elf to reinforce my life points by 300." His life points go up to 900.

Seto reels in his duel disk. "Behold, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto says as he finally summons his beast. "Now Yugi, your fate belongs to me. Take flight Blue Eyes White Dragon rise." The dragon flies up. "Go White Lightning attack!" Blue Eyes attacks Griffore, destroys it and takes Yugi's life points to 400. "Already my Blue Eyes has you cowering, and this is only the beginning. Soon you will know what fear is."

Yugi draws. "I don't fear your Blue Eyes Kaiba. I've defeating him before. With my Giant Soldier of Stone guarding me I'll manage to defeat him again."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Seto says as he draws. "Yugi, when you battled my Blue Eyes before they were three separate dragons. Formidable yes, but not invincible." he reels in his duel disk. "But now I've found a way to merge their power, combine their attack points to create a monster with power beyond imaginative."

_'Oh no! He's found the way! Yugi's in trouble!' _I think to myself worriedly.

"Now I create a duel monster without fear, with an attack point so great that no monster can stand against it." a three headed dragon appears. "Creating the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500ATK)!"

Seto laughs. "Yugi Moto! There's no escape! Nothing can save you now!"

"That monsters attack points are off the charts!" Tea exclaims.

"Yeah how can anything in Yugi's deck defeat this thing?" Joey wonders.

"That Kaiba! He's been setting Yugi up for that beast this entire time!" Tristan exclaims angrily.

"I was afraid this was going to happen." I think out loud.

"You knew about that thing Sophia?" Bakura asks me.

I look to him and the others. "I knew there was a way to merge all three Blue Eyes White Dragons, but I had no idea how powerful it was." I turn to Yugi. "If Yugi doesn't figure out a way to defeat that thing he's done for!"

"Yugi, how I savour this moment. This is the moment I've been waiting for. Ever since you handed me my first and only duel monsters defeat. Prepare yourself to see the power of my creature unleashed. Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon, Neutron Blast attack!" The dragons attack is so powerful it manages to shake the ground as it destroys Yugi's Stone Soldier. "You're lucky that you're Stone Soldier was in defence mode."

"Woah, at least Yugi didn't loose any life points." Joey points out sounding relieved.

"My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon atomized your creature to dust Yugi. You know you have nothing to stand up against it. You should concede."

I look over to Yugi and see his hand trembling as he reaches for his deck. _'poor Yugi....he needs some help.'_ "Yugi! Don't listen to anything my brother tells you!"

He looks to me as do the others, including my brother.

"You can win this Yugi! Remember what you told me, how you weren't going to let anything stand in your way of rescuing your grandfather! You said to me that as long as we believed in you then there's nothing that you can't do! We do believe in you! And now you need to believe in yourself because that's the only way you can win this duel! Believe in yourself and in the Heart of the Cards like your grandfather taught you and you can win this! I know you can!"

After a while he looks to my brother. "No Kaiba! I will never surrender to the likes of you!" I smile at Yugi.

"That's it! That's the kind of determination I expect from you! Fight on! Gather every last bit of your strength Yugi! I prefer to take you down when you're fighting your hardest!" Seto then looks to me and say, "Well done Sophia. I can always count on you to help me out."

I glare at him. "Don't get the wrong idea Seto, I wasn't doing that for you. I was doing that for Yugi because he's my friend!"

He just glares back.

"Kick butt Yuge!" Joey shouts out to Yugi.

"It comes to this. So draw your card and face your fate." Seto says.

Yugi draws. "Lets finish this Kaiba!"

**well there it is. what card has Yugi drawn? find out in the next chapter. plz R&R**


	17. Yugi vs Seto Part 3

**Hey guys. here's the final part of Yugi and Setos duel, and to let you know, i did not enjoy doing this chapter one bit. I was crying while typing this. well, please read and try to enjoy.**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Face of part 3

"It doesn't matter what card you play next Yugi. You have nothing that can withstand the phenomenal attack strength of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. You might as well give up."

"That Ultimate Dragon can wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points in one breath. Kaiba has the upper hand and he knows it. He's just waiting for Yugi to back down. I don't see how Yugi can pull this one out." Joey says.

I look to him. "He can. He'll pull through. I know he can."

Suddenly Yugi laughs. "Kaiba. I just drew the card that will defend me against your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Impossible!" Seto exclaims.

"Watch and learn." Yugi reels back his Duel Disk." He sets the card he just drew. "This is it. The beginning of your defeat." He summons Kuriboh in attack mode.

_'Kuriboh? Ok, the strain really is getting to Yugi, what is he thinking? The little guy doesn't stand a chance again Seto's Ultimate Dragon!'_

Seto obviously thinks the same. "That's ridiculous! In the entire game Kuriboh is the weakest monster!"

"He's right! What can Yugi be thinking playing that little guy?" Joey wonders.

"Yugi, you're free to concede and forfeit the match, but come on, don't embarrass yourself by playing that runt of a monster. You must know that's the puniest monster, with the lowest attack points in all of Duel Monsters. I've never known a serious duellist to even keep one in their deck. Yugi! Don't insult my intelligence by pretending that miserable creature can defend against the bridal might of the Ultimate Blue Eyes!"

"Kaiba, you're mistaken. This card will defend everything. And, before this duel is over your dragon will fall!"

"My Ultimate dragon? Nonsense. Hurry up finish your turn so I can knock the stuffing out of your Kuriboh and win the game."

"As you wish." Yugi says as he activates the magic card Multiply. "My last card will be the Magic Card Multiply. Multiply works with monsters with an attack power of 500 or less and multiplies them endlessly. More than you bargained for eh Kaiba?"

Right before our eyes, one Kuriboh becomes thousands forming a wall of protection around Yugi!

"So is this some kind of a joke!?"

Yugi laughs. "The jokes on you Kaiba. When you attacked you thought I only had one defender. But now, I have many. And I'm getting more and more defenders by the second."

"No matter. Have you forgotten the incredible assault power my dragon possesses? It'll burn them to a crisp." Kaiba's dragon then attacks. "So there." When the attack ends, Yugi's still standing and the Kuriboh become more and more. "But wait what's going on here? My dragon's attack had no affect on your life points and all of the annoying creatures continue to multiply!"

"That's right. You can't take my remaining life points away until you can wipe out all the Kuriboh. But as quickly as they are destroyed, they multiply right back."

"Hairballs! For each one I destroy two more takes its place!" Seto says as the Kuriboh keeps on multiplying.

"That's right. Kaiba you may have creating the ultimate attack monster, but I have created the ultimate defence. An ever expanding army of furry protectors. They may not look like much, but they've stopped your dragon in its tracks. That's just the beginning, for now I go on the attack!"

"You've nothing strong enough!"

"Watch me. For I'm going to show you the combo that will bring your dragon down. Mammoth Graveyard, Polymerization and the Living Arrow card."

"What's a Living Arrow card?" Seto asks.

"Living Arrow allows me to use my other cards in combination not with my own cards but my opponents monsters. I'll show you. Normally, I make a fusion with MY cards, but with a new twist, Living Arrow lets me fuse my cards with your cards opening up bold new possibilities."

"Now what!" Seto asks as the cards fuse together and Mammoth Graveyard runs towards his Ultimate Dragon.

"I can use the power of the Living Arrow to bond my Mammoth Graveyard to the heart of your beast."

The arrow pierces through Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's chest and Mammoth Graveyard's head grows out of it.

"No! My dragon! What have you done!?"

"Since my Mammoth Graveyard is an Un-dead type monster he cant properly fuse with your dragon. Instead it causes your monster to rot and decay from the inside out. Each turn your dragon will loose attack points until your creature is no more. Your so called Ultimate Dragon and your victory is rotting away Kaiba. It's only a matter of time now and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"There must be something I can do to save my Ultimate Dragon!" Seto exclaims.

"My Mammoth Graveyard has 1200 attack points. That means by each turn that goes by he drains 1200 points from our Ultimate Dragons attack power. Soon it'll be weak enough for me to destroy."

I smile. _'Great going Yugi! This'll teach my brother a lesson he will never forget!_

"Alright! That single attack is bringing Yugi back from the brink!" Tristan exclaims happily.

"Wait a go Yugi! You're the man!" Joey exclaims.

"Great Move!" Tea shouts out.

"You've had it Kaiba! You're never going to win this match!"

_'That's just like Yugi, even when things are bad, he always finds a way to overcome his opponent.' _Ithink as I look to Yugi. _'H__is grandfather would be so proud......I know I am.'_

"So, what do you say now Kaiba? Guess 3 heads aren't better than one." Joey taunts.

As I look to my brother I see him twitching like crazy. "Can't loose....Mokuba's soul rides on this game...." I hear him mutter before his orders his dragon to attack again.

"Again?" Yugi asks as the attack hits. "When will you learn? The Kuriboh multiply faster than you can eliminate them. With your neutron blasts." As if to prove his point, the Kuriboh keep on multiplying.

"No, I will not, can not be defeated!"

"I'll draw one more card and let my Mammoth finish my turn." Yugi says as Mammoth Graveyard takes another 1200 attack points from Ultimate Dragon leaving him with 2100.

Seto attacks yet again, but yet again the attack is futile and the Kuriboh keep on multiplying will Yugi's still standing.

"Once again your attack has failed Kaiba. My defence holds, and you have no other strategy against me. Your time is running out. You should never have challenged me Kaiba, you see. My Mammoth takes another 1200 attack points from your dragon."

Ultimate Dragon's attack points drop to 900.

"Even my weakest monsters can destroy it now."

I look at Seto and watch as he's stood speechless, shaking, unable to move. I begin to worry. _'What's going on with Seto? He's not said anything, done anything. He's just stood there....unable to move. This duel really has jolted him. He's my brother and I can't even do anything to help him!'_

"What's with Kaiba? He's just standing there completely spacing out." Joey asks.

"Maybe it's finally sunken in that he's lost." Tristan replies.

"True. In just a minute it will all be over. But it's almost sad to see a duellist with his calibre take loosing so hard." Bakura admits.

I realize then what's wrong with Seto. "It's because this time he actually had something to fight for."

The others look to me. "What do you mean Soph?" Joey asks.

I look to him. "Well think about it, Seto came to Yugi wanting a rematch because something happened to Mokuba. And now that he's loosing.....he feels as thought he's lost the only chance of rescuing our little brother."

The others catch on. "But, there's always you." Tea says.

"I don't think Seto realizes this. If he did, I don't think he'd be in this state right now."

They nod as they finally understand.

I look to Seto. "Seto....are you ok?"

He doesn't answer.

_'Come on Yugi. End this duel, the quicker the duel ends the better for all of us.'_ I think as I watch Yugi draw.

"This is it Kaiba! Prepare to meet your demise!" Yugi says as he summons Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Celtic Guardian goes in and attacks Seto's Ultimate Dragon, slicing off one of it's heads.

"Alright!" Joey and Tristan exclaim together.

"Hey! The Ultimate Dragon is still standing! What's up with that?" Joey asks.

"That's because the Ultimate Dragon is a fusion of three Blue Eyes. Each of it's three heads has it's own attack power. Celtic Guardian took out one of them, and Seto lost the 500 points difference in their attack strength. But when the Celtic Guardian takes out another weakened head next turn, that'll wipe Seto out and win the match for Yugi." I explain.

"You mean Kaiba's toast!" Joey yells out.

"Yugi," Seto begins which makes me instantly look to him as this is the first time he's spoken in 10 minutes. "It can't end this way, if I don't defeat you in this duel Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner. Forever. I can't let that happen, and even though I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking, I think I still have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks.

"I'm going to force your hand, and win this battle Yugi."

I watch as Seto suddenly starts walking BACKWARDS towards the ledge.

"Looks more like he's retreating to me." Joey blurts out.

But Seto keeps going further back.

"Is this a trick?"

"Yeah what's he up to?" Tristan asks.

I gasp in horror as he suddenly stands on the ledge. "Seto no!"

"Kaiba! Stop this!" Yugi yelled to him.

"What's Kaiba up to now? Does he think this cheap stunt will gonna keep Yugi from winning the match and saving his grandpa?" Joey asks.

"Joey stop it! This is serious!" I say to him getting annoyed and highly worried about my brother.

"You're turn Yugi, you can attack my Blue Eyes again and wipe out the rest of my remaining life points. But if you do, the resulting shock wave from the attack might cause me to loose my balance."

"Don't tempt me!" I hear Yugi yell which shocks me a little.

"My fate is completely in your hands Yugi. You'll decide this duel one way or another. Of course if you don't surrender, I might be hurt, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Seto stop this right now! Please just get down from there right now! Yugi doesn't want to hurt you, you know this!" I shout to him.

He just chuckles.

"He knows. He's counting on Yugi to surrender." Bakura says.

Joey looks to him. "But Yugi can't do that, if he looses to Kaiba, he won't get into the castle."

"I'm warning you Kaiba, don't push me too far. I must I must win to rescue my grandfather!"

"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba. The difference is I'm risking anything to do it. You know I can stand up here all day Yugi. And I'm certain you won't make any attack for fear of knocking me off. Even though you know, by not attacking, you give up the only chance you have to save your grandpa. Which means I have the advantage over you, for in my case there's nothing holding me back." He then draws a card. He uses the magic card Reborn the Monster he's just drawn to resurrect the Blue Eyes head Yugi destroyed.

"What!? Restore the head of a Blue Eyes?"

A Blue Eyes head appears in the middle, unaffected by Mammoth Graveyard.

"Now, one of my Blue Eyes, with it's normal attack strength of 3000 has been reborn. With all of your Kuriboh's in defence mode, I couldn't touch you. But now you put an attack monster on the field I can take out the rest of your life points. Which I will do next turn. Two of Ultimate Dragons heads are still weakened, but the third can wipe out your Guardian in a breath. Our life points are equal Yugi. Strike now if you dare, otherwise next turn I swear I'll take you down. Surrender Yugi, that is unless you have the courage to unleash your attack!"

_'Seto's crazy! He can't do this! I wish there was another way out of this! I wish Seto would get down from there and fight like a man! Mokuba would not want this to happen, no way!' _I look to Yugi and watch him struggle with himself. _'Yugi and the Pharaoh are struggling. Please Pharaoh, if you are the kind of man I've studied about, please spare my brother.'_

"Kaiba I've never backed away! And I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian attack!"

"Yugi no! You can't" I yell as I run over to him. "Yugi you can' take this risk! Call him back please! You can't do it! This isn't like you Yugi! You have to stop! Please I beg you stop!"

All of a sudden our Yugi comes back and falls to his knees. "STOP!"

I look back and see Celtic Guardian has stopped still.

I kneel beside Yugi and hold him, not bearing to watch his horrified face. "Yugi...I'm so sorry." I shed a few tears as Seto's Blue Eyes destroys Yugi's guardian, wiping Yugi out.

"I can't believe it. That underhanded sleeeze ball wiped Yugi out.

* * *

"Master Pegasus. Just now the battle between Yugi and Kaiba was decided. Seto Kaiba was the victor." Kemo informs Pegasus.

"Thank you Kemo." He replies.

"Shall I allow Seto Kaiba to enter the castle then sir?"

"Yes. A deal is a deal."

"Done. Right away." Kemo hangs up.

"Good job Kaiba Boy. As you wished, I will be your next opponent. But little Yugi didn't fare nearly so well in this rematch between the two of you. His spirit is broken. And his grandfather's soul remains mine!" Pegasus laughs.

* * *

I continue to hold Yugi as he cries. "I'm so sorry Yugi. Please forgive me."

"YUGI!" The others yell out as they run over.

"It's ok man." Joey says as they reach us.

"I almost couldn't control it. This other presence, deep inside me, he was willing to go all the way against Kaiba!" Yugi yelled out.

"Another presence? Inside you?" "what the heck are you talking about buddy?" Joey and Tristan asked.

"Like me, Yugi has some sort of ancient spirit inside him. It has something to do with our Millennium Items." Bakura explains.

"Bakura's right. Although, both spirits are very different. While Bakura's spirit was trying to harm us, Yugi's spirit was trying to help him win. He just tried to win in the wrong way." I say.

"I'm afraid of this spirit inside me. So afraid, that I will never duel again!" Yugi cries.

My heart just breaks. "Yugi...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your grandfather. But you did the right thing Yuge." He looks to me. "You couldn't hurt another person, not even to save him. He wouldn't want to be saved that way."

"Then I guess he got what he wanted. If Yugi had done what needed to be done, he would entering the castle not me. But he was too weak to follow through on his play." Seto says.

I start to get angry at my brother, angry for everything that he's done. "He spared you!" I say angrily as I stand. The others watch. "Seto he showed you compassion! Which is more than you deserve!"

"He lost the game."

"The game!? Yugi may have lost one lousy Duel Monsters game but at least he hasn't lost his heart! Not like you Seto Kaiba! What happened to your heart!? What happened to the Seto Kaiba I knew and loved for 17 years!? I'll tell you what happened! You've spent so much time with your machines you've forgotten what being human or being an older brother is all about!" I scream this as I fling Seto's Duel Disk System to him.

He growls at me as he catches the Duel Disk.

"Yugi has a heart Seto, Yugi has us, he has friends that'll stand with him to the end. No matter whether he wins or looses some lousy game. And what do you have Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day!? Tell me! TELL ME!!"

He just glares at me. Then he grabs the Star Chips that he won. "I have all that I need!" Then he walks off and into the castle.

"Yeah, keep fooling yourself Kaiba! Yugi's twice the man you'll ever be!" Joey yelled out to him.

**well there you have it. please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	18. Shining Friendship

**Hey there guys. well here's the next part. the duel with Mai. i hope you enjoy this one**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Shining Friendship

We are stood at the entrance of the castle watching Yugi, calling out to him trying to snap him out of his devastating loss with Seto.

"I've never seen him like this." Tristan says sadly.

"He's totally out of it." Joey says.

"Well he did just loose his only chance to save his grandfather." Bakura reminds him.

"Yugi...let us help you...please...." I say on the verge of tears.

_'It's my fault Yugi's like this. If only I had been able to stop my brother he wouldn't be in this state. I just wish there is something I can do to right the wrong that Seto has done.'_ I think sadly as I watch Yugi helplessly.

"We have to do something Joey." Tea tells him.

"Yeah....Alright, I'm going in." Joey says as he goes to Yugi and kneels beside him. "It's ok Yuge, you just lost a few Star Chips that's all. Here, take mine, I owe you big time for ever getting me this far. Here take them."

"But what about-" Bakura starts.

"My sister? Sure she needs my help, but gramps is in danger right now. We've got to get Yugi into the castle!"

"Please Yugi." Tea pleads.

"Come on pal what do ya say? Let's go kick Pegasus's sorry butt and lets get ya grandpa back. Go on Yuge, I want ya to have them."

Yugi does nothing.

I walk over. "Well, if you don't want to take Joey's Star Chips then have mine." I kneel on Yugi's other side. "I don't need them anymore now anyway so you can have mine. Please take them Yugi, I want to help you."

But Yugi still does nothing.

All of a sudden a frustrated, Joey picks Yugi up by his shirt. "Come on snap out of it, you're really starting to scare me man! I'm trying to help ya out here so pull yourself together!" but Yugi just hangs limp in Joey's hands, staring off into space.

"Take it easy Joey." Tristan says.

"huh, if this is how you treat you're friends I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies." A voice said from the stairs.

We look and see Mai. "It's Mai."

"What's up. If you guys have enough Star Chips to get into the castle then why are you hanging around out here?"

"It's Yuge, he lost his chips to Kaiba, and now it's like he's lost the will, to go on." Joey explains.

"So the little guys finally lost one huh? Lucky for you guys I came by.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the entrance hall of the castle, Seto stands thinking, _'I've played your game and won Pegasus. Now I'm coming for you.'_ He then walks down the hall.

Pegasus is watching on the screen in his dining hall. "Oh Kaiba boy. Shall we toast him Croquet? A toast to Kaiba, and for his stunning upset victory with Yugi. Of course, if he thinks he can just waltz in here and rescue his poor little bother, then he underestimates his chances and underestimates my abilities. But he'll see, he'll see soon enough."

* * *

"Ok now listen up, especially you Yugi." Mai starts. "You got beat, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. When I got beat, I thought it was all over, but then Yugi and Sophia stepped in and saved my Star Chips, so now I'm returning the favour to one of them." She then holds out a handful of Star Chips to Yugi.

"But, without those you can't win the prize money." Joey says not believing what he's hearing.

"I'm being kind not stupid." Mai says holding up her duelling glove which already has 10 Star Chips.

"Ah, she already has 10 chips of her own." Bakura says.

"No wonder she's being so generous." Tristan laughs.

"Now go on Yugi. You know I owe you so take them. Earth to Yugi. Star chips at 12 o'clock." Mai says.

"Go ahead and take my Star Chips Yuge." I say to him. "Then we can all head up to the castle together."

But Yugi's still zoned out.

"What, aren't my Star Chips good enough for you?" Mai says starting to get annoyed. "Fine! Then I'll keep them! And your friends can wipe your nose all the way back to the nursery! Grow up! Sometimes you win sometimes you loose!"

"Mai, don't get mad, you just don't understand." I try to explain but she cuts in.

"Oh I understand. Your friend lost one lousy duel and now he's too chicken to play again. Isn't that right? How pathetic! Come on chicken boy duel me for them, now." Yugi still doesn't do anything.

Mai was about to say something when I stepped on. "I'll duel you. That's right, I'll duel you right here right now for Yugi."

Her and the others look to me.

"You and me. Right here right now. Yugi needs those Star Chips, and I'm going to win them for him." I say.

"Come on. Be serious an amateur like you would never stand a chance against me."

"If I'm such an amateur duellist then how come I defeated Panik for you?"

She says nothing.

"You wanted to duel me did you not? That's what you said when I defeated Panik for you am I right?"

"Yeah"

"Well here's you're chance. I'll duel in Yugi's place. You can return the favour to both of us now."

"Hun, it's sweet that you want to stand up for Yugi and all, but sweet doesn't win duels. Now I'll ask you one last time, are you sure you wanna duel me?"

* * *

We head back down to the bottom, where Mai and I take our places on the duelling arena.

"So what do you say Sophia? You ready?" Mai asks.

"I'm always ready Mai. Let's do this. It's time to duel." I say as the duel starts.

"Yugi's still lost in his own head." I hear Bakura say.

"Well, maybe a little duel action will snap him out of it." Tristan wonders.

I look at my hand and groan inwardly. _'Well this isn't a good start. It's really important that I win this duel for Yugi and already my hand isn't good to start with.'_ In my hand there is Silver Fang, Reborn the Monster, Waboku, Magician of Faith and Celtic Guardian. "Alright Mai. I play Silver Fang(1200ATK), in attack mode." The silver wolf appears on the field with a howl.

Mai then plays Harpie Lady(1300ATK) and she destroys my Silver Fang, she also plays a card face down.

My life points go down to 1900. _'What a mistake that was! Come on Sophia! You can't afford to make silly mistakes like that again! Yugi's counting on you!'_

"Right. I'll summon Celtic Guardian(1400ATK) in attack mode." The Elf Warrior appears. "And I also play a card face down."

"Ok, a rocky start, but I think Sophia's back on track." Joey says.

"I hope you're right Joey. Everything's riding on this duel." Tea reminds him.

"Go Celtic Guardian! Attack her Harpie Lady!"

Celtic Guardian runs in for the attack, but it misses. _'What? Celtic Guardian is strong than Harpie Lady, why didn't it work?'_

Mai has activated her magic card Rose Whip which raises Harpie Lady's attack strength by 300 raising her attack strength to 1600. Her Harpie Lady attacks and destroys Celtic Guardian, reducing my life points to 1600.

"Clever move. By tricking Sophia into making her think her warrior had the most points. But what Mai didn't reveal until after the attack was that she had a magic card waiting to power up her Harpie Lady. Another mistake like that and it's all over!" Bakura informs the others.

"If you had any idea what you're up against Sophia you'd call it quits right now. This isn't going to get any easier you know. Just give up and go back to cheer leading."

"No, I'm not going to let Yugi down again Mai!"

"Please, if this is the start of another friendship rap just save it. I've heard all your lame speeches before, and from the look on Yugi's face, I'd say he has too."

"Take that back!"

"Come on everyone can see how scared you are. You're just a little girl whose accidentally stumbled into the big leagues. But whatever, you'll learn the hard way."

Mai draws. "My turn hun. I'm playing this face down."

I draw my next card and see it's the Shining Friendship card.

_'Shining Friendship. Hey, that's like all of us! Even though I haven't known them as long as they've known each other, I feela really strong bond and connection with them that I've never felt before,except with Seto and Mokuba. I really wish this card was as strong as our real friendship, it would be able to beat anything then! It would have Joey's courage, Tristan's spirit, Tea's love, Bakura's knowledge and Yugi's heart.'_

I say the last bit as I look to Yugi. Everyone but Yugi cheers and urges me on. "Yugi...are you with me?" I see him glance up but he still doesn't say anything. _'Maybe this card IS as strong as our friendship. Well, there's only one way to find out.'_ I place Shining Friendship in attack mode.

"You kept me waiting all this time for that little butterball!? Fine then, Harpie Lady, Whip Lash attack!" Mai says and sends her Harpie Lady in for the attack.

"Not so fast Mai. I activate the trap card Waboku. Waboku reduces the attack points of my opponents creatures to zero, which means my Shining Friendship is unharmed."

"I think I taught Sophia that move." Joey says.

Tristan replies, "Yeah, if by teach, you meant getting schooled every time she'd beat you with it."

"Watch it." Joey warns him to which I smile at.

_'It's nice to know that Joey's still my best friend. Even after what my brother did to Yugi.'_

"You're right Mai. Maybe I am scared up here duelling you for such high stakes, but I'm not scared of you or any of your creature's. I'm scared of loosing and letting Yugi down. But then this card reminded me of something that helps me face that fear. My friends. And I know that with all of them backing me up, I will win! It's like the card says, Shining Friendship. No matter how dark things may get, the special bond I share with my friends will always find a way to shine through! I may be scared, but that fear won't keep me from duelling, or from helping Yugi, or from winning this duel!"

"Yugi is any of this stuff getting through to you? Don't you see, Sophia's putting herself on the line for you!" Joey says to Yugi trying to get through to him.

Bakura then adds, "And even though she's frightened of loosing, Sophia still battles on. It's quite inspiring really." Yugi seems to be waking up a little, but still doesn't speak.

I look to the gang and say, "Guys, before I continue with the duel I just want to say thank you. You guys have helped me through everything. And even though we haven't known each other for long, I just wanna say that you guys are the greatest friends a girl could ask for."

Joey just gives me the thumbs up. "Not a problem Soph. Now win this duel and get those Star Chips for Yugi."

I smile and nod but then get distracted by Mai. "Nice speech Sophia. In fact it was so stirring I almost feel the need to throw up."

"Can it! I've had enough of your insults!" I draw and then place a card face down in defence mode. "And now, I'm combining the Silver Bow and Arrow Card, with my Shining Friendship which gives him 300 extra attack points." Shining Friendship's attack strength is now 1600, marching Harpie Lady.

"Fine with me. It's not like I don't have magic cards too." Mai says activating Cyber Shield which raises Harpie Lady's attack points to 2100. Mai then uses the magic card De-Spell which destroys the Silver Bow and Arrow card, dropping Shining Friendship's attack points back to 1300.

"Not good." Tea says worriedly.

"Hold on Soph, this might be rough!" Joey urges me on. I even hear Yugi give a little gasp.

_'Yes, Yugi's back!'_

"And I think I'll attack your face down card to demolish any hopes you have left." Mai says as her Harpie Lady destroys my Magician of Faith.

The Magician of Faith's effect is immediately activated which allows me to take a magic card back from the graveyard.

"Sophia you might as well give up now. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable." Mai says.

"I won't give up!"

"Come on, what you're doing is pointless. Yugi has already given up on himself. You're not going to keep fighting for him. He has to fight for himself, he has to has to stand up to anyone who dares to get in his way and whatever is going on in his head Sophia, Yugi has to deal with it on his own. Face it Sophia Yugi's checked out! He's given up! He doesn't care about this match and he doesn't care about you. Nothings worth the humiliation you're going through."

"You're wrong my friends are worth it! Always! I don't care how much experience you have playing duel monsters! I don't care what the odds are of me beating you! I won't give up! Not on this duel and not on Yugi either! I won't give up....I won't!" Tears start to fall as I cry silently.

"Sophia..." Yugi says.

"Don't let these tears fool you Mai. I may be crying, but I've never felt stronger! So you better get your Star Chips ready. Because I'm about to beat you! And there's not a thing you can say or do that's going to stop me!"

"You may have a tendency to run at the mouth. But you've got a lot of spunk. Give me your best shot."

I draw the Elf's Light magic card. _'This Elf's Light is a good card. It'd give a major power boost to my Shining Friendship. And I also have a De-Spell card. I can use that to get rid of Mai's Cyber Shield. Plus since I recovered my Silver Bow and Arrow from the graveyard I can add it's 300 point power boost, to the 400 boost that I'd get from my Elf's Light card. Then my Shining Friendship's attack power will be 2000. That should be enough, unless Mai's got something else up her sleeve.'_ "First, I'm playing this Silver Bow and Arrow that I brought back from the graveyard." Shining Friendship's attack raises to 1600. "Next, I'll use Elf's Light to power him up even further." Shining Friendship's attack raises again to 2000.

"That's still not enough." Mai says as she sends her Harpie in to attack.

"Yes it is. Or does the magic of De-Spell not apply to you Mai?" I say as Cyber Shield vanishes and Harpie's attack power drops to 1600. The others gasp. "Attack Shining Friendship, with Silver Lightning Arrow!" Shining Friendship attacks and destroys Harpie Lady. "Bulls-eye for friendship!" Mai's life points drop to 1600.

"Great shot!" Joey yelled out.

"I think Sophia's doing better against Mai than you did." Tristan says which gets a glare from Joey.

"Well done." Bakura adds.

Suddenly Mai says, "I surrender Sophia. I don't have the cards to win."

I just look at her in shock. "Giving up just like that?"

"Don't rub it in Sophia. Harpie Lady was the best monster I had and seeing as how you beat her, there's really no point in going on." We both come of the platforms, me still in shock.

"Well done Sophia. You really came through for Yugi." Joey says as I reach them.

"Whatever. I didn't need these anyway" Mai says as she hands me the Star Chips.

"Good match." I say as Mai starts to walk off.

"Wait Mai, I've got to ask you something. Wasn't the last card-" Yugi begins to ask but Mai interrupts.

"A throwaway. It wasn't anything Sophia wasn't able to beat really. Some cards just aren't worth playing huh Yugi?" she says. Then she gives Yugi thumbs up and heads off to the castle.

"Hey Yugi." I say as I walk over to him.

"Hm?" He looks to me.

"I won these Star Chips for you."

"I know. Thank you so much."

"No problem Yugi. It was the least I could've done."

"I'll never forget what you did for me Sophia. You overcame your fears for me."

Yugi doesn't do anything for a while. "So take them already you're making me blush." I say with a smile.

"Thanks. You're the best." Yugi says as he takes them.

"Welcome back." Joey says.

"You really had us worried there for a while Yuge." Tristan adds.

"Hey there you losers!" Mai calls out and we look to her. "Last one to the castle door is a rotten egg!"

"Lets go!" Yugi shouts.

We all run up laughing with each other.

**Yay! i just love happy endings! i hope you all enjoyed that chapter. plz stay tuned for more. R&R please. Also, i would like to thank ****Atem's Sister Atea for all her help. thanks!**


	19. Seto vs Pegasus Part 1

**hey there. heres the next chapter. before i start i would just like to say a thank you to Atem's Sister Atea who has really really really helped me with this chapter. some of this work also belongs to her so please thank her as well as she has made this a whole lot better than i did. well, on that note please enjoy, i know i did ^_^**

_Seto Kaiba's Sister: Champion vs. Creator - Part I_

"Alright! We made it to Pegasus's castle!" Joey exclaims as we all run to the doors.

"Race ya there Joey!" Tristan challenges.

"You're on!"

I look over at Yugi, whose face is showing nothing but determination. Heck, I almost mistook him for the Pharaoh when I saw the look in his eyes. _'Yugi looks really determined. I don't think anything is going to stop him from saving his grandpa. I swear he almost looked like the Pharaoh for a second. Then again, the Pharaoh is way hotter.'_ I blush furiously. _'Wait. What was I just thinking??!'_

My train of thought is broken when we hear a very familiar (and unwelcome) voice from a certain goon.

"Oh no. There's no way you brats won 10 Star Chips each." Kemo says as we reach him. "Oh boy," says Tea.

"Get lost. This isn't some club house. It's a place reserved for the Duelling Elite."

Yugi, Joey, Mai and I step forward showing our duelling gloves with all 10 Star Chips. "I guess that means we'll fit right in." I say with a smug smile. That shut Kemo up. The surprised look on his face is absolutely _priceless._ I wish I had a camera right now!

"Would you mind telling housekeeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy?" Joey says as he goes to door. He's _so_ rubbing it in.

"You're a doll," Mai says as we follow Joey. "Thanks for letting us pass Kemo," I say with a smug smile as me and Yugi follow. Kemo is not amused. Heh-heh.

Mai places her Star Chips in the doors lock and opens the door.

"At last! We're finally at the castle." Yugi says happily as we go in. But unfortunately the others are stopped by Kemo.

"No no no! You three don't even have duelling gloves!" Tristan and Bakura try to think up an excuse, but luckily Tea's got them covered.

"But you have to let us in. We're the cheerleaders." Tea says with a smile.

"Cheer what? What do you losers think this is a high school football game?! No Star Chips, no entry you got that you bunch of brats?!!"

There's steam coming out of my ears at this point. _'Why that no-good bastard!'_ I thought, showing some of the famous Kaiba temper. _'I'd like to punch in face in for the remark! And worse for kidnapping Mokuba!!'_ Lucky for Kemo, Mai steps in.

"You're saying you couldn't do us this one little favour?" Mai asks as she turns the charm onto Kemo. "Not even for me?" She winks and he blushes.

"A-a-absolutely not!" he stammered. He didn't notice the wink Mai gave to the others. "Pegasus gave me explicit instructions not to let anyone-" The others manage to sneak past. "Huh? Hey!"

Mai then hits Kemo in the face with her back. We start shutting the door as she runs through. As we shut the door I hear Kemo run straight into it.

"That's gotta hurt," I say as Joey locks it.

"And that's that," he says while dusting his hands. We hear Kemo banging on the door from outside. "You little punk-suckers!!" he yells. "Open this door!!!"

"There's no time to waste." Yugi says as he runs down the corridor, us following.

"You heard the man lets go." Joey says as we run.

_'I'm coming Seto, Mokuba. Just hang on.'_

We run up some stairs, onto a balcony where we stop.

"Hey isn't that…?" Yugi starts as we see a guy leant against the railing.

"Bandit Keith. I cant stand this guy." Joey says.

Keith then turns to us. "Well what do ya know? If it isn't big tough Joey and his whole crew of duelling dummies."

"You slime bucket. I've been waiting to find you ever since you left us trapped in that cave!" He then runs forward and tries to punch Keith, but he evades them each time.

"Can't this little grudge of your wait?" Keith asks as he holds Joey's fist at bay.

"You wish creep!"

"Ok, suit yourself. But the real action is about to start." He says looking over the balcony.

"The real action?" Joey says as we look over.

I look down and I see my brother stood there.

"Yeah, the world champ and Pegasus."

"It's Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Seto…"

"I hoped to get a crack at the old man myself. But you know they save the biggest match for last," Keith says.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying those two are going to duel?" Yugi asks.

"That is correct." We hear a male voice say from behind us. We turn and see a man with gray hair in a suit walking towards us. "Welcome finalists. I'm Croquet, Chief Tournament Liaison. Congratulations on making it this far. Pegasus is quite taken with all your duelling talents. In fact he's so impressed he wanted to award you with some entertainment. A special exhibition match. I think you all be quite in awe of what you're about to see. This match will give you an idea of what's to be in store for all of you."

"So basically it's meant to intimidate us huh?" I ask with a frown.

"Why would Pegasus do something like that?" asks Croquet.

"Because he's a grade-A nutcase." Joey blurts out. Croquet just chuckles (probably because he thinks Joey is right).

"Enjoy the match." Croquet leaves.

I turn around and look down at Seto.

"This should be interesting." Yugi says as he and the others look round as well.

The doors to the other side suddenly open and in comes the slime-ball himself walks in with two of his goons.

"Where's my brother?" Seto asks angrily.

"What no 'hello', no 'how are you?' I thought we were friends Kaiba-Boy. Don't tell me my kidnapping Mokuba and seizing control of your company has put a rift between us," Pegasus says as he walks to Seto. "It was nothing personal. Besides it's not like I hurt your kid brother he's perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. I mean one little victory shouldn't be a problem for the Duel Monsters world champ."

I look toward Pegasus and notice the Millennium Eye flashing. _'There it is. The Millennium Eye. That eye has caused so much trouble for Yugi and my family. This could be a problem for Seto.'_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm **_not_** hoping Kaiba loses this duel," Joey says. "I still say he's a first class jerk for everything he put us through. But I cant help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother back."

"As far as I'm concerned anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad," Tristan says. The others agree.

I can't believe what they're saying. But I'm thinking they're right. _'This is the first noble thing that Seto has done since I've arrived: Fighting for someone he loves. Unless I count that time he helped me during that duel with Pseudo-Kaiba. I just hope he learns to fight with his heart as well as his head.'_

"Come on Kaiba, its so gauche to leave us in suspense," Pegasus says looking to us. "Especially with an audience waiting in the wing." It's then that Seto finally notices that we're here. He's surprised to see Yugi with us.

"Hey there Kaiba," Yugi says.

"Yugi? How could you be here after I defeated you?" Seto says to him. He turns away with a smirk. "I should've known you'd find a way."

"I hope you're ready Kaiba," Pegasus says. "I've been looking forward to this for quite some time."

"Good," Seto says as he opens his briefcase, takes out one of the duel disk and throws it to Pegasus who catches it. "Then you'll have no problem duelling with this." Pegasus just looks over the duel disks with a dramatic look of confusion on his face.

"You want to duel me with your latest contraption? But I don't even know how this silly device even works. Do I spin it like a top or roll it like a ball.?" He rolls it away and his goons run after it.

'_Oh brother,"_ I think with a sweat drop. _'And this is the guy who invented Duel Monsters?'_

"Cut the theatrics!"

"Oooh. Kaiba means business. Ok then, how about we settle this like business men would. I'll agree to use your system if you agree to a request that I have."

"What?"

"Nothing that will change the game of course. I just want somebody else to operate your little device for me."

"I smell a rat!" Keith shouts down. I can't help but agree with him. Pegasus is up to something.

"I assure you. I'll still make all the strategic decisions the game play won't change at all."

"So why the request? Why don't you fight your own battle for once in your life!"

Pegasus then claps his hands. "Show Kaiba the lad who will play as my pawn and he will understand my request."

The doors open and there was one of Pegasus' guards holding a chained Mokuba!!

"Mokuba!" Seto and I yell. He doesn't answer us. He's just standing there like a zombie, and there wasn't a spark of life to be seen in his blue-gray eyes.

"Something's not right," Yugi says.

"It's like he's been hypnotized," Tea adds. The goon leads Mokuba towards Pegasus like a dog on a leash while Seto is visibly shaking in rage.

"I apologise if he doesn't seem quite like himself. But I happen to find that the captives are far easier to manage after I've made an extraction of sorts," Pegasus explains.

"You monster!" Seto yells to him.

"Now now Kaiba-Boy. Petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back," Pegasus says as he holds up a card that has a picture of Mokuba on it.

I gasp in horror as I realize what had happened.

"What does Pegasus mean?" Mai asks.

"He must've done to Mokuba what he did to Yugi's grandpa." Tristan says.

"No, not Mokuba," I say as my heart sinks.

"I told you your little brother was perfectly safe and he is. But how long he remains that way is up to you. Beat me in a duel and I'll release him as promised. But fail, and not only will his soul remain in bondage but yours will join it."

'_No!!'_ I thought in horror.

"To save your brother you'll have to defeat me."

"Defeat you!? I'll crush you!" Seto yells angrily to Pegasus.

'_This can't be happening! I knew Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba, but stealing his soul?! I can't believe he went that far!'_ I gasp as I realise why Seto had acted the way he did during his duel with Yugi. _'No wonder Seto went so far to defeat Yugi. Because he was afraid for our brother's soul! Mokuba's even worse off then we thought. We have to help Seto anyway we can. It's the only way to save Mokuba!!'_

"So it's settled. We'll use your invention. But your brother will operate it for me." Pegasus' guard hands Mokuba the duel disk, and he steps forward to begin the duel.

"Wait! Pegasus!" Seto objects.

"What's the matter Kaiba-Boy? This was _**your**_ idea. Using your own system is sure to give you quite the advantage. What's the problem?"

I just look toward Seto. _'Seto can't duel our brother. Even if he doesn't have his soul! There's no way! He'd never risk his life, no matter how cold-hearted he's gotten.'_

"He's been through enough already," I hear Seto say. It breaks my heart to hear Seto actually nearly cry. "Ok Pegasus. You win. We won't use it."

"But that's his edge," Yugi says.

"He won't duel our little brother. He can't duel him," I explain.

"We'll duel on your terms. Just keep my little brother out of this." Pegasus leaned down toward Mokuba and grasped his shoulders.

'_Keep your filthy hands off of my brother you ****!'_ (**A/N:** Trust me, you don't wanna know what Sophia just called Pegasus.)

"So rather duel your empty shell with a device he's perfected, he'll give me home field advantage. Fine with me. Take him away," Pegasus says as the goon takes Mokuba out.

"You creep," Seto says.

"Watch yourself Kaiba you're in my world now," Pegasus warns as he snaps his fingers. The platforms that they are on suddenly pull back.

"Wow. Check out the automated bridge," Joey says sounding amazed.

"Forget the bridge. And entire arena's coming down," Tea says as I look up and see it being lowered.

"That or the biggest elevator ever built," Tristan blurts out.

"This should be good," Mai starts. "The two biggest legends in Duel Monsters going at it? This is what it's all about."

'_Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you Mai,'_ I thought sadly. _'But this is practically a battle of life and death. Please be careful Big-Brother.'_

The duel arena slots into place and Seto and Pegasus take their places as the duel arena activates.

"Ready Kaiba? Your brother's fate hangs in the balance." Seto says nothing and just glares at Pegasus as he takes out his deck.

"Kaiba! You've got to believe in the Heart of the Cards, it's the only way to rescue Mokuba!" Yugi shouts down to him.

Seto turns to Yugi and says, "Huh? Keep out of this! I'm fighting this duel my way!"

"Just don't forget that it takes more than strong monsters and clever strategies to win this! That Millennium Eye Pegasus has changes everything! You have to-"

Yugi gets interrupted by Joey. "Yuge, don't forget that Kaiba's the guy that took 5 of your stars."

"I know. But I also know what it's like to be duelling for someone you care about. And I couldn't live with myself if I held back on anything that'd help Kaiba get his brother back!" Yugi says. He looks almost on the verge of tears.

"Easy buddy," says Joey.

"Yugi, you're a good duellist but I don't need your help. It's my battle to fight now and I will win," Seto says as he sets his deck down.

"Seto! If you won't accept Yugi's help then at least accept mine!" He looks to me. "Yugi's right, you need to trust in your cards this time! Your monsters are powerful but your heart is even stronger! Never forget what you're fighting for! Mokuba's counting on you!"

He just nods and turns his attention to Pegasus. "We've known each other for a long time, and now we'll see if the master is the Duel Monsters creator or the champion. You have no where left to hide Pegasus!!"

"Time to duel!" The duel begins as they draw their opening hands.

**(Pegasus: 2,000 Life Points)----(Seto: 2,000 Life Points)**

There is absolute silence in the room as both duellists study their opening hands.

_'This is it. Good luck big brother. I know you can win this,' _I think as I grip the railing.

"Look at you. The first move and already you're nervous," Pegasus says as he places a monster face-down in defence-mode. "Here, defence-mode. Feel better? Oh and I'll place this card too. But I'll leave it face-down for now. Just to keep you guessing."

'_I highly doubt that.'_ I think. _'He's up to something, but what?'_

"It's my turn now." Seto draws. He also places a card face-down and summons Rude Kaiser(ATK: 1,800/ DEF:1,600) in attack mode. "Go Rude Kaiser! Attack Pegasus' defence card with Four-Arm Slash!" Rude Kaiser attacks Pegasus's face-down card Toon Alligator (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1,600) and destroys it.

"Oh no!" Pegasus cries out dramatically.

"I'd expect more from you Pegasus."

"I had no idea that you had such powerful cards at your disposal Kaiba. I don't think I have a beast in my entire deck that can compare to that creature."

'_Oh brother,'_ I think. _'I believe that as much as Seto believes in the Heart of the Cards.'_

He draws. "Hold on! I may have spoken too soon!" He then summons Parrot Dragon (ATK: 2,000/ DEF: 1,300) in attack mode. Yes, here's the perfect card: Parrot Dragon, attack with Bombarding Beak!" The cartoonish green dragon goes in for the attack.

Seto then activates his face down card, the Mesmeric Control magic card, which reduces the Parrot Dragon's attack by 800 points (ATK: 2,000/ DEF: 1,300) - (ATK: 1,200/ DEF: 1,300), making it weaker than Seto's monster.

"Kaiser, counterattack with Four-Arm Slash!" Seto commanded. "Carve up that bird!! Parrot Dragon never stood a chance.

**(Pegasus: 1,400 Life Points)----(Seto: 2,000 Life Points)**

"Oh no!" Pegasus mourned.

"I don't get it. Pegasus talks a big game but duels like a kid," Tristan says sounding confused.

"It's almost like he's toying with him," Mai adds in.

"Yeah," Joey agrees. "Wait! Didn't he pull this act with you?" he asks Yugi.

"Yep. I guess he doesn't even take the world champion seriously."

I look down toward Seto. "I just hope Seto catches on before it's too late."

Seto draws. He studies his hand and looks toward Pegasus, who's looking through his own hand as he hums a nameless tune. Seto's just about to put a card down when Pegasus stops him.

"Stop right there." Seto freezes. "I'd like to play a little guessing game you're about to throw onto the field."

"A game!? We're in the middle of a duel here!"

"What? I'm allowed to play a game. My trap card says so," Pegasus argues. "Trap?!" Seto asks.

"I played a card face down. Don't you remember? It's called Prophecy. And it gives me the right to guess whether the card you're about to play has an attack power higher or lower than 2000. And if I manage to guess correctly Kaiba-Boy then the card in question becomes mine."

Seto is shaking with rage by this point. "What?! You can't just-" Pegasus cuts him off.

"And I think I'll prophecies that it is indeed over 2000." Seto gasps in shock.

But wait, wait, something else is coming. Yes, I see blue, I see white. Could it be? Yes of course. I see the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto looks absolutely horrified, so I'm guessing Pegasus was right.

"Was I right? Tell me I was right. I was right right? I so hope I was right."

"Enough! Here! Take it!" Seto says as he places the card on Pegasus's side of the board.

"Now the most valuable card in your deck is mine." Pegasus says as he holds up Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

'_That's impossible!!'_ I thought. _'How did he know that that card was Seto's Blue-Eyes before he even played it??! Is it the magic of his Millennium Eye?'_

"Pegasus must be up to his old tricks." Yugi points out.

"You got that right." Joey agrees.

_'Pegasus must be using the power of the Millennium Eye to look at Seto's cards. It's the only explanation! Poor Seto. Even his great skills don't stand a chance against Pegasus's powers!' _I think to myself.

"And now I have two things you care about Kaiba your dragon and your brother. Let's see what else I can take." He then looks to me.

Seto looks to me then back to Pegasus. "Leave my sister out of this!" If only looks could kill, Pegasus would be dead right now from Seto's glare.

Pegasus just chuckles to himself. "It's your turn Kaiba-Boy."

"Without my Blue-Eyes White Dragon I have no choice but to switch my monster to defence-mode." Rude Kaiser crosses his arms and goes on his knees in defence-mode.

"Goodie. Now it's my turn again," Pegasus says as he draws. Pegasus lays one card face down and a monster face down in defence mode. "And I'm afraid that's the best move I could come up with."

Seto uses the combo attack of Saggi the Dark Clown (ATK: 600/ DEF: 1,500) and the Crush Card virus.

"Wait I remember this move," Bakura starts.

"Yeah, It's the same thing Kaiba used on Yugi in their duel," Tea finish.

"Yeah but this time Pegasus is going to catch the bug," Joey says.

"Don't count on it!" I start.

"Pegasus knows that it's coming!" Yugi finishes.

"Since you just played your Crush Card I think now would be an opportune time to activate this." Pegasus says as he activates the card Negative Energy. "It doubles your clowns attack points. And since the Crush Card can only be hosted by monsters with less then 1000 attack points, my magic makes Saggi the Dark Clown too strong for the job. So sorry."

Purple sparks of electricity surrounds Saggi as he doubles in size along with his attack points. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 1,500) - (ATK: 1,200/ DEF: 1,500)

"What's wrong Kaiba? You look so sad. Keep your chin up. I'm sure it was just a lucky move on my part. But you know what they say Kaiba: It's better to be lucky than good. Ah and talk about lucky. My Dark Rabbit. And thanks to my Dark Energy spell he's twice as strong."

A cartoonish purple rabbit with a deranged face (ATK: 1,100/ DEF: 1,500) appears on the field. Purple electricity surrounds him as he too doubles in size and his attack power doubles. (ATK: 1,100/ DEF: 1,500) - (ATK: 2,200/ DEF: 1,500)

"But I'm sure he's still no much for your stalwart clown."

Dark Rabbit attacks Seto's Dark Clown, destroys it.

**(Pegasus: 1,400 Life Points)----(Seto: 1,000 Life Points)**

The rest of us gasp in shock. "And I always thought a rabbit punch was a wimpy move," Joey says as we watch in awe.

"I haven't seen Kaiba so shaken before." Tea says. She was right. Seto's eyes were wide in horror, and beads of sweat were forming on his face.

"This is bad. The duels just started and Seto's already 1000 life points behind!" I say fearfully. "Pegasus is making my brother look like a novice!"

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right Sophia," says Yugi. "And I get the feeling that Pegasus is just getting started!"

**well there it was. i hoped u enjoyed it. plz stay tuned for part 2**


	20. Seto vs Pegasus Part 2: Lost Souls

**Here's the final part to Seto and Pegasus's duel. I would like to thank Atem's Sister Atea again for her help. thank you!!!! hope you all enjoy the show!!**

_Seto Kaiba's Sister: Seto vs. Pegasus part 2_

"That Millennium Eye," Yugi says. The others look toward him in question. "It somehow lets Pegasus see all of the cards in Kaiba's hand," Yugi informs us.

Mai laughs a little. "Come on. Tell me you're not serious."

"Wow Yuge. I know you said that thing had magical powers. But I didn't know that it could help him win duels too," Joey says. "How is anybody supposed to win against that kind of power?"

"I wouldn't count my brother out of this match just yet. He maybe trailing now, but he didn't get to be World Champion without learning a few combat tricks," I say while having full confidence in my big brother.

Seto places another monster on the field in defence-mode. He now has 2 monsters defending his life points.

"Your turn Pegasus," said Seto.

"As you wish Kaiba-Boy," Pegasus replies.

Pegasus draws. "Tell me something my old friend. Did you like watching cartoons in your youth?" No answer from Seto.

"Is that a no? Kaiba you're even more cold-hearted than I thought. For me, they were the absolute best. And none was closer to my heart than the mis-adventures of one tricky hare. I am speaking of course of Funny Bunny. Such a clever rabbit for ever evading Ruff Ruff McDogg and his long paw of the law! Oh how I'd spend hours watching their never ending antics and their perpetual game of hide and seek."

_'Man, this guy needs to get a life. Seriously.'_

"Just make your move!" Seto shouts to him starting to get annoyed. Who can blame him?

Pegasus laughs. "But Kaiba that is my move."

"Your move's a cartoon?"

"Not just a cartoon you simpleton. An entire magical cartoon world!"

Seto braces himself.

"Welcome Kaiba, to Toon World!" Pegasus activates the magic card and a giant green book appears on the field, opened up to reveal a town/graveyard. "Let the fun begin!"

"You must be kidding!"

"Toon World? It looks like some kids pop up book to me," Tea says.

"I've never even heard of this wacky card," Joey says.

"I have. And Seto better watch out," I say and the others look to me.

"Why what does it do?" asks Bakura.

"It turns any monster of Pegasus's side of the field into cartoon versions. And it also makes them stronger magically."

"Hey, is it just me or did Pegasus' Dark Rabbit just pull a Houdini?" Tristan asks.

We look to the field and see that Tristan was right. The Dark Rabbit was nowhere in sight.

"So that's the magic of Toon World? So now you can make your creatures disappear?" asks a frustrated Seto.

"Come now. Even cartoon bunnies can't vanish into thin air. My Dark Rabbit simply went to his new home. And it's a home to be proved as the safest of havens," says Pegasus, as Toon World begins to glow.

"For as soon as I close that hard-book cover, Toon World's bindings can't be penetrated by anything. But don't worry. My Dark Rabbit won't lock himself away in those pages without first paying you a visit. Dark Rabbit attack!"

All of a sudden, pink smoke appears over Toon World and out of the smoke, appears Dark Rabbit, looking even more deranged!! Seto gasps in shock.

"Bad hare day," Mai cracks. The Dark Rabbit charges towards Seto's face-down defence monster. It's revealed as Battle Ox (ATK: 1,700/ DEF: 1,000). He doesn't stand a chance as Dark Rabbit punches him into pixels. The Dark Rabbit laughs and pulsl a face at Seto before retreating into Toon World.

"Quite a painful chapter in your Battle Ox's life wouldn't you say Kaiba-Boy? I'd brace for your revenge but my Dark Rabbit's already safely back inside Toon World. Perhaps the next time he comes out to give you a thumping you can try taking a swing at him."

"You coward!" Seto exclaims.

"Well that's not fair!" I yell down.

"He'll keep doing this the entire duel!" Yugi says.

"Let's see here. I can't attack his rabbit so I'll just lay out this for later," Seto says as he places a card face-down.

"Looks like it's my turn again. And my chance to show off even more toon power. And what better way to demonstrate on the card I stole from you?" Seto gasps in horror. Pegasus was going to sic his own Blue-Eyes on him!!

"Now I'll show you what you're beast is capable of under my control. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, awaken!" The dragon appears on the field with a roar that sounded like a cross between an elephant and train-wreck. (ATK: 3,000/ DEF: 2,500)

"And cross the threshold into Toon World!" The Blue-Eyes was enveloped in pink smoke, and was dragged into Toon World.

"Meet the new and improved Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon." The book opened up and a much smaller version of Blue-Eyes appears on the field, but a cartoon version. (ATK: 3,000/ DEF: 2,500) It looked as deranged as the Dark Rabbit. And just as ridiculous.

"No! You've stripped him of his pride!" Seto says angrily.

"Please. I've transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form. Also, I've made him look much more cuddly."

"Of all the things that Blue-Eyes is, cuddly sure ain't one of them," Joey says.

"For once I think that Seto would agree. He's totally insulted the name of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," I say angrily.

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack the Rude Kaiser." Blue-Eyes sucks in some air, then attacks Rude Kaiser with a purple beam of energy which destroys Rude Kaiser.

"How embarrassing. A world champion blasted by a caricature of his own most trusted beast. However did that happen?"

"Pegasus. You're under-handing duelling tactics have gone on long enough. It's time someone put a stop to your cheating ways," Seto says as he folds his card into a small pile and slams then into the Graveyard pile. Pegasus is actually confused at this move.

"I may not exactly know how you're cheating. But somehow you can see my cards. So, I'm abandoning my present hand. Perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing you can't either."

"A gutsy move," Yugi says sounding impressed.

"Tell me, how do you think Pegasus is cheating?" Tristan asks.

"I don't know. Maybe he's got some hidden cameras in here." Joey suggests.

"You really think so?"

"Hey I wouldn't put anything past that sleazy slime-ball. And I'll tell ya this. Now that Kaiba's not even looking at his cards, he needs to trust more in the Heart of the Cards if he's going to have any chance of rescuing Mokuba."

_'Joey's right. If Seto really meant it before when he said he's starting to believe in the Heart of the Cards, now is his chance to prove it to us all. He needs to really believe now more than ever.'_

"Here he goes," Yugi says as he draws.

"I've put all my faith in this next card… so let it be revealed!" Seto says as he places the card on the field without even looking at it. It turns out to be… his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3,000/ DEF: 2,500)!!

We all gasp in awe. Even Pegasus is shocked at what had happened!

"Yes! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto shouts in triumph.

"Incredible. That's got to be the luckiest draw I've ever seen!" Mai says really sounding impressed.

"It wasn't just luck Mai. He's actually believing in the Heart of the Cards. His dragon also believed it and now he's helping his master," I say really happy for Seto.

"You said it girl," Joey replies. "Kaiba listened to his heart, and it paid off for him big time!"

"Pegasus. Your card prophesizing has failed you! And now your Toon Dragon will fail you as well!"

"Wow. I've never seen a monster go against it's wigged-out version before," Joey says.

'_Normally this clash would end in a draw, but I don't know all the rules to Toon World so I can't be sure.'_

"Oh this is going to be such fun. A Blue-Eyes attacking his toon counterpart? There's no end to the zany antics that could ensure from this," Pegasus says with a laugh in his voice.

"Wrong. This isn't one of your hare-brained after school cartoons.(**A/N:** If only Seto knew that this _IS_ an after-school cartoon) Your toon won't escape this!"

"Oh no," Pegasus says while chuckling to himself.

"Something's not right here," Mai admits.

"Yeah: Pegasus!" Joey says.

"Blue-Eyes! Attack with all your might! White Lightning!" Seto orders as Blue-Eyes attacks.

A white beam of energy shoots from Blue Eye's mouth directly toward its toon version, but it literally stretches out of the way!!

"No way!" Seto gasps.

"What was that?" Joey asks.

"That toon just stretched out of the way," Mai replies.

"You should've watched more cartoons Kaiba. The cuddliest creatures never ever gets hit. In 3013 episodes of Funny Bunny Ruff Ruff McDogg never laid a paw on our cuddly hero. No, he would try and try but never would he succeed. Such a clever little rabbit. And my creatures will employ the same cleverness each time you attack. Because as long as my Toon World card is out, everything I throw will be just as hard to pin down as my Toon Dragon."

"Kaiba's gonna be creamed if all of Pegasus's monster are toons!" Yugi yells out.

"This isn't fair! Just cause Pegasus invented the game doesn't mean he can use some super card no one knows about!" Joey objects.

"Yugi. You ever hear of Toon World?" Mai asks.

"Well all I know is that it was never put to circulation. It was too powerful. I guess Pegasus must have the only one," Yugi replies.

"That sounds real fair." Joey says bluntly.

"How can anyone beat Pegasus when he has cards like that at his disposal?" Tea asks.

"The chances are slim, but I'm sure Seto can find a way around Toon World," I said.

"Now where were we Kaiba-Boy? Ah yes, it was my turn. I'll play this. The new edition to Toon World: The Shine Palace."

A bright light illuminates from the book and when it opens up a shiny palace is in place instead of the town.

"Luminous isn't it? And it makes for a handy plot twist. You see the shine palace raises my Toon Dragon's attack by 500 points."

"That still won't bring this story to an end!" Seto says confidently.

"I beg to differ Kaiba-Boy. I think that I've just written the final chapter of your defeat. The light energy that my Toon Dragon absorbs from Shine Palace makes him stronger than your Blue-Eyes. Observe."

Toon Dragon absorbs the light and as he flexes his muscles the explode into volcanoes and his attack power rises. (ATK: 3,000/ DEF: 2,500) - (ATK: 3,500/ DEF: 2,500)

"I'm no cartoon expert. But exploding volcano biceps is bad right?" Mai asks.

"It is for Seto," I say.

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon attack! White Lightning!" Toon Dragon attacks, but Seto activates the trap card Negate Attack, which stops the attack dead in its tracks.

"So that's the card he played two turns back," Yugi says sounding relieved.

"My turn now," Seto says.

I watch as Seto reaches to draw his next card. _'He needs some help, he needs some encouragement.'_

"Seto! You can win this!" He looks up to me. "I know you can win this! Just don't let Pegasus or his silly little toon creatures intimidate you! I'm with you Big-Brother! I'm always with you! And so is Mokuba, he might not be here in body! But his soul rests within your heart! Now draw that next card and show Pegasus what happens when he messes with the Kaiba Trio! I am not about to lose you as well!"

"You won't lose me Sophia. I promise," Seto says as he draws his card which ends up being Shadow Spell. Chains erupts and wrap themselves around Pegasus's Toon Dragon. Pegasus is shocked At what had happened to his toon.

"Not only can your toon not move. But his attack is lowered by 700 points." Seto as the dragons attack points are lowered. (ATK: 3,500/ DEF: 2,500) - (ATK: 2,800/ DEF: 2,500) "Looks like toons don't always get the last laugh. Blue-Eyes, White Lightning attack!" Blue-Eyes attacks its counterpart, which is trying to escape, but is unable to move this time, and is destroyed.

** (Pegasus: 1200 Life Points)----(Seto: 1,000 Life Points)**

"Yes! Seto sent that toon right back to the drawing board!" I yell happily.

"And it was thanks to your encouragement," Yugi says to me.

"Kaiba Trio?" Joey asks me with a smile.

I smile back and shrug. "It worked didn't it?"

"Now do you understand that nothing will stop me from rescuing our brother Pegasus? Even destroying my own Blue-Eyes?" Seto says as he bows his head. Apparently destroying his favourite monster wasn't easy for him.

"Awww Kaiba-Boy. Your treasured Blue-Eyes White Dragons mean so much to you don't they? Well as creator of Duel Monsters I'm truly touched by your devotion." he says as he draws his ext card.

"But, when will you learn that the same devotion is not returned by your Blue-Eyes? For as you'll see, they are not so loyal," Pegasus says as he activates the Dragon Capture Jar. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 200) (**A/N:** In the game this is a trap card, not a monster.)

"Kaiba, watch out!!" Yugi calls down. "He used this against me!!" Seto visibly cringed.

"This will make two Blue-Eyes I've stolen from you won't it? How you must hate me," Pegasus laughs as red smoke came out of the jar and enveloped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Try as it might, it couldn't escape and becomes sealed within the jar.

"No!" I yell out. Seto is shaking with suppressed rage as he watches his dragon be captured.

"Now all you're dragons defense points have been transferred to my jar where they'll be at my disposal Kaiba-Boy." (ATK: 100/ DEF: 200) - (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2,700)

Seto draws and places a monster face down in defense-mode.

Pegasus places a card face down and brings forth Dragon Piper (ATK: 200/ DEF: 1,800) in defense-mode.

"That could only mean one thing...." I start to which Seto finishes. "Pegasus is planning to draw my dragon under his control."

Pegasus laughs. "You read my mind."

_'That makes a change: someone reading his mind instead of him reading their mind,' _I think grimly.

"And soon I will make him a toon just like your other Blue-Eyes. And then the fun will begin all over again."

"No way! Not if I can shatter that Dragon Piper right here. I'm evoking the powers of the Sword Stalker (ATK:2,000/ DEF: 1,600)! Now attack the Dragon Piper! Vengeance Strike!" The purple warrior charges with its sword, but Pegasus just chuckles and reveals his face-down card.

"Did you forget about the magic card I just placed? It's a little doodad called Doppelganger. It can copy anything of the field. I think I'll have it copy your Crush Card. And now I'll infect my Dragon Piper with it." The Dragon Piper becomes enveloped in greenish-gray smog.

"Oh no!"

"But Kaiba's already declared an attack on that Dragon Piper! His Stalker will be falling into a trap!" Yugi exclaims.

"Hurry up and call of your attack Seto! It's a trap!" I yell to him.

"I'm afraid this is far worse than a trap," Pegasus says as Sword Stalker cuts down Dragon Piper. "This is a virus. And it incapacitates all of Kaiba's monsters that have an attack power of 1500 or more. Including the ones in his deck."

Sword Stalker drops his sword and clutches his throat as he is covered in smog and destroyed and Seto's deck is contaminated.

"All of my cards are becoming infected!" Seto yells in horror.

"That's what you get Kaiba-Boy when you stack your deck with monsters cards that all have more than 1500 offence points."

"I don't believe it! Kaiba's getting done in by the same card he tried to beat Yugi with!" Joey exclaims with wide-eyes.

"This can't be it!" I yell out.

"That Crush Card totally liberated his deck," Tea says.

"All of my cards gone. This is the only card that didn't get effected by the virus, so it's the only card I can play," Seto says as he uses Monster Reborn to bring back Saggi The Dark Clown (ATK: 600/ DEF: 1,500).

"It's your last move and you're going to spend it by reviving a clown? Oh yes that's right Kaiba, he's the best you can do with my virus about. Shame when you consider all that's on the line."

"Mokuba....I've tried my very best," I hear Seto say which breaks my heart to hear him sound so helpless.

"Your best failed you! Bickuribox (ATK: 2,300/ DEF: 2,000) emerge and attack!"

A pink box comes out of the book and a bird like sort of creature pops out, pulls an scythe out of its mouth, and attacks Seto's dark clown.

"Forgive me Mokuba...Sophia...I am so sorry." I hear Seto say as his dark clown is destroyed.

** (Pegasus: 1,200 Life Points)----(Seto: AUTOMATIC LOSS)**

"Seto no!"

"No way!" Joey yells out.

"There are no more cards you can play. Therefore you loose Kaiba-Boy. And you've lost much more than just this duel haven't you Kaiba? You've lost the only chance you had of rescuing your baby brother. You let him and your sister down. But don't worry my dear friend. I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him," Pegasus says as he pulls a blank card out.

"What is that?" Seto asks.

"It is the final fate of your soul Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus says as his eye activates creating a blinding light. Seto lets out a blood-curdling scream as his soul is ripped from his body.

_**"SETO NO!!!" **_I scream out as his soul gets dragged into the card.

"And while your soul is away, you're body will be employed as my obedient servant," Pegasus says laughing as he pulls out Mokuba's card. "Ah the brothers Kaiba. One in each hand. Even though your cards are so very close, you're souls have never been so far apart. At least when I had Mokuba locked up you were both still living within the same dimension. But now you're worlds apart. Take away that empty shell. Teach it to wash dishes or something." Two of Pegasus's appear and takes Seto's body away.

"Ok, tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw." Joey says.

"That sleaze doesn't care who he hurts, just so long as he gets what he wants," Tea says bitterly.

"Seto...he's gone too...just because he was only trying to rescue our little brother....." I fall to my knees. "Now I've lost both of them!" I say as I cry. Tea bends down and places her hands on my shoulders in an effort to comfort me.

I can also hear Yugi cry. "He was like us! Just wanting to save someone he cared for!" He turns toward Pegasus looking more furious than we had ever seen him. "Why Pegasus?! Who are you to toy with our friends? Our families?!! I won't let you get away with it!!!!"

Just then through my closed eyes I see a bright light. I open them and see the Pharaoh has switched places with Yugi.

"Pegasus, it won't be long now until I put an end to your games."

"Yugi-Boy. Don't forget that you still have to make it through the remaining rounds of this tournament to even win the privilege of challenging me."

"Rest assured I will be at the finals. But the true privilege will be defeating you and undoing all the evil acts you've committed against my friends," the Pharaoh boldly challenges.

"I look forward to your finest efforts Yugi-Boy. And wonderful performances from all our finalists. You truly are the best of the best. The crème de la crème, the best duellists in the world! So let the Duellist Kingdom Finals begin!!"

**Well there it is. poor Seto is gone and Sophia's crushed. plz stay turned for the next episode.**


	21. The Night Before

**Hey there. sorry i this has took so long to update but i;ve been busy. and also, this will be the last update for a good few weeks because i'm finally moving out of my dads house. so until i get settled and have the internet working this will be the last. but i promise that the updates will become more frequent. thanks to my Beta-Reader Atem's Sister Atea for her help xxxxx please enjoy**

___Seto Kaiba's Sister: The Night Before_

We are all sat in the dining room having dinner. I'm picking at my food while Joey and Tristan are pigging out as usual. I can still hear Seto's blood-curdling scream as Pegasus sealed his soul away in my head. It's going to be a long time before I get over that horrible experience.

"Give me seconds of that cheese," Joey says through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah and the ham," Tristan says. "And that weird jelly cake looking thing." "If this was a duel munchers competition you two would definitely win," Tea laughs. Just then, Croquet walks in.

"On behalf of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus I'd like to congratulate the five finalists and welcome them to the final faze of the duellist kingdom competition," Croquet says to us, to which I half pay attention too. "I trust you all have your play-off entry cards."

This makes everyone look up. I glance up.

"In the invitation to the Duellist Kingdom you received these two cards. Glory of the Kings Hand and Glory of the Kings Opposite hand," Croquet says as he holds up a blank card and a card with treasure on it. "You must have one of these two in order to participate in the final tournament. Those without them are disqualified."

"So that's what they're for," I hear Yugi say to himself.

"Each card provides unique prizes. Glory of the Kings hand card is needed to claim the 3 million dollar cash prize. The Opposite of the Kings hand card allows the winner to challenge Pegasus for the championship."

I glance to Joey and see him panicking. _'He hasn't brought either card. Wonder who else has forgotten them. Wouldn't surprise me if Keith did. He's dumb enough. I'd like to punch his face in for trapping us in that cave.'_

"To make tomorrows tournament interesting, your host has added an extra ingredient to your soup."

I look down and see a small version of the Millennium Eye float to top. Everyone else freaks out.

"It's staring at me!" Tea says as she sees Yugi's eye.

"Hey, mine's eyeball free," Tristan says stirring his soup.

"Hey! This is worse than having a fly in my soup!" Joey yells out.

"Open up the eye and have a look inside it if you will." we all take our eyes out and opens them to find a rolled up bit of paper inside. "Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter."

I open mine to see the letter D. (A/N: I know that Joey has this letter in the episodes. But Sophia is going to duel Keith then Joey will duel Yugi after.)

"What are these for?" Yugi asks.

"And now the islands computer will compare up the letters to determine tomorrow duel match ups," Croquet says as a screen comes down from behind him.

"Gee, I wonder whose going to face who," Tea wonders out loud.

"And tomorrows duel are as follows. A vs. B and C vs. D. Letter E will face the winner of the first duel."

"Who has letter D?" Keith asks.

I hold my paper up. "That would be me," I say speaking for first time in hours.

He chuckles to himself. "This'll be an easy win."

"You wish you big blowhard."

"Looks like It's you and me Mai," Yugi says.

"I'm looking forward to this duel," she replies.

"Yeah. Me too. And may the best duellist win."

"The duels are set. Yugi Muto vs. Mai Valentine. And Bandit Keith vs. Sophia Kaiba. And Joey Wheeler will face either Yugi Muto or Mai Valentine. Now, please enjoy this feast because for four of you tomorrow, your long journey will end in failure."

* * *

"I'm stuffed like a sumo wrestler," Joey says as he rubs his stomach after dinner.

"Oh that was good," Tristan sighs.

"I can't believe you drank the entire eyeball soup," Tea says in disbelief.

"Joey, Sophia. we'd best get to bed. We'll need our rest if we're going to be in tip top shape for the tournament tomorrow," Yugi says to us.

"Yuge. What's the point? Since I don't have that card-" Joey begins but Yugi holds a card in front of him.

"Actually, this Glory of the King's hand Card is yours Joey. Why don't you just think of it as an early birthday present?"

"But Yuge, you need it."

"The rules never said we needed both cards to compete. So we each only need one."

"Yeah..." Joey starts doubting himself.

"If you give up now whose going to save your sister? What kind of big brother would you be if you didn't even try to win the prize money?"

"Yugi!" Joey exclaims sounding shocked.

"And besides, think about the odds. If all three of us are in the tournament it triples our chance of winning the entire thing. So take it ok?" Yugi says as he holds up his Glory of the Kings hand card.

"Take it Joey. Your little sister is really counting on you," I say to him.

"Ok. You're a real pal Yugi," Joey says as he takes the card from him.

"Which card did you bring Sophia?" Bakura asks.

I hold both cards up. "Both. I didn't know what they were for so I thought I'd bring both of them just in case."

"Smart move."

"All this lovey-dovey stuff is making my skin crawl. So good night boys and girls. And catch you tomorrow Yugi," Mai says as she leaves.

We all take her example and leave ourselves.

"Goodnight everybody. Tomorrow's a big day," Bakura says as he goes to his room.

"Goodnight," Tea says.

"Later," Tristan says as he enters his room.

"Yugi. Thanks again for bailing me out. You're the best pal," Joey says to which Yugi nods. "Well, time to catch some Z's."

"Don't snore too loud," Tea says as they walk off.

"I don't snore."

"You kept us up half the night at the camp fire," I say to him before he anime-falls to the ground.

"Good night Yugi," I say as I start to walk off.

"Sophia. Wait," I hear the Pharaoh's voice when I reach my door. I turn and see him instead of Yugi walking to me. I feel like my heart is about to fly out of my chest, and my face heat up. But I have no idea why.

"What's up?"

"Do you mind if we talked?"

"Of course not," I say as we go into my room. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering if you're alright. You seemed really quiet during dinner."

"Hmm. Let me see: My best friend tried to kill my brother this morning, and I had to watch as both my brothers got their souls trapped in playing cards within the same day. So, **_no_** I'm not alright."

"Sophia...I'm sorry about what nearly happened. Truly I am," he says sincerely.

I sigh. "It's ok. You were only trying to save your grandpa."

"But I promise you. I'm going to help you get your brothers back."

I give him a small smile. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." Tears start to fall from my eyes.

The Pharaoh pulls me into an embrace to which I return. "Don't cry now Sophia. Everything's going to be alright. I promise you now."

We just sit like that on my bed for a while. _'Even though this is the wrong time to think about it, this feels so right. I've never felt like this before. It's not like a brotherly hug I'd get from Mokuba or Seto....it's more. I don't know what it is exactly… but I like it.'_

After a few minutes, the Pharaoh pulls away slightly. "I have to go. We all need our rest after what's happened today," he says as he looks into my sapphire eyes with his sharp amethyst ones.

I nodded. "Thanks again for helping me rescue my brothers."

He smiled. "No problem." He then left.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

_"Sophia.....Sophia....."_ Seto's voice rung in my head jolting me awake.

I sat up and looked around. "Seto? Is that you Seto?"

_"Sophia, I have to talk to you..."_

"Where are you brother?"

_"Follow the sound of my voice....hurry..."_

I jumped out of bed, quickly got my shoes on and ran out of my room. When I ran past two doors, a door opened right in my face causing me to fall. "Ow, that hurt."

"Sophia, are you ok?" I look up and see Yugi.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stand. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard my grandpa's voice."

"Really? I heard Seto's voice."

_"Yugi...beware of Pegasus....you must stop him...or he could destroy the entire world..." _I hear an old man's voice, which I'm assuming is Yugi's grandpa.

"I just heard your grandpa too Yugi."

"But what does he mean about Pegasus?"

"I don't know. But lets follow his voice and find out," I say as I run off, Yugi following.

We run until we get outside where we stop.

"Grandpa where are you?" Yugi yells out. "I can't find you!"

_"Yugi...beware of Pegasus." _We then look down and see his soul card. _"Pegasus wield powers of incredible strength. Much stronger than anyone could ever have imagined."_

"But how?" Yugi asks as he kneels down. "How is that possible?"

"Grandpa, tell me how can Pegasus's shadow magic still be growing in power?"

_"Every soul he traps in the shadow realm increases his strength."_

Yugi punches the ground.

"He's got to be stopped no matter what," I growl. "Who knows how far that creep will go to get what he wants."

Suddenly Mr. Muto's card rises out of Yugi's hand and flies to one of three pillars where it gets stuck.

We run up to them and I gasp when I see my brothers. "Seto, Mokuba!"

"Grandpa. This is wrong, this is terrible!" Yugi exclaims.

_"Save me sister!" _I hear Seto's voice.

_"Save me Sophia!" _Mokuba repeats.

Tears appear in my eyes. "Seto....Mokuba...."

_"You're next Yugi," _Seto says.

_"He wants you Yugi!"_ Mokuba tells Yugi.

"Why is Pegasus after me?" Yugi asks.

_"Pegasus unlocked tremendous magic with just a single Millennium Item. How much power do you think he'll wield with your Millennium Puzzle?"_ says Mr. Muto.

I gasp. "Of course! With all the Millennium Items Pegasus can do just about anything. He could even take over the entire world if he wanted too," I inform Yugi.

"Grandpa, how can we stop Pegasus?"

_"Just as Pegasus learned to harness the power of his Millennium Eye, you must also learn to control the power of your own Millennium Item."_

"My Puzzle?"

_"Yes Yugi. Your Millennium Puzzle."_

"But how?"

_"That you must discover on your own. What ever it takes, Pegasus must be defeated. If he wins, with his unlimited shadow powers and the magic of his Millennium Items, he could unleash Armageddon upon the entire world!"_

Suddenly blue flames erupt around the pillars, causing Yugi and I to jump back.

"Grandpa!"

"Seto! Mokuba!"

_"You can do this Yugi! I believe in you! Unlock the secret of the Millennium Puzzle, only then can you defeat Pegasus!!!!!"_

Seto and Mokuba called out my name.

"The Millennium Puzzle Yugi!" Mr. Muto calls out.

_**"SETO!!! MOKUBA!!!" **_I yell out while Yugi yells out for his grandpa.

* * *

I suddenly jolt up in my bed sweating and panting. "It was all just a dream," I say while looking around my room. "Or was it?" I ask myself as I get up.

I grab my deck, slip on my shoes and go to Yugi's room. "Yugi, are you awake?" I ask while knocking on his door.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Come in Soph," I hear him say.

I walk in and see him sat up in his bed. "Did you just have the same dream I did?" I ask while closing the door and sit with him.

"Yeah, but it seemed so real," he replies.

"I know, tell me about it. I still can't get over what your grandfather said about unlocking the secrets of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What did he mean? Do you know?"

"After all my study of the Millennium Items, I'm afraid this is one thing I do not know. But, what I am guessing, first you must trust in the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi looked to me. "The spirit nearly seriously injured your brother."

"I know he did. But he was only trying to help you and your grandfather. And from what I know he never does back down. He never gives up. He's kinda like you in a way. I think that's why you were meant to have the Puzzle. And no matter what he's done in the past, you need to trust him. Now more than ever." Yugi seems hesitant. It looks like it'll be a while before he can fully trust the Spirit.

"Please Yugi," I say to him as tears start building up in my eyes. "Do it for me and my brothers. They need help, and you and the Spirit are the ones who have the greatest chance of saving them. At least _**try**_ to trust him."

Yugi just sits in silence for a while. "I can try," He finally says.

I smile. "That's all I can ask from you Yugi."

He smiles back.

We sit all night talking about the tournament and other things until the sun eventually rises.

"You know Sophia. That wasn't any ordinary dream," Yugi begins to say as he looks out of the window. "I know my grandpa was trying to send us a message from the Shadow Realm. But...what is the secret to my Millennium Puzzle? How can I control it? I still don't know and we're running out of time!"

"Don't worry Yugi. We'll figure it out soon," I say as I also look out of the window.

_'Hang in there Seto and Mokuba. I'm on my way to get you both out of there! And I promise that you both will be saved, and that Pegasus pays for what he's done!!!'_


	22. Yugi vs Mai Part 1

_Seto Kaiba's Sister: Duel Identity Part 1_

_**hey there guys. I am really really sorry that this has taken soooooooo long to update. Plz thank Atems Sister Atea for all her help. Thanks hunni xxxxxxxx**_

The sun peeks over the horizon heralding a new day, illuminating the island and castle in the centre. It is the morning of the Duellist Kingdom Finals and I'm still sitting with Yugi in his room, after both of us shared the same strange dream. We had barely slept a wink last night.

"Sophia, am I doing the right thing in deciding to duel again?" Yugi asked me.

I looked over at him. "You have no choice Yuge. You need to duel again so that you can save your grandfather." Yugi looks at the Millennium Puzzle with some hesitation in his eyes.

"My grandpa told me to trust the ancient presence within the Millennium Puzzle, but how can I? It was willing to do anything to beat your brother," Yugi said to me as he put on the Millennium Puzzle.

I was about to answer him when there was a knock on the door and the others walked in.

"Here you are Soph," Joey said as they came over to us. "We were wondering where you got to."

"Yeah, your room was empty," Tristan says. "For a moment we thought Pegasus had zapped you too."

"I came here earlier this morning. I couldn't sleep and found Yugi was already awake so we just sat up and talked," I half told the truth.

"Well come on then, get ready you two. You're both going to be late," Tea pointed out.

"Yeah if you're late they'll disqualify you right out of the tournament," Joey informed us. I just smirk at him.

"Well we can't let that happen," I say to him. "But shouldn't you get there in time too Dog-Boy? You're dueling too, and you wouldn't want to get disqualified before you even had a chance to duel right?" Joey growls like a dog, and several veins show on his head. You could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"Dog-Boy?" he rages. "You and Kaiba are definitely related! Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Actually," I say with a smug smile. "Yes, you look like a cute little puppy-doggy." Joey anime-crashes to the ground while the others laugh. He then gets up with tears flowing like waterfalls. "Why me?" he whines with a little pout. He's so much like a dog, it's amazing.

"Take it easy Joey," Tea says with a smile. "She's just teasing you."

"Shouldn't we be heading to the arena now?" asks Bakura, though he's still snickering.

Yugi nods and then his puzzle activates, revealing the Pharaoh, who throws his coat over his shoulders and says, "Lets do it!"

We head down to where the finals are being held.

"We'll have to cheer you from the balcony," Tristan says as we near the Duel Arena. "Only duellists are allowed on the arena floor. Good luck you three."

"Well guys, I guess this is it. I'm so proud! Kick some butt!" Tea says as Yugi, Joey and I look to each other then nod at the gang. They head up to the balcony and we head to the doors that leads into the antechamber.

Yugi opens them and we already find Mai and Bandit Keith there.

"Well, look whose finally awake," Mai says as we walk in.

"Mai," Yugi says as he walks to her.

"Sleep well? I was wondering if you would even show up."

"Hey there dweeb. You about ready to get your butt kicked across the arena and back?" Keith asked me. I give him the famous Kaiba-glare.

"Dream on you pompous jerk. At least I didn't have to go and steal Star Chips to make it to the final round of this tournament. And I won't even have to cheat to beat you Keith," I say to him. He just smirks and says nothing.

'_There's something about that smug look on his face, it's like he knows something I don't. Better keep an eye on him.'_

The eyes of the winged horse carved on the doors to the arena begin to flash, and Croquet's voice is heard, **_"Attention, attention the duel champion play-offs are about to begin. All finalists will now enter the arena."_**

The doors in front of us open automatically. I look inside and see the arena is already set up for us. We walk through.

"And now your host, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus," Croquet says as Pegasus comes out of the doors on the other side, Croquet and Kemo behind him. He has a smug smile on his face.

_'There he is!' _I think as I glare daggers at him and wish they were real. _'The creep who captured my brothers! Why I oughta-'_

"Yugi, Sophia, Joey, Mai and Bandit Keith," Pegasus says as he stands in front of his chair. "I welcome all of you to the play-off arena." He gestures to the arena. "Here is where the last great duel monsters duel shall be waged to determine the Championship of the Duellist Kingdom. Only one of you shall emerge victorious, only one of you shall win the three million dollar prize. And of course the victor of the play-offs shall earn the right to challenge me in the final match."

"Challenge you? Well isn't that special?" I hear Tristan say from above. His voice is dripping in sarcasm. I look up to him as does Pegasus. "And what does the winner get for defeating you in the final duel?"

I look at Pegasus as he answers. "The winner will be granted one request. Whatever his or her heart most desires, and if it is within my vast power to do so, their wish shall be granted. The victor will also be declared undisputed Duellist Kingdom Champion, rank number 1 in the world."

"Champion of the world?" I hear Tristan ask himself.

"And guys, that will be me." Mai says. Each duelist give a skeptic grunt in response.

"Surely any duellist that has come this far must realize the title, not the money, is the real prize is that not so?" asks Pegasus.

"You're a regular comedian," Bandit Keith pipes up.

"Listen you! The money's all I need for my sister's operation!" Joey exclaims.

"Yes yes. I'm sure some of you have more riding on this tournament than others hmm Yugi and Sophia?" Pegasus asks us both.

_'Pegasus, you have both my brothers souls. As well as having Yugi's grandfather captive. But Yugi and I will find a way to defeat you! No matter what! And we'll save them all!'_

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Only one of you will emerge victorious from these play-offs. But I wish you all good fortune. Now shuffle your decks, and may the best duellist win," Pegasus says as he sits down.

A holographic screen appears over the arena showing the line-up for the duels.

"The first duel will now begin: Mai Valentine versus Yugi Muto. Duellists, please proceed to the arena," Croquet says.

Joey and the freakazoid Bandit Keith leave, then Yugi and Mai start heading off to opposite sides of the arena.

I run after Yugi. "Yugi, wait up."

The Pharaoh turns around. "Sophia? What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just needed to say something before you started the duel."

"What is it?"

"Tell Yugi that he can trust you."

The Pharaoh looked a little surprised that I knew he wasn't Yugi. "Y-You know I'm not Yugi?"

I just smiled. "I can tell. You're totally different from the Yugi I know. You're taller, your hair is more spiked, your eyes are narrower and your voice is way deeper. And you're a lot more confident than Yugi is," I tell him. "To be honest, I'm surprised the others haven't figured it out yet. Although Joey and Tristan are total nimrods so that goes without saying," I mused.

"Then why did you call me Yugi just now?" the Spirit asks.

"Because I didn't know your name."

He smiled. "You can call me Yami."

I smile back. "Yami. It's nice to finally put a name to you. But, like I said, tell Yugi I believe in you both and Yugi can trust you. I know I do."

He smiles at me. "Thank you Sophia. I'll be sure to let Yugi know that."

I nod. "Now go out there and put a dent in Mai's ego."

He nods and walks on to the arena. I turn and run back to the others, in time to catch up with Joey as we barge in between a shocked Tea and Tristan just as Tea wishes Yugi/Yami luck.

"Hey," we both say as we rest on the railing.

"What's with you two?" Bakura asks, still a little freaked by our sudden appearance.

"What? We're just getting a bird's-eye view of the action. Right Soph?"

"Right Joey."

"Go Yuge, wipe her out man!" Joey encourages Yami.

Mai and Yami both draw their five cards and their life points are set.

**(Mai: 2,000 Life Points)-(Yugi: 2,000 Life Points)**

"Here I come hot shot!" Mai shouts to Yami.

"Right!"

"Duel!"

Mai draws first as Yugi chuckles. "If you're duelling honorably, you can't try your psychic act on me like you did with Joey."

"Uh-oh, no tricks this time Yugi," Mai replies proudly.

'_You know, I believe her,'_ I think to myself. _'Mai's come a really long way, and she played fair during our duel. However, just because she's going to play fair, it doesn't mean she'll go easy on Yugi and Yami. Here's hoping that Yugi wins this.'_

"I'm not all smoke and mirrors kiddo, even with my tricks I can still duel with the best of them. I play Harpie Lady (ATK: 1,300/ DEF: 1,400) in attack-mode!" Her monster appears on the field.

"That move seems to be Mai's standard opening play," Tristan points out.

"Be careful Yugi watch out!" Tea warns.

"Nothing to worry about. Yugi knows what's coming Tea. He's seen Mai's Harpie Lady in action like a billion times already," Joey says.

"You may be right Joey," I say. "But who's to say that Mai hasn't improved her strategy?" Joey looks over at me along with the others. "Uh, come again Soph?" he says. I just sigh.

"Mai knows that Yugi's seen her strategy multiple times, so she may have thought up some new moves to throw him off his guard," I explain. Now the others understand.

"I get it," says Tea. "Mai may have thought up new ways to get around Yugi's monsters."

"Ah, who cares?" Joey boasts. "Even if Mai's got new tricks up her sleeve, Yugi will still beat her!" You really gotta admire Joey's faith in his friend.

"And now I'll lay this second card face-down which will end my turn," Mai says as she places a card down.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight, in attack-mode!" Yugi announces. The knight clad in blue and red armor carrying red lances riding on a purple horse appears on the field (ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100). "Attack Harpie Lady with Spiral Shaver!" Gaia charges toward the Harpie Lady, lances poised for attack. I look at Mai who doesn't seem worried. In fact, it's like she _**wanted**_ Yugi to attack!

"Thanks Yugi, I wanted you to attack. It triggered my trap," Mai said as a giant glass wall appeared in front of Harpie Lady and forcing Gaia to attack… his reflection?

"No! My knight!" Yugi says as cracks of light appear on Gaia and his horse.

"Your Gaia ran smack into my Mirror Wall, which cuts any of you monsters attack power in half. As soon as your monster attacked the Mirror Wall rose up to protect my Harpie Lady. Your Fierce Knight met an equal attack from it's own reflection, draining half its attack points," Mai explained as Gaia's attack points decreased (ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100) - (ATK: 1,150/DEF: 2,100).

"Pretty darn slick huh Yugi? Guess it's my turn again," Mai says as she draws then activates another card. "High fashion for Harpie Lady: Cyber Shield!" All of a sudden, golden armor appeared on Harpie Lady's upper arms, lower legs, and her body, raising her attack points (ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,400) - (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400).

"The makeover's complete," says Mai. "Harpie Lady, attack Gaia with Cyber Slash!" Harpie Lady takes flight toward Gaia and slashes him into pixels.

"Well like they say," Mai muses. "Nice Gaias finish last."

"He's gone," Yugi states as his Life Points lower.

**(Mai: 2,000 Life Points)-(Yugi: 1,350 Life Points)**

"Harpie Lady's claw attack reduced my Fierce Knight to ribbons!" Yugi states. It startles me as I notice his voice is shaking and so is his body.

Mai chuckles. "I'm surprised you fell for that trap Yugi. Don't tell me you're losing your edge in the championship game. If I didn't know better I'd say you're holding back."

I looked over at Yugi. _'Mai's right,'_ I say to myself. _'Yugi does seem to be holding back. It looks like he doesn't trust Yami enough to let him help.'_

Yugi draws. "I'll lay a card face-down and play Summoned Skull (ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,200) in attack-mode!" The huge bony demon with purple skin and wings appears on the field with a growl.

"Summoned Skull, electrify that harpy with Lightning Strike!" With Yugi's command, Summoned Skull charges up his lightning and prepares to attack. But to our shock, Mai just smirks and holds up a certain Trap Card.

"You're really off your game today Yugi," Mai says. "You've made the same mistake twice."

"The Mirror Wall!" Yugi gasps in shock as the Mirror Wall rises up in front of Harpie Lady again!

"That's right! Back again," Mai teases as Summoned Skull's lightning attack bounces off the wall and slams back into him causing his attack points drop (ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,200) - (ATK: 1,250/DEF: 1,200). "Now Summoned Skull's attack points have been cut in half too."

"Then it's - it's a permanent trap?" Yugi says in realization.

"Very good," Mai says as if she's talking to a little kid. "A couple of turns too late, but now you're catching on. Better hurry and get that little brain of yours in gear Yugi."

"Most of the trap cards I've encountered before disappear from the field once they've been sprung. So you're permanent trap took me by surprise," Yugi says as his eyes narrowed. "It's the exception to that rule."

"Mhm, it's very exceptional, just like me," Mai brags. "As long as it stays on the field, it'll unleash the same delightful effect again and again every time you launch an attack. Get it? No matter how many times you try to come at me, your monsters can never reach my Harpie Lady. Let's face it, you're gonna have to bring your game up a few notches just to keep me interested Yugi."

By now, Yugi is visibly shaking.

"Mai's right. Yugi's game seems off," Bakura says.

"His strategy's whack man. He can't just attack like that. Why isn't he thinking through his moves, like he's always telling me to do?" Joey wonders.

"Oh Yugi...what are you thinking?" Tea asks.

I also wonder the same thing. '_Yugi, you said you would give Yami a chance. Why aren't you?'_

"What is with you?" Mai asks with a frown. "I expected a real battle from you and all I get is this lame frontal assault. The only reason I duel Yugi aside from the island trips, the cars, the clothes, the prize money, is the thrill of trouncing a _**worthy**_ opponent."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Yami asked sounding rather offended. Who can blame him?

"Not today kiddo. Your body maybe in this arena but your head and your heart have splits for parts unknown. It's really a let down."

"You're questioning my fighting spirit as well?"

"Bingo. It still seems you're still shell-shocked by the trouncing you got from Kaiba in your last duel. Well get over it, I'm your opponent now, and I want to beat someone battling at his best. Not some duellist who acts like he's afraid of his own shadow. You gotta shape up and get your act in gear, or I'm going to knock you right out of the tournament."

"You don't understand. It's not about Kaiba!" Somehow I get the feeling that it is.

"Whatever's going on it's booooooooooring," Mai complains.

"I can't let you win Mai!" Yugi declares.

"Let me win?," Mai asks with an eyebrow raised. "Listen hun, the way you've been playing today I don't think there's a single thing you can do to stop me. I promised you an honorable duel Yugi, and I thought you'd give me the same. You ready to duel for real now? Are you going to put your heart in it or are you going to punk out?"

"Wish she'd zip it. Mai's even more obnoxious when she's winning," Tristan pipes up sounding annoyed.

"Yugi, don't let her psyche you out man! You've just gotta ignore her!" Joey warns him.

"But didn't Mai promise Yugi an honorable duel?" Tea wonders.

_'I don't think Mai's trying to psych Yugi out. I think Mai's just trying to help him out, like she did after he lost to Seto. In her own way, she's trying to restore Yugi's dueling spirit! I just hope it works…'_

"Believe me Mai, I'm giving it all that I can," Yugi insists, but Mai doesn't think he is.

'_Mai doesn't believe him. Who can blame her? It's obvious that Yugi's distracted.'_

"I promise you Mai, I'm not about to lose this duel. Now, make your next move," Yugi says with his confident smirk back on.

Mai seems to be in deep thought as she draws her next card. She then looks at Yugi's face-down card. I'm guessing it's a trap card. Apparently, so does Mai.

"No attack this time," she declares. "Instead I'm gonna sweep your trap away with Harpie's Feather Duster!" Yugi gasps as Mai's magic card takes effect. Harpie Lady suddenly gains two pairs of light green wings and creates a whirlwind around Yugi's face-down card thus destroying it. We catch sight of a six-pointed star within a circle in the whirlwind. Yugi grimaces.

"The hidden card I had played was the Spellbinding Circle," Yugi explained in remorse. "If you had declared an attack, your harpy would've been ensnared in the trap. Very clever of you Mai." Mai smirks in response.

"I do appreciate the compliment," Mai says. "Keep your eyes on me Yugi." Her smirk disappears, replaced with a frown. "I might teach _**you**_ a thing or two."

'_This isn't good,'_ I think in despair. _'Mai still has that Mirror Wall trap in play, and Yugi can't attack without his monsters' attack power being cut in half. He'll have to adjust his strategy.'_

"I'll switch Summoned Skull to defense-mode," Yugi says as Summoned Skull crouches down and wraps its wings around itself in a clear defense position. "And to finish my move, I'll play a monster face-down in defense-mode." Yugi places a card in the monster zone face-down.

"Not much else can do, is there Yugi?" Mai asks with a smirk. "Since I've left you no way to attack. My turn now." Mai draws. "I play Rose Whip to raise my monster's attack power!" A barbed whip appears in Harpie Lady's hands as her attack power increases yet again (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400) - (ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,400).

'_Darn it! Mai keeps powering up her Harpie Lady while hiding behind that Mirror Wall! If only Yugi would let Yami help him, they can defeat her together!'_

"Now your monster's going to feel my Harpie's sting," Mai declares. "Whiplash Attack!" Harpie Lady attacks Yugi's face-down monsters with her whip, and Feral Imp (ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,400) cries out in pain as it vanishes in a burst of rose petals. Yugi growls in frustration at his monster's destruction.

"That's nothing Yugi," Mai brags. "Stick around, the fun's just beginning."

"Looks like Mai's really got Yugi rattled," Tristan states.

"Watch it Yuge!" Joey warns. "Mai's probably gonna try to multiply her Harpie next. Don't let her!"

"Yugi!" Tea calls down. "Don't' give up!"

'_Yugi's got to turn this around fast! But how? Mai's playing brilliantly, while Yugi's attention is still divided! He's so focused on suppressing Yami, he can't duel his best!'_

"You promised you would try harder Yugi," Mai says with a dead-serious look on her face. "But I see now that that's not gonna happen." Now it's Mai's turn.

"Now what do we have here?" Mai asks herself as she draws. She takes a look at what it is and smirks. That's… not a good sign.

"Well, with this card my Harpie combo won't be _**quite**_ complete," Mai states. "But it'll give me more than enough power to vaporize that grungy old skull of yours. Allow me to introduce the ever-faithful servant of Harpie Lady!" A burst of flames erupted from the arena as a roaring dark pink dragon with an headdress, sharp claws, wings on it's fore-legs, and a gold collar with a chain attached on its neck appeared, steam coming from its mouth.

"What is that?" Yugi asks in shock.

"Harpie's oh-so cuddly Pet Dragon (ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,500)," Mai replies proudly. "Sweet as a kitten, isn't he? Well, sweet as a fire-breathing kitten can be. And he gets 300 extra attack points by sitting near his master." Mai's words are proven true as Harpie Lady takes holds of the chain attached to the dragon's collar and his attack points raise. (ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,500) - (ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,500)

"Now, blast that skull to ashes," Mai commands her dragon. "Fearsome Fire Blast!" Harpie's Pet Dragon opens his jaws lined with teeth, and a huge fire-ball appears and blasts away Summoned Skull! Lucky he was in defense-mode.

"My Summoned Skull!"

"I told you Yugi," Mai says with a smirk. "You've got to concentrate if you're going to stand a chance against me!" Then her smirk is replaced with a look of concern. "Why are you playing so poorly Yugi? I've got you on the ropes and you're barely putting up a fight." Yugi seems taken aback.

"I want to duel you at your best, but there's only so far I'm willing to go. You know, I remember Joey once asked me an important question about why I duel. The answer I gave him was frivolous, but honest. Can _**you**_ answer the question Yugi?"

"I'm dueling for my grandfather Mai," Yugi admitted without an ounce of hesitation.

"Hey!" Joey shouts down to Mai. "He's got a heck of a lot better answer than you did Mai! Listen, me and Yugi aren't just dueling for ourselves ya know!"

"Well that's what you say, but tell me, could it be that your motives aren't entirely unselfish?" Mai asks with a small smile.

"Huh? What are you saying Mai?" Joey shouts down. "That maybe we should be more like you? Well, I guess we could do that." Then Joey start hugging his arms with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I'm gorgeous, I'm such a great duelist, I love me!" Joey mocks. The rest of us just cut our eyes and sweat-drop at him until Mai voices what we're all thinking:

"You are such a twit." With those words, Joey face-faults. "Joey, can't you tell that I'm trying to be serious?" Mai asks annoyed.

"I can see that you're trying to _**seriously**_ mess with Yugi's head!" Joey rants while a foot on the railing of the balcony. "And you're making him and me and everybody crazy and dizzy and-" then Joey's foot slips off the rail and he starts to fall. Bakura covers his eyes in fear while me, Tea, and Tristan freak out before reaching over to grab Joey's legs in the nick of time! Though he still freaks out until we pull him over the railing.

"Will you control yourself?" Tea scolds him while a vein is showing on her head.

"I swear to God Wheeler," I rage at him. "If you keep this up and I'll end up having a heart attack at an early age!"

"You're wrong Joey," Mai says. "I'm not trying to confuse Yugi, but _**you're**_ off-kilter enough even without my help." Now Joey looks like he's about to explode.

"What's that supposed to mean you little-?" Joey starts, but I step in before he gets the chance to continue.

"_**WILL YOU JUST GIVE IT A REST ALREADY YOU MUTT? ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF YOU AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO MINCEMEAT!"**_ I rage at him. I'm pretty sure there's lightning coming out of my blue eyes and fire right behind me. Joey squeaks in terror and hides behind Tea.

"Yes ma'am," he whimpers at me. I smirk and turn back toward the duel. People beware: the Kaiba temper is something to be feared.

When he recovered from the shock of my little… okay not so little outburst, Yugi draws his next card. After some thinking, he makes his move.

"I'll lay one card face-down, and then throw Dark Magician (ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100) in defense-mode!" The most famous magician in all of Duel Monsters appears on the field, kneeling with his jade-colored staff held behind him. "That ends my turn."

'_Yes! The Dark Magician is Yugi's best card! With him on the field, Yugi may have a chance!_

"Now it's my turn!" says Mai as she draws. I don't like the smug look on her face. She's definitely up to something.

"I play this accessory card: the Shadow of Eyes!" Mai declares has she activates a trap card. Yugi doesn't know what this card does.

"The Shadow of Eyes?"

"Watch the arena Yugi," Mai says. I really don't think you're gonna like this at all!" She's right, all of a sudden, the Dark Magician stands up and raises his staff to attack! Yugi's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What's this? My Dark Magician is switching to attack-mode?"

"That's right," Mai confirms. "_**That's**_ the magic of Shadow of Eyes! It exudes an irresistible force that can lure even the _**mightiest**_ monsters into battle." (**A/N:** In reality, the Shadow of Eyes does force a monster in attack-mode, but only a monster that's face-down in defense-mode and for only one turn. This isn't a Continuous Trap card.)

Mai's words were rue. Everyone could see a strange lavender mist floating around the field. Yugi visibly flinched.

"Mai's trying to force Yugi into attacking!" Joey realizes.

"That means that throwing monsters in defense-mode is useless too!" Tristan continues.

"For once you nimrods are right," I say. That trap will just force Yugi's monsters into battle every time he tries to defend!"

"Now what are you waiting for Dark Magician?" Mai says. "Attack Harpie Lady!" Try as he might, the Dark Magician has no choice but to attack Mai's monster. He fires a massive blast of dark light from his staff, only for it to hit his reflection on the Mirror Wall, cutting his attack power in half! (ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100) - (ATK: 1,250/DEF: 2,100) Yugi looks enraged at what had happened to his magician. Not surprising, it _**is**_ his favorite monster.

"And I know that you played a trap card," Mai states. "So I'll play Harpie's Feather Duster to give you a dusting off!" Harpie's Lady once again gains two pairs of green wings and creates a whirlwind to destroy the barrier in front of the Dark Magician!

'_Oh no! She's destroyed Yugi's Mirror Force trap! His magician's doomed!_

"Now to blow some extra smoke down your way, dragon! Attack with Fearsome Fire Blast!" Harpie's Pet Dragon again forms his massive fire-ball and incinerates the Dark Magician. Yugi mourns the loss of his magician as his Life Points drop dangerously.

**(Mai: 2,000 Life Points)-(Yugi: 300 Life Points)**

Mai chuckles. "You don't even have your favorite card the Dark Magician left," she says with a smug smirk. "What are you doing to do now?"

"Yeah," Joey agrees. "What is Yugi going to do now?"

"Yugi," says Tea. "You can still turn this around. I know you can!"

"Uh, yeah," Joey mumbles. "It only looks hopeless." I cut my eyes at him, then slap him upside the head.

"That's not helping you dumb-nut," I say to him annoyed. I turn back toward Yugi worried. _'Yugi, you have to turn this match around. You need to trust the Pharaoh! Let Yami help you! If you keep holding him back like this… everyone's doomed!"_


	23. Yugi vs Mai Part 2

**well heres the next chapter. im so so so so so sorry about this being late. been having a hard time lately. but here it finally is. please enjoy xxx**

**

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Duel Identity Part 2

"Woah, Mai's really got Yugi on the ropes. She's brought him down to 300 life points while she hasn't lost any!" Joey exclaims.

I look to Yugi with a worried expression on my face. 'Yugi...Let the Pharaoh help you...I know you've lost faith in him now after what he's done...but you need to trust him in order for you to win this duel...' I think to myself hoping that Yugi will give in and let the Pharaoh help him win.

"What's the problem Yugi?" Tristan calls out.

"Mai is." Tea says. "She's gone and put aside all her silly card tricks and played this duel flawlessly."

"Who would've thought she was this good?" Joey pipes up. "Could it be that it was just sheer dumb luck when I beat her before?"

"It wasn't luck Joey. I lost that duel to you because you knew something I didn't." Mai informs us.

We look to her confused.

"I learned more from that duel than any other I've ever played. It's true Joey, I learnt a lesson from you that day that I never really wanted to learn. I didn't know it then, but it would change me, and the way that I looked at duelling. I had to take a long look at myself and admit that the reason I relied on tricks was that I was afraid. Afraid to trust in my own abilities, afraid to trust in myself. Like you trusted in yourself Joey. And facing up to that wasn't easy, believe me."  
"You've really changed Mai." The Pharaoh speaks up.

"Joey, do you know why you really made it to the final round of this tournament?"

"Heck yeah I do! I made it this far because I got my friends Yugi, Sophia, Tea, Tristan and Bakura behind me, cheering me on and telling me I can go all the way." Joey answers.

"That's true. That's very true, you're friends were with you all the way. But you had the guts to look inside and face up to what you saw there. You looked your demons in the eye and faced up to them." She finishes by looking at Yami. "And that's a lesson everyone should learn."

"I did that?" Joey asks.

"That's right. In that game you taught me a duellist can learn more from her defeats rather than her victories. You taught me to face up to my fears, not just try to bottle them up."

'Now I get why Mai's doing this. Yugi's bottling up his fears and Mai's trying to get him to snap out of it...let's just hope it works otherwise...Yugi's a goner!' I think worriedly.

"So Yugi. Have you faced up to your fears? Whatever freaked you out in your battle with Kaiba, have you come to grips with it?"

I look to Yugi and I can see that he's battling against himself. 'Come on Yugi, let Yami help you. You have to in order to save your grandpa.'

"Mai. Thanks for reminding me that a true duellist faces his problems. You were right. I was holding back, but not any longer." Yami said to Mai.

I smiled. 'Yes finally! I knew Yugi would come around! I wonder if it's too late though?'

Yami drew and played the Magic Card, Brain Control.

"Brain Control? What's that?" Mai asked.

"With this card I can brainwash any enemy monster and control it for a turn." Yami explained as a brain appeared on the field. "I'll use it to seize control of Harpies Pet Dragon." Air waves shot out of the brain and into the dragon who turned to face Harpie Lady.

Mai chuckled slightly. "Nice move Yugi. But Harpies Pet Dragon is only a servant to Harpie Lady and even brainwashed it would never turn against its master. Yugi, you just made your final mistake."

"I know that Mai. But I don't intend to attack your Harpie. First I place this card face down. And add Catapult Turtle. Now lets put Harpies Pet Dragon on the catapult in attack mode. Because I've called an attack your Mirror Wall appears and I'm going to knock it down. With your own dragon. Catapult launch!" The dragon flew from the catapult and straight into the Mirror Wall which broke into a thousand pieces.

"Nice going Yugi!" We all shouted.

"He shattered my Mirror Wall to pieces!" Mai exclaimed not able to believe what just happened.

"And that's not all." Yami started. "My assault has accomplished more than to shatter the defence you've built. But because it was your monster I fired from Catapult Turtle, half the attack points from the dragon get deducted from your life points. The tide of this battle is turning Mai." Mai's life points shot all the way down to 850.

"All right! Way to go! Now you're socking it to her Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's my turn." Mai says as she draws.

"Bring on your assault Mai!" Yami shouted.

"Now I will...not attack. I'm not falling into your trap and there are other moves that I can make. For example. I can use this card to triple my Harpie attack force. I play Elegant Egotist." Elegant Egotist triples Mai's Harpie Lady into three making them the Harpie Lady Sisters. "Not bad huh? That ends my turn Yugi, But on my next turn I promise you'll get a taste of my Ladies claws, and I promise you wont enjoy it."

"That's too bad Mai. You really should've attacked me."

"Well that's your opinion."

"No it's fact. If you had called an attack then you would've won."

"But your trap card!"

"It's not a trap Mai." Yami said as he revealed the card. "It's a Monster Recovery card. You fell for my bluff. It's a whole new duel now Mai. For this turn I'll activate the Monster Recovery card put my hand back into my deck, re-shuffle, and then I can drew 5 new cards."

I look to Yami and see his face drop slightly. 'He's not got any good cards...Come on Pharaoh...you can do better than this, I know you can.'

"Each one of my Harpie's have an attack power of 2450, there's only a handful of cards in Duel Monsters that can stand up against that and with the look on your face, you haven't drawn one."

"YUGI! DONT LET UP KEEP FIGHTING!" Tea practically near enough screamed down, which caused me and Joey to cover our ears before we became deaf.

"This card, in defensive mode." Yami said as he placed a card.

"But you can't, remember? My Shadow of Eyes instantly switches all monsters into attack mode."

"All monsters? No Mai and that's what will save my life points this turn." He flips his card over to reveal the Mystical Elf. "Shadow of Eyes may lure men into battle, but it doesn't work on female monsters."

"No! I forgot about that!" Mai exclaims.

"You'll have to attack her instead of me."

"Made it. With all of his Life Points still in tacked." Tea says as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Sure he may have gotten through this turn, but that doesn't mean he's out of the woods just yet." Bakura points out.

I nod in agreement. "Since her Harpie Lady Sister's have a stronger attack force, it won't take Mai long before she destroys Yugi's Mystical Elf."

"Ok so let's see where we stand. You're on the board with one measly Elf. And it's my turn." Mai says as she draws. "First I'll use this Monster Reborn card to bring back an old friend."

"Oh no!" I exclaim as the others gasp.

"Remember Harpie's Pet Dragon he's back! And he gets 300 attack points for each Harpie on the field."

"Oh no! He now has 2900 attack points!" Yami exclaims.

"And each one is aimed right at you." Mai says as the Harpie Lady Sisters combine their powers and attack Mystical Elf.

"She wiped out his last defence!" Tea says.

"Your time's run out Yugi. Next turn I'll eliminate the remainder of your Life Points! And then, looks like I go onto the finals."

'No, it can't end like this! Yugi needs to win so that he can save his grand-father!' I look at Yugi and see that he's doubting himself again, as he hesitated to draw...He needs some help... "Yugi! Don't let that attack freak you out!" Him and the others look to me, "This duel isn't over yet Yugi, you can still win this! Yeah the stakes are really high now but I know you can do this! In every duel I've watched you in, you've always drawn the right card that will win you the duel at the very last second and I know you can do it this time! Just trust in yourself and in your cards and you can do this! Your grandpa needs you, don't let him down now!"

Yugi nodded and drew a card. "Come on now. No matter what Sophia says we all know I'll wipe you out on my turn."

"Sword of Revealing Light!" Yugi shouts as the swords appear on the field, protecting him from Mai's monsters.

"Alright! That holds Yugi at bay for three turns! And buys Yugi some more time to figure a way out of this mess!" Joey says happily.

"Decided to go down fighting huh? Well alright. A surrender would be easier, but if you're really determined to go down in a blaze of glory I'll be only too happy to light the fire."

"No Mai. What I intend to do is to go out in a blaze of victory. Sophia was right, I usually do pull the right card at the last second and I intend to do just that in this duel." Yugi says as he draws. "My only move for this turn. Kuriboh." The brow, cute little fluff-ball appears on the field.

"Oh. It's the attack of the giant, three-toed hairball. Look it's totally ferocious Yugi, I think it wants to attack Harpie's Pet Dragon single handed!" Mai laughs. "What you don't think that's funny Yugi?"

"It's not Mai. Laugh all you want, but don't mistake the Kuriboh as a joke when it's an important step on my way to victory in this duel."

"That hairball couldn't be an important step to anything. Except maybe to choke a cat. Anyway I can't attack as long as Sword's of Revealing Light is still in play. So I draw this one card and that will end my turn. But soon, you're gonna be history."

Yugi used the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back his Gaia the Fierce Knight.

"Oh Fierce Knight Smierce Knight. I guess he's an improvement over that little Kuriboh. But he hardly represents a threat to my Harpie's and their super-charged pet. Two turns to go."

"That'll be enough Mai." Yugi draws but holds a look of disappointment.

"Yugi..." Tea sighs worriedly.

"Just keep your cool Tea. Relax, you can tell from the look in his eyes, he's not about to give up." Joey says.

'Joey's right. He's not giving up. But I just can't help but wonder what he's doing. Kuriboh and Gaia will be blasted to smitherines!' I think of all the possible combinations Yugi could pull off, and one sticks to mind perfectly. 'But that's impossible! No has ever been able to pull that move off! Yugi hasn't got a lot of time! If he's to do it it's now! If not...it's all over...'

"It's my turn now!" Mai says as she draws.

"Mai isn't even trying to hide her next move! She's got so much fire power she thinks she's got this in the bag!" Joey yells.

"Because in her opinion she has." I point out. The gang look to me. "Gai and Kuriboh aren't a match for her monsters, not even close. If he's doing what I think he's going to do this is the time, this draw has to count. Everything's depending on it."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Tristan asks me.

I don't reply as I watch the Swords of Revealing Light vaporise, freeing Mai's monsters. "Didn't get much help out of your three free turns did you Yugi?"

I look to Yugi as he goes to draw his next card. 'Come on Yugi...I know you can do this...' I think to myself as I send out a blast of invisible energy towards him, and with my hand at my side, use it as if I was also drawing a card. I see him glance up at me. _'Yami, I'm with you. As are we all. You won't lose I promise you.' _I send to him, knowing he can receive my message.

_'But what if I do lose? What happens to Yugi's grandfather and your brothers? I can't put them at risk!'_ I hear Yami say back to me in our new connection.

_'Then I will fight for them. Either way the only one who will be losing is Pegasus. I promise.'_

I see him smile slightly as he draws his card. "Well Mai. You've put up a good fight. But now the duel ends." Yami says as his smile grows. "Starting with this card, Black Luster Ritual!"

"He did it! He actually did it!" I exclaim as two pots appear on the field with the Black Luster Ritual sign in between them.

"Watch as the Black Luster Ritual works by sacrificing all of the monsters I have placed on the field." Gaia and Kuriboh disappear into the pots and a blue beam erupts from both pots. "Combining the energies of my two separate monsters. And the forces of light and darkness intertwine, opening the gates of chaos." The sign on the floor of the field stands. "Bringing forth, The Black Luster Soldier."

"Is that really the legendary Black Luster Soldier?" Mai asks not believing her eyes.

"Now, Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade Attack!" Black Luster Soldier attacks Mai's Pet Dragon and destroying it. "Harpie's Pet Dragon is vanquished."

"Just like that...My most powerful monster...is gone..."

"This is outstanding! For a minute there I didn't think that Yugi would be able to pull it off!" Joey said not believing what he saw.

"I don't think Mai did either." Tristan pipes up.

"Who would've thought there would've been a way to bring that kick butt monster out of Yugi's deck."

"Was that what you were thinking of Sophia?" Tea asked me.

"Oh yeah. It was one hell of a risky move as no one has ever been able to pull it off. But Yugi actually was able to do it!"

I looked to Mai and saw she placed her hand on top of her deck.

"Mai? So does this mean that you surrender?" Yugi asked.

"No way." Joey says quietly.

"Erm, so what happened!" Tea asked.

"Mai surrendered. When a duellist places their hand over their deck like that, that means they surrender the duel." I explain as I look to Mai. "That last move must've really shook her up."

"Poor Mai."

"I'd rather not see my Harpie Lady's destroyed on the next turn. The duel is yours Yugi." Mai says as she turns and walks away.

"Wait Mai. There's something I want to say to you." Yami says stopping her. "Thank you. You said a duellist can learn more from defeat than from victory and you were correct. But you Mai, you taught me a lot today. I had to confront my own fears, my own weaknesses, or I could never have defeated you."

"It's awfully nice of you to say that Yugi, but it seems to me I still have a lot more to learn. About duelling and about myself. But I suppose all duellists never really knows all there is to know. And maybe the most important lesson is that defeat really doesn't have to be forever. You won this duel Yugi. But they'll be others. You and I will meet in the arena again kiddo. And when we do you'd better watch out." Mai finishes as she looks to Yami. He gives her the thumbs up who replies it.

* * *

**well there it is. please R&R and sorry again for the delay**


	24. Sophia vs Keith part 1

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Sophia vs Keith part 1

**hey guys, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo late. But a lot has come up in life, but now I can hopefully keep continuing frequently. **

**Also another note, there's a monster I use that is either in this chapter or the next chapter called Tiger Dragon. It is an effect monster which I am going to cancel for this and it is also a card that is from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, however, I needed a dragon type monster to make this work and Tiger Dragon was the only one I could find. Sorry for the confusion. xxxxx.**

* * *

"The first match of these play-offs has come to a close." Croquet started. "Yugi Moto has emerged victorious over Mai Valentine. He will advance to the next round."

We all started cheering for him. Yami smiled at us as he changed back into Yugi.

All of a sudden Pegasus started clapping. We looked to him. "Well done Yugi. Superb duel. You certainly know how to put on a good show."

"What a creep!" Tristan exclaimed.

'Better enjoy this while you can Pegasus. Because once we're finished with you, you won't have anything to chuckle about.' I think to myself as I glare at Pegasus.

Pegasus then sat back down. "Proceed." He told Croquet.

"The second match of these play-offs will begin shortly. Bandit Keith will battle Sophia Kaiba. Prepare your decks."

"Man...That sure went quick." I think out loud, starting to panic a little.

"Sophia, you're going to do fine." "Yeah come on don't worry." Bakura and Tea says trying to calm my nerves.

I smile as I turn to them. "Yeah thanks. I guess I'm just getting kinda tense."

Just then Tristan puts his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah you've got a few reasons to be. First off look who you're going up against, Bandit Keith, the Intercontinental Champion. I mean the guy makes his living out of winning prize money from tournaments just like these."

"Gee thanks Tristan I feel so much better." I say as I manage to pull myself from him and walk on to take my place for the duel.

"Hey Sophia, wait up." I hear Joey say.

I turn around and see him running to me. "Hey Joey. What's up?"

He stopped as he reached me. "Well, I just thought you could use some extra cards, you know, for luck." He says as he gives me two cards.

I look and see Time Wizard and Baby Dragon. I look to him. "Joey, what's this about?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you could use them to help you defeat Keith. And also, I want to try to make up for how I acted to you the other day. With the whole you being Kaiba's sister and everything, and I thought this could be a start."

I smiled at him as I put the cards in my deck. "Thanks Joey. That means a lot to me. You know, it'd be like we're both going against Keith. So I'll make sure I win for us both."

He smiled back. "Great. So, good luck then."

We high fived each other and I continued making my way to the arena.

I walk through the corridors and when I reach the door to the platform, I see Yugi leant up against it, his eyes closed and giving what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"hey Yugi."

"huh?" He opens his eyes and smiles when he sees me. "Oh hey Soph. Listen, thank you for your help. You were right, I can trust in the Spirit of the Puzzle."

I smile at him. "Hey no problem. I wasn't going to sit back and watch you lose." He smiles. "So. It's you against Joey next huh?"

"Yeah looks that way."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

He nods. "Uh-huh. Joey's come a long way. It'll be good to see just how far he's gotten."

I smile. "Yeah it would. Well, I'd better get ready."

He nodded. "Good luck against Keith."

"Thanks Yuge." I then open the doors and go through to take my place at the platform, with the gang cheering me on.

I look across from me to where Keith should be...but he's not there!

"Hey, what's the deal! Where's Keith!"

I then hear someone yawning to my left. I look and see Keith laid out on a sofa. "What time is it?"

I fall. "What are you doing! Get over here!" I yell to him as I get up again.

"Hey chill out. The pummelling will begin when I'm good and ready. So don't get your underwear in a bunch. Ya got that?"

"Stall as long as you want Keith, but you're gunna have to duel me sooner or later."

He didn't say anything.

"Tournament verification cards if you please." Croquet says.

"Got mine right here." Keith says as he holds up his card. "Hey dweeb show the man your card."

"Sure, it's right here." I say as I put my hand in my jacket pocket. I start to panic as the neither of the cards are in any of my pockets.

"Tournament verification card." Croquet says sounding as though he's getting annoyed.

"I know. Just give me a minute I know it's in here somewhere." I say as I start to frantically search my pockets.

"Sophia lost her tournament entry card!" Tea exclaims.

"Well what a shame. Looks as though I wont be needing to get of this couch any time soon do I Sophia?" Keith says to me with a smug look on his face.

"Well don't get too comfortable, 'cause once I find that card-" I start to say but get interrupted by Croquet.

"IF. If you find it within the set time parameter that the regulations will allow."

"Retrace your steps Soph." Tea says as I look to her. "Are you sure you left it in your jacket?"

"Well I guess it could've fallen out in the room. I'm going to head back and check it out." I say as I turn and begin to run out.

"Five minutes."

I stop and turn to Croquet. "Your match will begin at 11o'clock sharp." A clock appears in the middle of the field showing '10:55'.

"Extensions are given to no one. If you haven't returned with the card by 11o'clock you'll be disqualified."

I groan as I run out and run to my room as fast as I can. When I reach it, I go wild as I tip the room upside down to search for the card, but to no avail. The card isn't anywhere.

I reached the door to the arena and paused panting as I ran all around the castle looking for the card.

'It's no use...I must've checked the whole castle by now and I still can't find any of the cards!' I collapse to my knees. 'I can't believe this! After all this time, lasting on the island for this long, defeating duellists with twice my experience, after getting through all of Pegasus's traps, after watching as I lose my brothers, I get disqualified for this! For losing a couple of lousy cards! I'm sorry guys...I'm so sorry...I came close to getting you both back...'

"Get up of the floor Sophia." I heard Mai say. I turned around and saw her stood there. "And quit your crying already, you look like a big baby."

I dry my eyes. "What, never seen a girl express her emotions before."

I heard her footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Here." I looked up and saw her handing me a handkerchief. "Just don't go blowing your nose in it."

I took it from her. "Thanks Mai."

"No problem. Listen hun, I'm sorry about what happened to your brothers. Your a strong duellist and I'm sure you'll get them back."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "See you around hun." She then walked off.

I stood up and unfolded the handkerchief, a card fell out. I was surprised when I picked it up and saw the Glory of the Kings Hand, a card I needed so I could duel. "Wait Mai!" I said as I rushed to her.

"Take it. I don't need it anymore. Consider us even now."

"So, does this mean we're finally friends now?"

"Don't you have a duel to get too?"

"Oh yeah!" I began to run to the door.

"One thing though."

"Yeah?" I asked as I stopped to look at her.

She turned to me with a smile. "Take him down."

I smiled back at her. "You got it Mai." I then ran back to door but I heard Mai say, "Dork, of course we're friends." I smiled to myself. 'Thanks Mai, I owe you.'

I pushed the doors open and walked in. "It's Sophia! She made it!" I heard the gang exclaim as I made my way to the platform.

"So. The squirts come back to give us the bad news huh? Let me guess, you couldn't find that card anywhere?" Keith said as he laughed.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I've got it right here." I say as I hold up the card as the clock just turns 11.

"Very well then. The duel will proceed as scheduled."

"I'm already beat." I hear Tristan say as he and the others give a sigh of relief. I'll admit, I'm pretty shaken myself as I almost didn't make it.

I turn to Keith, "Alright Keith. Nap time is over, It's time to duel."

"Fine. You know, a part of me wanted you to show up. A nice little warm up match might do me some good."

"Oh I'll warm you up alright. And I'll wear you out at the same time. Give you a bit of two-in-one."

"The second match of these play-offs will now commence. Sophia Kaiba, Bandit Keith, prepare to duel."

"Come on Sophia! You can do this!" The others shouted down.

"Ready, begin!"

"LETS DUEL!" Keith and I shouted.

I drew 5 cards for my hand as did Keith. "So tell me how it feels to be an amature going up against the Intercontinental Duelling Champion?"

"Intercontinental Champion huh? Titles don't bother me. You're just like all the other duellists, and just like the other duellists, I'll send you home crying before you can even say Duel Monsters."

"You squirt. I'll teach you to respect my title. One monster face down in defence mode."

"Here we go guys." I hear Tea saying to the others.

"Do you think that title gives Keith an edge?" Bakura asks.

"Nah, Sophia's got something better than titles. She's got guts." Tristan replies.

"Yeah and heart too. Just remember what you're fighting for Sophia and you can't lose!" Tea shouts down to me.

"Yeah, now take it to him girl, this is the moment you've been waiting for!" Joey yells down to me.

I smile at them and then look to my hand as I draw. 'Ok, this is it, it's time to win this. Seto, Mokuba, this duel is for you guys. I wont let you down, I promise.' I place a monster face down as well and end my turn.

"Well. This isn't going to be a very interesting match if we're just playing defence all day. So I think I'll just switch my monster to attack mode." His monster, Pendulum Machine, appeared on the field and destroyed my face down card which was Celtic Guardian.

"Ouch! That's not good!" I heard Tristan say.

"Well its not bad." Yugi pipes up.

"Yugi's right. Now that Keith's card is set in attack mode, Sophia can see precisely how strong it is. Now all she has to do is play something stronger, and she'll be able to destroy it." Bakura explained.

"So are you going to make your move or what?" Keith says to me.

"You bet I am." I reply to him as I draw and look at his monster. 'A machine monster huh? This is the first time I've gone up against one of those. There's something Seto said I should be weary about with those...what was it again?...oh well, I guess we'll find out soon.' I then summon Neo The Magic Swordsman in attack mode. Neo attacked Keith's Pendulum Machine, but the attack failed.

"What! Neo's attack isn't working!" I exclaimed.

"Great Scott! It's not!" Bakura said.

"Yuge, that can't be right can it!" Joey asked Yugi.

Keith then laughed. "You bet it's right. All my machine monsters are protected by magic resistant armour. So that makes all your magic worth squat."

"So that's why he played a machine card. They're magic proof. And not just against magical attack monsters. They can withstand any attack from any type of magic." Yugi says.

"Man will we ever catch a break!" Tristan yelled.

"My Turn. And I got another well oiled machine all ready for ya. Launcher Spider." The mechanical monster appeared on the field.

"More machines, just great." Bakura piped up.

"His whole deck is probably full of them!" Tea exclaims.

His spider then attacks and destroys my Neo Swordsman.

"squirt come on fight back. It's more fun when you struggle."

'Wow, I knew I'd get a rough battle with Keith...but I wasn't expecting his metal bullies!' I think to myself.

"They're tough. But still, no machine is without its glitch." Bakura said.

"So, what's their glitch Yugi?" Tea asked.

"hm. I'm not sure. Machine monsters are some of the strongest monsters in the duelling world. Not only are they impervious to magic attacks, but they have an amazingly strong offence as well. But they can only use that offence one way, against head on attacks. Maybe if Sophia plays her cards right, she can use that to her advantage." Yugi explains to everyone.

I draw a card. 'Attacking those metal monsters will just get me walloped. So...' "I place a card face down. And this monster card face down in defence mode."

"What's the matter dweeb, afraid to fight like a man?"

"Well bearing in mind I'm a girl...no I'm not afraid to fight you."

He doesn't say anything as he looks at his cards. After a while he speaks up as he makes his move. "I place a card face down, and place this card in defence-woops." He finishes as a card drops to the field face up revealing a card. "My mistake, just forget what you saw. As I was saying, I'll place this monster in defence mode."

"Whatever that was it was ugly." Tea says sounded disgusted.

"But not metal." Tristan noticed.

'Tristan's right, it's not a machine, it was a shadow monster called Zoa. But what I don't understand is, why has he placed it in defence mode? His defence is lower than it's attack so it'd be pointless. Keith wants me to attack, it's plain and simple. However...attacking his Zoa _could_ be a good idea...I can see what happens and plan my next strategy from there.' I summon my Dark Magician in attack mode. 'Ok, here goes nothing.' Dark Magician uses it's Dark Magic attack.

Keith then activates a trap card, Magic Metal Force. Which turns Zoa into Metalzoa, raising it's attack and defence points by 400. "And that's not all squirt, that new metallic paint job reflects all magic attacks back to where they came from."

"No! My Dark Magician!"

"That's right, just watch this!" The attack hits Metalzoa and rebounds back towards my magician where he gets destroyed. And I lose 500 life points taking me down to 1150, while his haven't even been dented!

Keith laughed. "You should've seen the look on your loser face ya dweeb! When your own magician's attacked hit him! It was priceless!" He draws a card. "And I'm just getting started. Next on my list is that little defence card of yours. But he won't be defending much longer." He activates his Stop Defence card which turns my face down Koumari Dragon. "A Koumori Dragon huh? No problem." Metalzoa goes in to attack.

"No! Sophia's life points will be all gone if that attack hits!"

"Hang touch Soph!" Joey shouts.

As Metalzoa stalks towards my Dragon, a pit of spikes opens up underneath him. "Sorry Keith. You fell right into my trap."

"No way! You set a trap for me!" Keith shouted unable to believe it.

"Perfect! The Chasm of Spikes card! Not only is Metalzoa destroyed, but one quarter of his attack points will get deducted from Keith's life points!" Keith loses 750 life points taking him to 1250.

"Not bed eh Keith? I only wished you could've seen the look on your face when your Metalzoa got spiked. It was priceless."

"You tell him. It's about time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine." Tea says.

"That's not the only way she's turning tables on Keith. I think Sophia has finally found the glitch in those machine monsters. Rather than try to beat them in a direct assault, she's letting all her trap cards do all the work." Yuig explains.

"And now Keith's only in the lead by 100 life points." Bakura says.

"Alright! Go Soph go!" Tristan cheers.

I place a card face down, which Keith accused the move of being a lousy bluff, then switched my Dragon back into defence mode and then I summon Dark Blade in attack mode. "Dark Blade, attack Keith's Pendulum Machine!" Dark Blade attacks and destroys Pendulum Machine, making Keith lose another 50 life points and calling me a punk in the process.

"That's right, take a permanent vacation in the scrap yard you hunk of junk."

"Now it's my turn! Launcher Spider! Demolish Dark Blade!" Keith yelled and by the sounds of it he started to get angry.

Launcher Spider sent out missiles to attack Dark Blade. "Ha. I knew you didn't have any trap cards."

"Wrong again Keith. You thought I was bluffing and now you're going to pay for it!"

"What's that!"

"Kunai with Chain! And once activated, Dark Blade's attack raises by 500 attack. Dark Blade, attack Keith's Launcher Spider!" Dark Blade attacks and the metal spider is destroyed, lowering Keith's life points to 1100.

"Alright! It's still close, but Sophia has earned herself a slight lead!" Bakura exclaims.

"I knew she'd make a comeback!" Tea exclaims.

"Way to go Soph! If you keep doing this you'll be duelling Pegasus in no time!" Tristan yells down to me, to which I smile at him.

Keith slams his fist onto the platform.

I look at him, "What's wrong Mr. Duelling Champ? You're not losing your cool to an amature like me are you?"

Keith started laughing.

"What's the joke Keith?"

"The joke is on you little squirt, you've already counted the tournament's prize money and the duel's not even close to being over yet."

"Oh yeah?"

"You think you're traps will last you forever! You're gunna run out sooner or later! And then, I'll bring out my bigger machines and really give our audience a show! You're going down ya snivelling little wannabe! Nobody beats Bandit Keith, nobody!"

* * *

**well there it is part 25. sorry it took so long, but please R&R**


	25. Sophia vs Keith part 2

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Sophia vs Bandit Keith part 2

**Here's part 25. please enjoy xxx**

* * *

"Man, this has got to be the closest match I have ever seen." I heard Joey say to the others.

The scores were currently me with 1150 Life Points while Keith had 1100. And I had Dark Blade in attack mode and Kumouri Dragon in defence mode, while Keith had no monsters on his side of the field.

"Me too. With just 50 Life Points separating their scores, it's anyone's game." Yugi pipes up.

"Don't let up now Soph, It all comes down to these next few turns." I heard Tea saying trying to keep me pumped up.

"You're brothers are counting on you! Make them both proud!" Tristan shouted down to me.

I smiled up. "No problem bud."

Suddenly after a while of being silent, Keith started to chuckle. "Come on let's get on with this match squirt. I've got plenty more machine monsters all pumped up and ready to steam roll your life points. Yeah you aint nothing but a speed bump on my way to duel Pegasus. And that goes double for you dweeby friends of yours Yugi and Joey."

"Yeah right Keith." I said to myself, but he overheard me.

"What you say?"

"I've got some news for you hon. Even if you do beat me, both Yugi and Joey would clobber you. And you want to know why hotshot? Because you're a selfish jerk who is only in this tournament for your own greedy reasons."

"Say what!" Keith growled.

"People like you never win. Sure you're tricks may get you so far, until people with only good intentions show up to know you down. Like me, and like Joey and Yugi too."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" He then places one card face down and summons Barrel Dragon (another machine ¬_¬) in attack mode. "My Barrel Dragon is going to blast you and your good intentions to dust. See, with it's triple attack laser charge system, it has three attacks, not just one. So I can clear all of your monsters in just one turn."

"Three attacks?"

"That's right. You're going down. So say goodbye to your two buddies on the field."

Barrel Dragon attacked, and true to Keith's word, the attack defeated both of my monsters in one move!

"No! They're both gone!"

"That's what a 2600 attack will do to ya. Face it, this is the end of the line for you. No monster you've got will be able to withstand this kind of fire power."

'"No wonder Keith was acting so confidently. Just look at that thing!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sophia has her work cut out for her now." Tea says.

"Are you done yet Keith? Cause I've already figured out how to defeat your dragon." I say as I bring out Time Wizard. "Meet the master of the past and the future. Compliments of my good friend Joey Wheeler."

"Alright! That could work!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah, if it lands right, that machine monster will age and corrode." Yugi replies.

"I'm not done just yet Keith. I'm bringing out Joey's little baby too. Baby Dragon that is." The little orange dragon appeared on the field. "Now you've got two things to worry about Keith, that blaster of yours rusting up, and this little cutie growing up. Alright, lets do this, Time Roulette go!"

"Of course if that roulette lands wrong, then Soph will have something to worry about. Time Wizard will be destroyed and she'll be at the mercy of Keith's blaster." Yugi says worriedly.

"It's all in fates hands now." Bakura says.

"Come on Soph." "We're with ya girl." Tea and Joey say to me.

It was a tense moment as the spinner kept spinning faster and faster.

_'Man, I now know how Joey feels waiting for this thing to stop. It feels like an eternity has passed!'_ I think to myself as I watch the spinner spin, my heart beating fast.

The spinner started to slow down and my heart seemed to stop beating as it kept moving slower and slower, hovering over the skulls. Finally after a tense minute, the spinner finally lands...on Time Machine!

I breathe a sigh of relief I've been holding in. "Ok then, let's go Time Wizard, how about we start moving time forward?"

Time Wizard does it's magic as time flies by and Keith's Barrel Dragon starts to rust over and lose attack points, lowering from 2600 to 1800. However, Baby Dragon grows up into Thousand Dragon and gains attack points from 1200 to 2400.

"Nice work Sophia! The stage is set perfectly!" Yugi yells down to me.

"Ok Joey, this is for you as well pal! Thousand Dragon, Noxious Nostril Gust!" Thousand Dragon attacks Barrel Dragon and destroys it. "Got it. That piece of scrap if history!"

Keith chuckled a little. "But history repeats itself. Especially when you're taking on a deck that is stacked with different kind of machine cards. Like this trap for example. Say hello to my time travelling Time Machine." He then activates his trap card and a Time Machine appears on the field. "My Time Machine can travel back in time one turn." Keith explains as the doors open to reveal Barrel Dragon, with its power up full!

_'Oh no...Barrel Dragon's back! And it looks brand new! Thousand Dragon will never be able to stand up to that!'_ I think in horror.

Keith then orders his Barrel Dragon to attack, which it does and destroys Thousand Dragon.

"No...Thousand Dragon's gone..."

"And he's going to stay gone too. Unless you have a Time Machine trap set up to bring him back. But then he'd be coming back a Baby Dragon now wouldn't he?"

I growl as I realise this.

"Huh? What's he on about?" I hear Joey ask.

"Oh right because Time Machine brings back your monsters the way it was one turn before." Tea starts to explain.

"And since Keith's monster didn't rust until this turn, it came back the way it did last turn. Un-fazed by Time Wizard." Yugi finishes.

"Squirt, I knew you were going to use Time Wizard somehow. You forget that I saw Joey's duel with Bonez. And I knew he'd swindle his Time Wizard into your deck somehow just to get back at me. Isn't that right dweeb?" Keith finished as he looks to Joey.

I cut in before Joey can say anything. "Duels are more than just the cards you use Keith."

"Yeah, and they're about backbone too. And judging by the look on your face when my dragon came back through time, I'd say you don't even have one. Now make your move."

I draw, not a good draw as it's not strong enough. 'Come on buddy where are you? I need your help.' I think as I glance to my deck and take a card from my hand. "I place a monster face down in defence mode and that's it."

"And that's it's right because my machines are gunna keep on coming." Keith says as he draws. He summons Slot Machine in attack mode, which has 2000 attack points. He then sends his dragon into attack again, destroying my face down monster, which was Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.

I groan slightly as I draw and look to my hand. _'I could summon a strong monster and take down Keith's Slot Machine, but then he'd use his dragon to defeat my monster on his next turn! I need to draw that card soon otherwise it's going to be over in just a few turns!'_

"Poor Sophia." "She's really in a bind." Tea and Tristan say sadly.

"Soph! Believe in your cards! You need to trust them if you're going to beat that thing!" Yugi shouts down trying to give me some encouragement.

'Yugi's right...I need to trust in the heart of the cards if I even stand a chance of winning this duel. There's only one move I can make though...hopefully it'll buy me some time.' I place a card face down and bring out Tiger Dragon in attack mode (2400 attack points). And I end my turn without attacking.

"That Tiger Dragon may be the best card in your entire deck squirt. But he's still no match for this kind of blast power." He says as Barrel Dragon begins to power up it' attack. "Say bye bye to your dragon. Proton Blast Attack!"

"Not so fast Keith." I say as I reach down and flip over my face down card.

"What's that?"

"It's a magic card called Invigoration. This card raises my dragons attack points by 400. Making him strong enough to withstand your dragons attack." Barrel Dragon's attack hits, but my Tiger Dragon stays standing.

"Alright, now Keith's dragon is the one in trouble!" Yugi exclaim.

"Tiger Dragon, destroy Keith's Barrel Dragon now!" My Tiger Dragon attacks Keith's Barrel Dragon and destroys it, taking Keith's life points down to 900, while mine stay at 650. "How do you like that Keith? Your Barrel Dragon has been reduced to nothing but dust and debris!"

_'And with both of my brother's soul on the line here, I am not about to lose now. So watch out Keith, because this Kaiba is planning on getting even tougher on you!'_

"Check it out, since Keith's dragon is gone, Sophia's Tiger Dragon is the strongest monster on the block!" Tristan points out.

"Yeah, but don't count Keith out just yet. There must be some reason he played that Slot Machine monster." Yugi warns him.

"I knew you were an amature, and I'm going to show you how come."

"An amature am I? Wasn't I the one that blew your Barrel Dragon to the scrapyard?"

"That's right squirt just keep on talking." He then switches his monster to defensive mode.

This move surprises me as his Slot Machine's defence is 500 points weaker than my Tiger Dragon. _'Even in attack mode it's 800 points weaker. He's planning something I know he is. He's just wanting me to go into attack. But what do I do? Do I play it safe, not attack and wait until my best monster shows up? Or do I go into attack, risk losing my dragon and my life points just to see what his move is? I'm probably going to lose my dragon either way. Well...here goes nothing.'_

"I play one card face down, then I'll send my Tiger Dragon to attack your Slot Machine." Tiger Dragons starts to attack.

"Man you're just as predictable as you are brainless. I'm playing the card I had face down. Go 7 Completed." The middle slot on the Slot Machine's body starts rolling until it lands on the number seven, just as Tiger Dragon's attack hit, but it didn't even cause a dent!

"It's still standing?"

"That's because my 7 Slot Completed card raises Slot Machine's defensive points to 3000, more than enough to withstand the your dragon's attack."

"And because my attack was lower than it's defence, I lose 200 Life Points." I say in horror as my points drop to 450.

I hear Joey slam his fists on the railing. "Man this stinks!"

"That Tiger Dragon's attack is the strongest attack she has too!" Yugi exclaims.

"And you know what else I got? Two more 7 Completed cards in my deck, each able to power up my Slot Machines attack or defence by 700 points."

"Yeah well just because you have them in your deck Keith doesn't mean you're going to draw them. So don't count the prize money just yet."

He draws. "Well what do ya know, guess what card I've just drawn. I think I'll go ahead and take it for a spin." He says as he activates his second 7 Completed card, this time raising Slot Machine's attack to 2700.

_'Oh boy, if I don't do something soon, my life points are going to get cleaned out!'_ I think as my hands start shaking slightly.

"Oh no! One more of those 7 Completed cards and that slot will have powered up enough to destroy Sophia's Tiger Dragon!" Yugi exclaims in horror.

"And then the other card she has too." Bakura points out.

"Next I'm throwing this down. Go Blast Sphere." A little red sphere appears with what looked like blue legs sticking out. All of a sudden, Blast Sphere launches forward and it attaches itself to Tiger Dragon.

"Blast Sphere?" I ask.

"That's right. And once I end my turn, it'll self destruct, dealing 2900 points of damage to your dragon."

"What! Self Destruct!" I yell. 'Oh no...and here's me thinking I had that Slot Machine to worry about...'

"Ok squirt, I'm ending my turn now. You're time's up." Keith says as Blast Sphere begins to blow.

During the explosion, I quickly flip over my face down card. Once the cloud of smoke vanishes, my dragon is still standing.

"What! That dragon should've been blown to bits!" Keith exclaims as my dragon's attack points raise to 3400. "This aint right."

"Oh it's right. All thanks to my Dragon Nails card. This card raises my dragon's attack points by 600 points."

"Of course the blast got deflected." Tristan says.

"You little squirt! Now my life points go down!" Keith exclaims as his life points drop to 400.

"Awww you're going to make me cry. Not."

He draws. "Well, look what I got here." Keith says as he holds up his last 7 Completed card. "I think I'll power up my Slots attack again." Slot Machine's attack raises again to 3400, making it equal with my Tiger Dragon. "Well will you look at that."

"Both their monsters have the same attack points now." Bakura pipes up.

"And Sophia and Keith have almost the exact same amount of Life Points remaining too." Tea points out.

"This next turn could decide the whole match!" Yugi exclaims.

I look through my hand which holds; Khuriboh, Silver Fang, Mystical Elf, Shield and Sword and Summoned Skull._ 'This Shield and Sword card switches the defence points with attack points, I could use that, but it would only help Keith out.'_ I groan slightly as I draw. I groan as it turns out to be Waboku, which lowers the attacking monsters attack points to zero and saving my monster. I place it face down.

"Come on, we all know that any card you play won't help you. Just end your turn." I just nod. "Thanks. Now I think I'll end this duel. It's all over for you. Thanks to this." He says as he plays Pillager. "The Pillager lets me look at your hand and steal one card from it. So lay them down."

I lay my cards on the field so that he can look at the hand. I already know which card he's going to chose so it doesn't come as a surprise as he picks Shield and Sword.

He chuckled slightly. I told ya you were through." He then uses Shield and Sword to switch Slot Machine's and my Tiger Dragon's attack and defence points, making his Slot Machine stronger.

He attacks, but I play the trap card, Waboku, using it to reduce Slot Machine's attack power to zero, saving my Tiger Dragon...for now.

"You got lucky that time Sophia. But your luck will run out on my next turn." Keith says as he ends his turn.

Before I draw I look to my deck. _'Please, Heart of the Cards. Guide me. I need you now more than ever...'_ I draw, look to the card and smile. _'There you are. Where have you been hiding all this time?'_ I think to myself and my heart dances. I look to Keith and smirk. "Keith, you know how you said that my Tiger Dragon was the strongest monster that I've got?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I'm afraid he isn't the strongest monster I've got."

"What! It isn't!"

"Nope. I just happen to have drawn my strongest monster, and now you're about to lose this match."

"That's not possible!"

"You better believe it's possible as I now summon my best card and friend. Slifer The Sky Dragon!"

"What? There's no such thing!"

"Why don't you tell that to my friend!" I say as I place him on the field. The big red dragon appears. Almost covering my side of the field, leaving just enough room for Tiger Dragon. "Now are you saying he's not real?"

"But that card has never been heard of before!"

"That's because there's only one of him in existence. Oh and I almost forgot to mention about my buddy's special effect. For every card in my hand, his attack and defence points increase by 1000 for each. And at the moment I have 4 cards. Which increases his attack points to 4000. More than enough to wipe you out. Slifer, attack Keith's Slot Machine and take his life points to zero!" Slifer's second mouth opens and attacks Keith's Slot Machine, destroying it, and winning me the duel as his life points reduce to zero.

"No way! She beat me! She actually won!"

I breathe a sigh of relief as I lean forward onto the platform as the gang cheer for me. _'Seto, Mokuba, I've won...now I'm one step closer to freeing you both. Just please hang in there for a little longer.'_

"Sophia Kaiba! You are the victor!" Croquet announces.

I just smile in relief. "Thank god for that." I look up to Slifer. "And you certainly took your sweet time buddy." He growled at me slightly which I chuckled at. "I know pal. Thanks, I couldn't have won without you." He growls again as he and Tiger Dragon vanish.

As I put my hand in my pocket, I feel the handkerchief that held the Kings Hand card that Mai gave me. I smile. _'And thanks to you Mai as well. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be playing this duel.'_

"This duel doesn't count!" Keith shouts.

I look at him. "Doesn't count?" Joey asks.

"Keith just doesn't know when to give up!" Tea says.

"The entry card that Sophia showed to play in this match wasn't even hers! Therefore the duel shouldn't count, and she should be disqualified right here!"

"Yeah you're right Keith. I couldn't find either of my cards to enter so Mai gave me hers so I could play. But what I'm really interested to know Keith, is how you knew that this wasn't my card to begin with?"

He doesn't say anything.

"I'm waiting Keith. So, why don't you explain yourself?" I said as I started to get annoyed.

Keith growled, but before he could say anything Pegasus spoke. "He doesn't need too. It's clear that he stole Sophia's card. That's why he was so certain that you wouldn't be able to find it."

"What! You cheating snake! I knew you were up to something!" I yelled to him getting pissed off.

"That big cheat!" Tea also yelled.

"Then Keith should be disqualified not Sophia!" Joey yelled also.

"Oh Keith ought to be disqualified alright. But not just for misdeeds outside of the duelling arena.

There was quite a bit of improper conduct taking place during the match that I observed too." Pegasus explained.

"Is that so Keith?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Oh yes. Keith kept his set of 7 Completed cards beneath his wrist band. That way he could power up his Slot Machine monster whenever he chose."

I glare at Keith. "That's low Keith! Even for you!"

"Take this scoundrel away, far away." Pegasus says as two goons come up and pull Keith out, with him still protesting.

I then look to Pegasus as he starts applauding. "Well done Sophia. You should be quite proud. You duelled admirably. It's easy to see your brother taught you a few things."

"Hey!" I heard the goons yell.

I look up and see Keith running back into the arena, jumps off the platform and lands onto the balcony where Pegasus is sat.

"You truly are a stubborn one aren't you?" Pegasus says, surprisingly keeping quite calm through all this.

"Can it! You aint talking your way out of this one! Now hand over that prize money or else!" Keith says as he starts to get angry.

"Oh certainly Keith, I'll do whatever you say. Just give my body a moment to recover from the complete paralysis that your terrifying demands have shocked me into."

_'Has Pegasus lost his mind! Yeah he's a crazy lunatic who sealed away my brother and Yugi's grandfather's soul away into duelling cards, but he could get seriously hurt!'_

"Ok wise guy. I'll give ya till three." Keith threatens.

"Fine one two three."

All of a sudden, Keith vanishes through a trap hole and presumably out of the castle.

I breath a little sigh of relief. _'Man, he maybe crazy, but he's not stupid.'_

"Now the finalists for the next match will receive a ten minute recess. So rest up. Our host wants you in top form for your duel." Croquet explains.

I look up at the gang and see Yugi and Joey looking at each other. _'This next duel is going to be a tough one. For the both of them. Both of them have high stakes, and both of them can't afford to lose. I just hope they'll be able to get through this together.'_

* * *

**well there's part 25. hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R**


	26. Yugi vs Joey part 1

**hey guys, i'm sorry this has took a while. please enjoy this xxxx**

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Yugi vs Joey

Tristan, Tea, Bakura and I were stood watching as Yugi and Joey took their places on the duelling arena, getting ready for the duel.

"Who would've guess that out of all the duellists that started this tournament, two best friends would wind up in the final match?" Bakura thought aloud.

"Yeah, this is definitely harsh." Tristan answers.

"Well at least one of them will get a chance to take on Pegasus after our match." I pipe up as I lean on the banister.

"I guess you're right. But don't you think it would be easier if we could just flip a coin or something? Then we could get on with the next match now."

"I don't think it works that way Tea." Tristan said as me and the boys looked to her.

"Well why doesn't it? Yugi and Joey are like brothers, they shouldn't have to be forced to fight like this." She replied as she looked to us and I could see the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"I totally hear what you're saying. But that's just how this tournament works." Tristan replies as we turn back to the arena.

"Well I don't like it."

_'Man, this has got to be tough for those two. I'd hate to be the one in there position right now. I mean yeah, It'll be my duel against one of them next, but it won't be so bad as we're not as close as those two are. I just hope they can both keep their cool about this.'_

"Joey, wait a sec." Yugi piped up and I could tell he was having second thoughts about this match.

"Listen Yuge. I hope this isn't about you having second thoughts about you duelling me." Joey said to him. "Come on pal."

"I'm sorry Joey, but I don't think I can do this."

"Suck it up Yugi. You said it yourself, if it came down to us, or duelling Sophia, that we would just play our best and honourable duel. That's the only way we're going to know which one out of the three of us is best prepared to take on Pegasus in the final match. So lets duel!"

Yugi then turned into Yami. "Alright Joey. Time to duel."

"Yugi. Before we start I just wanna say thanks man." Joey says. "Just look at me. I'm in the semi-final match of the biggest duel monster tournament that's ever been thrown. And it's all cause of you bud. You and Sophia. The two of you got me here, you both watched out for me."

"You're wrong Joey. You've earned your place here." Yugi says to him.

"Thanks pal. Just know that, no matter what happens here. You're my friend and you always will be Yuge. But don't think that means I'm gunna go easy on ya in this match. Or that I expect you to go easy on me. I'm ready for ya best. So let's do this!"

They then drew the cards for their hands as the match began.

"I'll throw this in attack mode." Yami said as he placed Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK) in attack mode.

"You know, it was one thing when Joey and Yugi had duels back home and there was nothing big on the line. But here..." Tea starts.

"Everything's at stake. The money for Serenity's eye operation, the duel to save Yugi's grandpa. Talk about pressure. I wish they could both win." Tristan finished as he watched the two boys.

"Stakes are high, but hopefully after everything's said and done they'll be a way for both of them to get what they've worked so hard for." Bakura says.

"Alright Joey! It's your turn now!" Yami yelled out to Joey.

"Alright, you've asked for it! I'm throwing Giltia the Lightning (1850 ATK) in attack mode!" Joey said as his monster appeared on the field. Joey sent his monster to attack Yami's Celtic guardian, destroying it and sending his Life Points down to 1550. "Ya Celtic Guardian's been creamed!"

"I warned ya Yugi. I'm not going to be pulling any punches in this duel." Joey said.

"Joey's really not kidding. Check out the score. He's in the lead." Tristan says.

"Don't forget though Tristan, there's a long way to go. Anyway can score and early lead but only a few can hold it out until the end." Bakura explained.

"Only the best." Tea piped up.

"Exactly right Tea. You see Tristan, even though Yugi's behind on life points, he's proven himself able to stay focused and able to make the big plays when they count. Not that Joey hasn't shown the same promise, just that Yugi's got more experience. And thats maybe what gives him the edge here."

After a while of silence from the guys, Yami finally speaks. "Time out Joey."

"Time out!"

"Ever since we arrived on this island I've done my very best to teach you everything that I know. And now you must put everything you've learned into play. Think strategically. You cannot afford any mistakes."

"Mistakes? You saying I've messed up already? It's only been one turn so far."

"What I'm saying Joey, that in a duel of this magnitude that every single move you make is crucial, one false card and it can cost you everything you've worked so hard for."

"I've got it. Every move I make here has got to be right on the dot."

"That's right because here no one lets a mistake go unpunished. Not Pegasus and not me."

"Ok. Time in. Now give me your best shot pal."

"I intend to." He then summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300ATK) on the field and sent him to destroy Joey's Giltia. "Giltia the Knight is no more."

Joey's life points went down to 1550. "You sure took it to me there Yuge, good move. Now let's see what old Joey can come up with." Joey drew and set Armoured Lizard in defence mode.

"What's he playing that throw away monster for?" Tristan asked as we watched his move.

"Who knows. Perhaps Joey hasn't learnt as much as we thought." Bakura replies.

"I don't think that's it Bakura. Knowing Joey he's probably got something planned already." I spoke for first time.

"Come on Yuge. It's your turn now." Joey says.

"And I'll play this. Summoned Skull, in attack mode." Summoned Skull (2500 ATK) appeared on the field in attack mode. Summoned Skull then used its Lightning Strike and destroyed Joey's Armoured Lizard. "Armoured Lizard is vanquished."

"Look at Joey. He almost looks glad his creature was struck." Bakura exclaims in shock.

"Man that's sad. He's in denial already." Tristan replied.

"I don't think that's what he meant Tristan." I said. "I think Joey played that weak monster so that Yugi would be lead into a false sense of security and attack it. After all, Joey knows full well that Yugi has monsters in his deck that could easily beat his Armoured Lizard. I think Joey was just trying to draw Yugi's monster out."

"Sorry bud. But I was hoping you were going to throw down that Summoned Skull card. I needed him out for my strategy to work. A strategy that has zero mistakes I might add." Joey started. "But here, you don't have to take my word for it, you can see it for yourself. Get ready bud, cause it's my turn to teach you a lesson!"

"Joey seems confident that whatever he has planned will take down Yugi's Summoned Skull." Tea says.

"Alright Yuge. I'll play this first, in Attack mode." He then summons Flame Swordsman (1800ATK).

"The Flame Swordsman? Why play him?" Yami asked sounding almost as confused as we were.

"The Swordsman won't stand a chance. The Summoned Skull's attack power is too high." Tristan said sounding a little worried.

"Not once Joey plays that!" Bakura exclaims as we watch as he plays Shield & Sword.

"Oh no!" Yami exclaims.

"The magic of Shield & Sword flips all monsters attack with their defence points." I explain.

"I get it now. Joey's Swordsman will have more attack points than Yugi's Summoned Skull." Tristan says as we watch the monsters attack and defence points switch.

"So how's that for putting every slick move I've ever learnt into play Yuge? Betcha you wish you hadn't shown me ropes quite so well huh bud?" Joey then orders his Flame Swordsman to attack Summoned Skull, which destroys it and takes Yami's life points to 1150. "Summoned Skull has been reduced to ash!"

"Well done Joey. You've not only reduce my life points but you've also destroyed one of my best monsters too."

"Thanks pal. But that's nothing compared to some of the other moves I've got ready to bust out in this duel."

"I look forward to them Joey. But remember, you're not the only one with powerful moves to play."

"Well then bring them on pal."

"This duel is really heating up." Tristan points out.

"Yes and with the level of skill those two possess, I have a strong feeling that things are only going to get hotter down there." Bakura says.

"Oh great." Tea pipes up.

"So, let's see one of them moves Yuge." Joey says as Yami was taking a while to take his turn.

"Very well Joey. Summoned Skull will now be avenged."

"Oh yeah? Well you're gunna have to get through my Flame Swordsman first."

"Precisely." Yami simply says as he summons Curse of Dragon in attack mode (2000 ATK). "And next, I'll use my Polymerization to fuse my dragon with Gaia, the Fierce Knight. Behold, Gaia the Dragon Champion!" The monsters fused together and the Dragon Champion appeared on the field (2600 ATK). Dragon Champion then attacks Joey's Flame Swordsman, destroying it and taking his life points down to 750.

"Oh my!" Tea exclaims.

"See, this is what I meant." Bakura starts. "This is what happens when Yugi keeps a laser eye focus and makes the big plays when they count. And now, I guess we'll see if Joey can do the same."

"How can Joey make a big play with the Dragon Champion out there?" Tristan asks.

"It's not about what's out Tristan." I pipe up. "You see, just as Yugi was able to keep his cool while facing that Flame Swordsman, now Joey's got to be able to keep focused even while he's being attacked by his best friend. He's being forced to think on his feet."

"You know, it's as though Yugi and Joey are pushing each other to duel there very best." Tea says.

"I think you're right. They're pushing each other as hard as they can now so that no matter which one of them wins this duel, he'll both be ready to face off against Pegasus. So even though they're being forced to fight each other, they've actually found a way to help each other. It's amazing!"

Tea just gasps in awe.

"Yugi! You're Dragon Champion's done for. Watch this." Joey says sounding confident.

He first summons Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field in attack mode (2400 ATK), he then uses Grave Robber to take Yugi's Summoned Skull from his graveyard and onto Joey's side of the field. And lastly he uses the Copycat card which allows him to copy any card that's in play. And after seeing this happen against the Paradox bothers, I know he's going to copy Yami's Polymerization. And I'm right as Joey uses it to fuse his Red Eyes with Yami's Summoned Skull to form the Black Skull Dragon (3200 ATK).

"Alright buddy, I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen next so brace yourself." Joey then uses the Black Skull Dragon to destroy Yami's Dragon Champion and take his life points down to 550. "I did it! I can't believe I did it! I actually took out one of you powerful monsters in your deck! I just beat your Dragon Champion!" Joey says sounding really pleased of himself, and who could blame him? I would be if I took out his Dragon Champion. "I get it. You're keeping your game face on to try and keep me in suspense."

"No Joey. I'm just letting you enjoy your triumph. You played a fine move. Now allow me to play mine."

"Uh-oh guys. I think this duel's heating up again." Tea says.

"Yeah, did you see that look in Yugi's eyes?" Tristan asks.

"That stare has meant doom for many duellists. But at the same time..."

"What?" Tea asks as Bakura pauses.

"Joey seems unstoppable right now. It's truly anyone's duel."

"Yugi...Joey..."

"Ready pal? Cause my Black Skull Dragon's gunna end this match." Joey says sounding overly confident.

"Wrong. This duel's just getting started." Yami replied to him.

* * *

**well there it is. please R&R while i get the next chapter sorted xxxx**


	27. Yugi vs Joey part 2

**hey there guys! I am sorry that this has taken so long for me to update! But here it is and I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Oh and also, on a different note. My fiancé had a book published and it would mean a great deal if you would be able to take a look at the link that I have post on my profile. thanks guys xx**

**Now let's get on with the show!  
**

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Yugi vs Joey part 2

"This duel is too close." Tea says as we watch from the balcony.

I nod in agreement with Tristan. "They're both playing at the top of their form, at this stage either one of them could win."

"I've never seen such an exciting duel." Bakura pipes up. "Who would've thought that at this point, Joey would have more life points than Yugi?"

At this moment in time, Joey has 750 life points and has his Black Skull Dragon on the field. Yugi, however, has 550 life points and has no monsters on his side of the field. And it is his turn.

I look at Yugi as I see him draw and looking at his cards.

"Go ahead and toss it Yugi." Joey says. "It won't surprise me. I know your cards by heart."

"That's true, and you will also know that it's my favourite and that it is one of my most powerful cards." He then summons Dark Magician in attack mode (2500 ATK).

"Figures. You always count on the Dark Magician when you're in a tight spot. But not this time, even Dark Magician is no match for Black Skull Dragon."

"Are you sure?"

"In a duel, the monster with the lowest attack points loses. . .that's one of the first lessons you ever taught me about Duel Monsters. Your past is coming to haunt ya!"

"Let's see who spooks whom. Don't forget, I also taught you how to enhance your weaker monsters with magic cards."

"No don't tell me!" Joey exclaims in horror. By the sound of it, Joey forgot about this vital bit of information.

"You know what's coming." He then activated the Magic Card, Magical Hats, which brought up four hats on the field, one of which concealed the Dark Magician.

Joey grumbled. "I usually like this trick."

"Good move!" Tea exclaimed.

"That should slow Joey down." Tristan said.

"It's your pick Joey. So tell me, which hat do you think is hiding my Dark Magician?" Yugi asks Joey as it becomes his turn.

"I guess I'll just have to take them down one at a time!" Joey then sends his Black Skull Dragon in to attack one of the hats, which misses leaving three standing. Yugi will now have another turn to fight back.

"This may have been Joey's last shot. Whenever a duellist gives Yugi time to recover, he always come back stronger than before." Tristan points out.

"Yes but if Joey loses, how can he save his sister? No matter who wins, somebody is going to lose everything." Bakura adds.

"If I know Yugi, then he'll work something out." I pipe up.

"Now that your attack on my Dark Magician has failed, is there any other play you want to make before I end your turn?" Yugi asks Joey.

"Now that you mention it, I did have one move in mind. I hope I'm doing the right thing in playing this card, I mean, it could be a mistake." He then summons Garoozis in attack mode (1800ATK) before he ends his turn.

"Why play that card?" Yugi wonders aloud.

"Oh that's right, what could I have been thinking. The Dark Magician has an attack power of 2500, and Garoozis only has an attack power of 1800."

"Yes?"

"Then I guess you've got no choice but to attack Garoozis. I'm giving the game away here but I've got no one to blame but myself. So go ahead Yuge and bring it on. Attack my Garoozis with your Dark Magician. That's what I get for my bone head move."

"An attack like that will bring Joey down to 50 life points!" Tea exclaims.

"However, it would also bring out Yugi's Dark Magician, leaving it unprotected against Black Skull Dragon on Joey's next turn." Bakura points out to her.

"What's the matter bring it on! I can't stop ya attack!" Joey calls out to Yugi.

I look to Yugi and think, 'I doubt Yugi's going to fall for a trap like that. He's too smart for it. Joey's forgetting that it was Yugi who taught him everything there is to do about Duel Monsters.'

Yugi just smiled as he replies, "Sorry Joey, but I'm not going to fall for that one. Instead I'll place a card inside one of the Magical Hats and end my turn. Time to pick another hat Joey."

After a long pause, Joey sends in his Black Skull Dragon to attack one of the hats. . .it misses.

Yugi draws on his turn and passes his move so it's Joey's turn again.

"I'm not going to miss this time Yugi! Dragon attack the hat on the far left!" Black Skull Dragon attacks the hat on the left, only to reveal that it's the trap card, Spellbinding Circle, which reduces Black Skull Dragon's attack to 2500. making it vulnerable to an attack from Dark Magician. Joey switched his Garoozis into defence mode.

"Now you're onto the defensive. It's a nice change." Yugi says with a smile.

"Yugi's Spellbinding Circle has wiped out Joey's attack advantage!" Tea exclaims.

Tristan agrees. "It's still a close match though."

"Yeah, now Yugi could attack with Dark Magician, but it wouldn't do any good." I say.

"Why's that Soph?"

I look to him as I reply. "Both Dark magician and Black Skull dragon now have 2500 attack points. It's a stand-off, unless one of them can do something to tip the balance in his favour."

"You've duelled well Joey, but the tide of this battle is about to turn." Yugi says to Joey calmly. "Prepare yourself Joey. I'm about to obliterate your dragon."

"I'm ready for it Yugi!" Joey calls out to his friend.

Yugi draws and plays the magic card Book of Secret Arts which increases Dark Magicians attack strength by 300 points. Dark Magician then rises from the Magical Hats with 2800 attack points as Yugi orders him to attack Black Skull Dragon, destroying it.

Pegasus applauds Yugi for taking out Joey's best monster.

Joey is discouraged as he sees his strongest monster get destroyed. But knowing Joey. . .he'll have something else up his sleeve.

"Joey really got slammed there. . ." Tristan says. "Do you think the duel is over for him?"

"It all really depends on what Joey does next." I reply. "Losing Black Skull Dragon was a heavy loss for Joey, but not a critical one."

"Yes, if Joey can pull himself together, he can still win." Bakura finishes.

Joey draws and summons Baby Dragon in attack mode (1200 ATK), then plays a card face down.

Yugi attacks Baby Dragon with Dark Magician, but Joey's face down card is a trap, Kunai with Chain, which he uses with Garoozis to stop Dark Magician's attack.

Joey says, "That last move brings us to the home stretch."

Yugi agrees, and says, "Let's finish this match, and find out which one of them will duel against Sophia."

Joey pauses to say to Yugi, "It's been an honour duelling with you Yuge."

"Likewise Joey."

"How cool. Even in the midst of battle, the two are friends first." Tea says as she sounds chocked up.

"Well of course they are Tea. They've been friends for a long time right? And nothing is going to break that friendship apart." I say to her.

Joey then goes on to say, "I know that neither one of us wants to lose this match. But if I do, I'm glad it was to you buddy. Now let's do what you said and finish this duel! And maybe this draw will do just that, guess there's just one way to find out. Here goes. "

Joey then draws, exclaiming, "Unreal! I just pulled the one card from my entire deck that can really finish this duel and decide a winner!"

"You mean, you pulled-?" Yugi starts

"That's right. The Time Wizard." The magical clock then appeared on his side of the field. Joey then says, "It's kinda strange that this is all coming down to a card that you gave me Yuge." He remembers Yugi giving it to him, telling him that it could be helpful in a tight spot. "And you were right, that card saved me quite a few times in the tournament. Now, with Baby Dragon on the field, I'm going to give it one last spin, and hope it saves me again."

Joey activates Time Roulette, and the wheel spins and spins, while we all watch anxiously.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the arrow stops on a Time Machine, and Joey exclaims, "Jackpot!" Time Warp turns Baby Dragon into the mighty Thousand Dragon (2400 ATK), while Dark Magician ages into an old man, with an attack of 100 points.

"Look at the Dark Magician!" Tea exclaims.

Tristan says, "He's aged a thousand years! He's no match for Joey's dragon."

"I can't believe it! This is it! I'm really going to do it. All I have to do is attack, and I'll actually have beaten your Dark Magician!" He then orders Thousand Dragon to attack.

But Yugi counters with Makiu the Magical Mist, smothering Thousand Dragon's Attack. We all gasp, and even Pegasus sits forward in his chair in shock.

Joey asks, "What! How could you play Makiu while it was still my turn?"

Yugi explains, "With magic. A magic so strong that it took my Dark Magician a thousand years to learn it."

"Say what!"

"That Time warp did age my Dark Magician, but it made him stronger, not weaker. And with age comes great wisdom—a thousand years of wisdom that have transformed him into the Dark Sage. An ultimate magician whose new powers allow me to play a magic card during every one of your turns, and every one of mine. The magic card I chose to counter your attack was Makiu the Magical Mist. With its enchanted rainfall onto the field, your Dragon's smoke screen was neutralized before it reached my mage. Now I'll invoke his powers for my turn, and draws this magic card." In tears, he says to Joey, "You fought a valiant duel my friend, and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make. . .but this ends now." He plays Monster Reborn, and calls Black Skull Dragon back from the graveyard.

Joey's tears also fall onto his dueling mat, knowing that it's over. But he quickly recovers, saying to Yugi, "Yugi, go for it! It's cool!"

Yugi orders Black Skull Dragon to attack, and Thousand Dragon is destroyed, winning the duel for Yugi.

Tristan says, "I tell ya, that was really tough to watch."

Bakura agrees, saying, "Just imagine how those two must be feeling."

Tea's tears fall on the balcony railing. "I'm just glad it's over, and I'm so proud of them both. They duelled their hardest, but never once forgot their friendship."

I nodded. "Got that right Tea. It was an honour just watching that duel."

* * *

In the anteroom, Joey congratulates Yugi on his victory, and offers him the Glory of the King's Hand card.

But Yugi doesn't accept it, "You keep it Joey, your sister needs that money. I didn't enter the tournament to get rich, I only want to save my Grandpa and the Sophia's brothers."

Joey is too overcome to speak.

Tristan tells him, "It's what he's been wanting."

Joey's shoulders shake, and Téa says, "Look at him, playing the tough guy."

But Joey looks up with tears streaming down his face. He holds up the card, saying, "Yugi. . .when I lost the duel. . .I'd lost all hope of saving my sister. . .but now. . .Yugi thank you."

I smiled. "Told you Yugi would make things work out."

Yugi turned to me, also smiling. "You ready for our duel Sophia?"

I nodded at him. "You bet I am. Just don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

Yugi chuckled. "I wouldn't expect you to go easy."

"And also, just like in yours and Joey's duel, we go in that duel as friends, and come back out the same way. Deal?" I offered as I held my hand out to him.

He smiled and took my hand. "It's a deal Sophia. And may the best duellist win."

"Yugi Moto and Sophia Kaiba, make your way to the duelling platforms as the semi-final duel is about to begin."

We both wished each other luck, got some support from the others and made our to way to our respective sides of the field.

'Well. . .this is it. The final match that will see which one of us goes to face off against Pegasus. Seto. . .Mokuba. . .hang in there you guys. . .I'm coming to find you and I won't stop until you're back!'

* * *

**well there it is. hope you all enjoyed it. Now, to give you all a heads up, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be as I've got a lot of planning to do for Sophia and Yami's duel so please please please bare with me. I promise it won't as long as this did. please r&r**


	28. Sophia vs YamiYugi

**Hey guys! here's the next part as i promised. I hope you all enjoy it. and id like to give a big thank you to my Fiancé MagickCaster for helping me out with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without his help. **

**Please enjoy xxxx**

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Sister: Sophia vs Yami/Yugi

It was finally time for the duel between Yami and I. I was excited but incredibly nervous at the same time. I knew how strong he was, I could hardly beat him in our friendly match before I faced the ghoul, I had no idea how I was going to face off against him in the semi-final match.

'All I can do is give it my best.' I thought as I reached the duelling platform and saw Yami stood on the other side. 'Yami and Yugi are expecting me to give it my all and that's just what I'm going to do.'

"Your gracious host will now make a few opening remarks." I heard Croquet announce before the duel started.

I looked up as I saw Pegasus stand up. "Congratulations duellists, you're the finest in the world. And for that reason I look forward to a match that's sure to consist of your duelling best. After all, if you give me any less I will know."

As Pegasus sits back down, I look to Yami as I say, "Hey Yugi, before we begin, I just wanna say thanks."

"Hm? What for Sophia?" He asks sounding confused.

"You and the others have been there for me right from the start. Even after finding out who I was and knowing what my brother did to you guys. I don't think I would've gotten this far without your support."

Yami smiled at me as I finished talking. "Don't mention it Sophia. I'm just glad we were able to be there for you."

I smiled back at him. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

"You've been taught by your brother, I don't expect you to go easy. And I'm not going to take it easy either. I'm going to give you my best."

"That's just what I expect from you. And just like I said earlier, we come into this duel as friends and we leave the same way."

"Right. Now what do you say we get this duel under way?"

"Right."

"Let the duel begin!" Croquet then announced.

"Let's duel!" Yami and I said as we took five cards from the top of our decks.

"I'll let you go first Sophia."

"Oh how kind of you." I draw. In my hand I have Pot of Greed, Book of Secret Arts, Feral Imp, Koumori Dragon, Mirror Force and Gaia the Fierce Knight. "First I'm going to activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards." I draw two cards which turn out to be Magic Jammer and Dark Magician. "Next I'll place one monster in defence mode (Koumori Dragon – 1200 DEF), one card face down and I'll end my turn."

Yami then draws as he takes his turn. "I'll summon my Celtic Guardian in attack mode (1400 ATK) and have him attack your face down monster." The warrior ran over to my Dragon, swung his sword and destroyed it. "I'll then play one card face down and end my turn."

'I knew he was going to play Celtic Guardian.' I thought as I knew my next card which was Battle Ox, 'He usually uses him on his first move.'

"I'll summon my Battle Ox in attack mode (1700 ATK)." Battle Ox appeared on my side of the field snarling away at Celtic Guardian.

'I could use Battle Ox to attack Yami's Celtic Guardian and destroy him, but the thing is his face down card. Knowing him it'll be a trap card. Shall I play it safe and not attack? Look at Mai, she thought he placed a trap card and she was wrong. Oh forget it I'll just attack.'

"Battle Ox, attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian."

"Not so fast Sophia." Yami said as Battle Ox started his attack. "I activate my trap card Mirror Force, which destroys all your monsters in attack mode."

'I knew it!' I thought as a beam of light hit Battle Ox and destroyed him. Luckily, no life points got taken away.

I growled. "Fine. I place one card face down (which happens to be Mirror Force as well) and I'll end my turn."

The rest of the duel continued in this fashion. I had fought my hardest in this battle, but as I had expected, Yami was always one step ahead of me.

About half way into the duel, Yami has the upper hand as he has 950 Life points and I have 400. I groan in frustration as I see the playing field at the moment. Yami has Dark Magician on the field and Spellbinding Circle activated which has captured my Slifer which reduced it's attack points from 4000 to 3300. And with me only having two cards in my hand now due to my activating Swords of Revealing Light a few turns ago, which have now vanished and not helped me at all, Slifer's attack and defence points are at 2300 thanks to his special ability.

I also have Neo The Magic Swordsman in defence mode as well, with Celtic Guardian and Malevolent Nuzzler in my hand. My plan is to use Malevolent Nuzzler to raise Slifer's attack points to 2700 on my next turn, and using it to destroy Yami's Dark Magician.

"It's my turn now." Yami says as he draws. "First I'll activate the Magic Card, Card Destruction. Which means we have to discard our hand and draw a new one with the same amount of cards that we discarded."

I groaned as my carefully laid plan went down the drain. However, hoping to construct a new plan, I discarded Malvolent Nuzzler and Celtic Guardian into the discard pile and drew two more cards. Polymerization and Silver Fang – no help at all there, then.

This must've shown on my face as I heard Yami chuckle slightly. "I guess that move has not helped you at all."

I frown as I look at my hand. 'He's right, there's nothing I can do with this hand. And on his next turn Slifer's going to get crushed! I can't do that to him, I can't stand here and see Slifer get pulverised. . .I'm sorry Seto. . .Mokuba. . .I can't finish this.'

A single tear runs down the side of my face as I look up. "Yugi, this has been an amazing duel. . .but I'm afraid it's the end."

He looks at me. "What do you mean Sophia?"

I folded the cards I had in my hand and placed them on top of my deck with my hand. "I forfeit Yugi. Just like Mai, I can't stand here and see my best card get destroyed. I doubt I would've been able to win this duel in the first place."

"Sophia. . ."

"This duel has come to an end! Yugi Moto wins by default and shall be going ahead to face Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!" Croquet announces as the duelling platforms turned off.

"Yugi, just do me one favour." I said as I was looking at Yami.

"Anything."

"Save my brothers. You're my only hope."

He nodded at me. "Don't worry Sophia. I'll get them back for you. I promise."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Yugi."

He smiled back as we turned and left the duelling arena.

* * *

Before I went back to join the others, there was one thing I needed to do first. I had to go and see if I could find my brothers. At least then, if I knew they were right by me, I knew that they were definitely going to be safe.

I rushed off, running through the labyrinthe corridors of the castle, looking all over for any sign of my brothers.

After what seemed like forever, and thankfully not running into any guards, I finally found what seemed to be a dungeon. Although initially confused, I soon shook it off and resumed my search.

'If they were being kept as prisoners, no doubt they'll be down there.' I thought as I walked down.

I carefully made my way down the dark and damp corridor until I came to some cells. I looked in a few and didn't find anything, not a single clue. Finally, as I looked into the 5th cell, I stopped and gasped.

"Mokuba!" He was sat at the back of the cell, chains on both his hands and his ankles, his eyes blank and lifeless as he stared at the floor.

I managed to find a pin, picked the lock on the cell door and rushed in and knelt by his side. "Mokuba? Can you hear me little brother?"

Nothing came from him, apart from light breathing.

"Come on Mokie, I'm getting you out of here." I said as I managed to pick the locks on his chains, pick him up and rushes out with him in my arms.

I didn't get very far with him however, as when I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Pegasus walking towards me.

"Why little Sophie. What a surprise to see you here. Never thought you had it in you for snooping around in out of bound areas." he gave a small laugh, his tone condescending.

I glared at him as I replied, "I would do anything to protect my family."

"So I see."

"Now, get out of my way and let me pass."

"Just one more thing before I 'let' you pass."

"What? I haven't got time for this."

"Where did you get the Egyptian God Card?"

I smirked at him. "Why? Jealous because I can control him when you couldn't?"

He seemed surprised by what I said. "How did you know that?"

"You probably don't remember me that day. Mind you, I was pretty young at the time so I wouldn't be surprised. I was there when Ishizu came to pick up the cards."

"You were the young girl?"

"Yes I was. Before I came back to Domino City, Ishizu had given Slifer to me so I could protect him."

He didn't say anything for a while before, "Well. Now I know what I wanted to know." He then clicked his fingers.

Suddenly, I felt hands grip my upper arms with a vice-like grip, forcing me to drop Mokuba.

"Let me go!" I called out as I looked and saw two guards grab hold of me. One of them I saw was Kemo.

Another guard came over, took hold of Mokuba and walked off with him.

"Mokuba!" I called as I watched helplessly as he left my sight. I glared at Pegasus again. "You better not hurt him."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. However, you should be worrying more about yourself, not your little brother."

I looked to Pegasus, feeling a little afraid as I was hoping beyond hope he wouldn't do what I thought he was going to do.

The last thing I remember, was a glowing light coming from Pegasus's eye and the sound of his laugh.

The last crazy, absurd thought that ran through my mind was, 'So this is what it feels like to have a Millennium Item used against you. . .'

* * *

**Oh no. . . .Sophia's gone too. . . .what's going to happen next? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out xx**


	29. Yugi vs Pegasus

**Hey there guys, here's the next part. Just for a little author note before you read, I've managed to compress all five parts to this duel into one which made it easier for me to read. I would also like to thank my finance again for his help in this. **

**if you would like to check his work, then check out his account; .com/JayFireweaver who is also known as MagickCaster on FanFicton**

**Now that's out of the way, please enjoy.**

* * *

Yugi vs Pegasus

In the anteroom outside the duelling arena, Yugi looks through his deck.

'This is it,' he thinks as he looks at his deck, 'it's just me and the deck my Grandpa gave me against Pegasus. Pegasus may have captured my Grandpa's soul, but his heart is here in these cards.'

"Trust me Gramps, I won't let you down." Yugi says, looking at his deck. 'you taught me everything I know about Duel Monsters. About the rules, strategies, and things you can't learn in any book.'

Yugi remembers his Grandpa telling him never to lose faith in himself.

"If you only remember one thing Yugi then remember this; you must never lose faith in yourself. If you don't believe you can win," He would say, "you'll suffer defeat, not only in Duel Monsters, but in life." That advice is more valuable than any card and Grandpa says, "Believe me, that advice is more valuable than any card you should ever own. I should know, I've collected the best cards in the game."

'And you gave them all to me,' Yugi thinks, 'I'll use them to win Gramps, I'll rescue you from Pegasus.'

Yugi then puts his deck away and turns as the doors to the duelling arena slid open. He is surprised to see everyone apart from Sophia stood there.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks as he stands with them.

"We all wanted to wish you well and good luck." Tristan says.

"You're the best."

"You finally made it, you're going all the way buddy!" Joey says excitedly.

Tea then adds, "Once it's over, we'll get your Grandpa home."

Yugi smiled and nods. "Thanks Tea. That means a lot." He then looks around. "Has anyone seen Sophia?"

"I think she might be in her room. She seemed really upset when your duel finished." Bakura pipes up.

"Understandable with what's happened." Tristan says.

"The time has come. Would Yugi Moto, the challenger, please enter the duel ring. Mr. Pegasus awaits you." Croquet announces.

"Go get him Yuge!" Joey says as Yugi looks on fiercefully.

The Millennium Puzzle then activates and Yami takes over. 'Let's end this Pegasus!'

* * *

Yami walks across the ramp that leads to the duelling platform.

"Yugi looks so determined." Tea says from the sidelines.

"Take him down Yugi!" Tristan calls out.

"We know you can!"

"Put that slime bucket in his place once and for all!" Joey exclaims.

Yami steps up onto the platform as Croquet announces, "The challenger has entered the stadium. And now, for your duelling pleasure. Castle Pegasus is proud to present, The creator of Duel Monsters and it's wondrous cards. . ."

'And thief of my grand-father's soul!' Yugi adds to himself.

"The undefeated, undisputed ruler of Duellist Kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus."

All this was being said as Pegasus entered the arena while flanked by two goons, both of which were carrying silk-covered trays of cards.

'At last,' Yugi thinks, 'I can finally face Pegasus! It will take all the wisdom my Grandpa gave me, and all the power in my cards, but I will defeat him!'

"And now, let the duel begin." Croquet says.

Pegasus gestures for one of the flunkies to bring him his cards. Then he steps up onto the duelling platform, saying, "'Yugi boy' you've turned out to be quite the young duellist , battling your way past all the other challengers, winning your way into the castle just to face me."

"Pegasus! Before we being this duel, I want you to agree to keep your promise that you'll release my grand-father's soul to me!" Yami demands.

"But of course. I'm a man of his word." Pegasus says.

"And that's not all, you must also release the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."

"What a strange demand. I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hate _me_ Yugi."

"Maybe I need to keep a vow of my own Pegasus." He then remembers he and Sophia telling Mokuba to trust them, and that together they would defeat Pegasus.

'Sophia and I made a promise, a vow that we would reunite him and Sophia with their brother.'

"Ah I see. A vow to Mokuba."

Yami's shocked. 'Did he just read my mind?'

"Ok 'Yugi-Boy', if it'll put your mind at ease, I agree to your terms. But are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yes of course it is." Yami asks, feeling a little annoyed and confused. 'What is he playing at?'

"I'm sure little Sophie will be disappointed that she'll be left out."

This caught Yugi's attention. "What do you mean? What has Sophia got to do with this?"

"Oh I'd say she's got everything to do with this 'Yugi-boy.'"

The next thing he does shocks everyone. Pegasus holds up a card and on the card is Sophia.

"No! Sophia!" Yami yells.

"No wonder she didn't turn up!" Tea exclaims, "She wouldn't miss this for anything!"

"You sleaze! Just who the hell do you think you are! Sophia didn't deserve that!" Joey yells at Pegasus.

"I had every right. Sophia was the one who was trespassing, I just thought I'd put her in her place."

"By taking her soul! You monster!" Yami yells at Pegasus.

"My, my, 'Yugi-boy', by that little emotional outburst, I'd almost say that you're quite taken with this girl."

Yami didn't say anything to that.

_'Spirit, what are we going to do?' _Yami could hear Yugi say to him in his mind.

_'We'll just have to do what we set out to do Yugi. Make sure we defeat Pegasus and get her back along with you're grand-father and the Kaiba brothers.' _Yami replied to him.

"So, now are you that is all you want from me 'Yugi-boy'?" Pegasus asks with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"You will free Sophia with the rest of them!"

"Very well 'Yugi-boy'. If you defeat me, I will free Sophia along with your grandfather and the Kaiba brothers."

* * *

Tristan says, "I think Pegasus is up to something."

"Pegasus has planned to duel Yugi from the beginning." Joey adds.

Tea agrees with Tristan as she also thinks Pegasus is up to something.

"I just hope that Yugi can handle him." Bakura pipes up. "Throughout this entire tournament, Pegasus has stacked the deck in his favour every step of the way."

"Yugi'll kick Pegasus's keister all right! He won't even know what hit him!" Joey insists.

"That's right! We just have to keep faith in him." Tea says.

Tristan looks unsure, as well as Bakura as he says, "I don't know. . ."

"You can't have such a negative attitude! Yugi's counting on us!" Joey says to them.

"Don't forget, Pegasus has never played fair. He started out by kidnapping Yugi's grandpa. He then took Mokuba so he could get at Kaiba and finally he took Sophia for no reason! And now, going into this final match, we don't know what sort of tricks Pegasus will pull so he can win."

"Whatever tricks he tries, Yugi will overcome them." Tea insists. "He hasn't come all this was just to lose in the final match. Not when there's so much at stake."

"Just look at him." Joey says as he looks to Pegasus. "There's no way that overdressed prima donna stands a chance against Yugi!"

"Maybe. . ." Tristan says, still sounding unsure.

"Trust me Tristan. Yugi's no Kaiba, he'll beat Pegasus."

"They're about to draw their first cards. We should head to the upper gallery to get a better view." Tea says suddenly.

Joey agrees and the both of them head up.

"As long as Pegasus holds his prisoners, they're still at his mercy, no matter what outcome of this duel is." Bakura says.

Tristan then gets an idea as he starts to run off.

"Where you going?"

Tristan stops and turns to him. "I'm going to try and find Sophia or one of the brothers. If I can get them back, even without their souls, Pegasus won't hold all the cards." He then turns and runs off.

Bakura's smile turns cold as the spirit of the Millennium Ring takes over, 'A search for the prisoners' empty vessels isn't a bad idea.'

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes, hoping beyond hope, that what had happened was all a dream. As I looked around I saw nothing but darkness. It was then I realised that I hadn't been dreaming, my soul had been taken from my body.

"Damn you Pegasus." I muttered to myself as I stood up. "I'm going to kill you when I get back in my body."

I looked around in the darkness to see if there was any indication of where I could go. After seeing nothing, I walked around aimlessly.

'This is no use.' I thought to myself as I couldn't see anything. It was then I thought about trying to see if I could communicate with either Yami or Yugi. 'Will it work even though I'm not in my body?'

I looked around for the third time since I woken up, after seeing nothing I thought, 'There's no harm in trying right?'

_'Yugi?. . .Yami?. . .can any of you hear me?'_

After a long pause, I gave up on hoping they would reply, 'I must be in my body in order for it to work.' I started to walk when all of a sudden;

_'Sophia? Is that you?' _It was Yami.

'_Yami? Oh thank goodness you heard me.'_

_'Are you ok? I thought Pegasus took your soul?'_

_'He did. But it turns out I can do this without my body.'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'I don't know. I can see nothing but darkness. Keep talking, I'm going to try and find you.'_

As I walked, Yami kept talking to me in my mind, and some how, his thoughts echoed throughout the dark and I was able to follow his voice. After what seemed like hours, which was only a few minutes, I saw a light and walked straight for it as Yami's voice was coming from it. When I stepped through, I was stood next to Yami on the duelling platform, the duel between him and Pegasus had already started. Luckily no one else could see me.

_'Are you ok?'_ Yami asked as he saw me stood with him.

_'Yes. I'm fine now.'_

Yami gave a _very _small smile, which only I saw. _'Good. Now that I know you're safe with me, I can continue the duel knowing that one of you is going to be ok.'_

_'Don't worry about me or the others Yami. You just focus on beating Pegasus and freeing us.'_

_'Right.'_

From then on, I stay with Yami through the duel. I stay with him as Pegasus uses his Millennium Eye to read his mind to see what cards he has in his hand, I was with him as Pegasus activates the Toon World card, I am there when Yami and Yugi come up with the idea of the Mind Shuffle so Pegasus won't be able to read their minds any longer, and I am also there, cheering when Yami and Yugi finally destroy Toon World, making it a fair battle at last. However, all that changed when Pegasus somehow manages to summon the Shadow Realm.

As the shadows begin to engulf Yugi's side of the field, I feel myself being slowly pushed away from him and Yami.

_'Yami! Yugi!'_ I call out to them in my mind, shocked.

_'Sophia!'_ I hear them both call out.

I suddenly appear on the platform outside this big black dome that has completely surrounded Pegasus and Yugi.

_'Yami, Yugi, are you both ok?'_

_'We're fine. Where are you?' _Yugi replied.

_'I'm on the platform on the outside of this bubble you guys are in. Don't worry about me, just keep focused.'_

_'Right, please be careful.' _Yami said sounding really concerned.

_'I will don't worry.'_ I heard nothing else from them so I assumed they were continuing with the duel.

I stand alone outside of the darkness hoping and praying that Yami and Yugi were both going to be alright. I knew they were strong, but whether they were strong enough to withstand this. . .I had no idea.

After a few moments, I heard hurried footsteps from behind me. I turned and saw Joey, Tristan and Tea running up.

"Pegasus was losing, and he then started ranting about a Shadow Game and this cloud appeared out of nowhere. I think Pegasus and Yugi are still inside it." Joey was saying.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to hear me, I didn't say anything and instead looked to the bubble just thinking and worrying about Yami and Yugi.

* * *

As the four of us were stood outside the bubble, I suddenly felt a sharp jolt where my heart should be. Then I heard Tea gasp from behind me, I knew then she felt the same thing.

"You felt it too huh?" I heard Joey ask.

I turned to face them and saw Tea clutching her chest.

"Yeah, sharp jolt, right in my heart. Along with the strangest feeling that something bad has happened to Yugi."

"Tell me about it Tea. I think our little buddy's in big trouble."

"I know." Tristan says after a slight pause.

"Huh? You felt it too?" Joey asks Tristan.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because we've all become so tight, but it's like we've developed some kind of weird link with him."

"For sure." Joey says as he looks back to the bubble.

"Yeah but, if we're feeling what he's feeling it must be really bad in there." Tea says worriedly.

"If only there was some way we could help him."

After about 10 minutes, we all gasp out loud, as we feel another jolt of pain, this one much stronger.

The feeling that I had within me. . .I didn't dare believe it to be true. I felt empty, as though I couldn't feel Yugi was with us anymore.

_'Yami, what's happened!'_ I instantly called out to Yami.

_'Sophia. . .Yugi's gone. . .I-I can't feel his spirit anymore. . .' _I heard Yami's panicked voice inside my mind.

_'W-what. . .he can't be gone. . .'_ I wouldn't believe what Yami had just told me. . .I couldn't believe. My best friend was gone. . .It just wasn't possible.

All of a sudden, I felt my spirit being yanked away from the gang. "YUGI!" I practically screamed as I was being pulled. To where. . .I did not know.

* * *

I gasped suddenly and bolted up from where I was laid, breathing heavily. I looked down and saw I was laid on my bed, still in Pegasus's castle, however, I wasn't a spirit anymore. I raised my arm up to look at my hands. I was back in my body.

"But how?" I said aloud as I felt my heart racing, feeling as though it was about to explode.

"The friendship you have with Yugi saved you." A familiar voice spoke.

I spun round and saw the spirit of Yugi's grand-father stood by me. "You're Yugi's grandfather aren't you?"

He nodded. "I am."

"What do you mean my friendship with Yugi saved me?" I said as I swung my legs so they hung off the bed.

"You and Yugi have such a strong and close connection, that your concern for him sent your soul back into your body."

"That makes sense." I said as I stood shakily, my legs threatening to buckle under me.

"Take it easy. Your body needs to adjust to having it's soul returned."

I nodded. "I will, thank you. But I need to get to Yugi. He's in trouble."

"I know. Please help him."

"I will don't worry. I promise we'll get you free as well."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Take care." He then vanished as silently as he had appeared.

After quickly checking through my deck to make sure Pegasus hadn't stolen Slifer, I tore out of my room and down to the duelling arena.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran through the door.

They turned and gasped. "Sophia!"

Tea rushed up and hugged me. "Thank goodness you're Ok!"

"But how? We thought Pegasus took your soul!" Joey exclaimed in confused as he and Tristan clasped my hand.

"He did."

"Then how are you here with us?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi helped me. When I was a spirit, I was stood right here with you three when you all felt that jolt."

"You were?" Tea asked sounding surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah, and then when I felt Yugi's spirit fading, my concern for Yugi had pulled my soul back into my body."

"Wow. I didn't know that could happen." Joey said.

"Believe me neither did I." I said as we stood back beside the bubble.

"So what do we do now?" Tea asked.

"Has anyone tried running through it yet to see if we can get to him?"

"Yeah, Tea and I did." Tristan replied. "But we either appear on the other side or appear back here."

"Yeah, I was with Yugi before this thing appeared. And when it did, it sent my spirit straight out."

Joey groans. "This is so frustrating! We've got to somehow get him out of there!"

"There's got to be something we can do!" Tea exclaimed. "We can't lose him. . .Hey, I've got an idea!"

"Huh?" The boys and I said as we turned to her.

"Yugi reached out to us, so we have to try reaching him in the same way. Remember the friendship pact we made?"

"Yeah." Tristan replied.

"I sure do." Joey added.

"I wasn't there." I piped up.

Tristan looked to me. "That's right you weren't. Well we said we'd always be there for each other."

"But you're one of us now Sophia." Joey suddenly says making me look to him. "Even though you weren't with us then, the friendship pact now includes you."

"That's right."

"Now if you ever need us, we'll be right there for you." Tea says to me with a smile.

I smile back at the three of them, feeling chocked up inside. "Thanks a lot guys. That really means a lot to me."

Tea smiled again as she continued explaining her plan. "If we concentrate our energies and try to reach out with all our might -"

"Then maybe our bond of friendship will get through to him even in the Shadow Realm! Let's give it a try!" Joey interrupted.

We all the put our hands in the middle, one on top of the other.

"Think hard! We can do this together I know we can!" Tea exclaimed.

"Come on Yuge!"

"All of us are here for ya!"

"Yugi! We believe in you!"

"And even though we might not be able to see what's going on in there! We'll help you stop Pegasus's cheating, and get you back here safely!" Tristan, Joey, Tea and I shouted, hoping that we got through to Yami.

_'Sophia, whatever you're doing don't stop, Pegasus can't see my cards!' _I hear Yami say in my mind a few seconds later.

_'Don't worry Yami, we'll never stop. We're going to be here for you always.'_ I reply to him.

After what seemed like forever, I see the bubble start to break down.

"Hey! It's clearing up!" Joey exclaims as he sees the same thing.

"Yeah. . .and I think I can see something." Tristan replies.

"Me too. . .do you think it's. . ."

"It is! It's him!"

The cloud finally vanishes and we see Yugi stood there. "Yugi!" We exclaim as we run over.

He turns and smiles when he sees us. "You guys, thanks." He then stops as he sees me. "Sophia, you're back!"

I smiled. "You bet I am. I told you I was going to be here for you."

He smiled back at me. "Thanks, Sophia."

Joey then went up to Yugi and clasped his shoulders, "Aww man, Yuge, you did it, you actually did it. You really finally did it -"

Tea interrupted Joey by grabbing him and throwing him bodily aside. "What Joey is trying to say is, that it's really great that you and your grandpa are finally going to get reunited."

"Yeah for sure. But also Yuge-" Joey starts as he comes back to us.

Tristan's the one to interrupt him this time. "Also, we wanna just say how impressed we are with you for being so brave and all."

"Yeah impressed. And-"

It's my turn to interrupt. "And, we're proud of you too Yugi."

Joey then gets frustrated. "Arr! You guys are stealing everything I was going to say!" he says as Yugi, Tea and I laugh.

"Well then talk." I say to him.

"Ah forget it. Who cares. Yugi won!" Joey exclaims happily.

"We all won. Thanks guys." Yugi replies.

"But wait a minute, it's not over until Pegasus releases your grandpa's and my brothers souls just like he promised." I point out.

"Sophia's right." Joey agrees.

"So let's go grab the creep." Tristan says.

Yugi nods and we turn to the other side of the platform. "He's gone!" Yugi calls out.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Joey asks not sounding shocked.

"Slippery double crossing snake. Let's go find him!" Tristan suggests.

"But we can't just leave Mokuba and Bakura here alone." Tea says.

I look to her. "Mokuba's here?"

She nods. "Tristan freed him."

I smile at Tristan. "Thanks man."

He nods at me. "Don't mention it."

"Hey, up here!" We hear Bakura's voice. We look up to see Bakura stood waving at us.

"It's Bakura!" Yugi calls.

"Hey there. Feeling back to normal?" Tristan asks.

"What? Back to normal? Have I not been normal Tristan?" He asks sounding confused.

"He must not be able to remember anything. Yeah, that weird ring you wear around you're neck was making you act like a real freak again!"

"Freak? Oh my."

"His Millennium Ring? Where is it now Tristan?" Yugi and I asked.

"Gone. I chucked that thing as far away as I could." He replied to us.

"Oh well. If it was making me act weird, I guess it's for the best. But it appears I'm fine now." He then sees I'm back. "Sophia, you're back! How are you feeling?"

"Great now thanks Bakura." I reply to him. "If you're ok, could you do us a favour and watch Mokuba for me?"

"Sure. I suppose."

"Good. Now let's go and find that creepy Pegasus." Joey says.

Yugi nods and we all run out of the arena.

"After all he made a promise to free those souls and he's going to keep it!" I exclaim.

* * *

**Well there it is. I'm hoping to get the next and final chapter of Duellist Kingdom up later on today as well. so please look out for it xxxx**


	30. Souls Returned

**Hey guys, here's the next part. would like to once again thank my Fiancé for his help xxx  
**

* * *

Souls Returned

The five of us are running along the battlements of the castle looking for Pegasus.

"He can't have gotten far." Joey says as we're running.

"I hope not." Yugi says. "He's the only one who can restore my Grandpa's soul."

"Yeah, and my brothers too." I add in.

Tea stops suddenly.

"What's wrong Tea?" I asked as we stopped as well.

"I don't know why, but I think I recognise that tower." Say replies as she points to a tower that's quite close to us. "I've been there before with Tristan and Bakura. It's Pegasus's sanctuary, but I thought it was a dream."

"Only if we were both dreaming, I'm starting to remember it too." Tristan says as he stands with Tea. "Pegasus fought with Bakura, and then Bakura's evil spirit came out. But why did we forget?

"Evil Spirit?" Yugi asked.

"I'll bet he cast a spell on ya!"

"Come on, let's check it out!" I say as I run off, the others following with Yugi trailing behind.

* * *

As we're running to the tower, I hear a scream.

"Did you hear that scream guys?" I ask.

"Yeah, it came from the tower." Tristan replies.

"It sounded like Pegasus!" Tea exclaims.

As we run inside, we reach the bottom of some stairs where we see Croquet and several other guards walking down them, one of them carrying Pegasus on his back.

"Croquet, what happened to Pegasus?" I ask.

"It's none of your concern, but Mr. Pegasus has been taken ill." He replies.

"What about my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers? He promised to release their souls!" Yugi says as he steps forward.

"Not my department." Croquet says as he walks off

"Man, did you get a load of Pegasus?" Joey asks quietly as Croquet's walking away.

"Who or what could've done that to him?" Tristan asks as he voices my thoughts.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check out the tower you think?" Tea asks suggestively.

We all reach the top of the tower where we come across a small room with a desk and a large painting of the woman that was in the dining hall next to Shadi.

"So this is where Pegasus hangs out?" Joey asks and then looks to the woman. "Whoever that woman is, she sure is pretty."

"Yeah." Tristan agrees.

"Hey, what's this?" Tea asks as she picks up a book from the table. We all gather round. "It seems to be a diary. Maybe we'll find something in here."

I look at Yugi as he bends down to pick something up. "What you found Yugi?"

He stands and holds a card with the same woman painted on it. "It fell out of the diary." He says.

"This diary's all about Pegasus. He's written about that lady, listen to this." Tea says as she's flicking through the book.

"She's everywhere." Yugi says.

"She seems to be important to him."

The diary tells how Pegasus and Cecelia met as children at a party given by Pegasus's father. They fell instantly in love and were inseparable from then on.

Inspired by his love, Pegasus became a painter, and his favorite subject was his beloved Cecelia. When Cecelia agreed to marry him, it was the happiest day of his life! But tragedy struck, and just as they were married, Cecelia was struck down by a fatal disease.

Grief-stricken, he could no longer paint. Unable to accept that their life together was lost, Pegasus was determined to search the earth for a way to reach her from beyond the mortal veil. His travels eventually brought him to Egypt.

One day, the wind blew off his hat while he was walking through the streets of an ancient city, and it was returned to him by a young Egyptian man, who he later found was called Shadi.

Shadi told him to take care: the search to heal his broken heart might lead to even more heartache. Pegasus asked how he knew these things, but Shadi only told him to go home. Instead, Pegasus followed Shadi into a passageway that led deep underground, where he found a hidden crypt.

Pegasus was seized by guards, and Shadi said that he was a guardian of the Millennium Items. Once someone has found this sacred place, the only way to leave is to be chosen.

Shadi took the Millennium Eye from its place on the crypt, and told Pegasus he would be tested by the Eye itself. Each Item chooses its owner, he said, and punishes those who are undeserving. If he passes the test, he'll be empowered to see more than he has ever seen before. If he fails, all that awaits are nightmares beyond his imagination! Then he thrust the Eye into Pegasus's face.

Pegasus screamed in pain, but Shadi observed that he had not descended into chaos and madness. Pegasus was the chosen one. The Eye would show him times and places outside his own.

Pegasus then saw Cecelia in a vision. Overjoyed, he reached out to her, but she faded from his grasp.

Seeing is not the same as touching, Shadi told him. And Pegasus was left alone again. But that moment gave him hope that one day it would be possible to hold her again.

"The diary goes on to say that Pegasus eventually discovered a way to combine Kaiba Corporation's virtual technology with the magic of the Millennium Items to restore Cecelia. But it doesn't say anything about Grandpa or the Kaiba brothers." Tea finishes as she places the diary back on the table.

"Hey look, three soul cards, and they're all blank!" Yugi exclaims as he notices three cards on the desk.

"Pegasus must've freed them!" I say excitedly.

"Let's go find out." Tea says and we then begin to run out.

"Come on Yuge, let's go." I say as I'm stood at the top of the stairs and notice Yugi stood at the table.

"Hold on, wait for me." He says as I continue running.

* * *

I'm running through the corridors trying to catch up with Joey, Tristan and Tea as they are ahead, when Shadi suddenly appears in front of me, which caused me to stop suddenly and falls onto my butt.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I grumbled as I stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to bestow upon you a Millennium Item." he replied.

I looked to him. "A Millennium Item? Me?"

"Yes, you, Sophia." He reached into the folds of his robe and pulls out the Millennium Bracelet. "This has been calling to you for a long time now. However, I was waiting for the right time to present it to you."

"But, why me?"

"Destiny has chosen you to be the possessor of this Item."

I took it and gazed at it in awe. It was exactly as I had seen it in ancient carvings and drawings; the very same Eye of Horus that was on all the other Millennium Items was on this one, too. It was a simple bracelet, almost like a torque. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that I would be the one to possess the Millennium Bracelet. As I slipped it on, I looked to Shadi to thank him, only to find he'd vanished as silently as he had appeared. I shook my head irritably. Spirits. If it wasn't Yugi's Grandpa, it was Shadi.

I took another peek at the Bracelet, which seemed so very at home on me, and suddenly, I sensed. . .another. There was someone else with me.

_'Who's there?'_

_'Hello.' _

I glanced over at the sound of her voice and saw a pretty young woman, about my age. She looked exactly like me, and I did a double take, almost falling over in shock.

"Woah. Hi there."

"Hello." she smiled. "My name is Demi."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Demi." I babbled, in awe. This was Princess Demi, the sister of the Pharaoh! Wow!

She seemed to sense my excitement and nervousness, because she smiled and said, "Calm down, silly. I'm just a normal girl right now, just like you."

"Normal?" I said, my voice high with excitement. "You're a freaking Princess!"

"Was," she corrected me. "Now, as a spirit, I am but a teenager."

I shook my head, getting over the excitement, and, as I ran on to find the others, Demi and I filled each other in on everything we knew, I filled her in on my stay in Egypt, and how I had been so taken with Slifer, and she revealed that when she had been alive, she too had been very good friends with him, which I though might explain Slifer's friendship with me, seeing as how I looked so much like his former friend.

Eventually, I caught up with the others. Demi had long since faded back into the Bracelet, but I felt it humming with a quiet strength, and wondered just what powers it might possess. I knew the Puzzle had the power to put souls back into their rightful places, among other things, but the Bracelet was a mystery to me. Ishizu had confessed that not even she knew much about it; there simply wasn't anything recorded about it's powers, or what it had been used for in the Great Judgement.

"Bakura, hey Bakura you up there!" Tristan and Joey called out.

"Yes. I'm here with Mokuba, he's coming around!"

'Yes! He freed them!' I thought happily as we ran to them.

"Is he ok!" I called out.

"Yes he's fine." He replied as we reach him.

I instantly kneel beside him as soon as I reach him. "Mokie?"

He looked to me and smiled. "Sophie!" He instantly wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so happy to see you."

I smiled and held him close. "It's Ok now Mokie. I'm here."

"So, he's really alright!" We suddenly hear Yugi call as he runs over.

I look to him. "Yeah he's fine."

"Who would've believed Pegasus would keep his word." Tristan says.

"Yeah go figure." Yugi replied to him then turned to Mokuba. "So, how you doing Mokuba? You feeling ready to get off this island?"

"Not without Seto. Where's our big brother?" He asks.

"He'll be around here somewhere don't worry Mokie we'll find him. I'll bet he already knows you're here safe with me." I say as I kiss his head.

"Yugi, Sophia." We hear Croquet. We look up and see him stood ahead of us. "Due to his illness, I'm afraid Mr. Pegasus will not be able to attend."

"If you ask me, It's just a lame excuse to avoid paying up on the prize money." Joey says sounding annoyed.

"All prizes are still to be awarded. Yugi has already received his agreed upon award of four free souls. But, in addition there's this." He holds up a small case that holds a card inside it.

"What is it?" Yugi asks.

"It's a card called the Ties of Friendship. It's the only card of it's kind, hand painted by Pegasus himself. I was instructed to hand it over personally to Yugi Moto. You are now officially King of Games." He then takes an envelope from a pocket inside his jacket. "This contains the cheque for the prize money. Won by Yugi in his duel with Sophia Kaiba."

Yugi looked to me, I smiled and we both nodded and looked to Joey as Yugi said. "It's all yours Joey. Just like Sophia and I promised."

"You two are the best." Joey says as he takes the envelope from Croquet.

"$3,000,000 Joey!" Tea says happily.

"For your sister's operation." Tristan pipes up.

"Yeah. . .we've been apart for so long. . .but I can save her from going blind." Joey excitedly and happily.

"That's great Joey." Yugi says.

"Yeah you bet."

"Now, we'd like you all to leave." Croquet says before he leaves.

"Yugi, I just realised, if Mokuba's soul has been returned then maybe -" Tea starts but gets cut off by Yugi.

"Yeah. It should mean that Grandpa's recovering too. I can't wait to get him out of that hospital!"

I smiled feeling happy for Yugi as I helped Mokuba to stand.

"Now, how about we go look for Seto kiddo?" I said to Mokuba.

He nodded. "Let's go."

We all left the castle to the front doors where Mokuba and I called out for Seto.

"The castle is huge, Kaiba could be anywhere." I heard Yugi say.

We suddenly heard the gates ahead of us creek open, I held my breath as I hoped Seto would walk through them. As the gates opened, Seto was stood there smiling.

"It's him!" Mokuba exclaimed as we both ran over to him.

Mokuba and I clung to Seto as we reached him. He put his right arm around Mokuba and the other around me after he put his briefcase down. "Big brother! You're here! You're here!" Mokuba cried.

"It's alright." He said as he held us.

"Come on, let's not get all mushy and gooey you know. I can't take it." I heard Joey say, which made me giggle as I wiped a few tears that had shed.

He pulled away from Mokuba slightly and we both knelt down to his level.

"Oh Seto, we didn't know what happened to you. But we never stopped thinking of you big brother." Mokuba said as he took out his Duel Monster locket, with it open showing pictures of Seto and I when we were kids.

"I know. I would've have done anything to save you both." Seto said as we both pulled our lockets out, Seto's holding pictures of me and Mokie and mine holding pictures of the boys.

"Yugi and Sophie told me you risked a lot. And now the three of us are together again Seto."

"So what do you say little brother, little sister, ready for me to take you both back home where we all belong?"

"You bet." we both said as we closed our lockets and stood.

I took hold of Seto's briefcase as he turned to Yugi. "Thank you Yugi. Thank you for saving my brothers and sisters souls. They mean everything to me."

"How could I do anything else?" Yugi asked.

"And I am grateful. But because of our circumstances, our last duel was not really conclusive."

I rolled my eyes with a smile as Yugi replied. "Yes you're right."

"One day we will meet in the arena again to decide which one of us is truly the better duellist. And one of us will walk away with pride."

Yugi nodded.

"Come on you two. My copter's waiting." Seto said as he turned and walked away, Mokuba and I following.

"All right, we're going home."

I smiled and turned to the gang, "see you later guys!" I waved to them.

"See you Sophia!"

"Take care!"

They all said while waving back.

I was smiling on the walk back to the chopper. I had thought about this day for _SO _long, I couldn't believe that it was finally over. Seto, Mokuba and I were going to live our lives together. The way we should've from the beginning, ever since I came back from Egypt.

I stopped Seto as we nearly reached the chopper. "Seto, can we give Yugi and the others a lift home? There's no more boats heading out." I could tell he was about to protect until I said, "They did save the three of us after all."

He looked to me for a moment and sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Go find them. I'll get the copter ready."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, handing his briefcase back to him. "Thank you Seto." I turned and headed back to the castle to find the others.

A short while later I find them running. "Hey guys come on. You're getting a ride home." I said as I reached them.

They all looked relieved when they saw me, even more so when they heard about the ride. "Thanks Sophia." Yugi said.

"Hey don't worry about it. Friends look out for one another right?" I said smiling.

They also smiled as they followed me as we ran back to the chopper. As we reached the chopper, we saw the propeller going as it was warming up for take off. I opened the back of the chopper, let the gang in, shut the door and got into the front with Seto as the chopper took off.

"Thanks for the ride Kaiba." Yugi said as we flew over the ocean.

"Don't get used to it." Seto replied. "I'm only doing this for Sophia."

"Well we never thought you did this out of the goodness of your heart." Joey said.

"I can let you out now Wheeler. It's a big drop. Can mutts swim?"

I spoke before Joey could say anything. "Seto cut it out. Joey, please drop it."

Joey nods. "Ok. I won't say anything for you Soph."

I smiled. "Thanks Joey."

He nodded and continued chatting with the others.

* * *

A long while later, we finally made it to Domino City, where Seto stopped at Domino Pier to drop the others off.

"Give me two minutes Seto." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt.

He nodded and I opened my door and the door to let Yugi and the others out.

"Listen, I just want to say thanks for all your help guys. I don't think the three of us would be here without you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we could help." Tristan replied.

I smiled and looked to Yugi. "Send my regards to your Grandpa for me Yuge."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"So, I'll see you guys later?"

"You bet."

I smiled and turned to the chopper, jumped in and we headed home where I went to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"So that's the family then?" I heard Demi say.

I looked up and saw her sat at the bottom of my bed.

"Yeah that's everyone. Seto, Mokuba and my friends."

"Your older brother, Seto, didn't seem too friendly with your friends."

"That's what he's like. He used to tell me he doesn't need friends. He has Mokuba and I and that's all he needs."

She smiled. "That's nice."

I smiled back. "He can be nice at times." I then yawned. "Demi, do you mind if we talked later, I'm exhausted."

"No problem. Good night."

"Night Demi." She smiled then vanished.

I got up, changed for bed and get into bed where I fell asleep.

* * *

**well there we go. hope you all enjoyed it xxxx**


	31. Legendary Heroes Part 1

**Hey guys, i am ********so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so ****so about the VERY late update. i just lost my passion to update this story until now. I don't know when the next chapter will be up though, i will try and make it soon. pleas enjoy this for now xxxxx**

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Sister: The Legendary Heroes: Part 1

It has been a few days since we have returned home from Duellist Kingdom and everything has started to go back to normal. Seto was working at the company and I was helping Mokuba at Kaiba Land, which to say as I saw it for the first time, I was impressed. It was there I saw Yugi and the others and met Yugi's Grandpa for the first time. . .well. . .first time with flesh that is.

That day, they had booked a duel arena for Mr. Moto and a little girl with blond hair and holding a teddy bear. However, due to Mr. Moto's condition, Yugi took over and won the duel.

* * *

Tonight, Seto, Mokuba and I were heading to the company to talk to six of Seto's employees. The same ones who kidnapped Mokuba and tried to take over the company. **(A/**N: I know they're originally called the Big 5, but I need them to become 6 in order for my plans to work out. You'll see later as everything comes together).

"Mr. Kaiba. Er, welcome back sir." One of them said in surprise as we walked into the room.

"What an unexpected surprise." Another said.

"Yes I'm sure it is you treacherous snakes." Seto said to them coldly. "You see, I know all about your partnership with Pegasus, and the scheme you had to take over my corporation."

"That's right! What you guys did was totally messed up!" Mokuba added.

"Working with that creep to try to get rid of Seto, Mokuba and I. You guys are sick!" I piped up.

"You're all fired. And I suggest you leave now before I really lose my temper, and take more than just your jobs." Seto threatened.

"But let us explain -" A bald man started but Seto interrupted.

"Don't test me you slime."

"Seto, if you simply let us speak, you'll understand why we did what we did!"

"That I doubt!"

A man with a long face and glasses spoke up, "The reason we formed to so called partnership with master – I mean Mr. Pegasus was to rescue you."

"Yes, Johnson here is absolutely right. Pegasus was the one who wanted your company, and we thought that if we had some sort of phoney alliance with him he would lead us to you."

We were taken aback. "You expect us to believe that?" I asked not believing there story one bit.

"Seto, we had no intention of taking over Kaiba Corp. In fact, we've been waiting for your stamp of approval before we sent out our latest product. It's your virtual pod, we've readied it for market distribution."

"You have? Impressive." Seto started. "But don't think that that means you're off the hook. Any of you."

"Yeah you tell him!" Mokuba piped up.

"At last Mokuba, my virtual game is ready to be tested." He then left the room, us following.

"Wait, Seto!"

* * *

As we were in the elevator, Mokuba was protesting at the idea of Seto trying out his latest product now.

"But Seto, we just got back, why do you have to try it out now?"

"You don't need to worry about it Mokuba." He simply replied.

"But it could be a trap!"

"You're forgetting little brother, I designed each and every program in this game myself."

"Seto, Mokuba's right. They could've easily sabotaged it just to get rid of you." I said worriedly.

He looked to me. "You don't have to worry about anything. I doubt they'd risk their jobs."

I still wasn't sure as we exited the elevator.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this moment Mokuba." Seto said as we walked down the corridor. "And now it's finally here."

We entered a room, flicked on the lights and saw a pod in the middle of a room. It looked like something out of a video game.

"Isn't it beautiful? And it's finished at last." Seto said as he got into the pod and the lid closed as the machine moved to face Mokuba and I who were stood behind the control panel. "Get ready Mokuba."

"Big brother, are you positive about this?" Mokuba asked feeling uneasy.

"Absolutely. Now start it up."

"Okay then. . ." I was just as uneasy as Mokuba was as I watched Seto.

"I won't be long you two." he said as he tried to give us some comfort.

Mokuba grabbed hold of one of the levers, paused for a moment and pulled it. The pod erupted into a bright light as the machine started up.

"Be careful!" Mokuba and I called out.

A few moments later, we turned around and watched on the screen as we saw a pixelated image of him appeared.

"Maybe I was wrong, he's okay. . .so far." Mokuba said, more to himself than anything.

I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him into me. "He's going to be okay Mokuba. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, I hope so." He replied as we continued to watch on the screen.

A few moments later, we knew something had gone wrong as the screen started sparking as well as the pod that Seto was in.

"Something's gone wrong!" I exclaimed as we stepped away from the monitor. Mokuba called out to Seto, who we could hear groaning in pain from within the pod. The sparks stopped as quickly as they started and there was no sound coming from the pods.

Mokuba and I rushed over. Mokuba tried to shake him awake. "Big brother, are you okay? Say something." No response.

All of a sudden, the door closed and locked by itself.

"You're brothers obsession with technology has always been his greatest weakness." We heard a familiar voice say.

"What did you do?" I said starting to get angry as I knew the voice belonged to one of the six men we just previously spoke to.

The man with the glasses appeared on the screens. "Seto should've headed your warning little Sophia. But it's too late, and now his minds imprisoned in his own game."

"Yes, thanks to a few technical modifications we've made." the voice of the bald man spoke. "And with you two as our prisoners once again, they'll be no one to stop us from taking over Kaiba Corp."

The voices of the men started to laugh as Mokuba looked to Seto. "Big brother. . ."

I knew he was scared for Seto, and so was I. But at the moment we needed to find a way to escape. I looked around the room and saw a ventilation shaft.

"Mokie, this way." I said as I took his hand and pulled him to it.

"What about Seto?"

"There's nothing we can do for him at the moment. We need to go and get help." I said as I took the gate of the shaft off. I lifted Mokuba and helped him into the shaft.

"Wait a minute, Seto's deck." he spoke he he poked his head out.

"You keep going, I'll get it." Mokuba nodded and crawled on.

I ran back, took Seto's deck out of the machine and ran back to the vent as I heard someone trying to get in. I climbed up and through the vent as I heard the door open.

I crawled through the vent and jumped out at the end to see Mokuba waiting in the pouring rain. "You got it?" he asked as soon as my feet touched the ground.

I nodded. "Yeah I got it." I handed him the deck and he put it in his pocket.

"Where do we go?"

I thought for a moment before taking his hand. "Come on, we'll go find Yugi and the others." We started running down the street.

"Will they help us?"

"I sure hope so. They said if I needed anyone they'd be there for me."

_'They'll help don't worry.'_ I heard Demi say to me.

_'You think so?'_ I asked as I glanced at her as she sort of glided next to me.

_'If they're the kind of friends you've told me about, I know they'll help.'_

We cut off talking as we finally made it to the Game Shop. Rushing inside we saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Mr. Moto stood at the counter. They turned around as they heard the bell ring on the door.

"Sophia? Mokuba?" Yugi gasped.

"Please, please help us." I said as I was leaning on the door frame trying to catch my breath.

They took us upstairs and got us sat down with a towel around us and a mug of hot tea each as we explained the situation.

"So you're saying the only way Kaiba can escape is by winning the game?" Yugi asked.

"But if those creeps reprogrammed the entire adventure just to keep him trapped there how is that possible?" Tea added.

"I don't know. . .but I thought. . .I thought you guys could help us. . ." I say as I try to hold back my tears.

"Calm down Sophia, we will, we will." Mr. Moto spoke softly. "Tell us more about this virtual pod your brother was designing."

I let Mokuba explain that since he knew more about it than I did. "I don't know much, I was pretty young when he started it. But I remember him spending endless hours working on the prototypes, trying to make it perfect."

"Prototypes? So they're other ones?" Joey asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Mhm. In his lab. It was our brother's dream to create the world's ultimate virtual adventure land. But those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare."

I put an arm around him as I saw he was about to cry.

"Lousy suits. We'll show them like we did Pegasus." Joey said suddenly.

We looked up. "huh?"

Yugi stood, "That's right. Well use those pod prototypes, go to that virtual world and rescue Kaiba."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Yugi, I knew I could count on you guys."

He smiled back. "No problem Soph. Come on, let's get going."

We all stood, got ready and left with some umbrellas.

"We'll be back soon Grandpa." Yugi said to his Grandpa as he watched us leave.

"Be careful." He replied.

"We will!"

"Hey wait up! You guys don't even know the way!" Mokuba exclaimed as we ran to catch up with the others.

After a while, we finally made it to the lab. "Here it is, Seto's personal laboratory. He doesn't like anyone messing around in here. But I used to sneak in all the time." Mokuba said as we reached the closed gates.

He jumped up and climbed over the gates to let us in. "This way! This is where Seto keeps his private stuff." Mokuba said as we ran to the back entrance.

We run under the keep out rope and make our way through the corridor until we finally reach a room. When we enter, there are four pods waiting.

"There they are." Mokuba says as we walk in.

"Those are the prototypes?" Joey asks.

Mokuba runs around to the control panel. "Yep. Just like the model our brothers in."

"Four pods. Looks like there's enough for all of us." Joey says as he counts them.

"You mean two of you." I say as I step forward with Mokuba. "Mokuba and I are going as well."

"You two are the only ones who know how to work this thing. You should stay here."

"Yeah, but we also know the most about the virtual adventure that we're going into." Mokuba argues.

"Good point." Tristan pipes up.

"Well then get in you two." Joey says before turning to Tristan, "Take care of my gorgeous bod pal."

Tristan just sweat drops and I giggle a little.

Before getting into the pods, Mokuba and I give Tea and Tristan a quick low down on how to used the control panel.

"You guys had better be careful." Tea said as we got settled in the pods.

"We'll be fine Tea." Joey said trying to convince her.

"Yeah don't you worry about a thing. We'll have Kaiba rescued in no time." Yugi also said.

"Tristan, let her rip!" Joey said giving him the order to start.

"Right, here we go." The lids then suddenly closed and a visor appeared over my eyes. "Virtual upload now." Tristan then flipped the switch.

I then saw a bright light before feeling myself being separated from my body and thrown into the virtual world.

When I arrive, I notice I am in the middle of the forest and one of Seto's duel discs on my wrist, which is holding my duel deck.

"That felt weird." I said as I stood up.

"You're telling me." I heard Joey say.

We then walked on through the forest, Mokuba leading the way.

"I'm glad I've got my duelling deck with me. But, this life point count makes me a bit nervous." Yugi says. "I mean, I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life, but I wonder what happens here. Kind of a scary thought."

"No joke Yuge."

We eventually reach a graveyard. "Woah, speaking of scary." Mokuba says as we walk through the misty graveyard.

"It's hard to believe this is all virtual and not real." I speak up as I look around the graveyard feeling creeped out.

"Yeah well it looks plenty real enough to me." Joey says as we walk through.

As we're walking, we suddenly hear Joey cry out. "Zombie alert!"

We turned around and saw Armored Zombie stood there. A few seconds later, Clown Zombie and Dragon Zombie appeared.

"Wait a sec, these zombies are nothing but duel monsters. So if I just draw a card then. . .then I don't really know what."

I slapped my hand against my face. 'What an idiot.' I thought to myself

"Let me show you how its done." Mokuba said as he stepped forward. "I summon the Rude Kaiser."

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi called out.

"And I summon Dark Blade!" I spoke up.

All our monsters appeared and destroyed the zombie monsters.

"So that's how you do it in virtual world." Joey mumbled.

"They're back!" Mokuba exclaimed as the monsters reappeared.

"I got this." Joey started. "I summon the Flame Swordsman! Flaming Sword of Battle!"

As I watched, I saw the zombies attack point meter above their heads rise.

"Joey, cancel your Flame Swordsman's attack, hurry!" Yugi called out as he saw this as well.

Too late. Flame Swordsman destroyed Dragon Zombie, but it came back even stronger and destroyed Flame Swordsman.

"What is going on here?" Joey asked. "Everytime we slay one of these zombie monsters, they come back even stronger."

"That's true, but no matter how strong their attacks get, they still have one major weakness. Think about it Joey, remember, you've defeated them before." I said to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, zombies have a zero defence power, so by activating Shield and Sword, I can reverse their attack and defence points so their attack becomes zero. Okay, there all yours Yuge."

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician attacked and destroyed the zombies.

"All right!" We all cheered.

"Hey Sophie, check this out." Mokuba said as we saw some cards on the floor that had the number 5 on it. There was enough for one each. "What do you think it is?"

"It must be some kind of scoring system." I replied as I looked over my card.

"Hey, my life points aren't going back up." Joey complained as he looked to his duel disk.

"That sure can't be good can it?"

"Man, I guess these virtual monsters are playing for keeps huh?"

I looked up suddenly as I heard someone giggling. The others heard it too as we looked to one of the gravestones and saw a little fairy poking out from behind it.

"What is that thing?" Mokuba asked as we walked towards it.

"Hey, I bet it's one of them fairies they put into these games to help the players out." Joey replied.

The fairy suddenly took off down a path and into a wooded area.

"Quick, let's follow it." I said as I ran after it, the guys following.

"I can't keep up!" Joey groaned out.

We came out of the woods and lost sight of the fairy.

"'Dat slippery little sprite."

"Look!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran to the edge of the cliff we were standing on.

"What is it Mokie? Did you find it?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"No, but I think I found what it was trying to show us."

As the three of us reached the edge, we looked down and saw a small village at the bottom of the valley.

"Woah, it's an entire virtual town!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Let's go exploring!" Joey suggested.

We all agreed and went to the village.

We walked through the village, looking around at everything.

"Urgh, I'm glad we already ate before we got here." I heard Joey say. I looked and saw a stall that was selling what looked to be lizards.

I felt my stomach turn. "You said it Joey."

"Check this out you two." Yugi called to us.

We walked over to the stall he and Mokuba were at to see it was selling Duel Monster cards.

"Cool, hey this might come in handy here. We'll take it!"

"I don't think that it works that way." Mokuba said as he was looking at the stall.

Underneath the card was a selling sign that said '2000' so we figured we needed 2000 points before we could buy it.

"2000 points! Well we must've at least scored that many from those zombies!" He took his card from his pocket, which was only worth 5. "Only five! Not even close!"

I chuckled. "Come on guys, let's concentrate on finding our brother first."

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right. Let's split up and scope this town for clues." Joey said as he finally stopped crying over the card.

"Search every street. Question every virtual person you see. Somebody must've spotted him or know something about what happened to him. Someone, somewhere can help us. That's the way these games work. When we're done, let's meet up by the water fountain."

We all then split up and started asking around. I asked every single person that I saw, but unfortunately, knowing could help me in the search for my brother. I finally gave up and went to the fountain where Yugi was already waiting.

"Anything?" I asked as I reached him.

"No. Sorry Soph." he replied.

I gave a small smile. "It's okay Yuge. We'll find him."

Just then, we saw Joey coming towards us.

"Hey Joey, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found out I hate virtual dogs."

I laughed as I saw a dog that was attached to his butt and wouldn't let go. "Oh you sure do have a way with animals Joey."

I knelt down and whistled. "Here boy. Come here." The dog let go off Joey and came to me happily. "Good boy." I said with a smile as I stroked the dog.

"Thanks Soph. Good thing you're good with dogs." Joey spoke in relief as he rubbed his butt.

I smiled and winked. "I'm just too good."

Yugi and Joey laughed a little as Mokuba came over. "Hey you guys, I got a great lead."

I stood. "That's great Mokuba! Where?"

He led us to the edge of the village. "See that mountain? Well an old woman I was talking too said that she saw a man with a prisoner headed there this morning. Supposedly there's some sort of ancient temple at the top, and the only way to get there is by crossing this desert."

"Great. So where's our ride out?" Joey asked.

Mokuba and I just ran ahead.

"Hey, wait for us!" I heard Yugi behind us.

"Yeah, us includes me!" I then heard Joey.

* * *

Half way across, we walked right into a sand storm. I cover my face with my arm so I can give myself some shielding.

"I gotta hand it to your brother, this virtual sand, it tastes like real sand." Joey started to complain.

"We should go back, it's too rough!" Yugi suggested.

"No! We can't! We have to keep going!" Mokuba called out.

I agreed with Yugi, we should head back as he storm is getting rough, but then again. . .we need to go on to get Seto.

I looked up suddenly as a twister was right in front of us.

"It's a sand twister!" Joey exclaimed.

"Brace yourselves! It's coming right towards us!" I called out as I took Mokuba into my arms.

The next thing I know is the twister lifting us from the ground as I blank out.

* * *

"Hey Sophia, wake up!" I hear Joey's voice and feel myself being shaken slightly.

I groan and open my eyes to see Joey and Yugi above me. "Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"Right back at the start." Joey replied as he moved back so I could sit up.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Mokuba?"

Yugi nodded behind him.

I looked and saw him sat with his knees cuddled against his chest.

"I think that twister shook him up a bit." Joey said as I sat next to my brother and held him close.

"You okay Mokie?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I just want Seto." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know kiddo. I want him back soon. But, look at me." He looked into my eyes as I smiled at him. "We're going to find him alive and well and then we can go home together and be a family again."

He smiled. "Pinky swear?" he asked as he held out his pinky finger.

I smiled and locked my pinky finger with his. "Pinky swear."

He held me close again as I looked to Joey and Yugi and see they're talking to an old man who tells us that we need a Niwatori card to cross the desert. He also tells us it's a prized bird.

Joey groans in frustration. "man, I can't figure out what he's trying to tell us."

"Maybe one of the card stands on the way in has one." Mokuba said as we both stood up.

"Yeah, maybe."

"It's worth a try. There's certainly plenty of card stands in this town. Surely one of them has to have it." Yugi said as he came to us.

We nodded as we went back into town to search around. We looked at every stand in town and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Man, I can't believe." Mokuba started as we were sat by the fountain after our search. "We check every stand in town, and not one of them has that Niwatori card."

"No wonder it's such a prize bird around here." I said in frustration.

"Wait, prized, that's it!" Yugi suddenly said as he bolted up and ran off somewhere.

"Yugi!" Joey called out after him.

"That's what the old man meant!" I heard Yugi exclaim.

"Huh, say what?"

"Come here! Look! It's an announcement of a contest!"

"Fame, glory and the prized Niwatori card await the heroic warrior who can beat our champion. Signed The Grand Battle Chief and Combat Outfitter of Shadow Coliseum." I read out loud.

We all looked to each other.

"Yes!" Joey cheered. "Let's sign up! I always wanted to be a warrior!"

We all headed to the coliseum and were soon stood in front of a toad like human creature.

"One of you is a coliseum warrior?" He asked as we said we wanted to sign up. "I don't know. This city takes it gladiator matches quite seriously. But if it's a shot at the champion you desire, one moment." He stopped as he eyed a fly that was buzzing around his head. Suddenly, his tongue shot out and he swallowed the fly.

I felt sick inside as I saw this. 'Man, that was disgusting!' I thought to myself as I had to hold back the desire to throw up.

"Far be it for me to stand in your way. Here, your battle mask and combat cape." He continued as he handed Yugi a green cape and a pig mask.

"Wow, is all this stuff really necessary?" Yugi asked as the creature got up to walk away.

"Yes, if you're going to lose all your life points you may as well look like a hero."

"All of my life point?"

"Give that stuff to me Yuge." Joey suddenly piped up.

"What do you mean Joey?"

"I'm not letting ya risk your life points for this pal. I'll fight that champion."

"But Joey, you already have less life point than the three of us." I spoke up as I stepped forward.

"Yeah." He took the stuff from Yugi. "Looks like I'm just going to have to be extra careful then huh? But so will the champ once he sees the skills that I have."

"Okay." Yugi finally agreed hesitantly.

"Hey, thanks Joey." Mokuba said.

I smiled as I placed my hands on my little brother's shoulders. "Yeah, you're the best Jo."

He winked at us. "Forget about it. Being a hero is what I do best."

I chuckled as Yugi, Mokuba and I made our way to the stands to wait for the battle to start.

"Hey Yuge, do you think Joey can win this?" I asked.

Yugi looked to me. "I certainly hope so. He seems confident enough, so I'm sure he'll pull through somehow."

I smiled and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The creature started to announce over the cheers of the crowd that have quickly gathered. "We have at last found a soul brave enough to challenge our champion! I present to you the purveyor of poundings, the picture of pernacity, the pig that packs a punch, introducing the challenger, Senior Porky!"

I looked over and saw Joey walking out wearing the cape and the mask. He looked ridiculous.

"Looks like Senior Dorky to me!" one of the crowd shouts.

"Yeah no joke, the champ will have a field day with this joker!" another on shouted.

I got angry at how they were treating my friend, but decided best to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Come on Joey, you can do it!" Yugi and I shouted to him to give him some encouragement.

"Now, introducing our undefeated champ, the fall-out of mayhem, the queen of mean, Madame Butterfly!"

The champ was brought out on a chair carried but a couple of men.

As I looked to the champ, I could tell Joey would have a hard time with her, she looked extremely strong. I just hope Joey's ready for this.

* * *

**please R&R and i'll try not to be too long with the next update xxxx**


End file.
